Remember Me?
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: It's a typical mission when things take an awkward twist. Sam rescues Tim Scam from a fatal accident but he loses 3 years of his memory. Now, he remembers nothing of his criminal past but the one girl that saved his life...Samantha. SamXScam (Other pairings included: AlexXOC, CloverXBlaine, JerryXOC).
1. The Accident

Hi everyone, it's been a while since I've written well ANYTHING, and that's because my computer was gone for repair. But it's back now so no worries! :P

This is a new story! I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter :D

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. **

* * *

12:30 am - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Outside

The sounds of thunder and lightening were forgotten behind the rapid footsteps racing into the night. The run was exhausting and difficult as their boots dragged into the mud and wet grass outside. Yet they would not give up. Two spies kept their eyes focused on the man clad in a black trench coat, swiftly running in front of them. He was too far to catch yet close enough to recognize. Then again they would know _him _anywhere.

Clover grit her teeth in frustration as she felt water and mud slosh onto her once neat and clean, red spy uniform. Her target was making this one heck of a chase and she could easily say she didn't enjoy it one bit. Then again right from the moment they had learned it was _Tim Scam _they had to stop she knew it wasn't going to be easy. It was like it was that man's life-long goal to make their lives miserable.

"He's getting away!" Alex screamed from right behind her making Clover growl in anger as she saw him enter into a black car after unlocking it without a key. When they heard the ignition roaring they knew it wouldn't be long before he was gone. Alex and Clover stopped for a moment, panting as they took rapid breaths to bring down their adrenaline level. "What do we do now?" hissed Clover as she saw the car with their target in it speeding away.

The third spy finally caught up with them and sighed. "Where did he go?" Sam asked as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder and wiped the sweat off her brow, there from the effort that it had taken her to break out of Scam's complicated trap she had been stuck in for the last five minutes as her friends ran after Scam by themselves.

"He's gone.." The blonde said with a sigh. "And he took a car.." she glared. "Well STOLE a car" Clover finished with frustration mixed into her tired tone. As if running after him on foot wasn't bad enough now she suspected a car chase was going to follow. She would much rather just let him get away and run after him when she wasn't so tired but somehow she knew Sam would not allow that. Sam paused for a moment thinking of what to do before she sighed. "We can't let him get away, we need to catch up." The three of them quickly raced into the W.O.O.H.P. parking lot where the vehicles were parked. Splitting up, they each entered a car and started following the car Scam had stolen in an effort to get away.

Sitting in a green car Sam bit her lip in pent up anticipation as she watched the other cars that were racing in front of her. The rain made it even harder to see as it slapped onto the windshield and Sam cursed under her breath before she let the vipers move up and wipe the rain away. It didn't help that it was pitch black right now. Scanning the area in front of her, and squinting in the dark she tried to spot the black car she knew he was in only to find no trace of it anywhere nearby.

They kept going for what felt like hours with the rain showing no sign of slowing down just like the man they were following. After a half hour or so of continual driving Alex sighed as she saw a black car speeding away in front of them and she realized that they had finally caught up with him. It was easy to tell Scam was driving it because of the staggering speed at which it was travelling, clearly past the speed limit but it wasn't like Scam cared about highway regulations anyway.

Touching her ear ring communicator Alex spoke. "He's close" she said to Clover and Sam through the device as she kept her eyes on the car. Stepping on the accelerator Alex tried to catch up with the car in front of her only to groan in frustration when Scam speeded away somehow having seen her through the car's side mirrors despite the darkness surrounding them. She figured he was used to driving in the dark making it easier for him to get away than it was for them to even follow after him. She tried again managing to get her car to pair up beside his black one before he suddenly sped up and skidded out of reach before she could even move to speed up herself. Cursing his skill she sighed chewing on her lip as she saw him easily getting away once again. When a sudden burst of raindrops splashed onto her windshield Alex sighed in frustration as even the vipers weren't doing their part to make the chase any easier. To put it simply it was like nothing was on their side tonight.

From close behind Alex's yellow car, Clover followed in a red vehicle. She glared at the black car and the enemy within it, her eyes in narrow slits as she kept her gaze locked onto the accursed vehicle. She didn't want to be running after Tim Scam. She had more important things to do. So much of her life was wasted this way, after chasing that man that was so conveniently getting away from them, slipping out from their grasp. She was beyond tired and hungry and part of her just wished this would somehow just end. Not just this one chase, all of it. She was sick and tired of having to chase after Scam and attempt to capture him because it was a useless effort and he always got away.

Speeding up, she thought she had gotten to him only to have the car he was in swerve out of her reach. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing nerves, the urge to hurt the man she was being forced to chase at almost one in the morning growing with each passing second.

In the green car close by Sam shook her head as she watched the black car battling against the rain and thunder continuously racing away from them. She knew that Scam would never go down without a fight but she was still tired and annoyed that he was putting up such a good fight. Some part of her admired his efforts even if he was her enemy, it had to take a lot of will to keep doing this over and over again. Why he never seemed to tire out of escaping and coming back to hurt them, she'd never know but she knew she still had to keep up the fight if she wanted to live because Scam would never get tired of trying to hurt them. That was something that would never change.

The sound of Alex's voice pulled Sam from her thoughts. "What was that Alex?" Sam said as she kept her gaze on the car a few feet away from her. Alex spoke again. "I said we're getting close to him, I think Clover is nearest to him." Sam smiled, glad that this chase was finally coming to a much needed end. She sighed, while rubbing her temple with one hand before answering Alex. "Look we'll never get him if we go after him alone, we've already tried that." She paused while thinking of a strategy. "We need to close in on him that's the only way this will work. Don't do anything just yet."

"No Sammie I got him!" Clover's voice came a second later cutting through Sam and Alex's short conversation. They could hear her excitement clearly showing her eagerness to put an end to Scam's tricks. "He's right in front of me and he won't get away this time!"

"Wait Clover?!" Sam said in panic wondering what exactly Clover's plan was to stop Scam only to hear the sudden loud and eerie screeching of tires a moment later, the menacing sound ripping through the silent night. Then a sudden, sickening, loud boom filled the air and Sam found herself screaming in panic, her scream echoing in her own ears. "Clover?!!" Sam heard Alex scream through the communicator a second after she had and she knew at the exact moment that something BAD had just happened. She could feel a knot growing in her stomach and her pulse almost stopped as she took a deep breath trying not to think of the worse case scenario.

But that sound.

The thud of metal clashing against metal... It could only be one thing. Sam bit her lip in worry hoping her friend was okay only to look up and gasp, her eyes widening as she saw the sight before her.

Even through the buckets pouring rain and the shadowy darkness all around, she could easily see what was going on and her mouth fell open, unable to bear the shock as she witnessed what was happening right in front of her own eyes.

She could spot Clover sitting safely in her red car off the side of the road not too far away. She was alright physically but there was shock in her blue eyes and Sam could see that she was gripping the steering wheel really tightly as a response to what she had just accidentally caused. Clover was deathly pale as she looked at the black car that was no longer speeding away as it had been for the last while. The car was still moving but it wasn't moving at the will of its driver anymore.

Inside the car Scam stared wide-eyed in front of him as he felt the car reel out of his control. Shock and disbelief was everywhere on his face, swimming in his sea-foam eyes as he took quick glances at the cars the spies where in, at the world that was fading before him, before trying to slam the brakes and gain control over the car.

But it was no use.

Even he couldn't stop the car from losing control from the force of the blow it had suffered when he had tried to swerve away from Clover's car while trying to escape. He had lost control of the wheel because of the rain momentarily blocking his vision and before he could move to re-gain control, another car travelling on the highway had hit his with a crushing force. From that moment on he was left with no control over the vehicle he was trapped in leaving his body to go tense as he uselessly struggled to try and outrun his fate.

A moment later they all watched in horror as the black car with Scam still in it involuntarily skidded down the street with a deafening screech. The tires scratched against the surface of the ground as thunder roared in the distance and the car slammed into the gray railing off the edge of the bridge on the highway, bending it and pulling it away, leaving it to tumble down the slope, the car following in its tracks. The car turned onto it's side unable to stand from the force of the crash.

Soon the beautiful black colour turned gray where scratches ripped into the metallic surface marring the car beyond recognition. Sounds of glass being shattered could be heard for miles and glass shards flew out of the car as they landed everywhere around the rapidly crushing vehicle. Scraps of metal cracked and separated from the body of the car and fumes filled the air, spreading blaring heat into a cold and chilly night. The car continued to fly down the highway, still on its side and sparks could be seen shooting out from where the metal dragged along the surface threatening to blow the car up into a thousand pieces of scrap metal. Within moments the car had travelled many feet away, then it's movement stopped altogether and all that was left was the resonating echo of the horrific accident that had just took place in front of them.

For a moment no one did anything as they simply sat there shaking from the impact of the event that had just occurred. Scam had had an accident. The fact registered quickly as they made their way out of their cars, running towards where the ruined vehicle lay in a wreck. When they got close enough Clover covered her nose and mouth with her hand, coughing as she felt the fumes entering her nasal passage. Alex and Sam coughed as well, easily absorbing the toxic fumes rising from the destroyed car.

"We can't go any closer" Alex said through coughing. "It's way too dangerous!" Clover nodded as she kept her hand covering her nose and mouth. "Alex is right, let's just call W.O.O.H.P. Jerry can take care of this" she said impatiently. Sam stayed silent as she stared at the crumpled heap the car was in wondering just how badly Scam was hurt. Her friends were right though Jerry would know what to do. She began to nod only to stop, her nostrils flaring as she could smell a familiar scent spreading in the air. "What's wrong Sammie?" Alex asked, slightly shaking Sam's arm to get her attention but she stood rooted to the spot because she had recognized the smell.

The heavy scent of petrol was coming from the car and Sam realized that the car's tank must have split during the accident. Which meant that any moment the car could possibly burst into flames taking Scam to his burning death if he wasn't dead already. She gasped as she stood there not really ready to believe he was dead.

Was this really how HE was going to go down? Tim Scam? Dead in a measly car accident? Some part of her refused to believe that. Scam was just too...too strong to die like this. It she knew one thing from her past battles then it was that this man simply didn't know how to give up. How could his death be so...sudden?

She took a deep breath and rapidly began to move towards the fallen car. "Wait Sam! Where are you going?!" Clover screamed not knowing why Sam was going towards the car instead of just calling Jerry. Sam sighed as she turned her head over her shoulder and glanced at Clover. "I'm checking to see if Scam's okay." Seeing Clover about to protest Sam interrupted her by holding up her hand. "Look it's our job to capture him, not kill him. Let me at least check if he's even alive "

Clover bit her lip and looked down knowing that it was partially her fault this had happened in the first place and while she really didn't know what to feel because it was Scam who was hurt, she still knew she wouldn't be able to live with the burden of ending a human life on her shoulders.

Enemy or not.

Sam walked quickly ignoring the fumes rising in her throat, keeping her eyes on the pool of petrol that was threatening to engulf the car in fire. When she finally reached the car, the door was almost unrecognizable but she found the handle and tugged at it as hard as she could. Finding it was jammed, she panicked for a moment as she bent down and tried to see if she could see Scam through the smashed window.

Not being able to see much at all Sam took a shaky breath before quickly extracting her laser lip-gloss from her pocket. Her hands shook with nervousness because she knew any spark could burn the car, Scam's body, and her along with them in a split second, if it just so happened to reach the petrol pooling around her. Carefully using the laser she managed to open the door. Throwing her laser lipstick back in her pocket Sam lowered down and pulled the door open. Crawling in to the damaged car she gasped when she finally saw Tim Scam.

His head was pressed against the steering wheel and his eyes were closed. Scam's hands were clamped around the steering wheel as his chest sagged against the inside front of the car. Even in the dead darkness of the night she could smell the scent of blood escaping his body, she could even see the dark liquid flowing from his head where it had been injured during the crash. She could see a large gash running from the side of his head and blood steadily pouring out of it, yet he was still breathing but only barely because she could hear him taking slow, staggering breaths.

Sam stared at him in shock not believing that this was even happening. She had never once thought Scam of all men, of all people would disappear so easily from this world. Scam was a fighter and he had this aura that told anyone that met him that he could never get hurt. He was impenetrable and no one was supposed to be able to hurt him. Could this really be the end for him?

Seeing that Scam was in really bad shape Sam carefully crawled out of the car, walking around to the other side and opening that door knowing it would be easier to get him out from there. Sam carefully wrapped her right arm around his back and shook him. "Scam!" Sam gave him another push and let out a breath when she heard him groan in pain signalling that he was still conscious. "Scam?" Sam said again as she helped pull his hands away from the steering wheel, trying to straighten his posture.

She watched him turn his head towards her for a moment, looking at her through half-open eyes as blood ran down the side of his face, sliding down his tan skin. He took a shaky breath, blinking once before his eyes closed suddenly and he fell out of the open door of the car. "Scam!" Sam screamed in panic before she moved to catch him before his head hit the surface outside. Summoning all her strength Sam pulled at his frame, baring her teeth from the effort. She finally managed to pull him out of the car, half rolling and dragging his body from the destroyed vehicle. Her struggle finally ended with Scam's head cradled safely onto her lap as she sat up with her knees on the ground with Scam in her arms.

Bringing her hand to his face Sam bit her lip as she pressed her right palm against the gash on the side of his head. She gasped when it was instantly coated in blood, proving to her just how badly her worst enemy was hurt at this point. He needed help and fast if he was even going to survive. Taking out her X-powder Sam quickly contacted WOOHP and told Jerry exactly what had happened.

2:55 am - University Prime Hospital, Los Angeles

Clover sighed as she walked back and forth in the hospital corridor trying to stay awake. "Remind me again why WE have to be here while they make sure Scam's okay?!" She stopped in front of her two best friends. "I'm so tired" she whined making Sam and Alex roll their eyes.

"Oh come on Clover" Alex said. "We're all tired, and besides can you really fall asleep thinking that maybe you killed someone?" Clover sighed shaking her head no in defeat. Sam smiled placing her hand on Clover's shoulder. "Alex is right Clover, even if Scam is our enemy he's still a human being."

Clover looked up at Sam and shook her head. "Yea just barely" she said in an irritated tone. "Clover!" Sam said in a shock. Clover sighed. "Okay, okay. You're just too nice of a person Sammie. I don't think I'd have risked my life to save Scam..." Clover smirked raising her fingers and making quotation marks in the air. "Even if he is a HUMAN BEING as you say."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Clover's sarcasm but inside she knew she had done the right thing. What kind of person would just leave another person to helplessly die like that? She knew she couldn't live with that and that was the reason why she had helped Scam.

"Ugh! How much longer is it going to take?! We've been here for so long!" Clover whined as she crossed her arms over her chest. Alex smiled at Clover. "Not long at all, look here comes Jerry and the doctor" she said softly making Sam and Clover face Jerry and the doctor that was walking towards them. For some reason Jerry looked very pale and confused and they were all curious as to why he looked so worried but before they could ask Jerry anything the doctor spoke.

"Which one of you saved that man's life?" All three girls blinked at the unexpected question. Why did that matter anyway? Sam glanced at Jerry who said nothing, looking more pale than ever as the seconds passed by. Sam sighed. "I did.." she said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

The doctor smiled. "He wants to see you for a moment." Sam blinked in confusion and her mouth parted slightly in shock. Why in the world did Scam want to see her? Glancing at Jerry who still said nothing Sam sighed. "Why?" The doctor shrugged as he took off his mask and gloves. "He wouldn't say, but he wants to talk to you. Please go see him?"

Still confused beyond anything Sam glanced at Clover and Alex who were as confused as she was. Taking one last look at Jerry who was still saying nothing, Sam nodded and went inside to see Scam while wondering what this was about.

When she walked inside the room she could see Scam sitting up on the bed, bandages wrapped around his head, and his eyes closed as his back rested against the pillow. Sam felt awkward and did the only thing she could do to get his attention. Clearing her throat awkwardly she watched his eyes snap open. He sat up straighter before he let his eyes rest on her and he stared at her for a second before his lips formed a smile leaving Sam more confused than ever. Why was he smiling at her?

"You...you wanted to see me?" Sam asked oddly as she looked at him in curiosity still unable to keep herself from wondering what this was about. He nodded as he pulled the blanket up to cover his chest. "Yes I did" he gave her another smile as he gazed upon her face softly. "I wanted to say thank you."

She felt her eyebrows raise in confusion and she blinked in shock. "For...what?" She watched him give her yet another smile as he sat there watching her. His eyes never left her face as he studied it, remembering her crimson red hair and beautiful, emerald green eyes. She really was unforgettable. Scam sighed, knowing he should speak before he made her feel too awkward. Smiling again he spoke. "For saving my life."

"WHAT?!?!" Sam screamed, unable to control her shock and confusion when he said that. He only watched her in curiosity before Jerry came in and ushered her out of the hospital room quickly. "We should let him....rest" Jerry said awkwardly as he practically pulled Sam out of the room, making sure to close the door on the way out.

Sam turned to face Jerry when they were away from Scam. "What's going on Jer?!" She asked at his and Scam's odd behaviour. She needed an explanation right now. Clover and Alex came to stand next to Sam now more confused than ever. "Jerry?" Clover said. "What's going on here?!" Jerry still looked beyond pale as he looked at his favourite spies not knowing how to tell them this.

"Scam..." he started slowly only to pause and take a breath. He sighed. "Girls….Scam has amnesia." Clover, Alex, and Sam gasped as they heard what Jerry said. "What?!" They screamed all at once unable to believe what Jerry was saying to them.

Jerry sighed before he nodded. "It's true." They all stayed quiet for a second before tension and worry seized them. Alex bit her lip before talking. "What do we do now?" Clover nodded as she repeated Alex's question. "What are we going to do Jer?"

Jerry looked more pale as he took a deep breath as if there was worse news to follow. "Well..." He trailed off thinking of what to say. "He thinks he has work tomorrow morning."

The girls faces significantly paled as they heard Jerry's words. "Work?" Sam managed to squeak out, her voice almost gone from the shock she was suffering. What did Jerry mean? Jerry took a long breath and looked at them seriously, scaring them before he finally answered Sam.

"... He thinks he's still a spy."

* * *

:P Anyone wondering what happens next????

So I wanted to start a new story, and I picked this one because I've been meaning to write it for a long, LONG while. While my computer had gone for repair (UGH) I ended up planning this story so I have most of it figured out.

Anyway…..**Please please REVIEW.** It would mean a lot to me to know what people think of this story so far.

:)

Hmm I'm gonna start writing the next chapter now, and it should be up soon.

_**Love,**_

_**Cresenta's Lark **_


	2. Infatuation

HI! Here is chapter two. :) (Omg finally a fast update from me jk.)

Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I'm glad you like it so far!

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. Eh. **

* * *

3:00 am - University Prime Hospital, Los Angeles

Jerry sighed as he watched his three favourite spies in the whole world watching him with widened eyes, nothing but shock and fear on their faces. And it was obvious why. One of their greatest enemies was posing the greatest threat they had ever faced and they were going to have to deal with it. Whether they liked it or not.

"But Jerry..." Alex said slowly, her hushed voice filled her concern and curiosity. "I thought you said Scam lost his memory. How can he think he's a spy then?" Sighing, Jerry spoke with strain in his tone. "That's the thing Alex, he only lost three years of his memory." Clover narrowed her eyes as she listened. "Three years? You mean three years ago Scam was still-"

"A spy" Jerry finished for them. The girls went silent again and Jerry smiled. "You know things were very different three years ago. You'd find it hard to believe how valuable Tim Scam actually was to W.O.O.H.P." Alex's mouth formed a small "o" of surprise at this new information and Sam nodded because she could sort of understand what Jerry meant by that. Scam was very intelligent and strong he must have been a great asset for W.O.O.H.P. in the past.

Jerry smiled wondering if he should say this. "Actually he was..." He paused taking a breath. "Dare I say it, the best spy I ever had." Clover rolled her eyes and glared. "Yea right Jer, he was so good he tried to destroy your agency!" Jerry shook his head and smiled. "Yes I know, I was just remembering what it was like before that's all. He wasn't always like this." Snickering Clover crossed her arms over her chest. "I really don't care what Scam was like, can we please just know what we have to do now?!"

Sighing Jerry shook his head. Of course they didn't want to know about the past. Why would they care about their enemy? His past? Come to think of it why did he even care? Tim Scam was his greatest enemy first, so why was he thinking of him like this? Although he said nothing he knew why he was thinking about Scam as his favourite spy.

He really had been his best spy. With his level of intelligence, his ability to quickly form plans and invent weapons out of literally anything Tim Scam had been front and centre at W.O.O.H.P. Everyone that knew him back then, knew he would do great and wonderful things. His skills, Jerry knew were not common., they were very rare and even through years of trying to replace him Jerry knew that honestly there was no replacement for Tim Scam. And sadly he had to admit to himself that the reason was simple enough.

There was just no one good enough.

Of course that fact would have to be hidden from his current favourite spies because him admitting it once had already led to Clover's reminder of what his best spy had actually become. His best enemy. Jerry sighed _"Best to leave the past in the past"_ he thought, reminding himself that the Tim Scam that was could never be again.

Turning to Clover he frowned. "Well I'm not entirely sure what to do" he admitted truthfully. Clover sighed. "I don't understand why this is so hard for you Jer! He's a criminal! Put him in jail where he belongs!" She screamed, her hands flying wildly as she spoke. Shaking his head Jerry bit his lip. "It's not that simple Clover" he said quietly. Clover's eyes bulged and Alex and Sam were afraid they would pop. "What's so complicated about putting Scam in jail?! We've done it before! And besides now he's at a disadvantage shouldn't we be using that?!"

Sam sighed and put her hand on Clover's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "I think I get what Jerry means Clover. We can't just put him in prison anymore." Turning to face Sam Clover frowned. "Why not?" Sam sighed. "Because it would complicate things waaay too much. Think about it Clover! He doesn't remember being a criminal." Clover went silent and Jerry took the chance to try and explain what Sam was saying. "She's right Clover. He doesn't remember being a criminal, he doesn't remember committing any crime. All he remembers is being a WOOHP spy", Jerry explained. "Three years of his memory is gone" he finished and Clover sighed.

"So what?" She said with a frown. "Not remembering doesn't mean he didn't do the crimes he did. We all know he tried to kill us a hundred times?! Doesn't that matter?!" She glanced at Alex and Sam who said nothing still unsure of anything themselves. Clover frowned harder when Jerry said nothing. "Oh come on Jerry! He tried to kill you! How can you forget something like that?!" Jerry looked at her and frowned, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I haven't forgotten any of it" he said angrily. "But that doesn't give me the excuse to throw an innocent man in jail."

"Innocent?!" Clover screamed and Sam and Alex looked at Jerry in confusion as well. Jerry took a deep breath. "Think about it girls. He doesn't remember committing any crime. If I simply throw him in jail don't you think he'll wonder why?" Clover clenched her fist. "Again. Who cares what Scam thinks?! Since when does what he thinks matter?!"

Jerry glared at her unwillingness to understand what he was trying to say. "It matters now!" He said in a much louder voice than he had thought and Clover took a step back. Taking a deep breath he sighed. "If I put Tim Scam in prison..." He looked at them all seriously showing them just how important this was. "I'd be making the biggest mistake of my life."

Clover, Alex, and Sam stayed silent waiting for Jerry to explain what he meant by that. Jerry continued when he knew he had all their attention. "I talked to the doctor girls, his situation is very delicate. As I'm sure you know amnesia patients are very unstable." Jerry rubbed his temples with his fingers trying to relieve some of his stress while he continued. "We don't know when he'll get his memory back. It could be today, tomorrow, a year..." Jerry crossed his arms over his chest. "Or maybe never. It's very possible that he may never remember that he was a criminal, an enemy of ours." Clover gulped and nodded starting to see what Jerry meant but raised her head a moment later.

"But don't we want his memory to come back? WOOHP doesn't have anything that can help bring his memories back? I find that hard to believe Jerry" she said angrily as she placed her hands on her waist.

Jerry sighed, he had been afraid she would say something like that and he couldn't lie that maybe a few tests and some experiments might trigger Scam's memory and bring his past back. No, he wasn't entirely sure that WOOHP technology was good enough to bring memories back but he knew they could try.

He bit his lip and said nothing as his mind thought hard, nagging at him the only real reason he was hesitating running tests on Tim Scam. First, he really didn't want to risk damaging Scam's brain but there was a bigger reason why he wasn't willing to even try to bring back his memories. And he had to admit it was selfish.

Fate had given him a chance to get back his most valuable agent. This was a chance that he was never going to get again, how could he just let it slip away? Tim Scam was no longer his enemy, he was a spy. An amazing, dedicated, intelligent, beneficial spy that was now fortunately working for _him. _It could really just be like before could it not? Wasn't it worth the risk? Wasn't his best agent of all time worth a risk? Jerry stayed silent thinking of all the possibilities, everything that WOOHP could accomplish with having Scam back on their side.

His mind swirled with the endless opportunities that were opening up right here and now, and while he knew he shouldn't be celebrating Scam's accident he would be a fool to not use this to his advantage. He was wiser than that. It was simple was it not? His best spy was working for him again, there was no way he wanted that to change. He had to take the chance.

Jerry finally spoke with a small smile on his face confusing all of them. "WOOHP may have technology to attempt to repair his memory but..." He paused trying to contain his excitement and the girls watched him in confusion. Sam narrowed her eyes thinking that maybe she had seen a hint of a smirk on Jerry's face. Was it just her, or was Jerry looking like he was about to break out celebrating at any moment?

Clover sighed in annoyance, ignoring the way Jerry was acting. It was obvious the accident had taken a toll on his brain as well. Clover glared as she screamed "But what?!" Jerry smiled harder now unable to hold it in. "I don't want his memory to come back" he finished shocking all of them. "What?" Clover asked, her mouth dropping open. Alex gasped wondering if Jerry had lost his mind. "What do you mean Jerry?" Alex asked, chewing on her lower lip to release some of her pent up tension.

Jerry grinned. "I don't want to remind him of his past. Tim Scam is much too useful to let go of and that's a fact you all have to admit." Clover's eyes widened and Sam and Alex couldn't help but gasp as they started to see where Jerry was going with this. Sam spoke a moment later with her voice in a shocked whisper "Jerry you're not thinking of doing THAT are you?" She asked, really hoping Jerry wasn't thinking of doing what they were all hoping he was not.

Smiling, Jerry nodded. "Actually I am. I am thinking of bringing Tim Scam back to WOOHP, as my agent." They all gasped when they heard that, unable to control their shock. Clover glared "So this is what this is all about?! You want to bring Scam back so he can work for WOOHP! Could you be any more careless Jer? Think about what this is going to do to us? To WOOHP? How can you forget that Scam is our biggest enemy?"

Jerry shook his head. "Not anymore, he isn't" he retaliated. "Ugh!" Clover exclaimed in total frustration. She couldn't believe Jerry was serious about this. Sam sighed "Jerry are you sure that's a good idea. I mean you just said Scam was very unstable, what if he gets his memory back? Can you really trust him?" Jerry sighed knowing what Sam was saying was true, but he just wasn't willing to not take the chance. He would just have to be careful that's all.

"I understand" he said softly and they all let out a breath of relief. "Thank god Jer" Clover said with relief in her voice. "For a second there I really thought you were going to invite Scam back to WOOHP" she laughed. Jerry raised an eyebrow. "I never said I wasn't going to do that" he said making them all stop and stare at him in shock. Alex frowned "You can't be serious.." she said sadly thinking of what it would be like to work alongside the threat that Scam truly was.

To think of all the times he had tried to kill them and almost succeeded, didn't Jerry care about that? Clover shook her head. "No way! This is ridiculous! We are not going to work with SCAM!" Jerry sighed "I never said you have to work with him. You girls just need to stay away from him, I don't want to risk him getting his memories back. Is that understood?"

Clover rolled her eyes then glared. "What is that? An order?!" Sam sighed "Clover calm down, I'm sure Jerry just needs time to remember how dangerous Scam is. He'll come around." Jerry watched them both with narrowed eyes. "I would think you would know when I've made my decision."

"But Jerry?!" Alex protested. Jerry held up his hand. "Enough. Please girls I have enough to deal with right now. I need to get back and make changes at WOOHP and let the others know." He took a deep breath thinking of what he was going to say to his older agents, ones that knew Tim Scam from before his turn as their enemy. Looking at Sam, Alex, and Clover he could easily see they were upset. "Look I really need you to understand. Things will work out on their own. Right now we should focus on making sure his memories don't come back." Seeing that they still looked hesitant and angry he frowned. "I will not deliberately cause problems for W.O.O.H.P. There is no way I will allow one of W.O.O.H.P.'S greatest enemies to come back when he's gone."

Sam sighed trying to understand what he was saying. "But he isn't GONE Jer, not really. He could turn back at anytime. How are we supposed to work around that?" Taking a deep breath Jerry looked at her. "I don't know. But I don't want to be the one to bring back his memories. It's too risky. Besides W.O.O.H.P. can use one less enemy." He turned to walk away leaving them there but he turned around to say one last thing. "We all know what it's like to be Tim Scam's enemy. Think about it, do any of you want to go through that when you don't have to?"

They all stayed silent, knowing he had a point. Still, Scam was more or less a ticking time bomb. He was, if it was even possible, more dangerous than before. How could Jerry trust him so easily? What if they began to trust him and then he became their enemy again? Seeing them all standing there silently Jerry decided it was time they leave. "You should all go home. Trust me I'll handle Tim Scam. Besides W.O.O.H.P. is so big you probably won't even see him while he's there. You just have to ignore him and stay away from him. That's not that hard now is it?" He said with a smile even though none of them were smiling.

"Whatever Jerry" Alex mumbled angrily but Jerry knew they would come around. They would stay away from Tim Scam and they wouldn't trigger any mayhem at W.O.O.H.P. by reminding Scam of his past. He knew he could trust them even if they were angry. Jerry smiled "Go on, go home it is a weekday, and you all have class tomorrow." With that he left them standing there more confused and angrier than they had ever felt in their lives. "Come on guys" Sam said with a small, strained smile. "Let's just go home."

* * *

3:00 am - University Prime Hospital, Los Angeles

Jerry stood outside the hospital room Scam was in and hesitated before letting himself in. Had he made the right decision by deciding not to remind Scam of his memories? That they were enemies? It didn't take him too long to remember how dangerous of an enemy Scam was and he was thankful to fate that Scam was finally off W.O.O.H.P.'s case for now. He would enjoy this for as long as it lasted.

Finally opening the door, he walked in expecting to find Scam seated on the bed. His eyes narrowed when he noted the bed was empty and he looked around in worry wondering if Scam had already gotten his memory back and somehow escaped.

"Hi Jerry" came a smooth voice from behind him and Jerry jumped and spun around to find Tim Scam standing behind him with a smile on his face. Scam chuckled "What's wrong Jerry, how come you are so jumpy? Is everything okay at W.O.O.H.P.?" Jerry blinked as he tried not to stare at him in shock. It was just so awkward talking to him like this. He sounded so casual. The voice that was usually filled with anger and contempt towards him was happy and Jerry knew this was because Scam didn't remember their enmity. He thought they were friends. This was going to take some getting used to.

"No everything is fine at W.O.O.H.P. Sc-Tim" Jerry said with a smile, quickly remembering to address Scam with his first name. Scam looked at him curiously. "Really, you seem a bit off? Working late or something?" Jerry smiled, while thinking of what to say. It was funny how nothing got past this man and Jerry remembered that lying to Tim Scam wasn't easy. It was one of his many skills. Jerry smiled again "No actually, I was concerned about you" Jerry said feeling awkward but that hadn't been a lie.

Tim raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "What for?" Jerry sighed "You know the accident." Scam's mouth formed an "o" of understanding. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm fine. In fact I think I'll be coming to work tomorrow." Jerry froze on the spot. Tomorrow? He wasn't sure he would be able to handle things at W.O.O.H.P. that fast.

Scam walked around Jerry and sat on the bed to relax. Jerry gulped as he wondered what to say. He needed at least a few days to fix things at W.O.O.H.P and prepare people for what was coming. Walking up to him Jerry smiled. "Don't you think you should rest? You just had an accident." Scam smirked as he looked at Jerry. "The accident was hours ago, and besides I'm fine. I'd feel better if I was working. Besides I can't afford to take a break from my role in the project."

Jerry nodded slowly even though he had no idea which project he was talking about. _"It has to be some project he was working on three years ago"_ Jerry thought, and then realized that he must have scrapped it after Scam left. Well there was no reason why they couldn't start that project again. With Scam's help anyway.

"Ah I see" Jerry said with a smile. He had almost forgotten how diligent and hardworking Tim was. Spy or not Jerry knew Scam never left his work unfinished and he had missed his kind of determination ever since he stopped being a spy. Jerry crossed his arms over his chest as he watched him sitting there on the bed. He wasn't too shocked that Tim didn't have many physical injuries, he was already walking around, which was just one reminder of his strength.

Jerry smiled "Well if you want to come back to work, it's fine. I just don't want to overwork you." Scam raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Wow, I never knew you cared so much Jerry. As far as I know you barely give anyone time to rest" he said with his smirk widening and Jerry laughed nervously. Of course he had forgotten how much he liked to overwork his best agent over the past three years. And Sam, Clover and Alex thought they had it bad if only they knew how much more harder he had, had Tim work for him they would stop complaining. Jerry sighed. "Yes you are right but my best agent deserves rest when he needs it."

Scam smiled and Jerry was reminded of what it was like to work with this man as his friend. Talking to him now, he knew he had missed it. If only things could be the way they used to be. Maybe this would be his big chance to change the past. Smiling Jerry moved to leave the room thinking of letting Tim rest. He would have to keep a close watch over him from now on and hope that his memory didn't come back. He was almost out of the door when he stopped having heard Scam's voice.

"Jerry wait, where is that girl that saved my life?" He asked and Jerry froze wondering why he wanted to know. He turned around and smiled, trying to keep his curiosity off his face. "Who Samantha? She went home, and so did her friends. Why?" Scam shrugged. "No reason, I was just curious" he said quickly and Jerry wondered if he was telling the truth. It didn't help that Scam was a known good liar. Jerry nodded before leaving Scam alone, he had plenty that needed to be done before tomorrow morning when Scam arrived at W.O.O.H.P.

Scam sighed as he stretched his arm, wincing slightly because he was still in mild pain. He wasn't sure how he had gotten into an accident all he remembered was being rescued from a wrecked car, the details of the accident were fuzzy and he realized that was probably because he had been unconscious for some time. Rolling back his shoulders he hissed, feeling pain run along his shoulder blades. That must have been some accident for him to be feeling like this but he knew he was lucky to be alive thanks to.... He paused as he remembered the person responsible for saving his life.

_"Samantha" _he thought, remembering that was what Jerry said her name was. He couldn't help but remember her face as he thought about her. Instantly he remembered her long, red hair that went down to her waist in perfect waves, her pure white, soft-looking porcelain skin, shining emerald eyes, her full pink lips.... He stopped his thoughts before he went too far and sighed.

As he sat there on the bed he couldn't help but want to know more about her. Who was she? He figured she was a WOOHP agent because Jerry knew her, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to know more about her. So much more. Why hadn't he seen her before if she was a WOOHP agent? Where had she been hiding all this time? Was she new? He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes as he kept thinking about the girl that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

How old was she? From the few glances he had seen of her, he remembered her young face and her flawless skin. _"She must be young" _he thought as he remembered the light her skin gave off when she had come into his hospital room. It was like she could light up the whole room by simply coming into it. What would she look like when she was smiling? Would she look even more beautiful while smiling? Was it even possible for her to be any more beautiful than she already was?

Scam wondered what her laughter sounded like. What it would feel like to hear her laugh. Sighing, he realized he was obsessing over a girl he knew nothing about, a rare thing for him to do but something about her just seemed to capture his attention. And how his mind refused to let her go but that was alright because she had saved his life, it was natural for him to be curious was it not? He was grateful to her too.

He frowned when he remembered that he hadn't even been able to thank her right thanks to Jerry walking in and interrupting them, and he wondered when he'd get to see her again. Still frowning he decided to sleep, knowing there was no way to meet her right now. Closing his eyes he shifted to lay down only to stop when he felt something hard and small poking into his leg. Narrowing his eyes he grabbed the object and his eyes widened when he saw it.

He held a PDA in his hand and he smirked when he realized it must belong to Jerry since no one else had come in to see him. Fate was working with him and he smirked harder, wondering if he should do this but he went ahead anyway knowing he had to find out. Samantha was a W..P. agent was she not? He knew Jerry had a habit of keeping his spies' contact information on his PDA just in case, which meant that Samantha would be on here. It didn't take him long to hack into the device and find what he needed. He was delighted to see her name was in fact Samantha Simpson which landed it close to his own name on Jerry's list. Smirking, he stood up and took the device with him wondering how he could let the nurse discharge him early.

* * *

4: 15 am - Sam's house, Living Room

Clover sighed as she sat on the couch and glared. Despite it being so late neither of them could sleep. They had all decided they needed to vent their anger on Jerry and Scam out so they had been doing that for the past hour. But now, despite being sleepy, and having a sleepover which was supposed to be fun they were miserable and tired.

Alex sighed "I can't believe Jerry just expects us to get along with Scam" she said as she hugged a pillow. Clover glared. "Tell me about it, I think he's gone nuts. Well we can tell him to not come running to us when Scam is done destroying his agency. That'll teach him!"

Sam giggled at Clover's comment. "Better yet let's quit" Clover said. "Let's let Jerry and Scam run W.O.O.H.P." Sam laughed some more and smirked. "Who cares? We won't even see him. Let's just forget about Scam and Jerry and relax. We have class tomorrow."

Alex and Clover pulled a face and sighed. "Right" Clover said with a frown. "I guess we should just sleep before something worse happens...if that's even possible." The sudden ringing of the doorbell made them all jump. Clover whined and glared at the source of the sound.

"Sammie I thought your mom wasn't coming home tonight!" Sam shrugged. "That's what she told me, maybe it isn't her." Alex stretched and sat up straighter. "Well who else would come to your place at this time?" Sam shrugged again "I have no idea..." She stood up and rubbed her bare arms that were left open from the tank top she was wearing. "But I'll go check. You guys get some rest okay?" They nodded and Sam left the room, walking down the stairs to get to the door while wondering who was here at this time. _"It has to be mom" _she thought as she quickly opened the door to let her in.

"Had a change of plans?" she said with a smile, without looking up only to freeze when she heard her visitor clear _**his**_ throat. Her head flew up and her mouth parted in shock when she saw who was in fact standing in her doorway, watching her as she stood there in her tank top and shorts in the middle of the night. She was afraid she just might faint.

* * *

This is so fun to write :P Muahahahahahaha

I wonder who HE is? Well it's obvious but you never know… (insert evil grin right here)

I wonder if Jerry reacted the way you guys thought he would, and Scam seems well...interested in Sam, does he not? :P

Anyway, thanks for the reviews last chapter. I loved them! :D

Please **review **again,

Thanks,

_**Luv,**_

_**Cresenta's Lark **_


	3. Cat & Mouse Game

Summer holidays have started for me, exams are finally over and that means...well I get to write more. :D

Sorry for the 2 week-ish wait lol

Again thanks so much for the reviews, it means a lot. :) Please keep on reviewing.

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. Bleh. **

* * *

4: 20 am - Sam's house, Outside Main Doorway

Sam blinked rapidly as she stood there, her blood running cold as her eyes remained glued on the man, the criminal standing at her doorway with a smile on his face. She gulped, taking a instinctive step as her brain ran wild with thoughts. _"What do I do now?" _Scam's smile only widened as he took a step closer to her, not understanding why she looked so afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Scam!" Sam screamed as her feet moved rapidly, taking another couple of steps back in panic because she knew she could never be safe near him. Who knew what he would do to her if he got the chance. He stopped at her outburst and sighed. "Sorry..I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you that's all. I understand that coming to your house at this time, being a stranger was a bad idea. I'm sorry for that" he finished with a apologetic smile and she took a deep breath, the confusion on her face dying slowly while she nodded because she had almost forgotten Scam had lost his memory.

"It's okay..." she said slowly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear as she wondered if she should call Clover and Alex for help. Then again he wasn't doing anything, at least not right now. She could always scream for help if she needed it, not that she wasn't capable of fighting him on her own.

She took another breath, trying to ignore the way his eyes were stuck to her form. She really wished she had changed before coming down like this, she was kind of freezing in her shorts and tank top. Her eyes narrowed and she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted from her? Why did he bother to leave the hospital and come just to see her? Wasn't he supposed to be resting tonight?

Tim watched her fixedly because he couldn't help but stare at her as she stood there staring at him innocently. She was just so…so perfect. There wasn't another word for her besides maybe beautiful, striking and spell-binding. Something about her just made him want to stop and watch her all the time and do nothing else, which was crazy because he didn't even know her yet.

Telling himself to get a grip he glanced into her slightly widened emerald eyes giving her another smile which was at this point beginning to scare her. She had never seen Tim Scam smile before and she didn't know what to make of it. Was he up to something?

Getting over her paranoia Sam cleared her throat awkwardly. "So why did you want to see me?" she asked while rubbing her arms to try and warm up. He smirked slightly as he watched her standing there in the darkness of the night, her porcelain skin shinning, standing out easily amongst the shadows. He started speaking slowly, his eyes never leaving her body "I just wanted to thank you."

She froze in confusion. "For what?" He let out a small chuckle. "For saving my life." Sam blinked remembering that she had indeed done that. "Oh. Uh you're welcome" she said awkwardly while looking at the ground. It was so strange to hear Scam of all people expressing gratitude to her. Who would have thought this day would ever come?

His voice forced her out of her thoughts. "You're Samantha right?" She raised an eyebrow looking at him curiously. "Yes" she answered simply not wanting to extend the conversation she was being forced to have. Scam gave her a smile before stretching out his hand towards her. "I'm Tim Scam." Sam gulped, her throat drier than desert ground as she stared at his outstretched hand. Her eyes studied it as if it was a foreign object before she finally shook his hand reluctantly.

He smirked discreetly so that the girl in front of him couldn't really catch it before his much larger hand closed around hers, the surface of his thumb slightly massaging her knuckles as they shook hands formally. But only he knew that his shaking hands with her had nothing to do with formality. A small smirk donned his face as he stared at the redhead in front of him, his eyes quickly running down her form, tucking her image into his memory where it would stay trapped forever.

Why did he feel like he knew her from before? Like he'd glanced into those eyes of hers sometime before? _"Where have I seen her?" _he thought, racking his brains to try and remember only to stop at the sound of her voice. "How did you find me?" she asked with narrowed eyes and he couldn't help but notice how smart she was. She must have figured out that he wouldn't just know her address like that.

Wondering if he should lie, he decided against it before he smirked wondering how she would react to the truth. "I kind of hacked into Jerry's PDA for your address." Sam's eyes widened in shock as she stared at him, her mouth slightly parted. He shrugged when he saw her reaction. "I didn't have another way...and I'm sure Jerry doesn't mind" he said with a smile as he justified his actions.

Sam couldn't help but frown slightly. If Jerry thought memory loss was going to change Scam he was sadly wrong. Here he was, not even a day since the accident and he was already up to his old tricks again. _"Is he ever going to change?!" _She thought as she struggled not to panic because she had just seen a hint of the old, evil Tim Scam in him just now. He was more dangerous now, so much more dangerous because they didn't know when he was going to attack them. Before it was so much simpler, and she realized she missed the comfort of knowing she had to fight this man at all times. But now, nothing was clear and she couldn't help but think how long this was going to last.

"Sammie?" Alex's voice came from close behind her and Sam jumped before separating her hand from his, realizing that she had still been holding it. Scam frowned a little when he noticed that the moment had been broken and her friends were on their way. He really should leave. She rubbed her hand uneasily as she looked down at the floor not knowing what to say to make him leave. "I'm gonna leave now" he said saving her the trouble as he began to walk away. Scam stopped, pausing before he turned his head and smiled at her one more time. "See you at W.O.O.H.P. tomorrow I hope. Bye Samantha."

Sam didn't move as she watched him walk down the path that led away from her home and soon he was out of sight. But something told her he would always be around her now. That no matter what she did Scam would always be there. Remembering what he said about seeing her at WOOHP, she remembered that he was supposed to be working at WOOHP now and she sighed realizing her feeling was right. Scam would never be truly out of sight ever again.

"Sam!" Clover screamed as she shook her making Sam turn around to face both her and Alex. She smiled at Clover and her friend only raised an eyebrow. "Where is your mom? And what took you so long?" Sam sighed as a small frown formed on her face. "It wasn't mom..." she took a deep breath wondering how her best friends would take this information. "Tim Scam was here to see me." Clover and Alex's mouths fell open in shock. "WHAT?!?!?!?"

8: 30 am - Outside, near Beverly Hills High School

Sam sighed as she walked behind Clover and Alex. Clover was in an awfully bad mood and Sam knew it had to do with the fact that Scam had come over to her house at 4:00 am last night. Like some stalker, Clover had said and Sam realized that maybe telling her friends hadn't been the best of choices. They were both so angry now especially Clover who was just waiting to see Jerry so she could give him a piece of her mind. She hadn't slept all night because she had been so upset. Clover wasn't safe when she didn't get her sleep. Clover huffed as she swore under her breath before she turned to face Sam. "Don't worry Sammie. By the time I am through with Jerry he'll be ready to lock Scam up in a jail cell himself, memory of being a criminal or not!"

She stomped ahead, ignoring a group of waving girls that she hung out with during cheer leader practice. Clearly Clover was in a different world this morning. "Scam can't just do that! How can Jerry just leave him out in the open like that?! Doesn't Jerry know he's dangerous?!" She kept walking as she whispered angrily. "But noooo Jerry is too busy admiring Scam's "skills of being a spy" and calling him his best agent to remember that!" she spit out and Alex giggled.

"Someone sounds jealous" Alex said with a small smirk and Clover stopped short and gasped. She turned around to yell at Alex for that statement before her eyes widened and her mouth let out a scream as she felt herself falling through the now open pavement, her friends following close behind her.

8: 45 am - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

"Aahhhhhhh!" Clover screamed as her face hit the soft, couch in Jerry's office, before she screamed again when Alex and then Sam landed on top of her back. "Ow!" She screamed in protest and was about to yell at her friends to get off when she heard a low chuckle of amusement. And it didn't sound like Jerry's laughter.

Her eyes narrowed into mere slits as she heard the laugh and she glared. Jerry had better not have had the nerve to have SCAM in his office. She sat up suddenly letting her friends fall off her roughly before she saw him standing there innocently, leaning against a wall with a file in his hand and laughing at them. "You!" Clover screamed, pointing a finger at Scam who was still chuckling. Jerry cleared his throat to get her attention and make her stop.

"Clover...girls please?" Clover huffed before she sat down on the couch. She couldn't stand the fact that Jerry had just made a fool out of them in front of one of their worst enemies. She sighed because she knew they couldn't talk to Jerry about throwing Scam in jail just yet because he was right here. She would have to wait until he left.

Jerry smiled when he had their attention. "I have another mission for you, today you'll be headed to Germany to investigate reports of several bizarre incidents." Jerry turned his attention to the screen behind his desk that was showing them a map of the area they would be travelling to. Seeing that Jerry was occupied, Scam abandoned his task of reading a weapon plan Jerry had given him to assess. He closed the file and glanced at Jerry who was still busy explaining the mission. Seizing his chance he flicked his eyes over to the redhead in the trio of spies and his mouth formed a small smile as she watched her quietly.

She was dressed in a royal blue short dress that ended a bit past the knee along with black tights. Her silver earrings dangled from time to time when she moved her head. His eyes moved across her face, his gaze dipping into her bright green eyes, travelling against the smooth skin of her cheeks, before finally focusing onto her glossed, pink lips. Berating himself he looked away not being able to understand why he couldn't stop staring at her like that. This behaviour just wasn't like him.

Sighing a second later, he carefully manoeuvred his eyes back to glance at her face because he couldn't resist. He smiled, noting the concentration in her narrowed eyes as she took in every detail about the mission she would soon be on. He noticed the way her lips moved when she talked, asking a relevant question about the facts Jerry had said. And he kept watching her for a while not bothering to look away as he stood there. It wasn't like anyone would notice him anyway.

Sam nodded as Jerry answered her question about the villain they would be capturing before she froze_. "Why does it feel like I am being watched?"_ Sam glanced at her friends who were looking straight at Jerry and Jerry's gaze was on the screen. _"Then who?..." _She thought looking around before her eyes ran over the wall at the side of the room and just so happened to land on Tim Scam who was staring at her without blinking. Sam gulped feeling her skin burn with the intensity of his gaze. She looked down hoping he would stop only to glance back up a moment later to check if he'd stopped or not. Her eyes locked with his sea-foam ones a second later and she sighed.

He gave her a small smile which looked more like a sinister smirk and she looked away rapidly, turning her head and almost cracking her neck in the process. Scam chuckled at her behaviour. Samantha really was adorable. Sighing in boredom he cleared his throat successfully getting Jerry's attention. "Yes Tim?" Jerry asked with a smile. Scam smiled. "Jerry if you don't mind I'd like the finish reading this file in my office." Jerry nodded letting him leave and when the door closed it took Clover less than two seconds to scream at Jerry.

"You gave him his own office?!" Jerry sighed as he watched her. "I gave him his old office. The one he had three years ago. Now can we please move on?" Clover rolled her eyes and glared. "This will never work Jerry. I know you just want to sweep his past under a rug and move on and forget about it but you can't! No matter how much memory Scam loses he will never change! We saw that last night when he used your PDA to get to Sammie!"

Jerry, who had been ignoring most of Clover's rant stopped with his eyes wide when he heard the last part of what she said. "He used my PDA?" Jerry asked, now remembering that he had accidentally left it in Scam's hospital room last night. Clover snickered. "More like hacked! See what I mean Jer? He can't change! He's already proven that!"

Jerry sighed. "That's ridiculous Clover. That was my mistake. I shouldn't have left it with him. Of course he's bound to get...curious if I leave things around." Clover roared, ready to rip out her hair at Jerry's answer. Was he that blind to Scam's obvious evil? She knew he wanted Scam for his smarts but this was ridiculous! Jerry wasn't even seeing that Scam had already done something wrong. He was clearly in denial. "But Jerry..." Alex started trying to help make Clover's point only to be ignored when Jerry spoke.

"Why did he come to you Sam?" he asked looking at her and Sam gulped seeing that all attention was on her. She hadn't revealed why Scam had come to see her last night to anyone yet. Sam sighed. "He came to say thank you because I saved his life" she stated plainly and she heard Alex and Clover gasp. Jerry clapped his hands together. "See? He isn't up to anything evil. He's merely expressing gratitude Clover. You can't hold that against him."

Clover gasped again. "He came to Sammie's house at four AM!" she screamed. Jerry sighed. "You're making this harder than it has to be. As I already said, I'm not changing my mind. Tim will work here at all times, unless his memory comes back and that is my final decision." Clover gave up with a sigh.

"Besides, he's under my close watch. You girls won't be seeing much of him. As I said before this building is huge. He's working in the weapons department, that keeps him far away from all of you. And if he does see you, simply act like you don't know him from before." He sighed before speaking seriously. " I will not have you posing a risk to him getting his memory back. You will not say anything that reminds him of his past. Is that understood girls?" Jerry crossed his arms over his chest glad when they were all silent. "Good. Now the W.O.O.H.P. jet is waiting downstairs, it'll be leaving in ten minutes. Have a good mission."

He dismissed them and they said nothing until they were out of earshot. Clover turned to them and glared. "I don't believe him! Ugh!" She ran off ahead of them, still swearing under her breath and in a fit of rage. "Clover come back!" Alex shouted running after her friend. Clover would need to be calmed down now and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey guys wait!" Sam screamed about to run after them when a voice stopped her in her tracks. "Hello Samantha." Sam froze on the spot. _"That sounds like..." _She turned around and sighed when she saw Tim Scam standing there right in front of her with what could only be described as a charming smile. Sam bit her lip and sighed again. "Hi" she said with a small, forced smile. _"What's he doing here? Didn't he tell Jerry he was going to read in his office?" _

"Going on the mission?" he said and Sam sighed before she nodded in response._ "It's like he's stalking me" _Sam thought as she watched his little smirk that sent shivers up and down her spine. So far he had already met her three times. Once in the hospital, once at her home and then right now and she was beginning to wonder if he was making a habit of these meetings. Brushing off her observations she sighed. "I have to go, my friends are waiting."

He smirked as he leaned against the closed door to Jerry's office, his eyes still glued to her. "I'm sure Jerry said you have ten minutes." he said with his smirk widening and her eyes widened. _"Oh god" _Sam thought. _"So he was listening to us too?! Did he hear what Jerry said about his memory?" _Sam began to panic until he smiled and she became doubtful. _"If he had heard about his memory...he wouldn't be acting like this." _

She took a deep breath. "So you were eavesdropping?" she asked to be sure. Scam chuckled. "Not really. I just got here a minute before you walked out. I needed to talk to Jerry about this" he said holding up the file as evidence to prove himself innocent. Sam couldn't help but sigh in relief. Thank god he hadn't heard them. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if he had.

"I have to go Scam" she said taking a step forward. Scam frowned before he took a bigger step and stood in front of her, effectively keeping her from leaving. Sam sighed in annoyance. Why was he bothering her? "Scam" she said threateningly but he only raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Tim frowned. "Do you have something against the name TIM?" Sam closed her eyes in agony before she glared at him. "Scam…" she said more angrily hoping to make him go away. She began walking when he moved aside and was glad he was leaving her alone until she heard him following behind her. She sighed yet again and turned around to give him another glare, her patience wearing thin. "Scam. I mean it. I have to go." He sighed stopping a step behind her and smirking. "Fine. Two can play that game…." His smirk widened as he watched her with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Simpson."

Sam stopped short and hissed in a breath. Enough was enough. She realized that there was just no winning with this guy. He was still Tim Scam, impossible to get through. The only way to get him to leave her alone was to agree to his demands for now. She turned around and sighed. "If you want me to call you by your first name I will. Now can I please go?" she said resisting the urge to pout.

He chuckled when he saw the beginnings of a pout on her face. "Sure. Have a good mission Sam." Sam's eyes widened in shock. "What did you say?!" He tilted his head to the side giving her an innocent look. "I said have a good mission." Sam shook her head. "After that." His mouth formed a small "o" of surprise. "I said Sam. Can I call you Sam?"

She felt her heart beat around in panic. He knew her nickname. Somehow he knew her nickname. Had he heard Clover or Alex, Jerry say it? Seeing confusion don her features he sighed. "I'm sorry if you don't like it. I can call you Samantha if you like. I just thought it suited you that's all." She was only able to shake her head, too scared to say anything else. Was he already getting his memory back?

"You can call me Sam...it's fine. Listen...I have to go. Bye Tim." She turned and walked away from him as fast as she could not wanting to spend another moment with him than absolutely necessary.

He sighed as he watched her leave wondering if he'd see her anytime soon again. Scam smirked. Of course he would see her. She worked at W.O.O.H.P. they were bound to meet again.

_**2 weeks later**_

5:30 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Weapons Department

Scam sighed as he sat there trying to work on a plan for an upcoming WOOHP project. Not only was this job very meticulous it only got worse when he wasn't able to concentrate. He stood up and stretched as he tried to focus but no matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't get her out of his mind. _"This is getting ridiculous"_ he thought as he sat back down staring at his papers.

He tried to focus but for some reason it felt like he hadn't done this in years. It had been harder two weeks ago but he had slowly worked his way back into it. The accident must have taken more out of him than he thought. Then again if it hadn't been for that accident he would have never found Samant--

_"Stop it" _Scam cursed at himself. He refused to think about her more than he already did, which was all the time and he couldn't figure out why she had this hold on him. He did miss her though, it had been close to two weeks since he had talked to her. He only saw her in the corridors before she slipped away with her friends and he deduced that was because she was a spy that went on missions and he was one that worked at the weapons section. No wonder they rarely met.

Smirking he wondered if there was a way to go on missions with her. If he could end up as her partner she would see him everyday. But how could he make that happen. His mind wandered to Jerry and he remembered how willing Jerry had been to make everything right in the last two weeks. In fact he could never remember Jerry being that kind to him in his entire life. Jerry hadn't said no to him for anything after the accident and he could only wonder why. _"Who cares"_ he thought. _"I should use this while I can before Jerry goes back to his stern, old self." _

"How's it going Tim?" said a voice and Scam almost jumped when he saw Jerry. "Hi" he said with a small smile as Jerry sat down in front of him. Jerry smiled as he looked at the plans Scam had been working on. They really were the best he had seen in years and instantly he was proud of the choice he had made to bring Scam back. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the word "same" on the duplicate blueprint Scam had been sketching out was misspelled strangely as "Sam" and Jerry wondered if it was a coincidence. "Did you mean to write "same" here? It kind of looks like Sam" Jerry said and Scam's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Way to go..." he muttered to himself angrily before he turned to Jerry. "Oh. I'm sorry. Yea I meant same" he smiled and Jerry brushed it off. Scam sighed suddenly and Jerry looked up to see him put down his pen and frown. "Is something wrong Tim?" Jerry asked in worry wondering if this was somehow memory-related, which was going to be a constant fear now. Scam smiled. "I don't know. it just doesn't feel the same working here" he said with a small laugh but Jerry felt himself go pale. If he wasn't happy then it was possible for him to get angry and if he got angry then....Jerry didn't want to think about it.

Smiling warmly Jerry spoke. "Is it because all your friends here were drafted to the other branch of WOOHP while you were in the hospital?" he asked, knowing that was the lie he had told Scam because the people that had been working with Scam three years ago had mostly taken other jobs. Scam shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe. I just don't want to do this exact job right now."

Jerry bit his lip. "You want to quit WOOHP?" he asked with tension showing on his face. Scam chuckled. "Like I would ever do that Jerry." Jerry smiled hoping he meant that. Tim sighed. "I just don't want to work in this lab. I feel kind of cooped up and I don't know why but it reminds me of-"

"A hospital room" Jerry finished quickly knowing that maybe Scam was thinking of a jail cell and he couldn't let him think about that. Scam smiled. "Yea that. Do you think maybe...I dunno, maybe do a different job. I wouldn't mind trying to go on missions." Jerry smiled. "Missions?" He paused in thought. It wouldn't be that difficult to let Scam go on missions. He would be with another WOOHP agent. If anything went wrong, if he suddenly got his memory back they would know what to do. Missions seemed like a good idea, besides Scam himself had suggested it. If he said no, he would wonder why and then...Jerry sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go on missions?" Jerry asked and Scam's face lit up. "You mean I can?" Jerry smiled. "Tim you are a trained agent. Whether you chose to work in the lab or go on missions it's you choice. I just value your help in any way that I get it" Jerry stated honestly making Scam smile harder and Jerry couldn't help but notice how happy he looked.

"I never knew you were so accommodating Jerry" Scam said before he got up to leave. "Thanks I appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow" Scam said with a smile before he stepped out of the door with a big smirk stretched onto his face. He could still hardly believe it worked. Jerry was letting him go on missions.

Tim Scam smirked darkly. "Nothing will stop me from getting what I want now."

* * *

YAY! It's done! Finally! :P

I just noticed how sinister that last line is lol. I wonder what Scam means by that?

Hmm…Jerry is being so nice, anyone think it's gonna last? (MUAHAHAHAHAHA)

And is Scam going to leave Sammie alone?….

Ahem. Okay I'm done. Lol.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

_**Thanks so much,**_

_**Cresenta's Lark **_


	4. Decision & Outcome

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 4!

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. : ( Next chapter _WILL_ be up faster. I promise.

Anyway, thanks again for all the nice reviews you guys. It means a lot, and I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Please keep reviewing. :D

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Ugh. Triple Ugh. Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. *sigh* **

Enjoy.

* * *

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked curiously, watching him with slightly narrowed eyes. He took a deep breath and a nervous step forward before carefully holding her by the shoulders and bringing her closer. So close that her feet were touching his and he could clearly see the blush on her beautiful face. She bit her lip nervously and looked up into his eyes while he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Ti--"

"Ssshh" he whispered, cutting her off. "Just listen to me first, okay?" She blushed harder but slowly nodded giving him the courage to go on. This was it, he could finally tell her what he had been dying to tell her since he'd first laid eyes on her. "Samantha I think…" he took another breath while staring into her emerald orbs.

"What is it?" she asked softly, urging him to go on. And he hesitated until he saw a small smile tugging on her lips and he knew she already knew how he felt. All he had to do was say it. Mustering up his courage he held her close before whispering in her ear. "I think I'm falling in love with you…"

_XxxX_

6:55 am - Scam's Mansion, Scam's Room

A grunt of annoyance escaped his lips when he heard the loud beeping of his alarm clock forcing him out of what he now realized was just a dream. Resisting the urge to smash the annoying thing to bits, Scam sat up slowly and sighed slightly aggravated and slightly embarrassed over his dream. This girl was going to drive him absolutely crazy. He didn't understand why there wasn't a single moment when he wasn't thinking about her. Whether he was at work or at home or even asleep as he had just been she was always on his mind. "Sam, Sam, Sam…" he muttered. "What are you doing to me?" he mumbled with a sigh before he got off his bed and stretched, rolling back his shoulders that were not as tense as they had been two weeks ago.

He remembered when he had come back from the hospital and slept on his bed for the first time, strangely it had felt like he had been sleeping on a cold floor for years and for some reason his body felt strange on his warm, comfortable bed. He had figured the effects of the accident would take a while to fade and it had just been a part of that experience that had left this effect on his body. Grabbing his white shirt, he threw it on leaving it unbuttoned as he moved out of his bedroom. He couldn't help but smile because he knew today was going to be a good day with him taking his new job going on missions instead of working in the weapons lab. Meaning that soon he may get the chance to work with _her_.

Scam's smile faded however when he remembered that Jerry had told him that Sam along with her two friends…what were their names? Alex and Clover were new at W.O.O.H.P and that was why he didn't know them. Would Jerry pair him up with a new agent especially if he had never gone on missions before? He had heard from Jerry that Sam was good at her job and had quickly moved up the ranks meaning she knew what she was doing and he wasn't sure if Jerry would put him, a more experienced W.O.O.H.P spy with a girl who had already gained the rank of super spy so quickly. Tim sighed knowing that Jerry might put him with someone newer than her or less experienced with being a spy in general so that he could train them.

Jerry had always told him he was a great teacher when it came to fighting, and weapons and anything else related to spy training. But as flattering as that was he really didn't want to work with anyone else but her, she was the only reason he asked to go on missions anyway. "Hmm" he muttered. "How can I make sure I end up with Sam and not anyone else?" Pacing around the room for a moment Tim smirked when he knew what to do. Of course Jerry wouldn't mind pairing him up with Sam if he asked for her specifically, would he?

He had seen Jerry do a hell of a lot of things he wouldn't do for him before after his accident and he couldn't really figure out why. But the logical side of him knew he should use this as much as he could and not question the reason for this changed attitude in the old man who was once his stern boss who used to do everything the way he saw was right but was now, for some reason considering what he wanted as well. Scam decided he kind of liked this new Jerry although he didn't think for a second it was going to last. He chuckled. "Might as well enjoy it while it lasts" he said to himself before walking over to the phone and dialling Jerry's number on it. A rather sleepy sounding Jerry answered the phone. "Hello?"

Scam smiled. "Hello Jerry, how are you?" On the other end of the phone Jerry smiled himself when he heard Tim's voice. He was beginning to get used to talking to him like this he had to admit he had missed his best agent even if he hadn't dared to admit it to his other agents knowing they would look down on him as a leader. But none of that mattered at the moment because Scam was back on his side. "I'm fine Tim. Why are you up so early?" he asked curiously, glancing at the clock and noticing it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. Scam chuckled, shaking his head because he knew nothing got past Jerry and he must have figured out he had a motive for calling him like this. After all he never did do anything without a reason.

"Actually there was something I needed to ask you.." he said slowly knowing he should do this right now while he had Jerry's attention. Jerry chuckled on the other end. "Alright then go ahead" Scam could practically hear the smile in his bosses' voice and he knew Jerry was in a good mood. Which was going to help his case and make this easier. "Listen Jerry…" he said while a small smirk donned his face, thinking about the near future. "About going on missions…"

11:13 am - Beverly Hills High School, Hallway

"So then, he was like. I would like to just not right now… do you think he's rejecting me?" the blonde asked Sam and Alex and they froze before looking at each other and knowing they should never tell Clover she was being rejected. She didn't like that. "Of course not Clover…" Alex said with a smile. "He probably just means he's busy or something don't worry about it" she said softly trying to encourage her friend who had been chasing after the new student, Thomas Scott for a week now even though he seemed to pay no attention to her.

They all knew why. Sam sighed remembering he had a girlfriend that didn't go to this school, which of course would make other girls back off but Clover (Mandy too) saw it as a perfectly legitimate reason for going after him. The blonde's squeal made them both look up and they sighed when they saw the man they had been discussing walk by with his nose buried in a book not even pretending to notice Clover.

Sam noted he was probably smart seeing that he was reading. Her eyes ran across his face noticing the dark brown hair and green eyes and she gasped when she saw a small smirk don his face as he quickly passed by an attention-desperate Clover that was calling his name. Sam immediately took a step back from him being reminded of someone at that exact moment. Taking deep breaths she brushed it off and smiled knowing this boy wasn't Tim Scam even though he had reminded her of him.

She remembered that two weeks ago when Jerry had re-hired Scam at W.O.O.H.P they had all thought things would be disastrous but nothing of the sort had happened. He was working somewhere in W.O.O.H.P and they were all working somewhere else. They didn't even see him most of the time and life was pretty much back to normal like it used to be before the accident. Except for one minor detail. No more evil Tim Scam to deal with every couple of days.

A scream emitted from all of them when the floor beneath them fell away and they felt their bodies being sucked down into the W.O.O.H.P tunnel. "NO!" Clover screamed whiningly. "I didn't even get to talk to Thomas yet!" Seconds later they all fell onto the floor before cursing at Jerry and quickly seating themselves onto the red couch. Clover glared. "Jerry this had better be very important!" she threatened making him sigh. "It is" Jerry said sternly directing their attention to the screen. "I have a new mission for you. Reports have been flooding in from Albania and there have been many cases of missing people. Five in just the last hour. You will need to investigate this." The girls nodded and Jerry turned to G.L.A.D.I.S.

"Hello girls. Today you get the GPS Hairclip, Jet Pack Back Pack, Earring Microphone Communicators and last but not least the Chewable, Glueable Tracking Gum. It has a rather bitter taste so use only when necessary." Sighing the all stood up about to leave the room but they stopped at the sound of Jerry's voice. "Wait. Not you Sam, I need to talk to you." Sam looked at him in confusion wondering why he wanted to talk to her. "But what about the mission?" Clover protested. "Isn't Sam coming with us?" Jerry shook his head. "You two will be fine on your own today. Trust me. I need to speak with Sam." He slightly jerked his head towards the door indicating them to go and leave the redhead behind. Clover sighed before nudging Alex and they both left, still puzzled over what Jerry wanted to talk about.

Turning to Sam Jerry smiled for a second but it faded when he wondered how she would take the news. He knew this was risky but he couldn't not give Scam what he wanted. It was too dangerous to make him curious. "What's this about Jerry?" Sam asked with a small smile. Jerry sighed. "There has been a change…involving you. You won't be going on missions with Clover and Alex anymore--"

"WHAT?" came a startled response from the doorway and Jerry realized that Clover and Alex hadn't left and had been listening to their conversation. He sighed watching them make their way back in with angry glares set on their faces. "Why not?" Clover asked angrily wondering why Jerry was punishing them like this. Sam was the smartest they needed her on their team. Jerry sighed. "Because I think it's best. Honestly two people on a spy team is more than enough" he said defensively but they all knew there was more to this decision than that petty detail.

Sam bit her lip and sighed. "But if I'm not going on missions with Clover and Alex…" She looked at Jerry in shock. "Are you firing me?" Jerry looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh heavens no Sam! You're one of the best agents I have" he said truthfully. Clover snickered. "Yea after Scam" she muttered in irritation only to stop when she saw Jerry look guilty as soon as she mentioned his name. Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute…does this have to do with TIM SCAM?" she asked in a angry growl and when Jerry reluctantly nodded they all gasped. "Please girls let me explain--"

"No explanation needed Jerry! He asked you to get rid of Sam and you said yes! Can't you see he's back to his evil ways? Today it's Sam, tomorrow it'll be me then Alex and he'll keep this up until he gets rid of everyone at W.O.O.H.P!" Clover screamed and Jerry sighed in annoyance before speaking. "Tim didn't ask me to get rid of Sam…" he said slowly watching confusion don their faces. Taking a deep breath Jerry continued. "I have decided that Tim can't work cooped up in the weapons lab, it isn't healthy and it may trigger memories that aren't good for him. So he needs to build new memories that don't link to his past…" Jerry sighed. "So I gave him a different job at W.O.O.H.P. Starting today he'll be going on missions instead just like you girls."

Clover rolled her eyes. "You think it's a good idea to let him run around wherever he wants without being supervised?" she spat. Jerry crossed his arms over his chest. "If you would let me finish you would see that I have already thought of that." Alex glanced at Sam and sighed. "But what does Scam going on missions have to do with out Sammie?" she asked wanting to get straight to the point. Gulping Jerry glanced at them, staring at the redhead knowing she wasn't going to like this. But he had no choice. "Well I can't send Tim on missions alone, especially not with his memory problem.."

Clover sighed irritably. "So your point is?" she asked in annoyance only to stop dead when she saw Jerry looking pleadingly at Sam. And suddenly everything made sense. "Oh no!" She snarled. "No way! There is no way you are sending SAM on missions with that creep!" Sam's eyes widened and she stared at Jerry in shock to see him giving her a guilty expression. "W-what?" She stuttered still in shock. "You're pairing me up with Scam? Why?" she asked bitterly wondering why Jerry was punishing her like this. Your spy partner was someone you trusted, and cared for and she really didn't feel Scam fit that role and ever would. Plus if she was to go on missions with him their lives would be intertwined. She would see him all the time. How was she supposed to live with that?

Jerry sighed. "Sam I know this is a shock but--" "I'll say!" Clover interrupted. Alex joined in too looking at him as if he was crazy. "Jerry what are you thinking? I know Scam's smart and all but he's a dangerous killer that has tried to kill all of us, Sam as well so many times. How can you isolate her with him like that?" G.L.A.D.I.S. too chimed in. "I agree, I told you this was a bad idea."

Sighing Jerry knew he would never get to Sam and make her understand with them here. He knew this was a difficult thing to deal with but he knew Sam would understand. All he had to do was explain things to her and show her that he had no real choice. "Clover, Alex can I please talk to Sam alone?" he asked but both girls gave him a glare. Sam turned to her friends and sighed. "It's okay you guys. It's just Jerry. Go on" she said with a smile and they both nodded but she could tell they really didn't want to leave. "Okay Sammie.." said Clover. "But you don't listen to him. Don't let Jerry put your life in danger by forcing you with Scam, okay?" Sam nodded and they both left although their angry whispers and curses could be heard from behind the closed door.

Giving Jerry a glare Sam frowned. Jerry sighed. "Please Sam, at least you understand why this is important right?" Rolling her eyes Sam glared harder. "I would if it made sense! Jerry what are you doing? Pairing me up with Scam? You might as well send me on a suicide mission!" Jerry closed his eyes in agony, a part of him knowing she was more than right but still he had a good reason for doing this. "She's right you know" G.L.A.D.I.S. said and he turned to G.L.A.D.I.S. and glared. "Can you please stay out of this?" Making a sound of annoyance G.L.A.D.I.S. went silent letting Jerry turn to Sam. "I don't have a choice Sam. He asked me to go on missions." She huffed. "And you just listened to him?" Jerry sighed tiredly. "I had to. Being in a W.O.O.H.P weapon lab reminds him of being locked up…like in a jail."

Sam's mouth clamped shut as soon as she heard that. "He said that?" she asked in horror but Jerry shook his head. "No and thank god he didn't. Sam I shouldn't have to tell you how important it is that he never get his memories back." She sighed giving him a pointed look. "You know he'll get them back sooner or later" she said making her point but he shook his head. "There is no guarantee and I really don't want to think about it."

She sighed not really understanding why Jerry cared so much. She knew Scam was a dangerous killer and not having to fight him took a huge burden off W.O.O.H.P but for some reason when she glanced at Jerry it seemed like there were a million other reasons why he didn't want to lose Scam again. "Sam?" he said snapping her attention to him. He sighed. "If you work with him then I know he's in good hands. I know you can watch him and make sure everything is okay. And if something goes wrong you know what to do, just call W.O.O.H.P and we'll take him away."

Sam bit her lip knowing what Jerry was saying made a lot of sense but that still didn't take away the fear and anxiety that she felt at the mere mention of working with Tim Scam. "Please Sam?" he said as if he were begging and she sighed looking at all the strain on the old man's face. "How can you trust him?" she asked softly making Jerry smile. "I can't really trust Tim but I can trust you, that's why I'm asking you to do this. Please Sam. It would mean everything to W.O.O.H.P."

She bit her lip and looked down for a moment, her mind burning with what this meant. If she said yes she was essentially putting her life in Scam's hands and that was a scary thought. But at the same time Jerry trusted her to do this and she wasn't sure if she could turn him down. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that he could have picked someone more experienced than her, maybe another agent. Why had he asked her in particular?

"Just one question Jerry…why me?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Jerry sighed knowing she would ask and he would have to tell her the answer that made no sense at all. "Because…" he started slowly watching her. "Tim asked for you specifically." Sam's eyes widened to the point of popping. Why would he ask for her? Was he forming a revenge plan focused on her?

Her mind flew around in frenzy until her thoughts flickered back to the way he had smiled at her about two weeks ago when she had saved his life. And she found herself fearing what that smile might mean. "So what's your answer?" Jerry asked fiddling with his hands in nervousness and Sam sighed chewing on her lower lip. "I'm not sure just yet. Jerry I.." she blinked before looking at him. "I need to talk to Scam." Jerry gulped looking at her in worry. Sam ignored his panicked glance knowing she had to ask Scam why he had picked her before she did anything else. She took a deep breath. "Where can I find him?" she asked softly. "He'll be in the weapons lab" Jerry said shortly and Sam turned and walked away determined to ask Scam why he was after her.

12:00 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Weapons Department

Her eyes narrowed when she spotted him sitting there innocently, working with his back to her. Cursing at him in her head, ignoring the whispers of the other men working there she slowly approached him almost fainting when she saw a weapon in his hand. And it took her a moment to realize he was building it and not about to launch it at someone. Rolling her eyes she slowly tapped him on the shoulder from behind, biting her lip when she felt his body tense and he turned around in a snap facing her with his eyes glinting predatorily. She gulped realizing he still had his killer reflexes. It didn't take long for his face to soften when he noticed it was her standing there.

Scam took a moment staring at her face and noticing how nice she looked today being dressed in green. It really was her colour. A smile touched his lips and Sam sighed wondering why he always acted this way around her. "Can I talk to you?" she asked right away not wanting to waste her time. She glanced around seeing the other agents looking at her with interest. She cleared her throat before glancing down. "Outside." Scam chuckled before putting down the gadget and standing up to his full height of just over six feet and she immediately gulped when his shadow loomed over her. He was intimidating to her in every way that she knew and it scared her that he was going to be around her all the time now.

Turning, she walked out of the lab with him following behind her. When the door closed she immediately turned to him and spoke while ignoring the look of pure amusement he was giving her. "Look, I'm going to get straight to the point. Why did you ask Jerry to make me your partner on missions?" she asked with a inquiring glance and he said nothing simply watching her face, quietly studying it. He glanced at her face and he couldn't help but smile as he simply stared at her, trying to make up for the long two weeks where he had barely seen her face.

"Hello?" she said sounding peeved and he sighed realizing he should answer her before she started thinking he was some obsessed freak that lived just for staring at her. Glancing at her small frown he could tell she wasn't happy and he knew that was because she was used to going on missions with her friends. That didn't bother him though because he had already figured out what he was going to say to her if she asked him why he wanted this and somehow he knew she would accept it. Of course his answer had nothing to do with his real reason.

Masking his smirk he let an innocent expression form on his face before he answered her. "I just…" He sighed running a hand through his hair showing her just how frustrated he was. "I just want to return the favour." She looked at him slightly confused and he smiled softly. "You saved my life, I want to be able to do the same for you, at least once. That's why I want us to be partners Sam." He watched her bite her lip and look down and he struggled to keep his face looking innocent because he so badly wanted to smirk. Sam sighed wanting to not care about his reason but she knew if she denied him flatly, knowing Scam and his temper he would get upset, and then he would get angry, and then…she really didn't want to think about it.

Remembering Jerry's desperate face she knew she had to do this even if she really didn't want to. Sighing she looked up and almost jumped when she noticed he had taken another step closer to her and his feet were almost touching hers. Gulping she took a hasty step back to get away from him only to gasp when she slipped on her heel and almost fell only to have his arms close around her waist to keep her from falling. _"Way to go Sam" _she thought angrily before gulping again when she felt his grip tightening around her body. "I'm okay, you can let go now" she said flatly and Scam let her go resisting the urge to glare. Honestly was a "thank you" too much to ask for? He glanced at her face, seeing her small frown and he got the distinct impression that she really didn't like him.

Shaking his head he reminded himself that she didn't know him yet and that was why she wasn't comfortable around him. But that would all change. He would make sure of it. "I have to go.." she said awkwardly before turning to leave but his voice stopped her. "Wait! Are you going to be my partner or not?" he asked and she dropped her head knowing she really wished she could say no. Her friends would never forgive her for this but she had no choice. "Yes" she muttered before walking away and leaving him there all alone in the hallway.

Scam's mouth parted and his eyebrows rose in joy before a small, sinister smirk donned his face as he watched her walking away. Soon she would be with him for almost the entire day, he would like to see her run away then. His smirk widened as he turned to go back into the lab knowing he always got what he wanted. And she was no exception.

12:12 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Hallway, Near Jerry's Office

Sam sighed as she walked back to Jerry's office knowing she would have to face her best friends and tell them she was agreeing to set herself up to die by working with Scam. She was starting to question her own sanity. "Sammie!" Clover screamed trying to get her attention and the redhead looked up and gulped when she saw her friends along with a nervous looking Jerry standing there. Walking over to them slowly she sighed when she reached them.

"So what did you decide?" Jerry asked with tension rolling off of him and she knew only he would be happy with her answer. She said nothing making Alex speak. "You're saying no right?" Sam bit her lip and looked down not being able to meet eyes with them. "Guys…I'm going to work with Scam" she said quickly making them gasp. "Sam!" Clover screamed while they all gave her a look of shock and disbelief. "Thanks so much Sam" Jerry said genuinely before he turned and went inside his office knowing he had to make a few more changes before Sam was officially Scam's partner.

Hearing the door close Clover glared at her friend. "What are you thinking Sam?" she screamed opening her mouth to protest but Sam held up her hand trying to stop her before she could go on. She really didn't need to hear this right now, this had been a hard decision already and she knew she was walking into the demon's lair by saying yes to Scam but Jerry had made it clear that they had no choice. Besides she could handle Scam on her own. "Clover, It wasn't my choice but Jerry didn't have much of a choice either. It was either become his partner or anger him, which if you remember will just lead him to remember his past." Alex stayed silent knowing Sam had a point and Clover too, despite being angry knew Sam was right.

Still couldn't help but feel angry at Sam's lack of judgement, she just wasn't seeing what she was getting herself into. Scam was a monster that would rip her apart the chance he got and she knew Sam was ignoring that obvious fact. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could do though. "You're going to regret this Sam, you know you are" she said giving her a glare and warning her against what she was doing. Sam bit her lip and sighed before shrugging regretfully, knowing Clover was right before she walked behind them as they left the W.O.O.H.P. building.

_**2 Days Later **_

7:05 am - Sam's House, Sam's Room

Sam's eyes were squeezed shut in her sleep as she took rapid breaths and perspiration beaded at her forehead . She sat up with a start, her eyes flying open when she broke out of her nightmare. The same one she had been having for two nights now, ever since she had been made Scam's official partner. Each time she would see him smirking at her and plunging a knife or a weapon of his choice into her heart and leaving her to die. And she didn't need to think twice to know why she was having these terrible nightmares.

Just like Clover and Alex, her brain too was telling her she had made a bad decision by agreeing to work with Scam and soon she would suffer for it. Sighing sadly she bit her lip only to smile when she realized that it had been two days and she hadn't had a mission. Clover and Alex had already gone on one yesterday. Perhaps she wouldn't have to see Scam after all.

She yelped when her bed suddenly flipped over and she screamed her lungs out when she felt herself falling. Did Jerry not have the simple decency to wait until she even got dressed? Tumbling down the W.O.O.H.P. tunnel in her tank top and shorts Sam closed her eyes waiting to fall on the W.O.O.H.P. couch with a crash. But instead her body met with a harder surface that was soft at the same time. Whatever it was, it wasn't Jerry's uncomfortable red couch.

Her eyes opened in a flash when she heard a low grunt and felt water drops, wet skin slightly rubbing against her own. Sam's face flushed bright red when she noticed not what, but who she had fallen on. Staring up at her with a small smirk and amusement dancing in his sea-foam eyes was a bare-chested, damp-haired, shower-soaked, towel-clad Tim Scam. Her heat hammered as she stared at him and his evil smirk.

"_Oh god.."_

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I like this chapter lol…That's where it ends for now (Gosh I feel so evil jk.)

Anyone know what Scam wants with Sam? It's pretty obvious lol even though SAMMIE is too damn scared to see it.

But hey, who can blame her? SCAM IS SCAM. :P By the way, Scam's past _is_ going to come back in interesting ways, starting next chapter. He's far from escaping his criminal past.

**Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW and make me happy because… you know you want to. **Jk. (I'm mildly high today. :D )

*Runs off to write the next chapter so she can have it up faster*

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark


	5. Mission Mishaps

Ugh I wanted to have this done in 2 weeks and it's been 3... *kicks herself* Okay I'm good.

Just want to send a shout out to the awesome people who review! **THANK YOU! **I hope you'll keep reviewing and enjoying this story. :D

**Disclaimer: ****Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. *cries in a corner* **

_-Note: Congrats on finishing High school Ivy! (ok this is cheating, your grad fic is supposed to have this message but eh, you deserve to celebrate at least twice :P)-_

* * *

7:10 am - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

"_She's adorable when she blushes" _Scam thought with a small smile on his face as he watched the redhead staring down at him in embarrassment as her body lay right on top of his. He found it amazingly cute how she was obviously uncomfortable on top of him yet she didn't think to move away. _"She's probably too embarrassed to move" _he reasoned as he saw her jaw that had dropped open. Smiling he reached up and touched her jaw slowly bringing it back up for her. Sam jumped when he touched her and quickly closed her mouth still disbelieving she was gawking anyway.

"Ah so you're here Sam, good we can start" came Jerry's voice and Sam realized where she was. Her face went red as she turned her head and looked at Jerry who wasn't even noticing the awkwardness of the situation. "One of the biggest and well known hotels in Florence, Italy has been facing threats for a while now" Jerry said as stood next to his desk completely ignoring the two people tangled up on the couch.

"You mean the Grand Hotel in Florence?" Scam said and Jerry nodded. "Who would want to go after that?" Tim asked before facing Sam. "And not that I mind of course, but could you..?" he nodded his head to the side and gave her a little smirk making her face turn beet red as she realized he was telling her to get off of him. She hadn't even realized she had still been on top of him until now.

Giving him a glare and rolling her eyes she snapped up and sat on the couch as far away from Scam as she could. Chuckling he shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest letting the muscles in his arms flex for her to see. Clearing her throat nervously she looked down and blushed. "Uh Jerry don't you think Scam should get to change?" she said quietly making Tim raise an eyebrow wondering why she was so uncomfortable seeing him in a towel when he was okay with it. It _would_ be better if Jerry wasn't here though.

"My apologies" Jerry said with a shrug before pushing a button and letting Scam fall through the floor for a second before he was shot back up this time dressed in a navy polo shirt and black jeans with a black belt. "That's better isn't it?" Jerry asked with a smile. I'll say" Sam muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Scam said making her jump again. "No" she spit out simply before stubbornly facing Jerry, a small pout on her lips. _"Adorable" _Scam thought again before mimicking her action and facing their boss. "Now where was I? Oh yes the mission. We aren't sure who is behind this yet but I'm sure you will be able to figure it out." Sam smiled. "Rest easy Jer-"

"Yes, you can count on us" said Scam cutting her off and playing Jerry's favourite which she already suspected he was. It didn't make it any less annoying though. Looking at him for a second she rolled her eyes when he gave her a small smile which she could tell he thought was cute. _"It's almost like a little boy smile, like when a 5-year-old boy gets his favourite ice cream on a hot summer's day" _Sam thought with a sigh. Only Scam was no little boy. He was a fully grown man, a dangerous one at that and it sent shivers up and down her spine trying to figure out what was making him smile like that at her.

Ignoring Scam Sam sighed. "Do we have any suspects, any more details?" Jerry nodded. "Well there are really two main suspects" he said as two images flashed onto the screen. "We have the owner, Mr. Antonio Remsen's 21 year-old niece Jenny who is the sole heir and we have Mr. Jacque Hayes, who used to be partners with the owner. They both have motives." Jerry paused. "People that have stayed at the hotel have reported falling victim to some strange incidents, life-threatening ones too. It seems the most wealthy are at the most risk."

"So someone is trying to destroy the hotel's reputation then?" Sam asked and Jerry sighed. "I'm not entirely sure but it seems like that. Whoever it is, they won't stop until the hotel is closed down." Jerry gave them a smile. "But now that my best agents are on the job I've told him not to worry, I trust you won't let me down?" he asked looking at both of them but Sam could tell he was talking to her. It was obviously her job to watch Scam like a hawk and make sure he did nothing wrong. _"Just perfect" _Sam thought angrily knowing all she wanted to do was run as far away as she could and hide where Scam couldn't find her.

"Now for your gadgets" Jerry said turning to G.L.A.D.I.S. and nodding. Scam's eyebrow raised when he saw a strange looking machine hanging above Jerry's desk. He didn't remember ever seeing that thing before. "Whoa, what is that Jerry?" Scam asked in astonishment and Jerry and Sam both froze. Jerry could kick himself right now, of course Tim didn't remember G.L.A.D.I.S. from his spy days, G.L.A.D.I.S. wasn't around then. "This is G.L.A.D.I.S. Tim, G.L.A.D.I.S. helps me distribute gadgets. I just put her in…a day or two ago" Jerry said calmly but Sam could feel the tension in his tone and she knew he was wondering if Scam would buy it.

Tim Scam smirked. "Getting lazy are we Jerry?" he said while crossing his arms over his chest and giving the older man a pointed look. Jerry chuckled somewhat nervously. "Actually I really created G.L.A.D.I.S. because let's face it, I get bored alone in my office Tim" he said softly before picking up a bottle of water from his desk and sipping it since his throat had dried in panic when Scam had questioned him about G.L.A.D.I.S.

Scam smirked harder before giving Jerry an innocent look. "Really?" he said softly. "Why don't you just call Belinda then?" Jerry spit out the water in shock before turning beet red making Tim chuckle. He had forgotten how much this man knew about him and his personal life.

Sam raised an eyebrow while watching Scam laughing from the corner of her eye. "Jerry, who's Belinda?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "That's not important" Jerry said awkwardly still blushing. "Sure it isn't" Scam whispered with a smirk on his face. Clearing his throat to focus them on the task at hand Jerry nodded to G.L.A.D.I.S. "For this mission you'll get Expandable-Cable Bungee Belts, Jet Pack Back Pack , M-Ray Contact Lenses, Multifunction Charm Bracelets, and the Metal-Mashing Boxing Glove."

As the gadgets were given to them Sam noticed how some of them had been made to fit a guy. The Jet Pack Back pack that Scam had received was black in colour and lacked the flower insignia and instead of a charm bracelet he had been given a watch, again black in colour with the same functions as her charm bracelet. It was clear Jerry was working so hard to make everything perfect for Scam, right down to every detail. She just hoped this didn't blow up in his face.

"Oh and one more thing" G.L.A.D.I.S. said drawing their attention again. "A new creation that lets one person mimic the actions of another person at the exact same moment called "The Bond." Seeing Scam's face light up the minute G.L.A.D.I.S. mentioned the new gadget Jerry chuckled. "Yes I decided to send your design to production and this will be it's big test."

Sam's eyes widened. "You mean _he_ created this gadget?" she asked giving Jerry a warning glance. Was Jerry sure anything Scam created was even safe to use as a gadget? How could she know that she wouldn't end up dead if she tried to use it? Scam was an enemy, what if he had planned to have Jerry use his gadget and get her killed on the job? Plus the name sounded suspicious to her too.

"Yes I did" Scam said with a proud smile cutting her out of her frantic thoughts. "It's kind of what my job is" he said and Sam nodded before looking away, avoiding conversation with him for as long as she could. Unfortunately they would have to talk during the mission.

"Go on now" Jerry said gesturing them to leave. Sam and Scam stood up from the couch ready to leave but Scam stopped and glanced at Jerry. "By the way…" Scam turned back to G.L.A.D.I.S. and smiled. "G.L.A.D.I.S. really is an impressive machine, very helpful." Jerry smiled widely before speaking again. "Thank you. You two should run along now" he said with a small, nervous smile on his face as he watched them leave.

G.L.A.D.I.S. made a sound making Jerry glance up. "He's right you know. I am very useful, you should give me more credit." Jerry blinked in shock and could hardly believe how quickly Tim Scam had won over G.L.A.D.I.S. with kind words. "I thought you hated Scam" he said simply with a inquiring face. G.L.A.D.I.S. beeped. "He's not bad when he's not evil, he's kind of nice actually." Jerry chuckled. "You are only saying that because he was nice to you. Everyone is well aware of your weakness with compliments."

Ignoring G.L.A.D.I.S's huff Jerry sat down at his desk prepared to get on with the day. But inside he was praying that Scam never remembered his past and that somehow going on missions would keep him so occupied that he wouldn't have time to think about what was gone. If only it would stay gone forever.

10:40 am - Somewhere over Florence, Italy

"Ready?" the pilot said waiting for their nod before he hit a button and let them fall out of the bottom of the plane. Sam grimaced as she fell through the sky with the parachute, Scam next to her. Unfortunately it was raining here and she hadn't thought to change into her spy suit, stupidly having picked out a white dress instead. _"Well at least the rain is helping my dress stay down" _Sam thought trying not to imagine the embarrassment she would suffer if her dress flew up while Scam was with her. A moment later they both reached the ground, landing on their feet. Taking off her parachute Sam took out her X-powder from her backpack knowing they needed to find directions to the hotel and this would be the fastest way.

Scam smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the young woman in front of him. Since she was so busy with finding directions he knew she would never catch him staring at her so he could take his time and study her slowly. He could see that she was biting her soft, pink lips in concentration while muttering street addresses under her breath. His eyes moved to her eyes that were narrowed in focus and he took his time figuring out exactly what shade of green they were. _"Emerald green" _he decided a moment later after close observation.

Trailing his gaze over her hair he noted how it appeared just a bit darker in the rain and while his eyes were moving down her slim frame he felt a small, sinful smirk don his lips as he noticed how transparent her dress had become thanks to the pouring rain. In fact the imprint of her body was so clear he could see right through her dress and he knew it was wrong to take advantage of the situation like this but how could he not look at her? She was just so…beautiful.

Watching her in awe Scam noticed how her legs were long and shapely and her skin was creamy in colour. Letting his eyes move up he rested his gaze on her lips as the water drops wet her face and the wind blew through her hair. _"She is so beautiful" _he thought to himself wondering if she even noticed how perfect she was. Unconsciously he took a step closer and kept walking until he was right in front of her.

"Ah got it" Sam said. "It's a few blocks-" she looked up when she felt a shadow looking over her and her eyes widened when she saw Scam standing right in front of her with less than a foot in between their bodies. She bit her lip and gulped when she noticed how dark his sea-foam eyes were, they almost looked black at the moment as he stared directly at her with an unreadable expression. Whatever it was, it was scaring her. She took a step back only to have him take another one closer. Sam gulped trying again only to end up against a wall she hadn't noticed with Scam effectively trapping her there. She took a deep breath and tried not to freak out right then and there and was she hallucinating or was his breath lingering over the nape of her neck? He was really too close for comfort.

"Uh Tim?" she said softly but he didn't answer simply staring at her with that same scary expression on his face. Scam stared at her lips again before glancing up and seeing how her eyes were swivelling around with fear and worry and he knew he was making her uncomfortable. But right now, to be honest he just didn't care. Right now all he could think about, all he wanted to do was to grab hold of her waist, pull her into his arms and kiss…

"Scam!" Sam screamed in desperation when she felt his feet touching hers. Her scream snapped him back to his senses and he shook his head to clear his thoughts before giving her a small, apologetic and almost sheepish smile. "Sorry" he chuckled. "I was uh…deep in thought and didn't hear you" he said and Sam wondered if she actually saw a small blush on his face. _"I must be seeing things, Scam wouldn't blush" _she thought bluntly. "Here.." Scam said before taking off his trench coat and giving it to her. "Wear this." Sam rolled her eyes at his gentlemanly act. She didn't need to be treated like a lady by Tim Scam of all men, no matter how sweet the gesture would be if it wasn't him doing this.

"Why?" she asked rudely making him roll his eyes in annoyance. "_How can she look so cute yet be so defensive and arrogant?_" he thought before running his eyes down her form. She looked down and gasped when she noticed why he had suggested she take the coat. Her hand reached out and before she could stop herself she grabbed the coat and put it on making him chuckle. Shooting him a heated glare she spoke. "We need to get to the hotel fast" she muttered before stomping ahead in front of him and missing the amused look on Scam's face as he followed behind her.

11: 30 am - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Clover screamed before her face hit the floor in Jerry's Office, Alex landing on top of her. "Ugh Jerry!" Clover screamed, standing up quickly to yell at him. She really didn't need this right now. First of all Sam hadn't come to school this morning and she was afraid it was because of what they had said about regretting working with Scam, Sam hadn't been herself since then and now Jerry thought it was okay to W.O.O.H.P. them during the only class she enjoyed. "This better be extremely important" she said angrily while sitting on the couch and pausing when she wondered if maybe Jerry knew where Sam was. "Jer did you happen to see Sam anywhere?" she asked in worry and Jerry nodded.

"I did actually, this morning." Clover let out a sigh of relief only hoping that Sam wasn't mad at her and Alex. "Where is she?" Alex asked as silence ensued. Jerry bit his lip as he looked at their curious faces and he really didn't think they wanted to hear she was off in another country with Scam. They were already concerned about her safety and telling them she was with Scam alone was going to scare them to death, but really what choice did he have? "She's on a mission" he said simply before turning to his desk.

"Oh.." Clover said with her eyes narrowing. "Alone?" Jerry hissed in a breath fearing the response he would have to give them. "No she's with her new partner, Tim Scam." The second he said that they both starting screaming. "Jerry! I can't believe you seriously sent Sam with him, alone!" Clover screamed. "Yea! We thought you'd be back to your senses by now!" Alex screamed giving him a glare. Jerry sighed. "Girls please. Can we not talk about this?" Clover rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yea let's just forget Sam existed because she'll be dead after today anyway" she said angrily. Sighing, Jerry gave them a sad smile. "Clover please, I know it's hard but can you please let this hatred go just for now? I can't have you acting like this, sooner or later he'll hear you and…I don't want to mess this up" he said with strain in his tone.

Clover rolled her eyes. "As long as Sam's safe and comes back in one piece, I don't care. But I swear Jerry if Scam even lays so much as a finger on Sammie, he'll pay and so will you!" she screamed. Shaking his head Jerry watched them sadly. He knew it couldn't be easy on them to trust Scam with their best friend. Still Sam was a strong girl and would know how to defend herself against Scam if she needed to. Looking at them he spoke in a firm voice letting them know there was nothing to worry about. "Nothing like that will ever happen."

12:00 pm - Grand Hotel, Lounge

Sam sighed in annoyance as she watched the girl that was a few years older than her that was standing in front of her, playing with her hair instead of answering her questions about her uncle. "So you don't know anything about what happened here?" she asked, wanting to hit the stupid woman for wasting her time. You would think that she would take a journalist seriously which was her current cover at the moment. Jenny rolled her blue eyes. "Look, anything that becomes known will be in the news anyway so why don't you just wait and find out." Sam could hardly believe this girl. Here her uncle was under threat of losing his business and she didn't even care. _"I bet she's behind this" _Sam thought while eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Are you done?" she asked rudely before turning back to her paper work on the front desk. _"Well I'm not going to get information out of her like this" _Sam thought knowing they would have to spy on her instead to see if she was involved. _"But I need to stay close to her so I can watch her" _she thought. "Yes" she said calmly before putting her recorder in her bag. "But I had to ask, are there any rooms available in this hotel? A friend of mine and me were hoping to check in."

Jenny sighed in frustration. "No there aren't. They're all full. You should have made an advanced reservation" she said with her nose held high and Sam felt herself frowning at her attitude. She was beginning to hope she was the one behind the attacks, just so she got to put her in a W.O.O.H.P. cell. "Oh, well thanks for your time" Sam said resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she walked away. She didn't get too far when she bumped into a man clad in a black trench coat and she looked up almost screaming when she saw it was Scam. "What?" he asked giving her a curious glance. She shook her head feeling stupid for reacting like that, but honestly every time he stepped out of the shadows wearing that trench coat it made her think of all the times they chased after him. To put it bluntly it scared the hell out of her.

"Do you have to wear that?" she asked, pointing at his trench coat before she could stop herself. Scam raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My trench coat?" She nodded. Scam chuckled. "Why? It's kind of cold" he complained making her frown. He watched her for a moment not understanding what she had against his choice of clothing but then again he didn't know her that well and he wanted her to like him so a coat was a really small sacrifice to make for her happiness.

"Not if you don't like it, I guess I can take it off" he said softly moving to take it off before she shook her head. "No! I didn't mean it like that" she said awkwardly wishing she hadn't said anything at all. It wasn't his fault it bothered her, it was her fault for being so intimidated by every little thing about him. _"But then again that IS his fault" _she thought before sighing and deciding to change the topic.

"Did you find Mr. Hayes?" she asked knowing he was supposed to get information on him while she worked with Jenny. Scam sighed. "No he wasn't home and no one is willing to talk about him. We're going to have to use a different method to get answers" he said giving her a smirk. Sam looked down nervously so she wouldn't have to see it. "What about you? Did you get anywhere with his niece?" he asked making her look up. "No" Sam said frowning. "She wasn't willing to talk either."

Scam didn't miss the anger on her face and he wondered why Sam looked so angry. "What happened?" he asked softly giving her a smile and Sam sighed wondering if her emotions were so readable. _"That's going to be trouble if I'm going to be around him" _she thought silently knowing she couldn't let her hatred for Scam show on her face. He would suspect things and then…

"Sam?" he said slightly making her shiver when he said her name so softly. She was so used to him saying her name with spite it felt so awkward. "Nothing. I tried to ask her questions and she didn't tell me anything. Neither did she give us rooms." Scam's eyebrows raised in understanding seeing why she was so upset. Maybe he could make her life easier and loosen Jenny up, he always did (unfortunately) have a way with women, something he didn't really enjoy over the years but it had always been something he could use to manipulate people so he didn't really mind. _"Of course my powers of persuasion haven't worked on Sammie yet" _he thought smirking at the girl but he knew sooner or later she would start liking him. He would make sure she would. The first step was showing her how useful he was.

"How bout you let me take a crack at Jenny" he said before moving past her and heading to the reception desk. Sam watched him in confusion. Did he honestly not hear what she said about the woman not willing to tell them anything? _"Why do I care?" _Sam thought while rolling her eyes. _"If he needs his ego kicked around to see I'm right then fine." _

Scam smirked as he walked up to the girl he knew was Jenny. "Excuse me, do you happen to know where I can find Mr. Remsen's niece?" The girl looked up ready to tell him to go away as he could tell by her frown. He couldn't help but smirk when she smiled after seeing him. "I'm his niece actually. How can I help you?" She asked still smiling as she kept her gaze glued to his face. _"Perfect" _Scam thought. "You can't be his niece" he said sounding confused. "Why not?" she asked. Scam gave her a charming smile. "You're too pretty, you don't look much like your uncle."

When Jenny laughed and gave him a grin Sam couldn't help but glare at them from behind the wall she was watching them from. She couldn't figure out why Jenny was so willing to talk to him when she had simply blown her off. Because she was so busy complaining in her head Sam never noticed when Scam walked back over to her. He had to touch her shoulder to get her attention and she flinched at the contact before glancing at him.

"She didn't do it" he said simply making her raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she said sounding peeved. "Why not? Just because she said so and she's a girl?" she said, muttering the last part so he wouldn't hear. Scam smirked wondering if he was imagining it or if Sam sounded a little jealous. "No, it doesn't make sense. Why would she want to sabotage a business she's going to inherit? She would want it to make more profit would she not?" Sam bit her lip and nodded knowing Scam was making sense.

She hadn't thought of that before. "That leaves us with just Mr. Hayes then" she said making Scam nod. "Yes it does. Come on" he said with a smile before shocking her by putting his arm around her waist and pulling her next to him. "What are you doing?" Sam hissed in panic only making him chuckle. "Relax Sammie, I got us checked into the hotel" he whispered making her flinch when his mouth touched her ear causing her to wonder if he was doing it on purpose.

"You got us rooms?" she asked slightly tugging on the arm that was around her. Scam smirked. "Well there was only room and I had to lie we were a couple to get it. You understand right?" he said only too glad to take advantage of the situation. Sam sighed staying silent and nodded as he led her out of the lounge still holding her tightly.

12:15 pm - Grand Hotel, Restaurant

Sam shifted around uncomfortably in her seat as she tried to stay calm. Scam had suggested they go check out the restaurant since most people ended up getting attacked through the food they ate and that was how she ended up going to lunch with him. _"This feels so wrong" _Sam thought while giving him a discreet glare before moving to eat her meal.

Scam smirked as he eyed her from across the table. Her discomfort at the idea of sharing a room hadn't gone unnoticed by him, he was only upset that it was only noon and night wasn't anywhere close by. But it was okay because he could wait, in the meantime he wanted to talk to her. So far she had only spoken about the mission and that was it. He simply couldn't live with that, not after how hard he had worked to get this far. But he would have to be subtle. _"Might as well start with talking about the mission" _he thought before giving her a small smile even though she was staring down at her pasta.

"I don't understand why certain criminals do what they do" he said suddenly making her head fly up. _"What in the world is he talking about?" _Sam thought in panic wondering why on earth Scam was talking about criminals. Did he remember something about him being one? Scam chuckled when he saw her confused face. Why did she always look so panicked around him? Like she was about to faint at any second.

"The mission Sam. Why would this person even want to do this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh" she said finally seeing what he was talking about. It took her a second to calm her nerves as she sipped the water. "I don't know" she said honestly. Scam chuckled. "Well neither do I. I mean seriously how stupid is this? Trying to ruin someone's business?" he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "If I was a criminal I would go after something more useful."

Sam stayed silent as she watched him with narrowed eyes. Whether he remembered being a criminal or not his mind just seemed to be captivated with the life of one. _"He doesn't even remember being evil but he's still thinking about being a villain" _She thought in disappointment. Had she ever expected him to change? Rolling her eyes Sam looked at him crossly. "And what would you go after?" she said with a small glare directed at him wondering what he was going to say to that.

His eyebrow raised for a moment as he thought about his answer. "Well if I waswronged by W.O.O.H.P. then I'd plan to destroy it for revenge…. and probably take over the world." He shrugged. "Those ARE the most logical choices" he said with a small chuckle sounding totally relaxed. Sam's eyes went wide in fear and she almost choked on her water when she heard what he said. There he was, sitting there and restating his past with his own mouth and not even flinching about it. _"It's like crime is part of his soul" _she thought before giving him a heated glare unable to resist reacting to him.

"What?" he asked giving her a innocent and confused expression. _"Did I say something wrong?" _he thought in bewilderment when he regarded her angry glare._ "It didn't feel wrong…"_

"Nothing" Sam muttered knowing he wouldn't understand before looking down at her meal and ignoring him altogether. It was just better to avoid him. Her eyes narrowed when she felt him put his hand over hers on the table giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up about to ask him what he thought he was doing when she froze realizing who had walked in. Right from the corner of her eye she could see Mr. Hayes walking in and she knew Scam had seen him too. When he walked past them Sam turned to Scam.

"What's he doing here?" she asked in a whisper and Tim smirked. "I think it's obvious he's behind this. Why else would he visit his old business partner that kicked him out?" Sam stayed silent wondering over what he said only to see their suspect leave the hotel with a glare stuck to his face. A moment later Mr. Remsen could be seen sighing and looking strained before he disappeared again. "I think we need to pay Mr. Hayes a friendly visit" Scam whispered to her giving her a smirk of amusement and only when he did that did she notice he was still holding her hand.

1:30 pm - Mr. Hayes' Mansion, Outside

"This place is huge" Sam muttered to herself as they hovered above the mansion. From the corner of her eye she could see Scam and she was surprised at how fast he had gotten the hang of the jetpack. Then again Scam was a smart guy that much she knew was true. "Wow, there are guards guarding this place even during the day" Scam said making his own observations. "So what's the plan?" he asked, giving her a smile and making her nervous again.

"_I wish he would just stop smiling at me like that, I'd give anything to get him to stop!" _Sam thought in aggravation but only gave him a neutral expression. "We get in and search the premises for any evidence on him" she said calmly before swooping down and Scam followed behind her.

A moment later they landed just outside the mansion off to the side. Once they hit the floor Sam knew it was going to be a long way up to the window they had planned to enter through. And once they got in they could search for clues. _"Hopefully we find what we need soon so I can go home" _Sam thought nervously knowing she didn't want to be with Scam any more than she had to as she took out her bungee belt and started her way up.

1: 50 pm - Mr. Hayes' Mansion, Hall

"How do we get past him?" Sam hissed as she looked at the guard that was standing in front of Hayes' bedroom. The only room they hadn't searched. It was ridiculous, they had spent close to a half hour scanning this place and had found absolutely nothing which meant that if there was anything in here it had to be in this room. Sadly the guard that was standing there didn't seem like he was about to go anywhere or fall asleep anytime soon.

Scam smirked as he stood behind Sam while watching her glare at the guard. To him, she even looked beautiful while glaring. Resting his chin on her shoulder and feeling her tense he pretended that he was merely hiding behind her when instead he was just enjoying the moment. Sam closed her eyes in agony when she felt Scam's breath travel along the side of her neck. This was about the tenth time he had done this today. Every time a guard was near he would pull her behind a wall and hold her like this. It really was beginning to become an annoying habit of his.

"Can you get rid of that guard?" she asked while smirking and suddenly jerking her shoulder and hearing him grunt when her shoulder bumped against his chin and she knew he would stop that now. Scam gave her a little glare while he rubbed his chin in annoyance. "Sure" he said shortly before walking out from behind the wall and Sam watched in horror as he simply walked up to the guard. _"Oh my God, what's he doing?" _she thought in panic. _"He's going to get us both killed!"_ Sam thought as she pressed her back flat against the wall and hid as best as she could.

A moment later a thud could be heard and Sam slowly peeked out from behind the wall in curiosity only to gasp in horror when she saw a smirking Tim Scam dragging the guard's body with his feet over to where she was. She watched in shock as he wrapped the man up in one of the curtains after gagging his mouth and hitting him on the head one more time. "All done" Scam said with a proud smile as if expecting a reward for his barbaric act. Sam only stared at him, blinking in horror. "You could have just knocked him out" she slowly whispered. Tim cocked his head to the side and grinned. "I did." Sam rolled her eyes. "In a gentler way!" She hissed making him smirk. "I don't do gentle Sammie now let's go" he said before grabbing her arm and running into the room.

Pushing Sam in he closed the door and smirked when he turned to her. Sam gulped for a moment as she looked around the dark bedroom walls, her eyes wandering the premises before landing on the man standing in front of her. Something about being stuck in a lonely bedroom with Scam made her stomach tie in knots and she knew if she didn't get this mission done soon she would be stuck sharing a hotel room with him too.

"_That can't happen" _she thought using that as motivation as she quickly searched the room. Scam smirked crossing his arms over his chest and watching her for a long moment then his gaze rested on the bed for a second before travelling back to her but then he shook his head and sighed before moving to help her.

"There isn't anything here!" Sam complained now frantic at the thought of this mission not ending soon. "We need to look harder then" Scam said taking out the M-Ray Contact Lenses only to freeze when sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard coming towards the room. "Someone's coming" Sam whispered in panic as she looked around frantically for a place to hide. She gasped a second later when Scam grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground with him before he rolled their bodies over until they were under the bed. Before Sam even had a chance to kick him the door burst open and Sam held her breath knowing it was the guards and suddenly she knew that he had only done this to hide them.

Sam closed her eyes as she lay there while the guards moved around the room whispering to each other. _"All we need to do is stay quiet and they will go away" _she thought relaxing a little until she felt Scam move next to her. Sam bit her lip when she felt him pull her closer and soon her body was firmly in his grasp, her head resting on his chest as his right arm encircled her waist tightly. She knew she could not make a noise and she had a sinking suspicion Scam realized that too.

Scam smirked as he greedily eyed her in the dark, even though he knew he shouldn't be doing this but how could he resist? He really should make the best of this opportunity. Staying completely quiet he pressed her closer to himself smirking harder when he felt her body tense. It was really too bad for her that she couldn't go anywhere. Sam felt her eyes narrow when she felt something strange, her eyes widened when she realized what it was. _"What's he doing?"_ she thought in panic when she felt Scam's fingers slowly crawling up her back. She gulped down her very dry throat as she felt his thumb drawing patterns on her skin, as his hand lazily traced up and down her back taking it's time.

She bit her lip and kept her eyes closed in agony as she felt him breathing against her skin while his fingers slowly moved through her long hair, getting tangled in it. She had to bite her lip hard when his lips brushed against her neck before he pulled away and simply held her with his arms draped around her waist. When the door finally closed Sam quickly scrambled out from under the bed and stood up while glancing at him with a flustered face. Scam only gave her an innocent expression while stretching his muscles. "Not comfy under there is it?" has asked sounding completely passive. She couldn't help but glare at him now because she felt all that touching couldn't be accidental as he was trying to pass it off as.

Without being able to stop herself Sam huffed. "You did it on purpose!" she blurted out angrily ready to kick him. "Did what?" he asked with a small smirk. Sam opened her mouth to respond only to blush harder when she realized it was much too embarrassing to say. If she said anything she would only amuse him more and she had no proof either. "...Never mind" she said slowly, defeated as she gave him a glare making him smirk yet again. Ignoring Scam, Sam took out the M-Ray Contact Lenses and began searching the room again only to pause when she saw a safe sitting in a corner of the room.

"That might be it…" she said walking closer to it and glancing through it with the help of the gadget. But all she could see were files and documents. Taking off the lenses Sam sighed. "What we need might be in there, we need to get it opened." Scam smirked before walking over to the safe and looking at the security code panel on it. "Not a very impressive security system…" he muttered as he moved to hack into the panel only to pause. He stared at the panel with narrowed eyes as he stood there saying nothing.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked wondering why Scam had suddenly frozen when he was just about to crack the code. Scam still said nothing simply looking at the code panel. When he had noted the panel his first impulse had been to hack into it which was strange as he noticed now because he wasn't entirely sure how to do this. But for some reason he felt like he did, it felt like he had done something like this before so many times before that it would feel natural to do this. _"Then why can't I?" _he thought confused as he stared at the safe that was silently mocking him as if he was meant to break into it_. "Why does it feel like I can do this when I never have?"_ he thought silently as his hands remained at the panel in confusion.

"Tim?" Sam said louder before reluctantly touching his shoulder from behind and Scam blinked being pulled out of his trance with Sam's touch. "I'm sorry" he whispered as his lips remained fixed in a straight line. "I…don't remember how to do this" he said while his mind was busy thinking back to what level of spy training taught about hacking into security codes.

Sam's eyes widened when she realized what was going on here. _"He wouldn't know how to do this unless he remembered breaking out of W.O.O.H.P." _she thought in panic while she noticed he looked slightly pale and was thinking hard about something. "It's okay" she said quickly taking control of the situation. "I forget all the time" she lied. "Why don't we just use force instead?" she asked giving him the Metal-Mashing Boxing Glove.

Scam nodded still feeling somewhat disoriented but he shook it off when Sam smiled at him. Putting on the glove it took him less than a second to break through the safe. Pulling out the files he handed them to her and it took her a minute to hold one of the up. "I think this is it" she whispered as she opened it up and read it only to have her eyes widen when she saw what it was. "It's a purchasing contract. Hayes is trying to buy the hotel off Mr. Remsen!"

Scam nodded in understanding. "Well that makes sense. Ruin the business and then buy it for a much cheaper price. Once the hotel is defamed Remsen won't want it anymore and Hayes will finally get what he wants." Sam nodded before quickly dumping the rest of the files back into the safe while keeping the one they needed with her. "Okay so now we know Hayes is behind this. We should get this over with" she said determinedly only to have Scam shake his head. "No, we can't arrest him now."

"Why not?" she asked in confusion. Scam sighed. Well to be honest he was upset that the villain's stupidity had led his time with Sam to a quick end but also the guards must have noticed that some of them were missing by now. It wouldn't take them long to know there was someone here and they would come looking. It would make more sense to wait until Hayes showed up and arrest him later and that way he could have more time with Sam as well. "They will have noticed the missing guards by now. We should come back tomorrow" he said firmly.

Sam narrowed her eyes as she watched him, questioning his motives. They had all the evidence they needed to arrest this guy, why should they wait? _"I don't want to spend any more time with him than I absolutely need to" _Sam thought remembering the way he had been touching her all day. She needed to get away from him fast and the only way to do that was for this mission to end. Right now. Saying nothing to Scam she left with him but in her head she knew she would be back the moment he wasn't looking and she would arrest Hayes by herself.

9:00 pm - Grand Hotel, Room

Sam took a deep breath in when noticed that Scam was finally asleep on the couch. "Thank god" she muttered, sitting up on the bed knowing now was her time, she had been watching him for hours hoping he would fall asleep and now he finally was. Now all she had to do was arrest Hayes and she could go back home to her friends. Then she wouldn't be stuck in this hotel room with Scam where she was afraid to close her eyes and sleep for fear that he would kill her the moment she did. Moving silently Sam tiptoed past him, grabbing her spy gear on the way out the door. Closing the door quickly and leaving, she never heard him murmur her name in his sleep.

9:40 pm - Somewhere in Hayes' Mansion

Tired and exhausted Sam rubbed her eyes as she paced around the mansion trying to remember which room was Hayes'. She jumped behind a wall when she saw a guard and relaxed when he walked away. _"So they didn't notice the missing men then?" _Sam thought noticing that everything seemed the way it had been when she had been here earlier on and Scam had been wrong. That meant she had the of element of surprise. Seeing that she had reached Hayes' room Sam took a deep breath before using her multi-purpose charm bracelet to unlock the door. All she had to do now was go in and handcuff Hayes and then it would all be over.

A shocked gasp left her throat when she walked in only to have a gun pointed to her head as soon as she did, a smirking Jacque Hayes standing in front of her watching her in amusement. Her eyes widened and she gulped realizing she had walked right into a trap.

"_Oh no…" _

* * *

(would it be right to put a MUAHAHAHAH here or no?) jk.

I think this is a super huge chapter, but I couldn't figure out where else to cut if off =( so I hope you guys don't mind it being slightly longer than the others. =)

As you can see Scam is already having elements of his past creep up on him, and there will be more and more coming up…..

Oh yea, poor Sammie. She's in **A LOT **of trouble too.

_**Hmm does everyone know why Scam won't leave Sam alone yet? **_

_**And is Sam going to be okay?**_

You'll find out soon :P, **Please review though. **_(my self-confidence hasn't been awesome for the last few days and this week has been crappy for me lol.)_

**So please review for me? **

Thanks and Luv,

Cresenta's Lark


	6. Everywhere You Go

Took me 3 weeks again. *kicks herself*

I really hope this chapter makes up for the wait. :(

Omg thank you all soo much for all the great reviews! Seriously you guys inspire me to write this. Please keep reviewing. **Thankies! **:D

**Disclaimer: ****Okay Scam asked me not to write this down…jk. TS belongs to Marathon Inc. **

* * *

9:55 pm - Hayes' Mansion, Underground Cellar

"_Way to go Sam_" she thought bitterly, cursing at herself as she fruitlessly yanked on the chains that held her arms up to the stone wall behind her. One of the men now keeping an eye on her laughed at her effort making her glare harder. "Give it up girlie, you can't escape" he said with a smug grin making her try even harder. Her arms hurt from the strain but she knew she was to blame for this. Scam had warned her not to go yet but she hadn't listened and now she was stuck here, all alone with no way out.

When she heard heavy footsteps she looked up to find Jacque Hayes coming towards her with a glare on his face showing her he was beyond furious. "I'm only going to ask you once…" he said angrily. "Who are you working for?" Sam looked away defiantly letting him know she wouldn't answer that if she was on her deathbed. "Don't test my patience" he whispered and when she turned her head she noticed the gun sitting in his hand again. Instantly her blood ran cold. "Answer the question" he spat but she bit her lip and stayed silent.

He let out a roar of frustration before one of his men walked over to him handing him what she recognized as her ID card. A smirk was soon on his lips and she found herself oddly hoping that Scam was here. "You work for W.O.O.H.P., huh? So you're a spy then" he said before tossing her card to the floor and watching it fall. "Where is your partner?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Do you see a partner? I came alone" she said firmly, doing her job and protecting Scam. He was probably sleeping in the hotel room and if they found out he was involved they would go and eliminate him in his sleep. Hayes laughed. "Nice try…but my men saw him with you before when you snuck into my mansion." Seeing her eyes widen he smirked. "You didn't actually think they didn't see you, did you?" Sam gave him a little smirk. "Well if they saw us why didn't they stop us?" she asked making him scowl before he raised the gun towards her head.

"I'm going to put an end to this right now" he glared. "Once you die…we'll find him on our own. After all partners do stick together" he said chuckling before aiming the gun towards her head. She couldn't help but gasp and stare in fear while she tried to pull the chains again only to get no where. Was this really going to be the end? She was going to die at criminal hands tied up in a cellar all alone?

"_If only they hadn't taken all my gadgets" _she thought while staring at the gun in fear while her heart beat faster and faster. Seeing the trigger being pulled she sealed her eyes shut only to gasp a second later when she suddenly felt her body involuntarily move down. A split second before she heard the bullet go off, her body felt heavier and in a sudden force she was pulled down, the chains attached to her wrists breaking in a snap and her knees hitting the floor.

Sam's eyes opened in confusion not understanding how on earth that had happened. Looking up she noticed Hayes was pale and looking at her if she was some sort of freak. Her body still shaking Sam tried to figure out where all the strength had come from only to notice something she hadn't seen before. Wrapped around her waist, over her spy suit wasn't her standard belt. It was Scam's latest gadget…the bond.

Her eyes widened in understanding as she touched the black and silver belt with her hand. _"He must be here…in this room…watching me" _she thought while her eyes glanced around looking for Scam. He had just saved her life. A second later she watched the men jump and move to the other side when a lit match came whirling their way. It hit the cement floor and went out a second later before another came towards the men making them jump out of the way again. "What the hell!" Hayes screamed, dodging another flaming match that had almost hit his coat. They seemed to be coming from the entrance of the cellar.

After another minute or so of dodging matches all the men found themselves at the centre of the room which was the only place the matches weren't hitting. Muttering under his breath Hayes shot towards the entrance and the matches stopped coming for a second. Then out of no where a metallic rope shot towards them and Hayes and the rest of them watched it in confusion too shocked to move away. In seconds it was wrapped around them, tying them into a bunch.

An amused chuckle could be heard a moment later as the sound of footsteps filled the dark room. "And you call yourself criminals?" a smooth, rich voice said amusedly as Scam revealed himself. Sam let out a breath of relief as she watched him standing there with a victorious smirk on his face, the end of his Expandable-Cable Bungee Belt in his right hand. _"Wow…" _she thought as she glanced at the trapped criminals who Scam had captured in just a few moments. That had been the most impressive strategy she had ever seen in her three year spy career.

"That was amazing.." she said in awe, then her eyes went wide when she saw him smirking. _"Did those words leave my mouth?" _She thought only to figure out they did a second later when he smiled at her. "Why thank you Sammie, I'm so glad you enjoyed the show." Sam blushed trying to think of a way to deny what she had just said only to gasp when he placed his hand on her shoulder, grasping it softly. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked with concern in his eyes and a small frown on his lips. She took a deep breath before slightly jerking her shoulder and removing his hand. "No, I'm okay" she said while avoiding his eyes and looking down. "Thanks for saving my life though" she said softly making him smile again. Watching her with longing eyes he whispered. "Don't mention it Sam… I was only saving mine."

Her head snapped up while she looked at him in confusion, noticing the look in his eyes that made her tremble. She quickly decided that it was just better if she didn't reflect on his words at all as she moved to pick up her X-powder from the table Hayes had dumped it on. "We need to call W.O.O.H.P." she said as she began dialling. Scam sighed, seeing how easily she had just evaded his words just now. It was going to take a lot more work to win her over, not that he was about to give up anytime soon anyway. Giving her a determined smirk when she wasn't looking he chuckled at the struggling men knowing they couldn't escape.

"It's done, they'll be here soon" Sam said tiredly from behind him while rubbing her temples, glad that the mission was finally coming to an end. Scam turned to her and couldn't help but frown at the fact the mission was already over. There was another reason why he couldn't help but frown at her too. He was upset with Sam for the stupid decision she had made. _"Walking into the enemy's den all alone…What was she thinking?" _he thought angrily knowing that she had almost gotten herself killed. If he hadn't woken up and noticed her gone…he didn't even want to think about what may have happened to her.

"Sam.." he said firmly making her look at him. "That was really stupid you know, coming here all alone…" he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a small glare showing her he was upset. "What if you had gotten hurt?" he said softly, his gaze showing endless concern. "Do you know how…" he sighed deeply. "…Panicked I was when I woke up to find you gone?" he admitted softly.

Her mouth parted a little as she listened to him knowing he wanted an explanation for her seemingly idiotic decision. Saying nothing she silently let her eyes glance at him while she thought of her answer. For the first time since he had walked in she noticed the state he was in. The white shirt he was wearing was ruffled and messy, a few buttons were undone, his hair was scruffy and slightly disarrayed, and his eyes despite being fixed on her looked sleepy and clouded. She bit her lip and looked down, not being able to help but feel bad because he had obviously come straight from bed just to rescue her. "I'm sorry…" she said keeping her gaze on the floor. "I thought I could finish this on my own." she said trying to make it look like she had done it for the glory when she had done it to get away from him as soon as possible.

Scam's eyebrows raised when he saw her sad face and heard her apologetic tone. He had never meant to make her upset, he had just been worried sick about her. Sam jumped slightly when she felt him pick her chin up with his finger, making her look into his eyes. The soft smile he gave her made her stomach jump around. It was so strange to see him smiling at her. _"I don't know if I'll ever get used to it" _she thought while looking at him.

Tim's eyes softened as he gazed at her. "Don't be sorry Sam. I just want you to know I'm here for you and always will be" he said, admitting what he knew was true. His smile widened on his face when he saw her widened eyes. Why was it so shocking to her that he cared? She gulped slightly as she stared at him, having never heard words like those ever come out of Scam's mouth. _"But I know this isn't really him…that's why he's being so…nice" _she thought while looking at his unfamiliar smile being relieved a moment later when it turned into his familiar smirk.

"That IS what partners do, right?" he said with a chuckle. "Be there for each other?" She nodded before stepping away and forcing him to let go of her chin because he had still been holding it. "I won't do it again" she said firmly, promising herself of that. She had already let her anxieties over Scam almost mess up the mission once, she would never let it happen again.

"By the way…" he said making her turn around and look at him again. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed him smiling at her yet again. "I have something for you" he said with happiness showing in his eyes as he held out a thin black box to her. Sam stared at it suspiciously with her eyes in narrow slits of confusion. _"What is this?"_ she thought while trying to figure out what kind of weapon he had in there to kill her. Glancing at his smiling face she figured it probably wasn't a weapon but she was no less afraid to open it.

"Go on, take it" he said encouragingly while putting the box in her hand. Sam hesitated for moment but curiosity got the better of her, besides the box felt way too light to be something dangerous anyway. Biting her lip she opened the lid a crack to see a gold chain. A gasp of surprise left her mouth when she opened the box all the way and noticed the necklace within it, a handcrafted gold chain with many Fleur-de-lis coins dangling from it.

"I got it while you were talking to Jenny" he said softly and she struggled to get her jaw to move back up. As beautiful as the gift was she had no idea why he was giving it to her, and she couldn't accept presents from Tim Scam anyway. _"That's just asking for trouble" _she thought while ignoring his hopeful eyes and closing the box. She took a deep breath making her face look impassive. "I can't accept this" she said flatly and a frown touched his lips in response. "You don't like it?" he asked, slightly confused because for some reason he had thought she would like something symbolic and meaningful. There was a reason he had picked this one, it contained the symbol of Florence, where they were right now and had their first mission together.

Sam sighed after a moment knowing getting Scam to just accept a simple no was not an easy feat. "That's not the point, I can't accept it" she said before putting it back in his hand. Tim sighed, holding the box in his fist tightly. "It's not all that expensive you know" he said sounding frustrated but she knew he was lying. Besides even if it hadn't been expensive she would never accept a gift from him. He was her enemy and she had to be cautious of his motives no matter how unclear they were. "I'm sorry but I can't" she said firmly taking a breath of relief when she heard the door open and W.O.O.H.P. agents walk in, Jerry included.

Jerry smiled when he noticed the tied up men standing neatly in the centre of the room glaring at him. "Well done you two" he said with pride in his voice glancing at Tim and Sam who for some reason were standing far, far apart. _"She must still be uncomfortable around him but I can't blame her" _Jerry thought as he led them out to the W.O.O.H.P. jet. Sam got in first and Scam sat next to her making sure to leave as little as space possible in between the sides of their bodies and making her flinch.

All throughout the ride home he watched her with narrowed eyes in the darkness trying to figure out why she had flat out rejected him. Had he been too direct with her? He had just meant it to be a kind gesture. Scam sighed a little, leaning back on his seat with his eyes never leaving the girl next to him who was almost stubbornly looking out of the window in the dark instead of him.

"_She really doesn't like me, does she?" _hethought not understanding what he had done for her to be so unresponsive around him. But he always enjoyed a challenge and if she thought she could get him to lose interest in her by rejecting things he did, she was sadly mistaken. Smirking when she appeared to have fallen asleep, Scam reached into his pocket and drew out the necklace. Chuckling softly his fingers inched towards her side and in moments he had carefully tucked it into the pocket of her spy suit.

11:00 pm - Sam's House, Sam's Room

Slamming the door to her room shut Sam let out a sigh of relief. Her mother had just asked her where she had been till now and she had lied she had been working on a school project with Clover. Thankfully she had believed her and now she was free to go to bed. "At least tomorrow is Saturday" she muttered praying that she would get to spend the day amongst friends and not on another mission with Scam. Her eyes narrowed when she thought about him remembering how he had oddly gone silent after she had rejected his present. Something about that was just…off. Scam wasn't the type of man to just give up.

"_I wonder what he's up to" _she thought with an exasperated sigh as she moved to put her spy suit away. Tucking it into the jetpack her ears picked up on the clink of metal hitting the floor and she looked down to see what made that noise only to gasp in shock.

On the floor of her bedroom was the same necklace Tim Scam had tried to give her._ "So he didn't just give up after all" _she thought angrily while leaning down and picking it up. "Jerk" she muttered angrily while she realized he must have snuck it into her pocket during the plane ride. Glancing at the necklace she was tempted to throw it out the window but she realized she could never get away with it. If he found out he would probably pick it up and bring it back to her again. And again. And again until she didn't keep it. Sighing she walked into the bathroom to wash up before she went to sleep. She was too tired to bother with Scam right now. Standing in front of the mirror she washed her face with soap and then let the cold water splash on it.

Drying off she was about to brush her teeth when her eyes rested on the necklace sitting at the edge of the sink. Biting her lip she found herself picking it up and bringing it around her neck. Glancing at herself in the mirror for a second she stopped when she realized what she was doing. Severely scolding herself she took it off, brushed her teeth quickly and left the bathroom. Walking over to her desk she dumped the necklace in a drawer, burying it under her physics textbook where no one would find it (well Clover wouldn't).

Turning off the lights she quickly climbed into bed and fell asleep trying to focus on tomorrow which hopefully would be a day without Scam. _"A whole day with no Tim Scam…" _she smiled as she thought about it. _"That's exactly what I need." _

7:30 am - Beverly Hills, Beverly Hills Park

A smile was on her face as she ran through the park to meet Clover and Alex. "Hi guys" Sam said only to be wrapped in a death grip. "Oh my God Sammie you're alive!" Clover said excitedly as she hugged her tight. "We were so afraid!" Alex said hugging her harder. "Did he hurt you? Threaten you?" she said and Sam instantly understood they were talking about Scam. Sam giggled separating from her friends and glancing at them with a smile. "Come on you guys, I can take Scam. Don't worry so much" she said with a grin. "Now let's not talk about him please, I just spent a day with him yesterday" she said and both her friends nodded. "Okay it's official, no one will mention the name Tim Scam anymore, got it?" Clover said with a determined look .

Alex smirked smugly and smacked her on the shoulder. "You just did" she said earning a glare from Clover. Sam giggled as they began their jog. This was shaping up to be the most normal, perfect morning she had had in a long time. _"Exactly what I needed" _she thought with a smile.

"Whoa…" Clover said, her eyes going wide as she visibly drooled at a man that was jogging far ahead of them. "What is it Clover?" Sam said and Clover stopped running and pointed at the man's broad back. "Do you guys see him?" She asked excitedly. "He's soo tall and buff!" she said with a grin on her face. Sam giggled turning her head and looking at the man her friend was obsessing over. She studied his frame from behind. _"He's definitely tall…" _she thought figuring his height was at least 6 feet if not more. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him running. _"For some reason he looks familiar…" _she thought, glancing at his muscular frame and brown or was it black hair? She couldn't tell from this far. "He looks kind of familiar" Sam said taking a step closer to get a better look.

"Oh no you don't Sammie! I saw him first!" Clover screamed before dashing towards the man only to stop dead when he turned around letting them all see his face. "Ahhhhhh!" Alex screamed before throwing her hand over her mouth to muffle it, Clover backed away immediately and Sam stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

Tim Scam only chuckled in amusement at their reactions. Ignoring the blonde and the girl he remembered as Alex he let his eyes land on Samantha. A smile was instantly on his lips as he began walking towards her while eyeing her. _"She looks so cute" _he thought while noting how her hair was up in a high ponytail, but a few strands were playing against her cheeks and swaying in the wind. Sam gulped while standing rooted on the spot._ "I hope he doesn't come over here" _she prayed only to sigh when he stopped right in front of her.

"Hello Samantha" he said a little roughly making her nerves jump at the sound of his voice. Unable to say anything she glanced at him instead. His navy t-shirt was stuck to his body, pressed to his defined abdomen because of the sweat from the run and his legs were clad in black sweatpants. Her eyes landed on his face noticing the slight perspiration that was on his face, dampening his hair and making the strands that always seemed to be over his forehead hang down almost falling into his sea-foam eyes. And for some stupid reason she felt like reaching up and brushing them away.

"What do YOU want!" Clover screamed suddenly breaking Sam away from her crazy thoughts. Scam raised an eyebrow while glancing at the blonde. "I see your friends are here too" he said still only speaking to Sam and ignoring the others. "Of course we are here! Where do you want us to go?" Alex said defensively making him chuckle. Sam's friends were ridiculously amusing.

"What do you want Tim?" Sam finally said making him whip his head back around and stare into her eyes making her gulp. He gave her a charming smile and ran a hand through his hair, slightly slicking it back. "Why would you think I want something? I'm only saying hi" he said giving her an innocent look but they all knew Scam always had a hidden agenda. _"What's he doing here anyway?" _Sam thought will biting her lip. She had never seen Scam at this park before…was he following her? Dreading that thought she gave him a grim frown. "What are you doing here?" she asked making him smirk. "Jogging, isn't that much obvious?" he asked throwing the most obvious answer in their faces.

Evil or not, he would always be a manipulating, conniving jerk. "So…you come here often?" he asked Sam with a small smile pretending he already didn't know. She did have the same schedule day after day and he knew it but she didn't need to know that he had been spying on her like some kind of stalker. _"I just want to get to know her better" _he told himself, trying to justify his criminal behaviour. Somehow he felt he could do much worse than stalking.

"No she doesn't!" Clover screamed, jumping in and rescuing Sam. Scam raised an eyebrow knowing that was a lie. "That's strange, I thought I saw you last week" he said softly making all of their eyes bulge. Alex gulped. "You were here last week?" she squeaked out trying to keep her need to scream again bottled in. Scam nodded while masking a smirk.

Quickly noticing the awkwardness of the situation, and the fact that it seemed like Scam was stalking their best friend Clover and Alex pulled Sam behind them. "We need to go now" Clover said awkwardly, throwing him a glare before turning around and running while holding Sam's hand practically dragging her away. Scam only chuckled at the three of them in amusement, shaking his head and sighing before he walked away.

They only stopped running when they were safely hidden behind a tree. "What the hell was that about?" Clover said while panting, catching her breath after the mad run. Sam shrugged not really knowing the answer. Alex sighed while running a hand through her hair knowing Sam wasn't going to like what she had to say. But she had noticed how he had ignored her and Clover, focusing on Sam only. There had to be a reason for that. "Sammie…is he following you?" Alex asked and Sam's eyes widened in shock. _"Could he be following me?" _she thought in panic. _"Why?" _She thought again only to remember the gift he had given her yesterday, something she still had to return.

"It doesn't matter if he is" Clover said firmly. "There are a hundred places we can go where he won't be. Besides it could just be a coincidence" she said before walking out of the park with her friends behind her. Sam bit her lip hoping Clover was right about it being a coincidence. She did not want him chasing after her for what ever reason.

11:00 am - Beverly Hills Mall, Clothing Store

Her hand moved up zipping up the long green dress she was trying on for no reason. Glancing at herself in the mirror she smiled deciding Clover was right about the dress when she said she would like it. Still smiling she stepped out to show her friends what it looked like on her. "Wow Sammie" Alex said with a smile. "You need to buy that, it's beautiful." Sam giggled in happiness only to stop when there was a sudden frown on Alex's face. "What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed Clover too was suddenly acting strange and staring over her shoulder with a heated glare. "Don't look now…" Alex said softly. "But I think Scam is behind you."

Sam's eyes widened in shock as her heart beat around in panic. "Again?" she asked, slightly chewing on her lower lip. Alex nodded, after taking a careful look and making sure. Sam gulped and slowly turned around to confirm for herself only to stop dead when she noticed the man that was standing next to a rack of jeans, not too far away, smirking at her. "Not again…" she muttered remembering how he had been spotted behind her at the gym too, only he had disappeared before she had been able to confirm. By this point though they were almost certain he was stalking her for some reason she didn't want to know.

Seeing him walking over to her Sam gulped trying to move but for some reason she was stuck on the spot. She heard him chuckle and she closed her eyes in agony at his obvious amusement. "That looks nice on you" he said softly, giving her his unwanted opinion on the dress she was about to buy. He smirked watching her open her eyes and shoot him a glare but he ignored it, being too busy looking at how beautiful she looked in green. _"But anything looks good on her" _he reminded himself while keeping his gaze fixed on her and ignoring her two friends that were still tagging along. Clover and Alex glanced at each other in annoyance while trying to figure out how to get rid of him. What did he want with Sam anyway?

Seeing him about to speak again Sam quickly turned to her friends. "I'm all done, do you guys need to buy anything?" She tried saying coolly but he was rolling his eyes because it was obvious she was trying to escape. Clover and Alex quickly caught on and shook their heads letting Sam walk away from the store with them, leaving Scam behind and hoping he wouldn't follow.

Feeling his jaw slightly twitch, Tim leaned against the change room door as he watched her walk (more like run) away from him as fast as she could. Sighing he shook his head at her naivety. Honestly he had thought Samantha would be smarter than this. "Do you really think it'll be that easy to get away from me Samantha?" he whispered, a cocky and downright evil smirk on his face before he walked out of the store knowing he would just be following her again.

12:15 pm - Beverly Hills, Library

Her eyes looked morbidly at the building that stood before her. "Why are we here?" Clover whined when she realized Sam had dragged them to the local library. Sam sighed while standing at the entrance. "Because I wanted to borrow a book for my project, remember? The one due in a few weeks?" Clover's eyes narrowed for a second before she smacked her forehead. "Oooh right… I forgot" she huffed. "It's all Scam's fault anyway for following us around all day" she said slightly waving her hand airily and sighing. "It stressed me out, and stress makes me forget important things" she said but Alex was giggling because she knew that Clover never remembered when school projects were due anyway.

Sam bit her lip slightly nervous at the sudden mention of that man again. She looked around apprehensively only to relax when he was no where in sight. _"Good, he's stopped following me… maybe he wasn't even following me at all" _she thought giving him the benefit of the doubt and reassuring herself. Perhaps he had just been jogging, going to the gym, and buying clothes at the exact same time and location as she was. Ignoring the high unlikeness of that thought she gave Clover a little smile.

"You know what? You guys can just wait here. It won't take me too long" she said before turning to go in. Alex grabbed her arm from behind, turning her around and throwing her a concerned glance. "Are you sure Sammie, what if he's…you know" she said with a small nod. Sam couldn't help but smile at her concern. "I'm sure he isn't in there, don't worry. I'll be back in five" she said before disappearing through the doors of the library.

A smile was on her face as she reached the history section quickly because she knew this library inside out having come here a lot over the years. While she walked past a row of shelves she never noticed the man hiding in one of the aisles with a book covering his face.

"Ah here it is" Sam said under her breath while looking at the many books on the Age of Enlightenment. Her eyes moved up and down the shelf trying to find one that was well-rounded and she stopped when she saw it. She bit her lip and sighed when she noticed it was perched on the highest shelf. "Darn it" she mumbled, glancing around before she hopped up a little trying to reach the book. She frowned when he fingers barely grazed the surface before her feet hit the ground again. She tried again and sighed realizing she was going to have to ask for help.

Hearing footsteps behind her she smiled wondering if maybe she could ask this person for help only to notice that he (as she guess by the muscular arm) was already reaching for the book she wanted. She frowned in annoyance, turning around to tell him she needed that book for a project when she gasped as she saw his face. There right behind her was Tim Scam, holding out the book to her with a smirk on his face. She felt her throat close up and a nerve on her forehead pulsing as her anger and fear grew at the same time. There was no more denying it. He was stalking her.

"You're following me" she said sternly knowing she was onto him. "I am?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. "I was only getting myself a book" he said innocently holding up what she was sure was a random book from one of the shelves. She guessed that immediately when she saw the title was "Parenting for Dummies." She stared at him for a second before she burst out laughing unable to control herself from reacting to the hilarity of the situation.

He raised an eyebrow not understanding why she was laughing so hard, not that he minded it but he would still like to know why. Seeing her giggle fit not stopping he glanced at the book he was holding only to turn slightly red. _"Way to go Tim" _he cursed at himself when he saw the title and he realized he had just made himself look like a moron.

When she finally got a hold on her laughter she gave him a little smirk. "So you're a dad?" she asked while watching him give her a little frown. "It's for a friend" he said firmly trying to maintain some of the dignity he had left. He sighed knowing that hadn't gone as planned. Looking down his eyes lit up when he noticed a book misplaced on the shelf that caught his eye. "Now here is what I came for" he said, smirking before holding up a much more manly book on Advanced Weapon design. Sam stared at the book in horror trying to keep her face neutral when he began flipping through it.

"See this stuff is interesting" he said teasingly while chuckling at her annoyed face as he flipped a page on the parts of guns. _"Wait…this is interesting" _he thought to himself as his eyes lingered on the parts of nuclear bombs, and types of bombs that were known. For some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from the words as he held the book in his hands.

"Uh Tim?" Sam said slightly worried when she noticed that his eyes seemed dark, almost glazed over as he read the book. She was shocked when he just flipped another page and ignored her, keeping his eyes fixed on the book. _"It's like I don't exist right now" _she thought as she looked at all the awe on his face as he drank up the words standing there in silence.

"That's funny…I'm sure there is an easy way to make this weapon, it's just not written here…" he muttered making her heart thump in panic. Of course a library book wasn't going to describe how to create deadly weapons but he had that knowledge locked away somewhere in his brain. This book might just jog his memory.

"Can I see that?" she said quickly, snatching the book from his hands and snapping him out of his trance. He stood still for a moment before he chuckled. "I didn't know you were into weapon designing too" he said giving her a smile and she nodded slowly. "Well I am a spy, just like you" she whispered, steering him away from any other reason why he might have a fascination with weapons. "I need to go my friends are waiting" she said stiffly making sure to take the weapon book with her and borrow it just so he wouldn't. "Okay Sammie" he said amusedly and she ignored him as she quickly left the library.

"There you are!" Clover said while placing her hands on her hips. "You know it's been longer than five minutes" she said with scrutiny. Sam quickly placed her history book on top of the weapon book she had borrowed but Alex saw it before she could. "Sammie? Why do you have a book on weapons?" she asked innocently. Sam sighed knowing she would have to scare her friends again and tell them she had just "accidentally" bumped into Scam again. "I wasn't borrowing it Alex…" she bit her lip and sighed. "Scam was."

"WHAT?" Clover and Alex both screamed before pulling Sam away from the library as fast as they could in case he came out and followed again.

1:00 pm - Beverly Hills, Anastasia's Flower Shop

Glancing over her shoulder for the hundredth time since an hour ago Sam relaxed when she didn't see Scam behind her. _"It seems like hiding in a flower shop worked" _she thought with a grin knowing she had lied to her friends that she really wanted to buy roses for her mother just so she could come in here. Sam sighed knowing they probably knew she was lying but she also knew they wouldn't blame her for wanting a moment alone without Scam haunting her. After she told them about the library incident they were a hundred percent certain he was stalking her, and were ready to complain to Jerry but she had stopped them because she knew Scam would just lie that it was all coincidence and get away with it. She did have no proof to make certain he was after her.

A glare was on her face as she thought about the irritating man. She was furious with him for ruining her day. Here she had been praying today would be all about not having to see his face but it had turned out to be the exact opposite of that. Everywhere she had gone he had crept up on her each and every time with one excuse or another. It was already hard enough not to think about the multitude of times he had grabbed her during the mission yesterday and now she had to worry about him materializing in front of her at any second.

"He's worse than a ghost" she muttered while a pout formed on her lips. Even ghosts didn't attack without a reason but Scam…he was just a loaded gun waiting to go off and hurt her in one way or another. She was starting to suspect his memory was still intact and he was just doing this for his own stupid amusement. Whatever it was, it was beginning to drive her crazy and she knew that if he popped up one more time she wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. _"It's bad enough I have to see him on missions, but all the time! That just isn't right!" _she thought angrily while gripping her purse in her hand.

It was pushing her over her sanity to figure out what he wanted from her and every time she thought about it she found she just didn't want to think about it. It was obvious to her though that somehow Tim Scam had come up with a new crazy plot for some variation of revenge and she was stuck at the centre of it. What ever he wanted with her could not be good and she had a sinking suspicion that what he wanted was something she couldn't even bring herself to imagine because it was that scary.

His smiles, as cute as he made them look, were nothing more than little signs of impending doom and every time he gave her that look it told her that he was planning to do something to her that she wouldn't like. She knew she didn't have it in her to figure out what was going on in his twisted mind, she was already too occupied fearing it.

Shaking off her frustrating thoughts she took a relaxed breath. Sam sniffed the flowers and smiled knowing Scam was too much of a guy to walk into a floral shop just to annoy her. Meaning she should stay in here as long as she could because she was safe. Still smiling her hand picked up a bunch of white roses, while she inspected it for any flaws before she bought it.

"Beautiful" a smooth, rich voice said from behind her making her take a sharp breath in. _"No…no…it can't be.." _she thought in panic before hesitantly turning around and almost fainting when she saw Scam standing there amongst the flowers smiling at her. Seeing her shocked face he couldn't help but wonder if she had somehow figured out he was calling her beautiful instead of the flowers she was holding in her hand. Sam gulped in through a very dry throat as her hand automatically dropped the flowers in shock.

Raising an eyebrow and giving her a kind smile he moved to pick up the flowers at the exact time that she did. "Ouch!" Sam yelped when her forehead bumped against his. He chuckled softly at the accidental collision before handing her the flowers and placing his palm against the centre of her forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked, slightly rubbing her head. "I'm fine" She snapped, stepping back as far as she could. Her forehead was still tingling from the touch of his palm, something she wasn't enjoying one bit.

She stared at him uncertainly, a pout on her lips and she was just ready to rip out her hair. What did he want from her! Seeing him smiling and staring at her fixedly she felt herself groan. _"How much more of this am I supposed to take?" _she thought angrily never seeing the hidden longing nor the adoration mixed in with the obvious amusement in Scam's soft gaze. He just stood there staring at her with unblinking eyes for a few moments before she realized she had had enough of this nonsense he was putting her through.

She was about to turn and just run away when he started coming towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Buying flowers?" he asked and she rolled her eyes at the obvious question. "Yes, for my mom" she said flatly while trying not to panic at him coming closer and closer to her. "Hmm.." he said when he was almost right up against her. Sam pressed her back as hard as she could against the trellis behind her while her eyes widened in panic and her heart beat like a drum in her chest. "Wha- what are you doing?" She stammered but he only smirked coming even closer until she could feel his feet touching hers and he had her trapped.

He peered at her amusedly, studying the panic on her pretty face and the tiny blush of embarrassment which she was trying to hide as she gawked at him. A moment later his hand reached up, grabbing a bunch of white roses from above her head that was identical to the ones in her hand. "Here you go" he said slyly with a small smirk handing her the neat arrangement so that she didn't have to buy the wrecked one. She stared at him in bewilderment, easily seeing the small smirk on his face and how he had just invaded her privacy while seemingly helping her out. "…Thanks" she whispered making sure to sound exactly like she didn't mean it at all, before sidestepping him and moving away before he could corner her again, something he seemed to enjoy for some dumb reason.

"I have to run" she said offhandedly moving to leave. Scam smirked as he watched her walking away rapidly. "I'm sure you do…" he said smugly. "See you around Samantha" he added amusedly, chuckling when she disappeared from sight.

Slamming the door to the shop she stormed outside with a glare on her face, the flowers in her hands being twisted and ruined in her rage that she really just wanted to take out on Scam. She walked quickly and within ten minutes she was at the Groove where her friends were waiting for her.

"What does he think of himself!" she barked and Clover and Alex turned their heads to find Sam looking downright furious and gripping a bouquet of destroyed flowers in her twitching hands. "That was fast" Alex said ignoring the mutilated roses and glancing at her friend. Clover nodded. "Yea when you left we thought you were going to be a while."

Sam rolled her eyes while she huffed out a breath. "Yea I thought so too until you-know-who showed up!" she screamed before sitting down. Alex raised a confused eyebrow. "Who?" she asked innocently but Clover's eyes widened in understanding. "Are you saying HE was in there too?" she asked in total shock. Sam nodded while sighing. "He's driving me crazy" she said tiredly. "He's everywhere I go!" Clover bit her lip and nodded knowing that was true. But how could they put an end to this new hobby of Scam's?

Pushing a milkshake towards Sam Clover smiled. "Here drink this" she said while trying to calm down her terrified friend. Scam needed to be stopped before Sam went completely crazy. "What do we do?" Alex hissed leaning into them just in case he was around and listening to them. There was no way to make certain that he wasn't. Clover sighed. "I don't think telling Jer will do any good-"

"You're right" Sam cut in angrily before she took another sip of the cold mixture trying to cool her infuriated mind. "He'll just take Scam's side again" she said with a sigh. Clover frowned. "Well then we need to deal with this in another way…" A small smirk donned her lips. "I have an idea" she said making Sam's heart fill with hope. "What is it?" Sam asked, ready to do anything to get him to stop at this point. Clover smiled. Why hadn't she thought of this before!

"We…" she started only to freeze and stare at a man who had just come in and sat down. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the short brown hair and the broad back that was facing her. "Oh he's dead" she said with gritted teeth, her anger boiling in her veins. before standing up and Alex and Sam realized that Scam must have come here too. Clover glared at the man, as she marched over to him. Enough was enough. If Jerry wasn't going to do anything about this, she was.

When she was right behind him she smirked before smacking his back with the palm of her hand and making him stiffen. "Aha!" she exclaimed ready to use the laser lipstick in her purse on him until he turned around and threw her a glare. "What the hell is your problem?" he hissed and Clover gulped when she noticed that she had just smacked a random guy, thinking he was Tim Scam. A heavy blush coated her face when she noticed her ach-rival Mandy sitting there next to him laughing at her. She had never been so humiliated in all her life. "Sorry" she muttered, throwing Mandy a heated glare before she rushed back to her table and sank in her chair.

"I am going to kill Scam" she said while seething knowing that Mandy would be laughing at her for weeks. "It's okay Clover" Alex said softly. "He did look like Scam and it's kinda shocking he isn't here considering he's been chasing after Sam all day and all." Clover looked up and glared. "Yea tell that to Mandy!" She clenched her fist and took a deep breath. "I've had it! I don't care what Jerry says, this is beyond ridiculous! How are we supposed to live our lives like this?"

She took a deep breath, seeming like she was having convulsions. "This is crazy! Scam has been ruining our day, being the creep that he is, and there hasn't been one single place that we have gone that he hasn't show up at!" Sam sighed nodding slowly. "I'm sorry guys." Clover shook her head. "This isn't your fault" she said softly letting Sam know it was true. "He's the one that's messed up and following you around…" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared before speaking determinedly.

"It's time we do something about it..."

* * *

Oooh Clover is pissed off now! :P

Anyone know what she's up to? She said she had a plan.

Lol, I just realized this was another long chapter (sorry) and it turned out kind of funny with Sam going crazy because Scam was always breathing down her neck.

Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, I _WILL_ try to update faster next time.

Hope you guys enjoyed it,

**Please Review and make my day!(or week since it's been a crappy one)**

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	7. Coming & Going

A month and a half later….ugh : ( sorry for the delay in posting this, I ran into a writer's block. BUT it shouldn't happen again!

:D

**Note: **I believe one? (is it one?) _OC _is introduced in this chapter. He is important though, you'll see. =)

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. (even though it SHOULD not! Ahem :P)

* * *

1:45 pm - Beverly Hills, The Groove

Staring at her friend with uncertainty Alex bit her lip. "Clover what are you thinking?" she asked not really knowing how Clover (or anyone for that matter) could deal with Scam. Clover shrugged. "Honestly?" she asked making Alex and Sam nod. The blonde sighed. "Well to be honest I am thinking of bashing Scam's skull in but Jerry won't allow that…" she sighed again. "So I'm thinking of doing the next best thing. We need to deal with this indirectly."

Sam blinked in confusion. Ordinarily she would be the one on top of everything but right now she was just so, dare she say it, scared of Scam to think straight. "What do you mean Clover?" she asked making Clover turn her head and glance around as if she was looking for someone. Once Clover was sure she didn't see Scam's head poking out from anywhere eavesdropping on them she sighed in relief and leaned in towards Sam and Alex. "It's simple really, all we do is-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When the floor under their table opened up, swallowing them up into a dark tunnel they all screamed in surprise. "No!" Clover screamed furiously knowing it was Jerry again. "Not now! I didn't get to finish explaining my planninggggggg!"

1:50 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Hitting the floor with a crash Clover moaned in pain not even getting the chance to sit up before Alex's body landed on her back with a thud. "Ow!" Clover screamed, scrambling to get away from under the added weight. Still falling down the chute Sam closed her eyes tightly while mentally preparing for Clover's screams of pain because she knew her body was headed to land on top of hers as well.

A second later she heard a low chuckle of amusement and then she felt her body stop midair as what felt what felt like very strong arms catch her before she could hit the floor. Opening her eyes in curiosity her eyes widened and her body tensed. Sam gulped, a small, involuntary blush forming on her cheeks when she found Tim Scam smirking while holding her in his arms bridal style.

"Oh good, you've all arrived" Jerry voice said cheerfully and Scam turned around to face him with a small smile. Sam pouted and blew her hair out of her face in annoyance because for some reason Scam wasn't bothering to put her down just yet and she was still stuck being carried by him. Clover watched Scam harassing her friend and gave him a glare which he didn't notice because he was looking at Jerry. Taking a deep breath Clover reminded herself that after today this nonsense was going to stop, at least for a few days. Watching Sam's red face Clover knew she was uncomfortable and she couldn't help but feel bad for her, for some reason she had caught Scam's eye as something he wanted to play with and he was having fun while doing that.

"_Well it stops now_" she thought before facing Jerry with a small frown. "Jerry we need to talk" she said making the old man's smile disappear. "Is something wrong Clover?" he asked and Clover rolled her eyes. Was Jerry honestly blind? Didn't he see what Scam was doing with Sam right now? Crossing her arms over her chest she glared heatedly. "Yes there is something very wrong."

Jerry sighed not wanting to have this conversation because every time in the last month, ever since Tim (he liked to call him Tim now)had gotten his memory back and Clover looked this upset over something it resulted in a rant about how he had been an idiot by bringing Tim back to W.O.O.H.P. He guiltily found that he didn't want to hear it, not when everything was running so smoothly and Tim looked so happy.

Jerry sighed before speaking firmly. "Whatever it is we can deal with it later." Clover's mouth formed a pout. "But Jerry…" Jerry shook his head firmly. "Clover, please" he said forcing her to shut up and look down while mumbling angry curses at her boss and the man that was still holding onto Sam.

Still in Scam's arms Sam sighed, catching his attention and he actually had the nerve to look down and give her a smile as if this was perfectly natural and nothing was wrong. She mouthed the words "Can you put me down" not wanting to be more embarrassed than she already was. Her mouth fell open in shock when he simply turned his head and glanced at Jerry pretending he didn't just see what she was mouthing. But that smirk on his face proved that he understood every word. _"That…that…ugh!" _Sam thought, running out of words to describe Scam. A moment after twisting around and trying to kick him she gave up simply relaxing in his hold since it seemed she wasn't being given any other choice. The more she struggled the harder his hold became and she quickly realized he wasn't about to put her down unless he wanted to.

"So why did you bring us here Jer?" Sam asked while ignoring her need to blush. She was surprised Scam didn't just put her down already, sure she wasn't that heavy but still, didn't he get tired? Jerry smiled at his two favourite spies. "Good question as always Sam" he said before his smile widened as he glanced at Scam. "I called you here to meet a very special person" he said still looking at only Tim Scam and now he was almost smirking. Scam couldn't help but feel curious. Whenever Jerry went all happy smiley like that something was definitely up. Like that time when Jerry told him he was being kicked out of W.O.O.H.P. and losing his job as a weapons tech only to be promoted to head of the department instead a few months ago, he had acted exactly like this.

"Well who is it?" Clover asked demandingly wanting to get this over with so she could berate Jerry and tell him what she needed done from him. Jerry smiled at them before walking back to his desk and pressing a button on the console. A moment later the glass doors opened and a man walked in with a clear smile on his face. Clover's eyes narrowed in confusion before she looked at Jerry knowing she knew this guy well. His name was Darren Evans and he worked with Blaine her boyfriend and occasionally came to the main branch of W.O.O.H.P. as well. Why was Jerry making such a big deal out of him coming to visit again?

Alex couldn't help but blush deeply as she stared at Darren with a smile. Her eyes just couldn't move away from his jet-black hair, deep blue eyes and kind face. _"It's probably because I have a crush on him" _she reasoned before raising her hand to give him a small wave only to see him glance at her discreetly and give her warning glance. It was almost like he didn't want her to act like she even knew him. Confused and a little embarrassed she ran her hand through her hair instead and blushed while trying to figure out what was going on here.

Equally confused in Scam's arms, Sam narrowed her eyes and glanced at Jerry trying to ask him what on earth was going on and why a fellow W.O.O.H.P. agent that they all knew so well was being re-introduced only to tense when she felt Scam finally putting her down. Wondering why he had had the sudden change of heart Sam turned around in curiosity only to find that he wasn't even looking at her anymore. His eyes were fixed on Darren and slowly a small smile was upturning the corners of his lips. "Darren?" he suddenly said in a disbelieving whisper, and they all watched as the mentioned man smiled in Scam's direction.

"_What the hell?" _Clover thought as she watched the two men in confusion. Why did they look so darn happy to see each other?

Taking a step closer to Darren, Scam kept smiling while easily remembering who this was. He would never forget a friend that easily, still for some strange reason he felt like he hadn't seen him in many years instead of the two months he knew Darren had been at that special mission he had been sent on by Jerry. _"Odd" _Scam thought in confusion, trying to figure things out only to be forced out of his thoughts when Darren wrapped him up in a sudden, awkward man-hug.

Scam blinked in confusion and embarrassment when he thought he heard the girls around him giggling. And even if they weren't giggling why was Darren hugging him? Rolling his eyes Scam sighed before pushing Darren away awkwardly. He didn't remember his friend ever being this…emotional. "Get a grip, man!" he muttered and Sam couldn't help but laugh because Scam honestly sounded like a baffled teenager at the moment.

Turning his head and throwing her a little glare effectively making her stop and look away Scam turned back to his deranged friend. Darren took a step back after releasing Scam but he couldn't stop himself from looking at him. He had never once thought this was going to happen. They had all given up faith that Tim would ever become good again. While he felt terrible about the accident Tim had suffered, he had to guiltily admit he was glad it had happened. It was worth it to see him finally back on the good side where he just…belonged whether he saw it or not. He could still remember the day when Jerry told him that Tim, his best friend, the best agent they ever had, had been arrested for trying to destroy W.O.O.H.P. He had never been more shocked in his life and he had never been able to understand what had made him do what he did. Brushing off the past three years of the knowledge he had on his best friend's turn to the dark side Darren smiled. "It's so good to have you back" he said to the slightly taller man.

Scam looked a little confused not really understanding what Darren was talking about. He was the one that had gone on that mission, he had been at W.O.O.H.P. all along. Sensing Scam's confusion Jerry spoke up before he got any ideas, "He's talking about your accident Tim, he's glad you're okay." Jerry bit his lip knowing he himself was more glad than anyone else that Tim was finally okay. It was like he had gotten back the son he had never had and for some stupid reason he didn't feel repulsed or afraid as he realized how attached he had already become to Tim Scam.

Smiling he blurted out before he could stop himself. "We all are glad to have to back actually" he said while exchanging glances with Darren who was smiling. Scam's unease faded instantly and he smiled at Jerry before turning back to Darren. Jerry let out a small breath of relief that Scam was no longer chasing after the unease he had just felt, while glancing sheepishly at the spies who were only greeting him with looks that said that he had brought this onto himself. Still, Jerry knew he would gladly suffer any qualms he had to in order to keep Tim on his side. He was just that important.

Looking at Darren Scam rolled his eyes when he noticed his friend was still looking at him with concern. What was wrong with him? Darren knew him well, he had to know a measly accident wasn't going to do him any harm. _"Then why is he acting like I just came back from the dead?" _Tim thought before shaking his head at Darren's constant staring.

"Look it was just a stupid accident, I'm stronger than that!" he yelled defensively making Darren chuckle because he remembered having conversations like this with Tim before. "Yes you are" he said with smile making Scam smirk and nod. "Glad to see you remember" he said arrogantly and from behind him Sam rolled her eyes at yet another display of his royal ego.

Turning around to face the spies Tim smiled while speaking to his friend. "Come on Darren, let me introduce you to W.O.O.H.P.'s newest agents" he said and Alex looked up at Darren and caught him giving her an apologetic look. She smiled, suddenly understanding why he had stopped her from saying hi to him. In Scam's eyes they were all new agents, his friend Darren wouldn't know them at all. Darren had just done it to avoid confusion and do his part at making Scam believe no time had passed at all. Still she couldn't help but be startled that Darren was friends with Tim Scam of all men but then again he never talked to her much. Sighing she dismissed that thought and smiled when Scam came closer to her with Darren next to him. "This is Alexandra Vasquez" he said while nodding his head towards her and she was surprised that he already knew her full name.

"Nice to meet you Alex-Alexandra" Darren said, quickly fixing his slip up and shaking hands with her. Alex smiled shyly and Scam couldn't help but smirk as he watched them. For some reason he got the feeling that Alex liked his friend already. _"Hmm, it'll probably come in handy later" _he thought to himself, using the moment Darren was talking to Alex to glance up at Sam and give her a smile.

Feeling eyes on her Sam glanced away from Alex and Darren only to find Scam giving her a charming smile.

Again.

She gulped, smiling back tightly and quickly looking down at the floor making him chuckle in amusement at her cuteness. Really, how long did she expect to keep avoiding him like this? He could only wonder if she'd find a way to look away from him when there would be only him and her alone with no one else around to take her away. _"I'd like to see you escape me then" _he said to himself, taunting her in his thoughts.

"And who is this" Darren asked tearing him away from his predatorial thoughts. Reluctantly looking away from the redhead he sighed before looking up to see Darren was gesturing to Clover. Scam smirked knowing she of all the spies hated him the most. No she didn't say it directly but every time he was around her she seemed like she wanted to bash his skull in. Too bad she wasn't ever going to succeed.

Smirking he spoke. "This is…hmm I think she's Cloe" he said with a careless shrug, purposely belittling her by pretending not to remember her name. Of course he knew the name of the girl who liked to try and take _his _Sam away from him. She must have stupidly thought he didn't notice. Scam only smirked harder when she gave him a glare before correcting her name to Darren and shaking hands with him. Tim quickly turned to Sam and smiled while walking up to her only stopping when he was right in front of the redhead. Scam didn't say anything simply studying her face and down-cast eyes. What was it going to take to get her to notice him?

Sam bit her lip knowing he was staring at her because she could feel his heady gaze practically burning into her body. _"Please make him stop" _she mentally prayed, letting out a sigh of relief when Darren asked Scam who she was. Scam, still giving her a longing smile which she didn't notice finally spoke. "This is Samantha Simpson, W.O.O.H.P.'s finest" he added making her look up with a small blush on her face. Seeing her adorable reaction to his words he only smiled harder making her look away.

"_Damn it" _he thought in frustration knowing he had just lost her again while watching her shake hands with Darren and smile. He couldn't help but frown at the fact that she was perfectly comfortable around Darren, a man she had just met and not him. They had met a month ago and had already gone on a mission together! Why was she always so…tense around him. _"I'm going to have to find out" _he thought, his lips forming a naturally evil smirk at the many mischievous thoughts filling up his mind as they always did when he looked at this girl. She simply drove him insane.

A sigh of annoyance was soon heard. "Jerry can we talk, please?" Clover said sounding every bit as impatient as she was feeling. Jerry cringed knowing the introductions were done and he had no excuse to delay this conversation any longer. "Sure" he said while nodding towards her as if telling her to go on. Rolling her eyes after giving Scam a heated glare Clover spoke in a irritated tone. "Alone" she said making Jerry sigh. He just knew this had to do with Scam. "All right Clover. Everyone else please kindly leave there is something me and Clover need to talk about" he said apologetically. Darren nodded but Scam only smirked eyeing Sam and wondering if maybe he could corner her in the hallway on the way out. The annoying one was going to be talking to Jerry and Alex couldn't be that difficult to get rid of.

"No Jerry! Me, Alex and Sam need to talk to you alone!" Clover said making Scam's smirk vanish. Jerry sighed, nodding his head and turning to the two men. "Darren, Tim please" he said nodding his head towards the door before he smiled not wanting to infuriate Scam who was already for some reason looking a bit upset. "I'm sure you both have tonnes of catching up to do" he said giving them their cue to leave.

Darren moved to go but Scam stood rooted to the spot with a suspicious look in his eyes as he looked at the smirking blonde. He had a sinking feeling this "private meeting" that he wasn't invited to was about him. His instincts never lied and he just knew that blonde was up to something but what he wasn't sure. "Come on Tim" Darren's voice whined at him to leave. Scam frowned while looking at the group of girls, not ready to leave. He wanted to hear what was going to be said.

"Go on Tim" Jerry said and Scam looked up at the older man to find him smiling. He blinked wondering if he should really leave when he felt like he shouldn't. But he could trust Jerry, he just knew he could. Jerry would never lie to him or keep anything from him. If this meeting was about him he was certain Jerry would tell him later. _"Or I'll just have to get it out of him" _Scam thought knowing he knew how to get his answers very well…..

* * *

"_**Tell me the truth!" **_

"_**Please don't-"**_

"_**Don't push me to do something I won't hesitate to do…." he snarled before slamming the man's helpless body into the brick wall he had trapped him against. "Trust me, you won't like it" he said with a deadly smirk, bloodlust in his eyes. It took just another slam into the wall for the weaker man to give up quickly and splutter out everything he knew about-"**_

* * *

"Tim!" Jerry said loudly making Scam blink and shake his head. _"What just happened?" _he thought in confusion while trying to figure out where the voices in his head had come from just now. It was almost like a flashback or vision of something….someone. Just a moment before he had seen shadowy images in his head of two men and heard voices. Strangely, one of those voices he heard sounded a lot like…his own. His eyes narrowed in confusion, Scam tried to focus on the strange scene he head scene in his head but as hard as he tried the voices were gone. His mind was calm again and he had no idea what had just happened.

When he finally got a hold of himself and glanced around he was surprised to see that everyone was looking at him with pasty white faces as if they were scared to death and he had no idea why. Looking specifically at Jerry he noted how Jerry looked like he was about to faint. "Are you okay…Tim?" Jerry said his name reluctantly in case Scam was back to being Scam. Just now he had witnessed Scam's face go pale as he stood there frowning at one moment and then going completely still and having his eyes glaze over in the next. And even though Tim wasn't saying anything Jerry was sure he had seen something related to his past right now. The confusion on Scam's face was enough to frighten him into believing so and he could only hope he had screamed his name in time before he had remembered something too harmful to cover up.

After another moment of eerie silence Scam smiled at his concerned boss. "Yes I'm okay. I must be tired or something" he said with a shrug remembering he had only gotten about four hours of sleep having worked late the night before and having woken up early this morning to catch Sam at the park during her morning job. Sleepiness was what probably caused that weird vision he just saw, maybe he was just daydreaming.

"Get some rest Tim" Jerry said still sounding very concerned and Scam nodded before throwing a nervous Sam another glance and leaving the room. Clover let out a breath of relief before looking at Jerry with a stern expression on her features. "Did you see that?" she hissed quietly in case Scam had his ear pressed against the door. Jerry bit his lip knowing this was not good. It had taken one little thing Scam didn't want to do, namely leave this room for their talk and he had gotten some sort of flashback. He'd have to work extra hard from now on to make sure he was kept completely happy.

Turning to Darren who was still there Jerry sighed. "Keep an eye on him, okay" he said and Darren nodded about to say something when Scam walked back into the room with a sigh. "Are you coming or not?" he asked Darren in annoyance making him practically race out of the room and shut the door behind him making sure to lock it on the way out.

"Did you see that?" Clover asked again once the door was closed. Jerry tiredly rubbed his temples. "See what?" he asked in annoyance. "He said he was tired maybe he was just reacting to lack of sleep" Jerry said firmly making them all roll their eyes because they knew it wasn't true. But of course Jerry didn't want to believe otherwise. Dismissing Jerry's obvious carelessness Clover sighed. "The reason we needed to talk to you Jer is because your dear Tim Scam has been harassing Sammie."

Jerry's eyebrow raised when he heard that, having seen Tim stealing glances at Sam himself but that wasn't harassment. He was probably just trying to get to know her better, they were spy partners after all. "Harass how?" he asked and Sam sighed before opening her mouth. "He's been stalking me Jerry." Jerry bit his lip and went silent when he heard that but he refused to see this their way. They were just overreacting, that had to be it. "I'm sure it wasn't stalking Sam, he was probably just trying to get to know his spy partner better. You can't hold that against him" he said making Sam frown sadly. Jerry wasn't even willing to see that Scam was bothering her and scaring her. How could he forget everything Scam was capable of so fast?

Clover placed her hands on her hips and glared. "He WAS stalking her Jerry, we all know it and so do you!" Sighing tiredly because he knew Tim was more than capable of stalking Jerry shrugged. "Why would he be stalking Sam?" he asked making them all go silent. Clover bit her lip and sighed. "I don't know but he was! Can't you take our word for it Jer?" she asked, slightly disappointed that he didn't believe them. The old man crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. He was sick and tired of this conversation over and over again. "What do you girls want me to do?" he asked sternly. Giving them all a glare he continued. "Do you want me to push him back into his criminal past? Shove him in jail? Use W.O.O.H.P. technology to restore his memory, and re-awaken one of our worst enemies?" he asked and anger was clear in his tone.

Sam, Clover and Alex couldn't help but gulp nervously at the thought of Scam becoming Scam again. Even they had to admit it was…nice to not have to worry about him breaking out of jail each day and coming after them to kill them and almost succeed each time. Finding them silent Jerry knew he had made his point. "Tim isn't going back to jail, he will work for me and I am not changing my mind" he said sounding very much like the boss that they sometimes forgot he was. "Anyone who has a problem with that….well they can choose to leave W.O.O.H.P. themselves" he said making them all gasp in shock.

"Jerry?" Clover asked shakily not believing he had just said that. Jerry sighed because he knew he was sounding harsh but they would never understand what a valuable asset Tim was. They would never look at things in his way. It wasn't easy being boss and he had made a lot of compromises and difficult decisions to make it possible to have Tim on his side. He hadn't been selfish or worrying about his own comfort and he couldn't let his spies do that either. They were all a team and they had to function like one.

"I'm sorry girls" he said with a frown on his face. "He isn't leaving and you shouldn't ask me that again. Now, if there is anything else I can do to make this easier on you please ask. But Tim…he is not going anywhere." The room stayed silent for a few moments as they all digested that thought. Moments later Clover sighed. "Well I wasn't asking you to get rid of him" she said catching Jerry's interest. "Then what were you going to ask?" he asked. Clover slumped her shoulders trying to relax a little. "I was going to ask you to give Sam a week off from W.O.O.H.P." she said making Sam's eyes widen because she had never stopped working ever since she had joined. "But Clover" Sam protested not wanting to stop working just because of Scam hounding her. What if this was his plan?

Turning to Sam Clover shook her head. "Sam please, you know you need time away from Scam." Sam looked down and nodded knowing her friend was right. She needed to get away from him for at least a little while before she went absolutely crazy. Jerry sighed contemplating the situation. A week was a long time. Looking up and focusing on Sam's sad-looking face he know though, that he had to say yes. If he denied her something as little as this she would never trust him again and they would all think he didn't value them anymore. He really couldn't have that.

"Why a week?" he asked making the blonde sigh. "It's simple Jerry, a week should be long enough to let Sammie relax" she let out a huff before going on. "And hopefully after not having Sam around to stalk for a week maybe Scam will give up his nasty habit" she said with a small glare. Jerry nodded slowly knowing she was making sense. He had to say yes, it was the least he could do to calm them down. "Well today is a weekend so…you girls get next week off. I'll see all of you next Monday" he said making all of their faces light up.

"You mean all of us?" Alex asked in excitement. They hadn't had a getaway in a long, long time. Jerry chuckled in amusement. "Of course, it looks like all of you could use a vacation" he said giving them a sincere smile. Clover grinned happily. "Oh my god, you are the best Jer" she said with pride on her face. Sam smiled from behind them while mentally thanking Clover and Jerry for this. One whole week without any worries, without Tim Scam breathing down her neck? It was just what she needed.

2: 45 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Hallway

Sam smiled happily as she walked with her friends out of Jerry's office. It had taken them about a half hour to fill out all the paper work it required to take a leave from W.O.O.H.P. but now they were all set. _"A whole week of no Scam" _Sam thought, a happy, joyful smile on her lips as she felt security and safety engulf her. "This is going to be great!" Clover said while clapping her hands together. She already knew exactly where they were going to be going and it was a safe, private location where no one else but people that were welcome were let inside. In order words Sam would be perfectly free of Tim Scam.

A grunt escaped Clover's mouth when she banged into a body and she looked up and grimaced when she noticed Scam standing there glaring at her. "Do you mind? He said sounding peeved as he moved past her only to stop in front of Sam. Sam gulped when she felt his shadow looming over her and all of a sudden her security vanished. "I need to talk to my spy partner for a moment, alone" he said making Sam gulp and Clover and Alex glare. "No!" Clover said making him turn and raise an eyebrow at her. "Why not?" he asked in annoyance only to find her scowling. Scam smirked. "You know, I'm sure there is a rule against interfering in spy duties" he said threatening Clover into shutting up and letting him talk to Sam because he was, unfortunately her partner.

"It's okay you guys" Sam said while nodding her head and telling them to go on. She wasn't so scared of him anymore. She was being given a whole week without him and now she had no reason to fear him following her. She could handle talking to him one more time. Clover threw Scam a warning glance before turning around to leave. "Okay Sammie, we'll wait for you outside" she said before leaving with Alex.

Turning her attention to Scam, Sam crossed her arms over her chest and put on a passive face. "Yes?" she said telling him to hurry him with what ever he had to say. She needed time to pack. He smiled softly while watching her. "So…what was the meeting about?" he asked making her smirk slightly. _"I should have know he would ask" _she thought knowing Scam was the equivalent of a curious gerbil only no where near as harmless.

Her smirk still playing on her lips at his wondering expression Sam shrugged. "It was a private meeting, I can't tell you" she said firmly. Scam's face fell and he could feel himself glaring a little. "Why not?" he asked and Sam was sure she was seeing his jaw tense just because he was so used to having everything his way. Jerry did do everything to suit Scam's happiness but not this time. He had been spoiled for too long and it was high time something didn't just work out the way he wanted.

Placing her hands on her hips she smirked again. "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you" she said lying through her teeth while mentally celebrating that she was going to disappear for a whole week. What ever was he going to do now?

Tim rolled his eyes while scoffing because he had the distinct feeling whatever that blond ditz had talked about it had to do with him. Seeing Sam smirking almost evilly he knew she was hiding something from him and what it was he was going to find out. Sam gave him a fake innocent face before speaking quickly. "So I'll see you later, then. Bye!" she said to him before turning to leave, grinning in joy the moment she did. She felt like she was on top of the world at this moment.

A small gasp escaped her when he grabbed her wrist from behind pulling her to a sudden halt. "I never said… I was done talking to you" he said threateningly. After a moment of convincing herself she had no reason to fear him Sam smirked. Rolling her eyes, she turned around and surprised him by slapping his hand away. "There is nothing left to talk about" she said with a shrug making him frown at her behaviour. Why was she so happy right now? She was definitely up to something. _"But what? What is it?" _he thought, racking his brain for an answer while watching her smirk.

Deep in thought he didn't hear the stealthy footsteps approaching him from behind until someone laughed joyfully and jumped him from the back. Soon, a pair of hands were held over his eyes and he could hear soft, happy, feminine giggling.

"Guess who?" the voice asked cheerfully while never letting him go for even one brief second.

* * *

…I think I like this ending lol. It's … a cliffy, go me! Jk.

Okay so I introduced an OC in here but he will become important very soon :D, oh and the _other_ mystery person is also important MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Um, I know this feels like a filler chapter but it's not. Notice Scam had a minor flashback in here and there is DEFINTELY more to come. … XD

**Please Review **for me, _it means so so much!_

MUAHAHAHAH,

Cresenta's Lark :P


	8. Feelings & Denial

OMG I haven't updated this in forever! GAH! :( Okay so the reasons why are these:

1. University

2. I got the flu, yay :( (just got better lol)

3. University AGAIN lol

ANYWAY, **thanks soooo much **to all the people that **Read & Review **this story! Please keep on reviewing so I know I have an audience :P

(Especially because I was MAJORLY iffy about posting this chapter, you may see why after you read it? Maybe lol :P)

Ok I should shut up now.

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies = Not Mine. *glare* lol

* * *

3: 00 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Hallway

Sam blinked several times in confusion as she stared at the girl who was standing at Scam's side, giggling while covering his eyes with her palms. This woman had waist length golden brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was fair of complexion and a couple of inches taller than Sam, coming right up until Scam's shoulder. Who on Earth was this? Sam knew she didn't recognize her at all.

"As if I could ever forget that wonderful voice of your's," Tim said and Sam could easily see a visible smile forming on his lips. _"Why is he so happy?" _Sam wondered, while her narrowed eyes remained on the pair before her. _"Who is SHE?" _Biting her lip while thinking she realized he must know her well to not be annoyed with her grabbing him like that. Evil or not Sam was certain Scam didn't like bimbos crawling all over him…

"_Not that this girl is a bimbo or anything," _Sam reasoned with herself.

"All right Taylor, you can let go now," Tim said, joy clear in his tone as he talked to this girl but she only giggled while holding him tighter. A small chuckle escaped Tim's throat at her actions. "Tay," he said in a warning tone yet still sounding ridiculously happy and she finally let go of his eyes letting him see her face. Tim smiled at his long-time friend Taylor Hayes, happy that she was so happy to see him. A slight frown of concern touched his face a moment later as he noticed that for some reason Taylor looked almost a little bit older than he last remembered. He sighed realizing Jerry's international project must have taken a toll on her after all. She hadn't looked this mature when he'd last seen her 2 months ago.

"How are you Tay?" He asked making her smile brightly. Taylor couldn't take her eyes off his face. It had been so long since she'd last seen thoughtfulness on his face. Her eyes drank in his features and she wondered if she was imagining it, but to her he looked even more handsome than he had been 3 years ago. Finding her silent Tim watched her in concern. "Tay?" He said trying to get her to speak only to have her give him a joyful smile before she threw her arms around him in a hug.

Sam's eyebrow shot up as she watched this "Taylor" hug Scam tightly. Exactly how well did they know each other? She watched him blink before he smiled and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the girl and holding her close. Looking away, Sam only noticed how intently she was frowning when she caught her reflection in a glass pane. Rolling her eyes she reminded herself that she never really did _like_ public displays of affection.

"I missed you," Taylor murmured into his chest making Tim smile again. "I missed you too," he said and Taylor couldn't help but melt at all the sincerity in his tone. "I can't believe you're back…that you're okay," she said with her head still against his chest remembering the miracle that had come in the form in his accident. This was the Tim she remembered. Caring, compassionate and just plain wonderful. She was so happy to have him back to the way he was before he made his mistakes in life. Looking up and into his eyes she sighed. "I should have never have gone," she said with nothing but regret in her voice.

Tim raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You didn't seem this reluctant when you left two months ago," he said with a little laugh but Taylor shook her head. "I was stupid Tim. That's why I wasn't reluctant to let yo- my job as your partner go."

Standing not too far away Sam's eyes widened as she wondered if she had just imagined the words this girl had almost said. _"…Did she just said she was stupid for letting HIM go?" _Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Scam speaking again to Taylor.

"What makes you say that?" he asked and Taylor smiled, still looking deep into his eyes. "Sometimes you don't realize how much something means to you until you lose it," she whispered making him smile. "Yea, working in the weapons lab is a special job, I would know," he said with a shrug making Taylor laugh because she knew that while Tim was a genius he was simply clueless as to when a girl was showing interest in him. In fact he _**never**_ understood that and she wondered if he ever would, unless he got an all out confession. She said nothing, simply watching him with longing eyes as she kept close to him, keeping her hands pressed against his chest and still standing in the circle of his arms.

Without realizing it Sam cleared her throat loudly making both Scam and Taylor turn and glance at her. Tim's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Sam still standing there, after so long when she had been so eager to leave before. Figuring she had hung around because she wanted to be introduced to his friend he smiled before speaking. "Sam this is Taylor Hayes," he said before turning to Taylor and speaking again. "Tay this is Samantha Simpson, she's my current partner on missions," he said making Taylor's mouth form an "o" of surprise at the fact that he was now doing missions instead of working in the lab like before. She couldn't help but sigh because she had been hoping to get the chance to work with him.

Brushing off that thought she smiled at Tim's new friend. "Hello Samantha," she said, smiling while holding out her hand for Sam to shake. Casting Taylor's hand a short glance Sam looked up at her. "Hi," she said shortly before ignoring Taylor's outstretched hand and glancing at Scam with a slight frown. "It was nice meeting your "friend", she said biting her cheek when she heard how much emphasis she had put on the word and she couldn't understand why. "I have to go now," she said quickly and tuned around to leave. Tim sighed, moving to stop her because he still had no idea what she was hiding from him about the private meeting with Jerry. "Sam wait," he said, following behind her and Sam found her feet moving to stop at the sound of his voice.

"Let her go Tim, she's in a hurry" Sam heard Taylor say and she automatically rolled her eyes when she heard him stop walking after her. It was really surprising how much he listened to Taylor. She had asked, no begged him to stop following her before and he hadn't listened but now… Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she briskly walked out of the W.O.O.H.P. building. One whole week of no Tim Scam. She could hardly wait.

_3 days Later_

11:00 am - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

A sigh escaped Tim's throat for the twentieth time since this meeting had begun an hour ago. He could not concentrate even though Jerry was talking about some important weapon building concept and he knew exactly why. It had been three days, three whole days with no sign of Sam. He had looked for her everywhere. At the park in the morning where she always jogged, at the library she always visited and at W.O.O.H.P.. She had simply vanished.

Looking up at Jerry he frowned remembering how Jerry had dodged any and all questions about where Sam had gone. All Jerry had finally told him, this morning was that Sam had decided to take a break and he didn't know where she had gone. Now he didn't think Jerry was lying about not knowing where she had gone too but he led an international spy agency. If Jerry wanted to he could easily track Sam down. _"But why would he?" _Tim thought bitterly. _"He's giving Sam time off, he doesn't need to know where she is but __**I**__ do."_

'Tim?" Jerry said suddenly making him pay attention to the old man. "Yes?" Scam asked and Jerry glanced at him in concern. "Are you okay? You seem a little off today," Jerry said and Scam let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to concentrate at the moment," he said apologetically. "I think I just need some air." Watching Scam, Jerry nodded slowly before smiling. "I think we all need a break it's been a while talking about this." Glancing at the few other agents that were all gathered in his office including Taylor, Darren, and Blaine he smiled. "We'll wrap this meeting up here," he said letting them all move to leave.

Blaine smiled, glad to be done early so he could go phone Clover. He missed seeing her ever since she had decided to go away on vacation three days ago. Darren and Blaine left the room first and Scam followed them outside. Taylor picked up her papers and was about to leave as well until she heard Jerry's voice behind her. "Hold on a minute Taylor, can I speak to you?" Spinning around Taylor gave jerry a curious glance and nodded while wondering what Jerry wanted to speak to her about.

11:05 am - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Hallway

"_Where is she?" _Scam thought sullenly as he walked along the corridors with only the single aim of finding Sam. Stopping in the corridor that was just outside Jerry's office he sighed remembering how this was the exact spot where he'd seen her the last time he saw her. It didn't take him much thought to realize he missed her terribly. W.O.O.H.P. was just so bland without her and he wasn't even going on missions because she, his partner, was away.

Tim sighed as he kept walking. All he had been doing for the last there days was attending meetings and seminars and using all his spare time to look for Sam and never finding her which led to him going home at the end of a tiring day to finally get some sleep. But even then he could only dream of her. It was frustrating to put it simply and he didn't like feeling this way. He just wasn't used to not having his way.

"If only I could see her somewhere," he muttered to himself as he sighed because he severely missed the redheaded goddess that had captured all his attention since the day she had saved his life. _"She has to come back eventually," _he told himself then sighed because this wasn't like him. Tim Scam didn't leave things up to chance. Some how, some way he just had to find her. But where was she hiding?

His eyes lit up a second later when he noticed red hair from the corner of his eye. Tim smiled when he saw a girl with long red hair walking not too far ahead of him. _"Sam," _he thought joyfully before speeding up and stopping in front of the girl with a smile on his face. His smile faded immediately when he noticed this girl wasn't Sam at all. She was just some other redhead that was an intern at W.O.O.H.P. (as he noticed by her nametag). Sighing in agony he shook his head. _"Smart move Tim, really,"_ he cursed at himself as the intern looked at him in interest.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me?" she asked softly and Tim looked at her with a sigh feeling very much like a moron at this point in time. "No…" He whispered while trying to keep his frustration out of his voice. "I just thought you were someone else", he said quickly before muttering a sorry and walking the other way with a frown on his face.

Samantha Simpson was driving him crazy.

11:15 am - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Watching Taylor with a careful gaze as he had been for the last little while, Jerry said nothing as he wondered how to start this conversation. He had been watching Tim and Taylor over the last three days, how comfortable Taylor was around him and he had a strong suspicion why. It seemed that she was still very much bent on picking up where they left off before. "I see you and Tim are getting along just fine," he said a few moments later making Taylor who had been looking down snap her head up and blush when she saw her bosses' all-knowing smile. And she just knew he knew exactly how she felt about Tim Scam.

"I never thought I'd get this chance Jerry…"she started slowly while her blush never faded. Her eyes widening in amazement to reflect how she was feeling she continued "And now here he is…just like he used to be!" Jerry chuckled at all the joy in Taylor's voice. "I know, I know…" he said while crossing his arms over his chest and watching her. "It can be overwhelming at times. I am certainly still getting used to having him back on my side," he said with a smile and she smiled back.

Jerry bit his lip as he watched all the hope on her happy face. It was obvious what Taylor wanted but she needed to be given a small warning. "But Taylor you should be careful, you know?" Jerry started earning a look of confusion from the girl. Deciding he needed to elaborate he continued. "Tim's very unstable and I wouldn't want…" he sighed. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Biting her lip Taylor blinked while staring at Jerry. "What do you mean, Jer?"

Sighing Jerry shrugged knowing he shouldn't need to say this but was going to have to anyway. "His memory Taylor, he may still get it back." Jerry didn't miss the look of horror that crossed her features nor the touch of despair that filled up her eyes at his words. Sighing once more he continued, knowing that this was a heavy topic but it had to be addressed. "I care for you Taylor as I care for all my agents and I can see that you have a lot of hopes pinned on Tim… and that can be dangerous."

After a moment she nodded slowly knowing Jerry was making a valid point here. She knew she was being wishful, expecting everything to work out and for him to never get his memory back and at the same time see her as more than a friend. It could all very well blow up in her face. Still she couldn't help but hope for it all to work out anyway, Tim was definitely worth the effort. Smiling she answered Jerry. "I know I'm being hopeful here Jerry but I won't just throw away this chance fate has given me."

Seeing that Taylor had made up her mind Jerry nodded. "Just be careful is all I ask" he said, leaving Taylor to let out a giggle. "Oh Jerry, You forget how close Tim and I were as friends. Don't worry so much!" Jerry sighed knowing he did tend to worry a lot but with Tim the concern was just there, he couldn't help it. Hearing the phone ring suddenly Jerry narrowed his eyes wondering who it was before he motioned for Taylor to go ahead and leave now that their little chat was over. Once Taylor left Jerry sat down and picked up the phone with a smile on his face when he noticed the call was coming from a fellow agent. "Hello?"

"Sir, there is troubling news. Tim Scam was seen entering the prison sector close to five minutes ago." Jerry's grip on the phone tightened and his knuckles turned white. "The prisons?" The agent repeated the information and a short moment later Jerry was racing out of his office as fast as he could, intent on finding Scam. _"He must have wandered in there while taking his walk around W.O.O.H.P.,"_ Jerry thought as he kept moving. He didn't want Tim to be anywhere near the prison he had once inhabited for fear that he may remember something. Jerry knew that it was possible that he was just being plain paranoid right now but he also knew that he couldn't take any risks.

11:20 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Prisons

Scam walked through the dark corridors silently, not even glancing at the prisoners who were staring at him because his thoughts were fixed on Sam. Had he had been looking at them he might have seen how some of them were looking at him in confusion from their soundproof cells, wondering how he, the most dangerous of them all was roaming W.O.O.H.P. as a free man. Tim sighed at the frustration he was feeling.

How could she just leave like this? By now he was certain she had plotted to get away from him and had somehow succeeded with the help of her blonde friend. Sighing in annoyance he kept walking at a steady pace now looking for a distraction from the slight anger he was feeling at not getting his way. His eyes began looking at the cells, at the prisoners within them and he wondered why so many of these criminals for looking at him with a stares of confusion. _"I guess agents don't come in here often," _he thought with a shrug as he kept walking towards the exit that was just a few cells away.

Suddenly he stopped and froze in place as he noticed a cell from the corner of his eye. Turning his head Tim stared at the cell and was confused to find it empty. In fact it was the only jail cell that was missing a prisoner and he couldn't help but wonder who was supposed to be in there. Had Jerry not noticed that there was one less prisoner?

Frowning in thought he walked right up to the cell and placed his hands up against the outer wall as he peered inside, trying to see if perhaps the prisoner was hiding somewhere deeper within the area when suddenly a sense of familiarity came rushing back to him and his eyes widened as he looked within the emptiness of the cell…

* * *

"_**How long do you think you can keep me locked up?" he asked in amusement to the guard who was hurriedly locking his cell in case he might escape again at this exact moment.**_

_**The guard didn't say a word, only fixing him with a glare but he knew the answer. They all wanted him to be locked up for life. They wanted him to never get out. **_

_**A smirk touched his lips at their stupid, wishful, thoughts and a chuckle erupted from his throat because he saw what they didn't see. **_

_**He could never be imprisoned for life. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Scam blinked a few times and shook his head not understanding the voice he had just heard, nor where it came from. It sounded so familiar. His eyes narrowed as he forced himself to think and a second later he stood there absolutely confused because he had just realized that that voice belonged to him or sounded a lot like his. His eyes wide, Scam took a deep breath not understanding for even one moment what this meant.

"_Why would I say something like that? When did I say something like that?" _he thought disjointedly not remembering when or if such words had ever left his mouth. Still confused he looked into the cell to try and glean a clue only to step back in shock, his eyes wide at what he saw within. Inside the cell he now saw a man dressed in the W.O.O.H.P. prison uniform, staring back at him with cold, emotionless eyes as he stood there right before him with a sinister smirk on his face.

A man that looked just like him.

When someone suddenly shook his arm Tim blinked rapidly before turning his head and seeing a concerned Jerry looking at him with nothing but worry on his face. "Jerry," Tim said with relief hoping Jerry could explain something to him. But before he could bring Jerry's attention to the man identical to him in the cell he noticed from the corner of his eye that the man was no longer anywhere to be found. Scam's face fell in confusion as he stared at the cell which was empty once again. Had he just imagined what he saw? Why would he see something like that?

"Tim?" Jerry said making him tear his gaze away from the bizarre cell he had been staring at. Looking at his boss Tim frowned before speaking. "Why is this cell empty?" he asked dismissing the image of the man he had seen for a moment. Jerry's eyes flickered over to the cell Tim was talking about and he almost fell faint when he realized that this cell was Scam's own jail cell, the one he had been locked up in hundreds of times over the course of three years. Somehow it had caught his attention and that was not good.

"The prisoner that was in this cell escaped Tim," Jerry said slowly making Scam's eyes widen. "He escaped from W.O.O.H.P.? How?" Glancing at Tim , Jerry didn't miss the irony of the situation, that the expert on breaking out of W.O.O.H.P.'s cells, the one man they could never stop was asking him how it was at all possible. "I don't know," Jerry said as stress pounded away at his brain. A few days would pass and he would be glad that Tim hadn't remembered anything and then something like this would bring him crashing back to reality.

The reality of who Tim really was.

Jerry glanced at Tim and noticed that he appeared a little dazed and he had no doubt that he had witnessed something that linked back to his past just now and didn't realize it well enough. That was best though, Jerry didn't want him to think of the past. "Are you okay Tim?" Jerry asked suddenly making Tim smile. "Yes," Scam said dismissing the strange image he had seen as a figment of his imagination because he was clearly worrying Jerry. His head was obviously not working right and Sam had a lot to do with it. In fact he thought with a smile, was sure he could link back all the weird things he had witnessed recently back to Samantha Simpson. Including mistaking a random redhead for being her not too long ago.

Jerry watched him speculatively not taking his yes at face value. Tim Scam looked stressed out to him and that was not a good sign. Stress could make him anxious and he could remember something harmful. "Why don't you take a break? A vacation?" Jerry said knowing nowadays Tim had nothing to do because Sam who was his partner was off on her own vacation somewhere and that had to leave him bored. Tim watched Jerry with a raised eyebrow never quite understanding why, ever since his accident a month ago he always insisted on him taking a break from work. This wasn't the first time Jerry had suggested it and it was strange because the Jerry he knew never just handed out vacations.

"Why should I take a break?" Tim asked curiously now wondering if there was more to Jerry's change that met the eye. "I'm perfectly okay to work." Jerry let out a small chuckle. "I know that, Tim. It's just with Sam gone you don't have any missions or anything to do. Now would be the perfect time for you to take a break since she's taking one too." He paused looking at Scam intently. "You know, there may be complications later on and you might get really busy," Jerry said slyly as if warning Tim that a vacation later would not be possible and trying to sway him to his will. Tim laughed at Jerry's efforts before giving him a small smile. "I'll think about it Jerry," he said before leaving the W.O.O.H.P. prison sector.

Walking out of the prisons Tim sighed knowing at least one thing Jerry said was right. Without Sam he had nothing to do. Most of his days when she was around were focused on trying to win her heart and with her gone he had grown very bored and frustrated. If only he could figure out where she was he would find a way to manipulate her little vacation to his advantage.

Rounding the corner he stopped when he saw who he recognized as Blaine on the phone. But it wasn't Blaine that made him stop, it was Clover's voice that he could hear from over the phone's speaker which Blaine had on as he sorted through a file with one hand while speaking to his girlfriend. He obviously thought he was alone. Knowing Clover must be with his Sam, Tim smirked and carefully concealed himself behind a near wall and listened to the conversation, hoping that the blonde would say something about where Sam and the rest of the group had vanished to.

"When are you planning on coming back?" he heard Blaine say with stress in his voice.

Clover's happy, hyper voice came a second later. "I already told you. A week! It's only been three days so far."

He heard Blaine sigh at Clover's lack of regard for his feelings. "I can't believe you just packed up and ditched me like this."

"Sorry, but this situation was drastic!" Scam heard Clover protest in a high-pitched voice that almost made him laugh.

"A drastic situation made you go off on a tropical vacation?" Blaine said sounding nothing less than confused.

"I know it doesn't make sense but trust me I had to do this," Clover said. There was a pause and then Scam heard Blaine sigh, and he could only hope that as amusing as this conversation was it would be a little more useful from now on.

"Well how is it so far? Are you at least having fun?" Blaine asked and Clover's joyful giggling could be heard in response. "I'm having a blast! Hawaii is awesome this time of year and Paradise resort is the best resort around! I kind of wish you were here, did you try and ask Jerry if he'd let you off?"

Blaine scowled at Clover illogicalness. "Yea and you seriously expect him to just give me a week off to follow you on your vacation?" he said sourly.

Laughing silently at the conversation Scam smirked as he slowly walked away and finally let Blaine have the privacy he had thought he had all along because he had gotten what he wanted. He finally knew where Sam was. _"So Sammie is hiding in Hawaii at the Paradise Resort with her friends," _he thought smugly knowing that Clover had just revealed her master plan with her own big mouth. And now nothing was going to keep him away from his Samantha.

12:00 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

"I need to speak to you Jerry", Scam said, entering into Jerry's office after formulating his master plan on his way here. Jerry looked up from his file at Scam and the two other people who were also in the room looked up as well. Seeing Darren and Blaine sitting there Scam smirked discreetly knowing this was too perfect. "About the vacation that you were saying I should take…I think I'll take it after all," Tim said with a sigh. "I have been feeling quite bored," he said making Jerry chuckle. "Well I'm glad you're taking a break Tim. By the way have you met Blaine?" Jerry asked, gesturing to the younger man who was there. Scam had to work hard not to smirk because while he had never been formally introduced to Blaine he knew he was Clover's boyfriend, he had just overheard their wonderful phone conversation just now.

"Hi." Tim said smiling at Blaine and shaking hands with him, Blaine glanced at Scam and wondered if all the rumours about this man being as evil as they said were true. He sure didn't seem evil but then again he didn't know him personally. All he knew was what he knew from records and Tim Scam's record… all Blaine could hope was that it was lying. Still watching Scam, Blaine's eyes narrowed for a moment as he thought he remembered Clover mentioning something about this man but he couldn't exactly remember what it was. _"It mustn't be that important," _he thought with a shrug.

"So as I was saying," Scam said, turning to look at Jerry with a small sigh. "I'm taking that vacation but I have no idea where to go," he said giving Jerry an confused look. Jerry's eyebrows raised. "Ah well that's not a huge problem now that you've decided to go," he said with a smile, internally very pleased with the idea that Tim was taking a break from W.O.O.H.P. for a while. It would help fade away any memories he may have gained since his accident.

"Hmm…" Jerry said in thought. "Darren, Blaine? Any ideas?" Darren thought for a moment before shaking his head because he couldn't think of something off the top of his head. Scam watched Blaine from the corner of his eye knowing that Blaine had an idea he was very tempted to say. After all he had heard Clover pestering him for finding way to come over and this could be his ticket out of W.O.O.H.P.. But it looked like he was going to have to plant that idea more firmly into Blaine's head for him because he was having trouble deciding to speak.

'I'm not sure I want to go alone though," Scam said suddenly making Jerry nod in understanding. Leaving Tim all alone in his state wasn't safe anyway and it was good that he didn't want to go by himself. It would save Jerry from having to send agents to watch him in case his memory returned while he was gone. "Why don't you and Darren go? This could be an excellent opportunity for both of you to catch up on the time you missed and none of you have taken a break in a while," Jerry suggested helpfully and Scam nodded but it wasn't enough.

'Hmm…" Scam said pretending to be deep in thought when he had already, long before made up his mind. Turning to Blaine he smiled. "Why don't you come along too? You look like you could use a break as well." Blaine's eyes lit up at the thought of a break and Scam smirked inwardly at how beautifully he was able to manipulate nearly everyone around him. He wasn't quite sure when he had picked up that skill but it sure came in handy.

Blaine glanced past Scam and looked at Jerry. "What do you think Jerry? Could I go?" Jerry stayed silent for a moment , pondering over what it would be like to have his three best male agents away at the same time his three best female agents were gone. The workload at W.O.O.H.P. for the other agents would increase for sure, but at the same time Tim being watched by both Blaine and Darren was safer was it not? In case something went wrong?

Looking up at Tim Scam Jerry noticed how happy he looked at this moment and he just knew he couldn't stop Blaine from going with them. If he did he would have no way to explain his actions to Scam and even if he did it might make him upset. And Jerry did not want to make Scam angry over something so trivial as giving one agent a break.

"Sure," Jerry said making Blaine smile because now he could finally see Clover just like she wanted. Provided that Tim didn't mind going to Hawaii. Scam smiled at Darren and Blaine. "Okay so now that that is settled, anyone have any ideas where we could go?" Darren shrugged still having no idea but Blaine nodded. "Actually we could try going to the Paradise Resort, it's in Hawaii and I know it's quite good," Blaine said, hoping that Scam would agree to go there.

Smirking inwardly because he had the situation right where he wanted it, Scam faked a sigh, looking unsure. "I don't know, Hawaii at this time of year…" he said with a shrug. Darren chuckled. "I think it's perfect. We should at least visit, and if you don't like it we can always leave," he said, trying to reason with his best friend. Looking at Blaine's desperate face and Darren's helpful one, Scam masked his need to smirk and shrugged with a small sigh. "Well if you insist, I guess it's okay."

_1 day Later _

12:35 pm - Hawaii, Paradise Resort

Flipping open the first page in her novel Sam breathed in the salty ocean air as she sat on a beach chair, reading a book on the fourth day of her week long vacation. Clover and Alex were inside the hotel figuring out what they wanted to do in between going shopping or swimming and Sam had decided to take this time to read. She grinned happily reading a few pages until her eyes narrowed when she finally noticed the name of the female lead.

Taylor.

A frown was immediately on her face and she fought with herself to not think of the only Taylor she knew. Taylor Hayes as in Tim Scam's "Tay." Closing the book Sam sighed resting her face in her hands because something had been bothering her for a while now and she had just been reminded of it yet again thanks to this novel.

It had been four days since she had left Los Angles. Four **whole days **and she hadn't heard from Tim Scam not even once. Before she came here he was always there, she saw him almost everywhere she looked but now he was no where to be found. Hugging her knees to her chest Sam remained deep in thought, remembering how after she had arrived here she had almost expected him for certain to pop up out of somewhere. So much so that she was walking around nervously for the first two days, glancing at every tall, tan, brow-haired man with nervousness just in case he turned out to be one of them.

But he didn't.

It had been four days and he hadn't even made an attempt to find her. Not that she cared of course, but she couldn't help but think of how determined he had been before to always be around her. She was so sure, she totally sure that he was going to find a way to follow her but she had been wrong.

Tim Scam was intelligent was he not? If he really was dying to find her like he had been before, wouldn't he have hunted her down by now? Find a way to track her down? Maybe by using W.O.O.H.P. technology? He certainly had access to it.

"_But no, he hasn't tried any of that" _Sam thought, not really noticing how deeply her lips were set in a grim frown. _"He's too busy with Taylor, no his "Tay" to look for me. He has her now, why would he care where I am? Why would he bother to look for me when he has her?"_

After a few moments of incessant glaring Sam snapped out of her frustrated state and rolled her eyes at her own bizarre thoughts. What was wrong with her? Here Tim Scam was no longer bothering her, she was free and she was COMPLAINING about it? She should be celebrating, not sitting here sulking over this nonsense she was thinking!

"Ugh!" Sam cried before standing up and stretching. "There is something wrong with me, something VERY wrong with me if I'm having these ridiculous thoughts!" she murmured before sighing and slowly waling over to the edge if the ocean that stretched out before her for miles.

Attempting to make her mind relax and forget her stupid thoughts Sam crouched down, sitting on her legs and staring at her reflection in the clear water. She sighed when she noticed her frown and she realized she was still thinking about thoughts she should not be having. Biting her lip Sam reached out and trailed her finger throw the water, messing up her reflection so that she could only see the ripples of water and not her misplaced frown.

Staring into the water and frowning Sam never heard the slow, stealthy footsteps that were approaching her until she heard a masculine chuckle come from right behind her. And at that moment she knew she was no longer alone. Eyes going wide, she gulped sitting up alert because she knew that laugh very very well…

* * *

Gah so long! **Sorry :( **I know there is a lot of stuff that's crammed into this chapter but that's to TRY to make up for the ridiculous amount of time it took me to update this.

_So I hope no one minds the long long chap. _

Ok and now…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH. I believe all of you know WHO is behind Sammie lol but who knows for sure? :P

And notice how Scam's past is slowly showing up and there is only so much time before he stops dismissing what he sees. WHICH IS BAD but yea lol.

Also Sam is…acting a bit different in this chapter isn't she? *wink* *wink* :P

What else?…

Oh yea. **PLEASE REVIEW!**. :D IT WOULD MAKE ME so so so HAPPY TO **HEAR YOUR REACTIONS **TO THIS…err.. EVENTFUL CHAPTER.

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark


	9. A Day To Remember

HI!

YES! I updated within a month! okay...barely lol.

This chapter is personally **my favourite**. It's got a lot of surprises and well this is where things REALLY heat up...

And it's long...so if you do read it, _**please, please, please review?**_ :( It would mean the world to me. :) Honestly. :D

Thanks for everyone reviewing the last chap! Okay now on with RM!

**Disclaimer: ...Eh. TS belongs to Marathon Inc. Why?...We'll never know.**

**

* * *

**

12:40 pm - Hawaii, Paradise Resort

"It can't be him…" Sam muttered under her breath. _"__There is no way, no way that Scam found me here!__"_she thought while listening to the chuckle that she knew was his. "Hi Sam," she heard his baritone voice say and she bit her lip before turning fully around and seeing him standing there smirking. She closed her eyes in agony not believing this but deep down she knew he was too smart not to find her. Something told her even if she hid at the farthest corner of earth he would hunt her down. Strangely enough she found herself smirking slightly at the thought. _"__I guess Tay isn__'__t all that important to him after all.__"_

She didn't bother to mentally curse herself for those thoughts as she gave him a glare. "Do you want to explain WHAT you think you're doing here?" Tim gave her an innocent look before speaking. "I'm on vacation, Jerry gave me a few days off." Sam rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. "Uh huh, I'm sure he did and you just happened to end up the same place I went?" Tim shrugged, effectively masking his need to smirk. "It's pure coincidence and I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it," he muttered leavening her to glare heatedly.

"_How dare he?__"_Sam thought, her nostrils flaring. Maybe he didn't think being stalked by a sociopathic criminal was a 'big deal' but she did. "Coincidence has nothing to do with it! Stop lying!" she screamed loudly causing several tourists to stop and stare and moments later Clover and Alex were rushing towards them, both of them having heard Sam's incessant screaming. "Sam? What's wrong?" Clover asked, in concern before she got close enough and stopped dead having seen who Sam was yelling at. Alex gulped before a frown formed on her lips. "Scam?" she said in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Clover howled making Tim roll his eyes. _"__Oh great, her again,__"_Scam thought in annoyance but he smirked to himself because he already knew just how to deal with her. Placing her hands on her hips Clover was about to scream at him when he suddenly called out. "Hey guys, over here!" No sooner had he said the words when out of no where Blaine and Darren were quickly coming over. Clover's eyes widened in shock and Alex gulped while Sam stood still in confusion. What were Blaine and Darren doing here?

"Blaine?" Clover asked, her voice loud from shock. He only smiled as he drew closer to her. "Clover! How have you been?" Clover shook her head. "Never mind that! What are you doing here?" Blaine's mouth formed a small frown. "..You're not happy to see me?" Clover shook her head furiously. "Of course I am!" Blaine sighed slightly glaring. "Doesn't feel that way to me."

While Clover was trying to reason with her boyfriend Sam glanced at Scam not surprised at all to see him looking amused at Clover and Blaine's misunderstanding. _"He just loves to cause chaos any which way he can,"_ Sam thought in annoyance before he turned his head and directed his smirk at her forcing her to glance at Alex instead who wasn't even looking at the mess Scam had caused because she was too busy looking at Darren who was smiling at her.

Moments later, when Clover had calmed Blaine down she threw a glare at Scam. "But he can't stay!" she said shortly making Sam let out a breath of relief. Blaine sighed. "Why not?" Clover glared, annoyed that he wasn't just listening to her. "Because I said so! And I organized this vacation!" she yelled making Blaine fall silent and from behind her Sam nodded agreeing with Clover. She didn't want him to be anywhere near him. Darren glared at the blonde a little. "And this is a unanimous decision? Alex you agree that my friend should leave?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Huh? What? No." Clover smacked her friend on the arm. "Alex! You don't want Scam to stay!" The raven-haired girl blushed knowing she didn't think straight when she was around Darren. "Sorry," Alex mumbled and Clover shook her head before turning back sternly to the three men before her. "The decision is final, and we all agree." Darren frowned but didn't move from Scam's side. Blaine glanced at his girlfriend for a long moment before he sighed. "Fine." Clover let out a breath of relief before she smiled. "Aww thank you! I knew you'd understand," she said joyfully. Blaine shrugged. "Yea I do, come on guys let's go. There is another place we can still go to." Scam watched Sam with a slight sigh before he turned to leave. He couldn't believe the Clover of all girls would let her boyfriend leave. _"Doesn't she want him to stay and buy her things_?" he thought in slight disappointment.

"...You're leaving?" a startled voice called from behind. Scam smirked as he recognized it as Clover's voice. _"Heh. She never disappoints with her stupidity,__"_he thought, amused because he had known all along she wouldn't let her boyfriend, her "Blainey" leave. Tim's smirk widened further because he also knew that her boyfriend wouldn't let him leave either. In other words Scam's plan was working out fabulously. Blaine sighed and turned around to face his girlfriend. "Yes I am," he said shortly. Clover pouted sadly. "Why Blaine? I never said I wanted you to leave," she said honestly and sincerely but Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry Clover, Jerry gave Tim Scam some days off and me and Darren were just accompanying him," he sighed. "So if he leaves, I go too," Blaine said firmly knowing Jerry had instructed both Darren and him to take care of Scam, and while he loved Clover he loved his job as an agent more and he didn't want to jeopardize that by taking risks with Tim Scam, Jerry's favourite agent.

Finding Clover silent Blaine shrugged. "Besides it wasn't even Tim's idea to come here it was mine," he said leaving all the girl's eyes to widen in shock. "Sca- Tim didn't plan to come here?" Alex asked making Blaine shake his head. "No, I told him that this would be a good place for a break... and to be honest it was because I wanted to see you..." he said looking straight at the blonde and frowning. "But I see now that it was pointless," he said sounding a little heartbroken and Clover bit her lip, looking down knowing she didn't want Blaine to leave at all.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back in three days," he said calmly and Clover kept her head down still feeling upset and guilty. "Take care of yourself Clover, Alex and Sam," he said before tuning around and beginning to walk away with Darren and Tim Scam. "Wait!" Clover said suddenly making Blaine, Darren, and Tim turn around and look at her. She bit her lip and went silent the moment they did and Scam sighed, showing how annoyed he was. "Yes?" he said, prompting her to hurry up and say she wanted Blaine to stay no matter what because he knew that was what she was going to say.

Clover chewed on her lower lip and fidgeted with her hands knowing she wasn't being fair here and Sam wasn't going to be thrilled but...she really wanted Blaine to stay. She had missed him over the last four days and now he was right here, she didn't want to lose this opportunity. Taking a deep breath she turned to glance at the redhead. "Uh," she gulped. "Sammie...can Blaine stay?" she asked suddenly making Sam blink in shock. This couldn't be right! Clover wasn't asking her to say yes was she? She wasn't asking her to agree to be stuck with Scam on this resort too, right?

Looking at Clover's sheepish face Sam sighed, shaking her head because she knew that was exactly what the blonde wanted. She bit her lip looking at Blaine's kind face and she could see how badly he wanted to be with Clover. Glancing around she noticed how Alex was also looking fixedly at Darren and Sam knew she had always wanted to get to know him and had never gotten to while being at WOOHP since he worked at a different branch, this could finally be her big chance. Lastly she looked up and noticed Scam staring at her with a slight smirk on his lips, amusement and victory dancing in his sea-foam eyes and she rolled her eyes in annoyance while thinking angry thoughts. _'He knows he has me right where he wants me!" _she thought while glancing at his demonically handsome face, his left eyebrow raised as if poking fun at her predicament.

She closed her eyes in agony because she knew he knew she would never deny her friends happiness no matter what. Unfortunately he knew her too well. _"That idiot! That jerk! That pompous, self-centered...pig!"_ Sam cursed mentally, her nostrils slightly flaring, her face turning red from anger. She still couldn't believe she was about to do this but she knew she had to.

Taking a deep breath and telling herself that the resort was a big place and she could easily hide from Scam for the next three days Sam opened her eyes. "Fine, they can stay," she said causing Clover to squeal and wrap her in a hug. "Aww thank you Sammie! You're the best!" she said excitedly before she whispered a quick "sorry" in her ear and Sam sighed before nodding, knowing well why her friend was apologizing to her. In moments Clover and Blaine had disappeared into the hotel together and Sam sighed again knowing at least one of her friends was going to be occupied all day with her boyfriend.

_"Well at least I still have Alex," _she thought optimistically, ignoring the man she didn't want to see and smiling at her friend. Scam smirked as he watched Sam not looking at him but she was being silly if she thought Alex was going to stop him from spending the day with her. He had brought Darren with him for a reason and it was time he use his best friend to his advantage. "You still surf right Darren?" he asked while watching Alex from the corner of his eye. Tim wasn't surprised to see her face light up and he smirked inwardly because his research had told him that Alex loved surfing, something she just happened to have in common with Darren and judging by the joy on her face she seemed to be liking that similarity.

Darren chuckled softly. "Of course, why? Want to have a contest?" he asked making Scam shake his head. "No, I'd only beat you," he said with a chuckle and Darren rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh because he knew Tim and his royal ego. No one beat him at anything. "So..why did you ask then?" Darren asked in confusion not really seeing where his best friend was going with this. Scam smirked, flickering his eyes over to the raven-haired girl, ignoring how his Sam was watching him with an open, un-masked glare. _"I'll calm her down later," _he thought with a chuckle. Right now he was interested in dealing with Alex. "Well.." he said softly. "I was thinking, you could surf with Alex for a while, I hear she's quite talented at it."

Sam's mouth dropped open because she had finally realized what Scam was doing here._ "He's trying to isolate me with him!" _she thought in panic, her throat going dry as she hoped and prayed Alex wouldn't let that happen. Alex blushed in embarrassment at Scam's comment and harder when she saw Darren looking at her in awe. "..You surf?" he asked, sounding impressed and she found herself nodding before she could stop herself. From next to her Sam was making annoyed, hateful faces at Scam who was just watching the redhead in pure amusement because he knew soon she would be all alone with him.

Alex nodded slowly. "I do but I'm not all that great," she said making Scam chuckle. "Don't be so darn modest..." he smirked while suddenly glancing at Sam. "Isn't she an amazing surfer Sammie?" he asked and Sam could feel her teeth chipping as she clenched them in anger. He was going to make her be the one to isolate herself with him. _"He's a bastard,"_ she thought angrily before she nodded her head and answered his question leaving his annoying smirk to widen even more. "Well that's all I need to hear," Darren said before taking a step closer to Alex and smiling widely. "Do you mind?" he asked charmingly and Alex could feel her face burning under the afternoon sun. She was sure she resembled a red tomato by now. "S-Sure," she stuttered out, blushing deeply when Darren took hold of her arm and turned her around so they could go and get some surf boards.

Watching them leave Sam felt her heart falling in a pit of despair and when Alex and Darren were well away from sight she heard Scam chuckling in amusement and she knew exactly what she was in for. It didn't amuse her one bit. Glaring, she turned her head not surprised to see Scam watching her with an open smirk on his face. "Well, it's just you and me now Sam," he said cockily, taking a step towards her and Sam could feel her right eye twitching. If she wanted to maintain her sanity she had to stay away from him. She had to get as far away from him as she could and hide where he couldn't hunt her down. Glancing at the amusement on his face she knew she didn't even want to know what exactly he was after. Scam had a reputation of being relentless when he wanted something and she didn't want to get mixed up in that. "Right," she spat crossly while hearing him chuckle and she knew he was enjoying this. He loved making her lose.

_"Speaking of which, " _she thought, smirking before pulling out something she had brought with her on this vacation. Her smirk widened at the necklace in her hand, the same one he had given her not too long ago. Now was an excellent opportunity to make him take it back. "Here," she said before holding out the golden chain towards him. "I told you I'm not keeping this," she said and Scam raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised that she was still intent on getting rid of his little gift when it had been a while since he'd given it to her. _"Why is she so stubborn?" _he thought with a sigh before he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't take presents back," he said making her scowl. _"God why is he so stubborn!"_ she though, gripping the chain harder in her fist. "I'm not accepting this!" she said, louder hoping to make him realize she meant what she was saying.

Scam crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Well neither am I," he said calmly not budging at all. Sam threw him a glare. "Just take it back!" she screamed, moving to shove the necklace in his hand but he stepped aside. "I told you I don't take back gifts," he said firmly while looking at her agitated face. He couldn't figure out why she looked just about ready to rip out her hair, or better yet his hair. Rolling his eyes he shrugged. "Seriously, why can't you just keep it?" Sam glared harder. "Because I don't want it!" Scam rolled his eyes again while shaking his head. "Why? It's not like you've never given ME anything before," he said suddenly before he froze on the spot.

Sam's mouth had fallen open at his words and she stood there staring at him in shock. What on earth was he talking about. Sam's eyes widened at the only time she could think of giving him anything. The first time she had met him, when he had posed as Mac Smit she had stupidly given him a blue sweater._ "But...but that has to have been years ago! There is no way Scam would ever remember something as minor as THAT! Even if his memory was intact!" _she thought in panic as she watched him standing there frozen in time, his eyes narrowing in thought and his lip forming a small frown of confusion. A moment later he finally spoke, his voice in a small whisper. "Wait, did you give me something?" he asked now watching her intently and Sam was afraid she was about to faint.

"W-what?" she asked while trying to get a grip and tell herself she had to fix this fast. Scam watched her even more curiously as he stood there racking his brain. Why did it feel like she had given him something before. _"But what was it?...and when did she..." _he thought before biting his cheek in frustration. He couldn't remember having such a sloppy memory before. "What DID you give me Sam?" he asked leaving Sam to take a fearful step back. _"Oh god!" _She thought in utter panic knowing his brain was busy trying to figure this out. She had to stop him. Trying not to stutter she began speaking quickly." What are you taking about?" she tried asking calmly. "No of course not, I didn't give you ANYTHING. I mean how could I? I never met you before now..." she said logically, trying to make him believe her. She watched him stare at her silently but he didn't look convinced at all. Sam gulped knowing she was losing here._ "What do I do? How do I get his mind off this?" _she thought in frustration only to freeze when she heard a small scream of panic from nearby, effectively breaking the awkward silence between her and Scam.

"What was that?" he asked quickly snapping out of his confusion. Scam's eyes scanned the beach looking for the source of the sound that sounded like a child's cry and his eyes widened when he saw a small arm waving frantically from time to time in the ocean water. "Oh my God", he muttered, sounding panicked before racing towards the water and leaving Sam staring behind him in confusion. "Tim where are you going?" she screamed only to watch him jump in the water a quick moment later. Using the moment to tuck the necklace away in case it reminded him of anything again she started over to where he had vanished to. She rushed over to the ocean's edge and gasped, her eyes widening when she saw him pulling a small boy out of the water and bringing him to the safety of the surface.

Scam pulled out of the water a moment later and made sure the kid was breathing right as he helped him stand up. Soon many tourists were rushing over to make sure the boy was okay, his mother pushing her way to the front of the crowd. "Is he okay?" she asked sounding panicked. She knew she shouldn't have ever left him unsupervised, she could only thank god for this nice man that had saved her 5-year-old from drowning. "Thank you so much," she said and Scam nodded. "Don't mention it," he said while lowering down to the boy and smiling. "Are you okay?" he asked and the boy nodded rigorously. "Yea, thank you!" Scam chuckled, smiling at the brown-haired boy. "What's your name kiddo?" he asked smiling harder when the boy grinned and told him it was Ryan.

From a short distance away, Sam stood still in complete shock not really believing what she had just seen. Tim Scam had jumped in and rescued a little boy from drowning. Tim Scam, a sociopathic killer had just rescued a little boy. She bit her lip in confusion as she kept her gaze on Scam who was still talking to the little boy, saying something about how he should not be wandering that close to the ocean. To be honest she had never thought Scam of all men could be so...caring. When she saw him ruffle Ryan's hair and give him a high five, a small smile touched her lips because she couldn't stop her heart from melting at the scene. She snapped out of her daze however the moment Scam had begun walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

"So where were we?" he asked, running a hand through his soaked hair because the bangs were falling into his eyes until he slightly slicked it back. He smiled when his hair stayed back only to make an annoyed face when one of his bangs fell back down effectively falling back into his eye. Sam stared at him for a few moments hearing him sigh and try to hold his hair back again and soon she found her hand moving on its own, going up and brushing his bangs away for him. Scam froze on the spot, his eyes looking curiously at Sam because of what she had just done. A moment later, after his shock died down he flashed her a charming smile and whispered. "Thanks." Sam blinked, his voice snapping her out of her trance and she quickly drew her hand away and looked down, away from him because she had no idea why she had done that.

"...Why did you save that kid?" she asked quickly changing the subject. Scam let out a small chuckle not really getting why she would even ask that. Seriously couldn't she think of something better to distract him from wondering why she had just touched him?

"What?" he asked in confusion. "You didn't think I'd let him drown, did you?" he asked with a chuckle and Sam bit her lip not knowing what to answer to that. The Tim Scam she knew didn't care for anyone. Knowing she couldn't justify her question without bringing up his past she chose to stay silent. Awkwardly playing with her hands to try and shake off the water drops on her fingers from his hair, Sam bit her lip knowing now was a good time to get away from him. He was soaked and had to go change and by the time he got back out she could be hiding safely from him on some corner of this resort where he'd never look. "You should go dry off," she said quickly before turning to go.

"Where are you going?" he asked and she turned around and shrugged. "I need to get something from my room," she said before turning around and running towards the hotel leaving him standing there staring after her with a smirk on his face. "Oh you can run Sammie..." Scam said to himself as he watched her quickly retreating figure, his smirk only widening at her sad attempt to escape him. "But you can't hide..."

2:39 pm - Hawaii, Paradise Resort

Sam smiled contently while inhaling the ocean scent as she sat there in silence reading her novel. She turned a page and congratulated herself for having found a spot where Scam wouldn't find her. _"I guess that tour around the resort really came in handy," _she thought with a smirk on her face as she leaned back comfortably on the sand. She didn't hear the stealthy footsteps that approached her but soon there was a shadow over her shoulder. "Nice book, did you buy it on this island?" an all too familiar voice asked leaving her to stiffen. Sam squealed, jumping up and spinning around to face the nuisance that was Tim Scam.

Sam grit her teeth in annoyance not believing he had found her. Scam stood there, now dressed in a white shirt and dark jeans. His hair was still somewhat damp and it moved when the soft breeze flew through it as he simply smiled back at her. Sam groaned in frustration, wanting to drown him by this point. Pointing her finger at him she glared. "What do I have to do to get rid of you?" she screamed and Scam's smile vanished to be replaced by a sad look. "I'm sorry..." he sighed. "I thought you might be bored without your friends."

Sam let out a huff before crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm fine!" she said defiantly, knowing she wanted him to leave. Scam frowned a little, feeling annoyed with her lack of cooperation. "Yea...but I'm not," he said sounding depressed. He had spent the last two hours searching for her and he expected to spend the rest of the day with her. Sam sighed deeply not knowing what to do. It was obvious this man wasn't going to leave her alone. Tim shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm just bored," he said honestly and Sam bit her lip in thought. If he was bored his mind could possibly wander. To be honest she wasn't even sure if leaving him all alone was even a good idea. Sure he didn't know he had an evil past to remember but she did. _"Maybe I can just let him stay here while I read,"_ she thought while hoping she wasn't going to regret this.

She sighed, studying his saddened face where a pout was almost on his lips. "Fine," she said softly. "You can sit with me while I read, but you have to promise not to distract me...or talk", she said firmly. Scam's face lit up the moment she said that and she couldn't help but notice how happy he looked at the moment. _"But of course, he's always happy when he gets what he wants,"_ she thought before moving to sit back down on the sand and return to her book. Scam smirked as he eyed the redhead intently. _"I knew pouting would work," _he thought, his smirk widening at the thought remembering how she had let him stay the moment she thought he was miserable. Sam was just so innocent and gullible, actually believing he was just going to let her read in peace. He sat down next to her and kept his gaze glued to her frame. His eyes ran over her long legs, left exposed from her swimsuit and he smirked while taking in the creamy colour of her skin. Scam's eyes moved to her face as he stared at it. _"Does she even know how beautiful she is?"_ he thought silently while shifting a little closer to her on the sand.

Sam gulped when she felt him moving closer and she bit her lip because she could practically feel his gaze digging in her body. Sure he wasn't speaking but that only made her more uncomfortable because she couldn't even tell what his intentions were. Trying to focus she turned the pages of her novel with shaky fingers. From next to her he just sat there smiling while watching a strand of her hair fall into her face. Smiling harder he was about to move it away when she tucked it away herself before he even got the chance. Scam sighed, shaking his head and wondering what to do to get her attention. Her shakiness proved she was nervous but he wanted her full attention. Smirking a moment later because he had gotten an idea Scam brought his right hand to his chest and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.

_"What's- what's he doing?"_ Sam thought in panic because she could see him taking off his shirt from the corner of her eye. Soon he had removed the white fabric and folded it and Sam felt her face flushing furiously as he just sat there next to her shirtless. She coughed nervously and Scam smirked because she had noticed after all and wasn't paying attention to her _interesting_ novel. Sam turned her head and glared at him. "Put your shirt back on!" she screamed with a vivid blush on her cheeks. Scam smirked as he watched her pretty blush. "Oh I'm sorry..." he said making sure to sound sincere. "...Am I disturbing you?" he asked, giving her an innocent face.

Sam felt her blush grow hotter on her face as she slowly shook her head. "No," she spat crossly. Scam chuckled. "Uh huh...hmm if you don't mind me asking..." he said softly, shifting closer to her. "Why aren't your eyes on the page?" Sam's mouth fell open before she shot him a glare, calling him an idiot in her head before she pouted and looked back at her book. Scam chuckled in amusement as he watched her defiantly staring at her book. Sam gulped nervously while she tried to ignore his shirtless chest that she could easily see from the corner of her eye. Struggling to keep her eyes on the book she sighed while muttering under her breath. Honestly, how distracting could one man be?

_"Jackass, jerk...moron" _Sam thought angrily while trying to read her book but it was so hard not to stare at him. Unfortunately for her Scam had a very nice physique and it was difficult to not notice the broadness of his chest, the perfectness of the muscular planes and the coppery colour of his skin. _"He must work out a lot..." _she thought before mentally scolding herself for looking and shakily turning a page in her book. When she snuck another glance Sam gasped when she saw him turn his head towards her and smirk and she fumbled with her novel, attempting to turn the page as fast as possible to give the impression that she hadn't been staring only to end up tearing the page a little. Sam grimaced when the sound of paper ripping filled the awkward silence leaving Scam to chuckle. _"Great,"_ she mumbled in annoyance.

_"She's adorable." _Tim thought because he knew she had been sneaking glances at him from the corner of her eye and was upset just because he had finally caught her. Noticing her still sneaking glances and taking extremely long to turn the pages with her shaky fingers Scam smirked as he spoke to her again. "Hmm do you always read this slowly Sam?" he prodded teasingly making her pout harder before she turned to give him a glare only to find herself blushing deeper when she got a perfect view of his shirtless chest because he was now sitting only inches away.

Sam gulped, severely cursing at herself to get a grip before she closed her book and sighed. "No, I'm just tired of reading," she muttered before standing up and Scam did the same. "So...what should we do now?" he asked with a smile on his face leaving Sam to frown and raise and eyebrow while she watched him with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?" she said sounding confused and annoyed. "WE are not doing anything. _I_ am going for a swim," she said with a huff before she turned and began to walk away aiming to get away from Scam as fast as her legs could carry her.

Scam smirked at her lame attempt to get away. "Excellent idea!" He called out. "I'll join you." Sam skidded to a stop, turning and glaring at him. "No you won't!" she snarled making him chuckle. "Why not?," he asked smugly making her narrow her eyes and glare harder. What part of no didn't he get? She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Because I said so!" she screamed. Tim raised an eyebrow, giving her an innocent look. "Ohhh, so now it's your ocean?" he said sounding completely amused. Sam bit her cheek and took a deep breath. "..Stop making me sound like a child Tim!" she snarled. Scam smirked while watching her with a belittling gaze. "Stop acting like one."

Sam felt her hands curl into fists as her face turned purple from rage. "I'm not!" she screamed defensively. He only smirked harder as he took a step closer to her. "Then let me take a swim," he said calmly. Sam felt her eye twitching as she glared at him again. "No! I said I want to be alone!" she shouted hoping to make her point. Tim shook his head and chuckled. "You know there's enough room for both of us in there," he said, raising a suggestive eyebrow but she shook her head harder only screaming louder." I don't care! I said no!" She took a deep breath in trying to calm her anger before she hit him with something. "Look..." she said a moment later." Can you please just respect my privacy?" she asked with a sigh sounding distressed.

Scam had to work hard not to laugh at that. Did she really think he was going to do that? The term privacy meant nothing to him especially not when it came to her, because all he wanted to do was invade her privacy. He didn't answer her question, choosing to stare at her agitated face instead. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips were in a line and there was nothing but stress on her gorgeous features. She was visibly begging him to leave her alone but it was too bad for her because he couldn't control himself around her at all. That, and he was a naturally impulsive man and if she didn't know that yet, she would find out soon enough.

"Sam.." he said slowly as he drew closer to her until he was just a foot away. A smirk graced his face at her confused stare. "Tim?" she asked, not seeing how him coming even closer was any way to respect her privacy. Scam smirked harder as he eyed the nervous redhead. "Lighten up," he said before his arm shot out, pushing her back into the ocean water. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sam screamed in surprise as she fell back into the ocean with a splash. Scam threw his head back and laughed before he jumped in after her and soon he had grabbed her around the waist. Sam spit out water and began screaming frantically. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she howled while struggling against his body. He only chuckled before grabbing her head. "I'm just helping you cool off," he said with a smirk while he dunked her in the water.

When Sam finally got her head back up she waddled away from him and ran her hands through her hair, staring at him with a glare while she spit out salty water. Tim drew closer to her in the water only stopping when he was right in front of her. he laughed at her annoyed glare finding her to be even more adorable. "You look like a mermaid," he said with a smirk leaving Sam to blush before she gave him another glare. ""How do I look like a mermaid?" she asked angrily while pushing her hair away from her skin and crossing her arms over her chest. Scam watched her intently, enjoying how beautiful she looked while being soaked, how the water droplets only accented her face as they settled on her full, pink lips. "Scam?" she asked again and he chuckled, tearing his gaze away from her lips to glance into her eyes. "Well you're all wet…." he said while running his eyes down her body. "And very beautiful," he said with a smirk.

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock, as she gasped and a blush formed on her cheeks in reaction to his statement. _"I can't believe he just said that," _she thought, blushing horridly while her jaw refused to move back up. Scam chuckled as he watched her sitting there frozen in shock. "Heh, now you look like a guppy fish," he said in amusement while watching her pout. "Hmm more like a goldfish...suits your hair colour more..." he added making Sam's blush vanish in an instant as she glared at him again. She watched him silently, her eyes narrowed as he chuckled at her. Scam was sitting there as soaked as she was, only he didn't seem to mind it one bit. He was having much too much fun harassing her to care. _"Well we'll see about that," _she thought before coming closer to him and letting her anger control her. She smirked, knowing he was too busy chuckling to notice her and she reached up, grabbing his head and pushing it down in the water.

She giggled with a smirk on her face when she heard him grunt before he pushed his head back up and stared at her in shock. Sam smirked harder because she knew he hadn't seen that coming, it almost made her want to dunk him again. Deciding to do just that she moved to push his head back in only to let out a squeal when he grabbed her waist and pulled her down against him. Sam gasped falling into the water with him and she struggled to get out only to end up grabbing his waist to steady herself. She took deep, panting breaths while sitting in the water and staring at his amused face while he wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked back at her. Sam watched him wordlessly, not even noticing his smirk, nor his arms around her as she stared into his eyes. All of a sudden, for some reason she found that she couldn't move her eyes away from him. Being somewhat in a trance her eyes moved downwards resting on his wet, muscular chest noticing how the drops of water seemed to travel slowly against his tan skinned skin on the way down to his abdomen.

Sam's eyes moved back up to his face and she noted how his bangs were falling into his eyes again but she resisted the urge the reach up and brush them away, a mistake she had already made once today yet she couldn't stop herself from staring. Soon Scam's smirk was gone and he watched her with steady eyes slightly pulling her even closer, until her chest was pressed against his and their faces were inches apart. They did nothing but stare at each other with Scam staring deep into her emerald eyes and Sam staring back into his darker, sea-foam foam ones. She had never really noticed how beautiful they were before.

Without really noticing what she was doing she found herself leaning her head up and Scam noticing this, didn't comment simply bringing his head down as well. The space in between their lips grew smaller and smaller and Sam' eyes fluttered halfway shut while her mind shut itself off. Scam moved carefully, inching his mouth closer and closer to hers, smiling when he could almost taste the sweetness of her lips on his own.

"Oh my god wow...like get a room you two," a voice said suddenly snapping Sam out of her trance. Gasping Sam pushed away from him and blushed not even believing what she was just about to do. _"Was I just about to kis- no, I would never do that!" _she thought angrily, shaking her head and licking her lips to take away any sensation of his breath on them. Turning her head she noticed a blonde tourist who was looking at them with a chastising glare and Sam glared back at her. How dare she say something like that? Before Sam could react the blonde muttered something about hormones under her breath before she stomped off back in the direction she had come from.

Sam glared before moving to attack the girl only to be stopped be Scam as he held her back. "What's the big deal Sammie?…" he asked while battling the redhead who was clawing her way out of his arms in a mad attempt to reach the blonde before she escaped. "I mean I do need to get a room in this hotel, I just arrived," he said with a shrug. Sam stopped struggling to shoot him a glare. "You know that's not what she MEANT!" she snarled. Scam blinked. "…Oh? What did she mean then?" he asked with an innocent face. Sam rolled her eyes at his antics before she scrambled out of the water never noticing Scam smirking from behind her.

Taking a deep breath Sam turned to him, ignoring how good he looked soaked, with water drops running down his body and putting a glare on her face before she pointed to his shirt that he had left on the beach. "Put you shirt on," she said demandingly making him chuckle. "Why?" he asked with a shrug. "It's too warm, and I don't mind," he said with a smile. Rolling her eyes because he wasn't making her life easier she ignored him and decided to dry off. Sam grimaced when she noticed that she had brought only one towel. Ignoring Scam, she moved to grab one end of the towel only to groan when she felt him grab the other end. Turning her head she gave him a glare before she used her end of the towel to dry off while he did the same with his end. Sam mumbled under her breath, her jaw was tense as she struggled to dry off as fast as she could. Scam kept his eyes on her as he dried his hair off. He really couldn't understand why Sam was so agitated, she hadn't exactly seemed resistant during their almost kiss...

He smiled at the thought remembering it. _"So close,"_ he thought. _"So damn close," _he thought with a sigh. Smiling he watched her struggling to reach her back with the towel. Not saying a word he moved closer and slowly used his end of the towel to wipe her back. Sam jumped and whirled around to find him smiling at her. Sam's eyes remained wide, her heart hammering at the look in his eyes and she wasn't even sure she was breathing. Scam chuckled at her startled state. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Sam frowned deeply and was about to yell at him to not touch her ever again when she heard Alex's voice. "There you guys are!" Alex said, sounding happy from her day with Darren.

The rest of the group followed and soon Darren, Blaine and Clover too were there. Clover walked over with a smile but was surprised to see them both together, she had honestly thought Sam was going to hide all day. _"He probably found her," _she thought with a sigh as she threw Scam a glare only to stop and notice their condition. Clover's eyes narrowed. "Why are you guys soaked?" she asked suddenly making Sam sigh and Scam smile. "We fell in the water," Sam said dryly, sounding like she didn't want to talk about it. Clover nodded but couldn't help but notice how Scam was smiling and she had to wonder if there was more to this then Sam was saying.

Taking a better look at Scam her eyes widened when she noticed something. _"Wait why is he shirtless?"_ she thought while staring at his chest, before looking at Sam questioningly. Sam noticed this and knew Clover was going to ask her more about this later. She knew the blonde wasn't about to accept her excuse that they had fallen in the water. No one would, they were all looking at her now with wondering faces. "Is anyone else hungry?" she asked suddenly, knowing she needed to change the topic. Sam smiled. "Well I know I am. Alex, Clover, come on let's get some dinner," she said and slowly they all nodded and moved to go.

Stopping for a second Sam turned around and picked up Scam's shirt handing it to him stiffly. When she felt him grab her hand she drew it away quickly and gave him a warning glance. 'You're going to get sick," she said shortly before turning around and following her friends. She was thankful to be away from Scam, something she desperately needed right now but from the corner of her eye she could see him smiling while he stared at her from behind and she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he finally put on his shirt.

7:30 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Turning off his computer Jerry smiled as he leaned back his chair. It was the end of another day of hard work and he was surprised at how smoothly things were going without his six best agents. His mind flickered to Scam and he couldn't help but pray that he was okay wherever he was but he knew he could trust Darren and Blaine with him. Sam, Clover and Alex, he was certain they were having the perfect vacation. Still he knew he would feel a lot better when they all got back, WOOHP just wasn't the same without all of them being there.

The sudden ringing of his phone made Jerry sigh because he had been enjoying the quiet moment. "Yes?" he said only to hear a concerned agent on the other end. "Sir? We have some bad news. Terrance has been found missing, we believe he escaped about four days ago and left a guard in his cell in his place." Jerry's skin went cold when he heard that. Not his brother again. He hadn't escaped since...Jerry's eyes widened. He hadn't escaped ever since the LAMOS had been arrested. Could Terrance have escaped to assemble the team again?

"No..." Jerry whispered to himself. There was no way he could allow that. If Terrance was going to reform LAMOS he would want Scam on the team._ "Tim.." _Jerry thought, knowing he was a significant part of that team and without him his brother had no chance. But if Terrance found him and told him about their alliance...if Terrance learned of Scam's amnesia he would stop at nothing to make him remember that he was supposed to hate WOOHP. _"I can't let this happen," _Jerry thought before telling the agent to track down where Tim Scam had gone on vacation. They had to find him first before Terrance got to him.

8:00 pm - Hawaii, Paradise Resort

Walking with her friends Sam stayed silent from nervousness. She really didn't want to be around Tim Scam but she knew she was about to get stuck with him again because Clover had insisted on eating with Blaine and checking out the Blue Marlin restaurant. And Blaine was going to bring Darren (much to Alex's delight) and Scam as well. "_I h__ope he doesn't do anything at dinner," _Sam thought, sighing sadly while praying in her head. "You okay Sammie?" Alex asked and Sam smiled when she saw how happy her best friend looked. She really didn't want to spoil her mood. "Nah, I'm okay," she said with a smile making Alex relax.

"We're here!" Clover said when they reached the entrance to Blue Marlin. It seemed in the excitement of being with Blaine, Clover was going to question Sam over Scam later, she hadn't even mentioned it yet and Sam was thankful for that because she really didn't know what to say_. "I just need to stay away, and I'll be fine," _she told herself as she walked inside the restaurant. They easily spotted Blaine waving towards them and Clover rushed over immediately. Alex saw Darren and blushed before fixing her hair nervously as she stood there stating at him smiling at her. From next to her Sam found that she too could not move. Her eyes were glued to Scam as he sat there dressed in a dark tuxedo, his shirt a slightly lighter shade unbuttoned a bit so she could see a hint of his chest. His hair was now dry and it shone under the light of the candles and she gulped when she saw his eyes looking back into hers.

_"He looks amazing..." _Sam guiltily confessed to herself as she stood there trying to look away. From across the room Scam smirked as he took in how beautiful Sam looked, being dressed in a long black dress that complimented his suit. Her hair was lose and hung down to her waist and she wore a subtle hint of make-up adding to her natural beauty. _"She looks like a princess," _he thought, totally entranced by the redhead. Still staring at Scam, Sam jumped slightly when Alex poked her and told her to come and sit down. Sam bit her lip and came closer to their table while not being able to shake the feeling of being completely exposed to Scam. It was in the way he was looking at her, it seemed as if he was going to eat her instead of his dinner.

"Sammie, sit down," Clover said and Sam looked around for a chair only to notice that the only one empty was the one right in front of Tim Scam's. Watching him smirk, she closed her eyes in agony hoping she wouldn't regret this before sitting down.

When dinner arrived they ate in silence with occasional chit chat between Darren who was busy complimenting Alex on her surfing skills and making her blush and Clover and Blaine talking happily like the lovebirds that they were. Sam kept her mouth shut, chewing on her food and not daring to look up at Scam because he was completely silent too and she just knew he was staring at her. The thought made her throat go dry and she moved to drink out of her glass only to notice it was empty. Sighing she reached for the jug only to gasp when she ended up touching another hand instead. She gulped, looking up and seeing that her hand was now under Tim Scam's as he held it against the handle of the jug. Apparently he was thirsty too.

Sam felt her stomach churn as he gave her a smile and gave her hand a little squeeze. Sam tried not to panic as she wriggled it in his grip and a moment later Scam smirked slightly before finally letting go. Sam found that she was suddenly not thirsty so she quietly returned to her meal. A moment later her eyes narrowed when she thought she felt something brushing against her foot from under the table. _'What the heck?"_ she thought, confused because it felt like another foot that was rubbing against hers. She blushed hard a second later and looked up to find Tim Scam smirking at her. Sam's mouth fell open in shock. Now he was playing footsie with her too! Sam gave him a glare while cursing at him in her head as she felt his left foot prodding her right one. _"Doesn't he know when to stop?" _she thought in annoyance, knowing she wasn't enjoying his annoying advances one bit.

Taking a deep breath she tried to ignore his nonsense and eat but she got no where because it was so distracting. After a few moments she finally looked up and gave him a warning glare but Scam only shrugged with an innocent look on his devious face. Feeling her veins rush with anger Sam looked left and right only to grimace when she saw her friends were too busy with Darren and Blaine. She sighed because no one was even seeing his harassment of her and he was getting away with it. _"I have to do something,"_ she thought. _"He almost kissed me once..." _she thought, forcing herself to shudder at the memory. _"And now this? This is too much!" _

When she felt his foot brush hers again she lifted her leg and jammed her heel into his toe. A slight grunt escaped him and Sam smirked, glad that she had worn heels tonight. Having heard Tim's grunt Darren looked at him in concern. "You okay?" he asked and Scam quickly nodded. When Darren turned back to Alex, Scam glanced at Sam only to see her smirking with a look of victory on her features. _"Damn she knows how to hurt," _he thought to himself but smirked anyway because he knew she couldn't stop him so easily, even if his toe was aching.

Sam, thinking he had stopped, smiled as she relaxed only to scowl a moment later when he did it again. _"Oh my god!"_ she screamed in her head, not believing how annoying he could be. Gritting her teeth together she moved to step on his foot again only to have him move it away before she could reach. Wanting to punish him and not willing to give up she tried again, smirking when she feet a foot. _'Got'cha!" _she thought with a grin before she dug her heel in the foot and smirked.

"Ow!" Clover screamed in the next second and Sam blushed in embarrassment, realizing who's toe she had crushed. She carefully moved her foot away and looked away inconspicuously and Scam tried hard not to laugh at the scene. Seeing that Clover was about to ask who did that, Sam was grateful when the music started playing and Blaine asked the blonde to dance. When they left she heard Darren ask Alex if she wanted to dance and she nodded joyfully, as she joined him on the dance floor. Smiling at her friends Sam turned her head only to have her smile vanish when she saw Scam staring at her because they were alone once again. Giving her a smirk he whispered. " Care to dance?" Sam frowned about to tell him no when a blonde girl bounced over to their table and grinned at Scam.

"Hi!" she said in excitement while she visibly drooled. "Um do you want to dance?" she asked and Sam rolled her eyes when she saw her blush. Ignoring the salivating blonde who was giving him a look of undisguised hunger, Scam looked at Sam expectantly. When she stood up he smiled standing up as well and ignoring the blonde's pout. Ignoring him moving towards her Sam smirked, looking away and knowing she had to end this nonsense now. There was no way she was going to dance with him. She had been looking for a way to get rid of him all day and now she had an idea how to send him the message that she wasn't interested. Tim's smile vanished and he watched her with narrowed eyes as she moved away from him and went and tapped a random man on the shoulder.

The black-haired male smiled when he saw Sam's face. "Yes? Can I help you in anyway way?" he asked while eyeing her form. Sam let her gaze flicker to Scam who was watching her with confused eyes before she smiled at the man. "Do you want to dance?" she asked and smirked when she saw Scam's face grow angry, his confusion fading fast. "Sure!" the man said, sounding only too glad as he abandoned the woman he was dining with and stood up, taking Sam to the dance floor with a grin on his face.

Ignoring the girl who was still trying to get his attention, Tim Scam watched Sam with his eyes narrowed in rage. She was right there in front of him, dancing shamelessly with this guy she didn't even know and looking completely content about it. He felt his jaw twitch and his blood rush angrily through his veins when Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, not even looking at him for one quick moment. Tim's hands curled into fists of fury when he saw the man use his excuse of dancing with Sam to run his hand a bit too far down her back and grin but she didn't even seem to mind the suggestive contact. Watching for a few moments Scam felt something inside him wake up. It was a feeling he couldn't remember ever having but it felt so natural.

Suddenly he had to urge to kill someone, namely the faceless man Samantha Simpson was dancing with. Taking a deep breath and trying to control the rage that was close to blinding his senses he began to walk away before he did something. He walked right through the dance floor, slightly bumping into the man Sam was dancing with on his way out of the restaurant. When he left Sam relaxed, knowing she had been a little worried when she saw the fury rising on his face that he might hurt someone. But thankfully her plan had worked and he had gotten the message that she had been trying to send him for so long. _"Finally,"_ she thought before smiling at the man who had helped her and relaxing in his arms as she danced the night away.

9:02 pm - Blue Marlin Restaurant, Paradise Resort

A yawn left Sam's mouth and she sighed realizing she was getting really sleepy and it was late. Glancing around she noticed that Clover, Alex, Blaine and Darren were already gone and she was the only one still here. Knowing she should leave now she moved to go only to have the man she had been talking to, (Charles) stop her by holding her wrist. "Don't go yet," he said charmingly. "Stay for a while more?" he said, a bit demandingly bit Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry I have to go," she said politely while pulling her arm away. "Thanks for the lovely evening," she said before dismissing the man who was still watching her intently as she walked away.

Smiling, Sam quietly walked out of the restaurant and made her way to the hotel. Soon she was outside her room and she opened the door and stepped inside taking off her shoes and putting down her purse before she locked the door. As she took off her earrings and the rest of jewellery, getting ready to take a shower before she turned in for the night she wasn't aware of the eyes that were watching her every move in the darkness.

Picking up her slip Sam smiled knowing she would be getting a peaceful night of sleep now that she had dealt with Tim Scam. Smirking to herself she unzipped her dress, moving to take it off only to have her eyes widen a moment later as a scream of surprise left her throat.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelped when she felt herself falling face first on her bed. She flipped around in panic looking for who had pushed her only to gasp, her blood running cold in terror when she felt herself being pinned down harshly against the bed's soft surface.

And she couldn't move...

* * *

...

..

..

Don't you just loveeeeeeeeeeee _cliffhangers_?

**Please Review**, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

Love,

Cresenta's Lark :)


	10. You Can't Escape…

Hello!

Thanks sooooo much for so many awesome reviews! You guys made me update in less than a month :P

This is another one of my "**fav**" chapters and I hope you'll see why.

:) Also this chap is long as well so if you DO make it to the end _**please please review **_for me. It would mean so much. Really :)

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies should belong to me but it doesn't...*grumble* jk. **

**

* * *

**

9:02 pm - Paradise Resort, Sam's Hotel Room

"Wh- who's there?" Sam stammered in panic as she felt her arms being held down hard against the bed's surface. Taking deep breaths she focused her eyes to the dark and gasped when she saw deep, sea-foam eyes staring back, gleaming at her with rage in the darkness. "Ti-tim?" Sam stuttered, knowing those eyes could only belong to one man. She heard him let out a small, mocking chuckle. "Glad to see you still remember me," he said, remembering how rudely she had forgotten about him tonight while she danced with that creep. The thought repulsed him to the core that Sam was more comfortable with a random man than him, her spy partner, it bothered him.

_"I have to find out WHY she doesn't like me before it drives me crazy," _he thought in frustration before tightening his grip on the girl that was trying to escape. Sam gasped at his rough grip only to gulp when he lowered his face down so that she was staring right into his eyes.

"What's the problem Sam?" he hissed, his face mere inches from hers as he held her down tightly against the soft surface of the silk sheets. Gulping, Sam tried to remain calm. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she stammered. Tim scoffed. "You know _exactly_ WHAT I am talking about Samantha," he whispered lowly with anger, fury and confusion in his tone. "Why the hell do you treat me like this?" he spat. "Why do you..." he took a deep breath, leaving her face to tingle when he exhaled. "..Why do you hate me?"

Sam's body went rigid on the spot as she listened to him. There was so much...dare she say it...hurt in his tone. She had never heard Scam sound like this. She had never thought he was even capable of sounding hurt. What had she done to make him sound like this? Did her coldness around him truly bother him? Why?

Staying silent because she didn't know what to say she glanced into his eyes, her own eyes widening when she saw the look he was giving her. A look of pure torment. His mouth was in a firm line, his eyes narrowed into slits, his jaw tense with anticipation and he was just staring at her, demanding an answer from her as to why she... hated him so much.

_"...He thinks I hate him?"_ Sam thought, biting her lip knowing she had never meant to make him feel like he was an enemy even if he was one. That wasn't her aim. It couldn't be, not with Jerry warning them (especially her) to be civil to Tim Scam so that he wouldn't remember who he really was. She had just wanted to draw a line that would keep him from getting too close but now it seemed he had seen through her awkwardness and anxiety around him and taken it for what it really was. Hatred, the type of hatred one would have for their enemy.

Sam chewed on her lower lip in pent up unease, trying to figure out what to say to the obviously irritated man. To be honest hate was too strong of a word. Guiltily she had to admit that after spending quite a bit of time with him she had seen things in him that weren't all evil, things that made him seem like a normal man instead of the sociopathic criminal that she had known for so long. Things that made him almost...nice. Things that she could not admit to Clover or Alex because they would deem her insane, things that she could not let get to her if she knew what was good for her.

_"But I don't hate him right now, not really..."_ Sam thought knowing what her problem really was. Even if Scam was being good right now he had an evil past. She just didn't...trust him. _"But then how can I? How can I trust my enemy? How can I trust a man who wanted me dead? Wanted to hurt people I care for?" _She reasoned, telling herself she was right while ignoring the fact that the man staring back at her with penetrating eyes was not really the same man she was describing from memory. But he was still Tim Scam, a sociopath, a killer, pure evil and one day he would remember that. That was all she had to remember no matter how hard he made that at times.

Hearing him say her name in a longing whisper Sam shuddered before speaking quickly. "…I don't know you that well," she said, trying to sound logical and give him a valid answer. A chuckle made her eyes widen. Why was he laughing? "Right," Scam spat, only tightening his vice grip on her wrists as he held her down. "And that man you were dancing with oh so happily…I suppose you know him longer than you know me?"

Sam clamped her mouth shut at his statement."Yet you had no problem dancing with him, smiling at him, talking to him," he said, his voice sounding calm but hurt was clear in his sea-foam eyed gaze. Watching her close her eyes and look away he shook his head in disappointment. What did she take him for? An idiot? There was clearly a reason WHY she was this way to him only. She was comfortable with Darren, with random men but not him. Why?

Staring down at her face again he sighed. "Silence isn't an answer Samantha," he muttered making her sigh because she really didn't know how to even go about explaining her distant behaviour around him without telling him that he was her enemy. She had to make him believe she just didn't know him yet, although the irony of that didn't go unnoticed by her. _"I know him better than he knows himself," _Sam thought silently knowing she could never forget what Scam had forgotten due to his amnesia.

"I told you..." Sam said sounding tired. "I don't know you that well, that doesn't mean I..." Sam took a deep breath knowing she had to say this to put his mind at ease. "I don't hate you Tim, honest," she said quickly while giving him a small smile hoping that would help persuade him. Tim's eyebrows rose as he heard her and soon his mouth was turning into a small smile but he stopped while wondering if she was really telling the truth.

Could it really be that she didn't know him well enough and that was all there was to it? But what about the random men she was comfortable with? She didn't know them at all, yet she was calm around those men but not him. _"Then why me?" _he thought, frowning before he let out a small sigh. "Is there something I do that...bothers you Samantha?" he asked leaving her to blink in shock. He honestly cared about that?

_"Well I can't tell him that his stalking, random touching and staring at me...all the time, kind of gets to me,"_ Sam thought, with a sigh before she shook her head. "No, it's just your...personality," she said choosing her words carefully. Tim raised an eyebrow. "What?" She shrugged. "...You're a little intimidating," she muttered and to her surprise he let out a small laugh. Tim shook his head at her confused face because while she wouldn't believe it she wasn't the first to say that. Many people had told him he could easily intimidate people by simply being around them even if that wasn't his goal, and Sam? She saw him a lot so that did make sense.

_"Not that I'm ever going to leave her alone," _Scam thought while staring at the redhead's face with a small smirk. He didn't intend for even one moment to let this little unease she felt around him get in the way. Now that he knew what the issue was he would deal with it. He would try to be less "intimidating" and show her his caring side no matter how challenging that may be. He never really had been a soft guy but he would show her what ever he had to, he would give her what ever she needed for her to like him. She was definitely worth the effort and he wasn't giving up. He was Tim Scam, he NEVER gave up on what he wanted.

"Hmm… you do realize…." he whispered suddenly while bringing his head closer and leaving his face inches away from hers, his index finger tracing her cheek. "That not knowing me well enough isn't an excuse." Sam watched him fixedly while ignoring his index finger, ignoring how hard her heart was beating in her chest as she lay trapped beneath him with his muscular body enveloping her form. Tim smiled while bringing himself even closer until his nose was touching hers. "...And if you don't know me yet... as you claim Samantha…" he whispered, looking straight into her widened eyes before he smirked. "Then soon you will," he muttered, his lips now almost touching her own, his breath hissing over them leaving her to involuntarily blush. Sadly her body had a mind of its own and she had never been this close to a man before, a fact that she was heavily regretting at this moment. She stared up at him, trying to ignore his closeness and wondering what to say to tell him to get off only to find him staring at her lips. And from her angle it looked no less than a look of pure hunger.

About to panic when he leaned closer, Sam let out a breath of relief when a sound she recognized as WOOHP's ring tone filled the silence. Tim stopped, less than an inch away from Sam's lips and groaned in frustration, not bothering to hide his annoyance as he separated himself from her body and stood up to take Jerry's call. "Hello?" he said, sounding agitated and Sam took the moment to calm her breathing and zip up her dress that she had just noticed had been open all this time. Blushing horridly she could still hear his rough voice, whispering in her ear that she would get to know him .The memory gave her chills and she didn't even want to think about what he meant by that. _"Best not to find out,"_ Sam thought before almost jumping when Tim spoke to her.

"Jerry wants all of us back, apparently there is a problem." Sam bit her lip in confusion wondering what was going on. Tim didn't look like he knew much at all. "Did Jerry say anything else?" she asked but he shook his head looking very confused and frustrated. "No, he said he wanted all of us back right now and that he was sending a private jet." Sam nodded knowing Tim had probably told Jerry they were all here to save him the trouble of tracking her, Clover and Alex down. But why did Jerry want them all back? Judging by the fact that Jerry hadn't said much to Scam she just knew that whatever had happened had to do with him.

Silently she followed Tim out of the hotel room to go and tell the others that they had to go back to WOOHP. She bit her lip as she knocked on Clover's door while Tim rounded up Blaine and Darren. She had a really bad feeling about this.

11:00 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

The plane ride had been silent with Clover, Alex, Sam and the others wondering over why their vacation had been cut short and now they all stood in their boss' office with questioning glances directed at the old man. Looking at his agents Jerry sighed feeling guilty for having to ruin their time off but when his eyes landed on Tim Scam he knew that a lot was at stake here. He could only thank god that Terrance hadn't gotten to Tim yet. "Sorry to cut the vacation off..." he started slowly. 'But we have more pressing concerns to deal with at the moment." Clover rolled her eyes not knowing why she had ever even believed that Jerry was going to give her time off in the first place.

Sam nodded knowing that she didn't really mind that the vacation was over. Logically speaking she could never avoid Tim Scam, a man intent on chasing her. Being stuck with him in a confined area such as the resort wouldn't have been something she would have enjoyed anyway, that much she knew from the one day she had been stuck with him. _"At least he can't break into my bedroom here,"_ Sam thought, gulping at the memory as she made sure not to look at Tim Scam who was probably looking at her like he always did.

From next to them Alex let out a small sigh knowing she had been enjoying the vacation immensely thanks to the time she got to spend with Darren. _"Well it was good while it lasted," _she thought sadly while trying to not get too upset over the fact that Darren and her had planned to spend tomorrow together on the island. Looking across the room she was surprised to see Darren looking at her with a regretful smile and she blushed when she understood that he was just as disappointed as her. Darren stared at Alex while biting his lip and trying to tell her that he would make it up to her. In fact he already had an idea provided that Jerry's news wouldn't get in the way.

"So what's the big emergency Jer?" Darren asked, trying to mask his annoyance. Jerry sighed not knowing if he should even mention the name Terrence Lewis with Tim Scam being in the room. Would hearing his name trigger Tim's memories of working with his brother? But he couldn't not tell him either, Tim was a naturally curious man and if the others knew something he didn't...he would find a way to find out. The outcome to that could be very ugly. Taking a deep breath Jerry tried to control his panic as he began explaining. "Terrance has escaped from prison," he said leaving everyone to gasp in shock.

All except Tim Scam. Watching Jerry with a confused stare, Tim crossed his arms over his chest. "Your brother?" he said. "Since when did you see him as a threat Jerry" he asked sounding lost. Biting his lip Jerry looked down remembering how three years ago his brother hadn't been as ruthless or nearly as successful of a criminal as he was now. Part of the reason for that was the man that was standing right in front of him. The mastermind behind LAMOS, Tim Scam. Jerry knew exactly why his crazy brother had recruited Tim. He had chosen him because Terrance knew Tim knew WOOHP well, he knew that Tim had the mind of a genius but most of all he knew that Tim Scam had always been his favourite agent.

_"He wanted to attack me personally and that's why he involved Tim,"_ Jerry thought bitterly remembering a time that Clover, Alex and Sam did not know about. A time when Tim was the one he told about his problems with his brother and he had always told him not to worry about his angry sibling because he had no valid reason to want revenge. He had no doubt in his mind that Terrance had gone to Tim when he was angry and had gotten him to forget everything and join his team to get vengeance against him. Now that Tim was back on his side he was trying to take him away again. _"I won't allow it,"_ Jerry vowed to himself, not willing to lose Scam again no matter what he had to do.

"Jerry?" Scam said, breaking the prolonged silence and Jerry glanced at him with a small smile. The concern on his face was enough for him to know he was right in doing this. Tim Scam belonged on WOOHP's side and he would stay there no matter how badly his brother wanted otherwise. "Tim..." Jerry started. "Terrance has formed a group of criminals to go up against me," he said solemnly. In shock, Scam never noticed how no one else in the room seemed surprised at this information. "When did this happen?" he asked. "Who would want to join your mad brother to go up against WOOHP anyway?"

Everyone in the room remained silent and Sam bit her lip silently at the irony of this moment. The mastermind behind Terrance's most recent and deadly attacks was outraged, was confused over who would want to join him. This only went to show how much Scam had forgotten. Jerry bit his cheek in thought wondering how much about the LAMOS he should reveal to Tim. It wasn't a good idea, Tim was an integral part of the group and telling him the members...he might put two and two together.

Jerry sighed. "The group is made up of random WOOHP escapees," he said being vague and the others knew it was on purpose. "The organization's name is L, A, M,O, S," he said, spelling out the name in case just saying it was too dangerous. Scam watched Jerry for a moment before he suddenly burst out into laughter. "Wow Jerry, no offence but your brother is even more of a moron than I can remember," he said in between trying to control his chuckling. "Does he even realize that spells lamos?"

From behind Scam, Clover scowled, feeling just about ready to tell him he was part of the LAMOS himself but she knew she couldn't do that. "Laugh all you want Scam, the LAMOS are dangerous," she spat before she could stop herself leaving him to turn and face her. Tim immediately frowned at the sight of the blonde he could not stand. Honestly why couldn't she be abducted by aliens? Go far away and leave him alone without poking her nose into his business, namely Sam.

Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yea I'm sure the LAMOS are scary to YOU Clover, but anyone with half a brain would know better than to be afraid of Terrance Lewis," he said rudely making her scowl. Clover curled her fist at her side trying to leash her anger. She honestly couldn't stand Tim Scam. Feeling Blaine hold her hand and give it a squeeze she relaxed knowing he was telling her to let it go for WOOHP's sake and she bowed her head and calmed herself down while praying that Scam didn't dare talk to her again. If he did she wasn't going to hold back from yelling at him, maybe a black eye would set him straight.

Ignoring the fuming blonde Tim turned to Jerry. "Don't worry Jerry your brother and the LAMOS," he said, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous acronym. "Will be behind bars before they even know it, I promise." Smiling Jerry nodded, feeling a little at ease that so far Scam didn't remember a thing. But he knew that he couldn't allow a confrontation to talk place between him and any member of the LAMOS. His other agents were going to have to handle this one on their own. "Thank you Tim," he said with a smile. "And I owe you one vacation so whenever things are a little calmer I'll be sure to give you that." Tim smiled, nodding at Jerry and Clover tried not to scowl at how Jerry made it so obvious who his favourite agent was. It really wasn't fair.

A moment later Jerry told them they could go, allowing them to exit but he stopped the girls after Tim, Blaine and Darren had left the room. Darren, noticing that Alex hadn't left turned around to find Jerry walking over to the girls and he realized he had more to say to them that Scam couldn't hear. He went back in quickly and pulled Alex to side telling Jerry he needed a moment with her. Staring at him curiously Alex was about to ask what this was about when he smiled before speaking to her in a whisper. "So the plan for tomorrow is ruined but I was thinking maybe we could do dinner tomorrow night, if you like?" Staring at Darin speechlessly, Alex blushed not believing Darren was actually asking her out. It would have never happened had Scam not crashed their vacation and she couldn't help but be guiltily thankful to Tim as she quickly nodded to Darren. Smiling, Darren left Alex there smiling like a lovesick puppy as he closed the door and left.

When Darren left Jerry sighed heavily knowing he had more bad news to tell the girls. Terrence had already begun to plot revenge all over again and they needed to know that he had to be stopped before he got to Scam. "Girls..." he started leaving them all to look at him in concern. "What I didn't mention before was that Terrance has already managed to break Boogie Bus, Helga Von Guggen and Myrna Beesebottom out of WOOHP." Clover, Alex and Sam's jaws dropped open. "Already?" Clover screamed in panic. "But..but he just escaped! How is that even possible?"

Jerry bit his lip and frowned. "My guess is this escape was being planned internally for a long time and now they all finally managed to pull it off." Alex chewed on her lower lip as she fidgeted with her hands. "Jer this is really bad," she said and Jerry nodded slowly. "Yes it is. I'm certain they are planning something really big this time," he took a deep breath before looking them all in the eye. "And whatever it is...Terrance is going to want Tim Scam to help him. We can not let that happen," he said firmly.

The girls nodded knowing Jerry was right. "What do we do Jer?" Sam asked ready to help in any way that she could. Jerry stared at her with a small smile. "You look after Tim, Sam. I'll reduce the number of missions you both have in case that Terrance is involved but keep an eye on him, okay?" Sam bit her lip and nodded knowing that as Scam's spy partner she had a duty to protect him on missions. Terrance and the LAMOS were a major threat to his memory. She sighed softly knowing it wasn't even going to be hard to keep an eye on him. "_He's always around me anyway,"_ she thought, never noticing how her lips curved into a smile at that thought as her friends spoke to Jerry about what they needed to do stop Terrance.

11:39 pm - Somewhere in the Ocean, LAMOS Headquarters

Tired, groggy and cooped up, none of the LAMOS were thrilled to be back in the submarine that was their headquarters. That and they hadn't slept in a long time since Terrance had some master plan he wanted to share with them. When their leader finally walked into the room they all sat up straighter and nodded their heads in greeting. "Ah," Terrance said with a smirk as he glanced at his team. "Myrna Beesebottom, Boogie Gus, Helga Von Guggen, so nice to see all of you again," he said with a grin. His smile however vanished when he noticed an empty spot on the circular seating area. His eyes narrowed and soon a glare was on his face as he glanced around in confusion.

"Where the hell is Tim Scam?" he roared, seconds after and soon the rest of the LAMOS were equally confused as they wondered where their youngest (but certainly most evil) member had gone to. Myrna shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't seem that he's here, did you let him in on the plan?" she asked making Terrance sign in annoyance. "My dear Myrna, I would have let him in on the plan if he had been around! I haven't heard from him in months!" The room went silent after his words and they all realized quickly that it had indeed been a long time since any of them had head a word from Tim Scam. And they had no idea why. Sure Scam was a nomad and often kept his secrets to himself but this was a bit strange.

"I thought I heard something about him escaping a few months before," Myrna said suddenly making them all look at her. Terrance scrunched up his fist. "He escaped without us? What about the pact?" Helga Von Guggen sighed. "Did you expect him to actually care about the pact? You know what he's like Terrance." Terrance sighed, trying to leash his rage. They were right. It was more than likely Tim Scam had escaped on his own and left LAMOS because he felt it was not something he needed but that wasn't fair, nor was it something that Terrance was about to allow.

"We need to find him," he said firmly and the others sighed knowing tracking down that man would be a challenging task, especially if he didn't want to be found. "No offence but why do we need him?" Boogie Gus muttered. Terrance felt a headache coming on and he struggled to keep from blowing up on his recruits. Did they not understand that without Tim Scam they were next to nothing? He was the brains behind the team and that was why he had been chosen. That, and he had always enjoyed taunting his goody goody brother with the fact that his best agent was now on the side of evil. He wasn't about to give all of that up so easily.

"He's the brains behind LAMOS," he said simply. "We need him to form our plans, to carry them out. Out of all the criminals WOOHP has ever faced he is the only one to ever get close to almost destroying my brother multiple times," he said firmly leaving them all to nod knowing that was all true. "But..." Helga sighed. "Where do we find him? And do we sit idle until he decides to show up?" Terrance smirked as he watched his team. "We'll keep an eye out for Tim Scam, he's bound to show up eventually but we are not sitting idle, far from it."

The LAMOS watched Terrance curiously, their attention now caught. Sensing the anxiousness in the room Terrance grinned knowing they were all waiting for him to explain what he had in mind. Gathering them around he began telling them exactly what they needed to do in order to take the spies down. And when he was done explaining, all of them could agree that this plan was perfect.

8:15 am - Sam's house, Sam's room

The next morning, sitting on the edge of her bed Sam finished putting on her boots as she quickly got ready for school. It was Monday and she had a test today. She planned on getting to school early so she could revise before the test since she had gotten home late last night thanks to Jerry's sudden decision to bring them back home. If her vacation hadn't been cut short then this test would be next week but now she had to take it today. 'That's what happens when the school year is coming to an end," Sam muttered with a sigh remembering how graduation was soon approaching in just a month or two. Life had been so bizarre lately with her new partner that she didn't even have the mental capacity to stress over school, she was too busy worrying over Scam and what he would be doing next. Whether or not his memory would come back and what that meant for the future.

Now with Terrance and the other LAMOS on the prowl she was certain that they would be after Tim Scam. They would want him back just like Jerry said and so she had been given the job of protecting Scam and making sure Terrance never got to meet him in person. Clover and Alex had been assigned to go after the LAMOS and put them back in jail. They were just waiting until the group caused a disturbance so they could determine where they were hiding.

Sighing sadly Sam knew she wouldn't be able to help them go arrest the LAMOS because she was no longer Clover and Alex's spy partner, and she couldn't just tag along because Scam would ask questions and wonder why he couldn't go with her as well. He was her spy partner after all and he would want a reason, a reason that they could never give him because they were all afraid that if he met the LAMOS face-to-face he would remember something, maybe everything.

Sam shuddered at that thought while frowning because no matter how much she hated it Clover and Alex would have to take care of the LAMOS on their own this time. "Well, I'm sure they'll be fine," Sam said to herself, trying to be positive. Her friends had been just fine on missions without her so far (Clover had only really complained about her not being there once in a while) so this would be no different. The LAMOS were just lousy criminals and her friends could take them any day. _"Especially now that Tim is no longer a part of them,"_ Sam thought, frowning at the vivid memories of his evil past.

Even she had to admit she'd pick the stalking, teasing, kind of nice Scam over the downright evil one who wanted to kill for killing's sake. _"Enough of this, already!"_ Sam thought with a glare, not really understanding why she was always, constantly thinking of Tim Scam. That wasn't her job, it was Jerry's. He had brought Scam back to WOOHP anyway.

_"Right then,"_ Sam told herself. _"I shouldn't think about him. Right now my test is all that matters." _Putting Scam out of her mind she quickly headed to her car so she could get to class on time. While driving she kept her eyes on the road, using the red stoplights to take the moment and mentally solve a math problem. This method was working quite well until her car suddenly stopped working.

Panicked, Sam slammed her foot onto the accelerator. "Come on, come on!" she muttered but the car refused to start. Sinking back in her leather seat Sam closed her eyes tightly and let out a heavy sigh. "Great, just great, now I can't even take my test," she mumbled sadly. Even if she tried to walk to class it was still a half hour away and she had only twenty-five minutes left to get there since she had spent some time stressing over Tim Scam in her house before she actually left or school.

Sitting there moping and calling herself an idiot, she never heard the sound of a motorcycle stopping right next to her car until the person driving it spoke to her. "Hey, need a lift?" a deep, masculine voice asked cheerfully and Sam looked up at the man with narrowed eyes because his voice sounded too familiar despite being muffled by the black motorcycle helmet he wore. Her eyes silently ran over the man's tall, muscular frame as he sat on a black and red Augusta F4CC motorcycle. "I don't take lifts from strangers, thanks," Sam muttered with dignity turning to face away from the man only to hear him chuckle, a sound she thought she had heard many times before.

Sighing, he took off the helmet and cleared his throat to get the attention of the redhead who gasped as soon as she saw him. "Well technically I'm not a stranger," Tim Scam said with a soft smile. Sam sighed, shaking her head in annoyance. "Speak of the devil," she muttered knowing he was the reason she was late in the first place. "Tim, what are you doing here?" she asked, scrutiny in her tone. Had be been stalking her again? Tim sighed as he heard her infuriated tone. Why did she always have to be a sourpuss when she talked to him? Couldn't she be nicer? Couldn't she give him that beautiful smile that she hid every time he was around?

Sighing he shrugged. "It's a nice day out so I decided to take a little motorcycle ride, is that a crime?" he muttered knowing she was probably thinking he had followed her even though this time he hadn't. It wasn't his fault fate was helping push her to him, now was it? Biting her lip Sam watched him carefully, not really ready to believe this was a coincidence at all. After a moment of watching her silently glare at him he sighed. "Come on, I'll drop you off, you're obviously in need of a lift." Blinking, Sam sat there stubbornly not willing to actually get out of the car and take his offer. How did she know he didn't cause her car to break down?

"Sam?" he said, sounding annoyed and she sighed trying to think of an alternate reason to get him to forget it other than her distrust and unease. Glancing at her watch she shook her head. "Never mind, I only have twenty minute left so you can't even get me there on time," she said with a sigh. Tim only raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So you'd rather miss your class than try to get there? That doesn't make much sense Sammie," he said teasingly making her pout. Chuckling at her expression he shook his head. "Besides I bet I could get you there on time so stop being such a pessimist and come over here already," he said demandingly while gesturing to the empty spot behind him on the motorcycle.

Closing her eyes for a moment Sam thought this over knowing she didn't want his help but at the same time she had a test that she needed to take. _"Damn it,"_ she thought before taking off her seatbelt, grabbing her bag and walking over to where he sat smirking. Watching him leaving someone a message on his cell Sam stared at him in confusion. Tim smiled before putting his phone away and moving to put on his helmet. "I was just making sure WOOHP agents were going to fix your car by this evening."

Sam's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. "What?" she asked, confused. She never knew WOOHP agents did car repairs. Scam chuckled at her shock. "You didn't know Jerry has trainees deal with problems like this?" he asked before shaking his head in amusement. "Anyway, it'll be done by this evening," he said as he brought his helmet up to his head before he stopped, giving her a smirk. "Not that I mind driving you around or anything," he said, giving her a little wink.

Blushing, Sam looked away. "Just drive," she mumbled leaving him to chuckle as he finally put on his helmet. "I will as soon as you sit down Sam," he said, pointing out how she was still standing there. Biting her lip Sam awkwardly stared at the motorcycle before she walked behind Scam and stared at his broad back. Her eyes moved down studying his form and she bit her lip harder as she looked at the leather seat.

"Sam?" he said questioningly and she sighed before taking a deep breath and sitting down stiffly behind him. Feeling her nervousness he smirked inside his helmet. "You might need to hold on," he said warningly before he started off and in a second Sam was yelping as her body almost flew off the motorcycle, leaving her to quickly throw her arms around Scam's waist and cling to him for dear life.

"Can't you drive slower!" she called over the sounds of the vehicle and the air that was whipping by them. Tim chuckled, thoroughly enjoying how tightly she was clutching onto his body, how her fingers were pressing into his abdomen through his leather jacket, and how her nose was pressed into his back leaving inches between his back and her chest. They honestly needed to do this more often.

"No I can't, you want to get there on time right?" he said, shutting her up as he drove faster and faster leaving Sam to sigh and do the only thing she could. Hold onto him as tightly as she could.

8:50 am - Beverly Hills High School, Outside

Sam had her eyes squeezed shut as Scam's motorcycle neared her school. The vehicle finally came to a halt after he took a sharp turn, driving the motorcycle in a figure 8 and stopping the bike with an elegant halt right in front of her school. "We're here," he said proudly and Sam opened her eyes and took deep breaths to calm her heartbeat down as she refrained from muttering show-off, while she glanced around at all the teenagers that were looking at Scam and her with curiosity and awe on their faces.

From not too far away Mandy was watching with widened eyes, her mouth slightly open as she stared at the person who had caught everyone's attention with his entrance. "Who is THAT guy?" Mandy asked her friends while pushing away her most recent boyfriend and keeping her eyes glued to the man who had arrived with the nerdy Sam Simpson.

Taking off his helmet, Scam smirked as he reached out and grabbed Sam's wrist making her squeal. She was about to ask him what he thought he was doing when he glanced at her watch and smirked harder. "Got you here, ten minutes early," he said arrogantly making Sam roll her eyes as she pulled her hand out of his grip. "Thank you," she muttered before walking away only to stop when she heard him following her. Sighing Sam didn't turn around but spoke to him anyway. "You can go now," she muttered only to hear him chuckle. "Don't want to," he said making her turn around and glare as she watched him tuck his helmet under his arm and smirk.

Mandy struggled not to visibly drool when she saw the man's face without his helmet. _"Oh my God, he's sooooo hot!" _she squealed in excitement as her eyes trailed his muscular form that was clad in dark jeans and a leather jacket, his dark brown hair, and those eyes of his that practically screamed sexy. He had better not be Sam's boyfriend. _"Then again..."_ Mandy thought with a smirk. _"Judging by the way she's pushing him away he couldn't be." _Not that she was complaining, it left this gorgeous hunk up for grabs but Sam seriously had to be blind not to notice him.

"So this is your school huh? Nice place," Scam said with a smirk and Sam tried not to grimace as she realized he now knew another place to stalk her. Huffing out a sigh Sam glared. "Can you please leave Tim?" she said angrily leaving him to smirk harder before he looked her in the eye intently. "Only if you meet me for lunch," he said calmly with a cute smile on his face. Sam's eyes widened in surprise not having expected that. A moment later she gave him a small glare. "I can't," she said firmly. Scam sighed as he slowly nodded.

"I guess I'll hang around then, get to know your teachers, friends, that girl over there..." he said, shocking Sam when he waved at Mandy who squealed like a monkey and waved back rigorously. Shooting a glare at Mandy, Sam was about to yell at Scam when Clover and Alex's shocked voices made her stop and Sam turned to find that her friends had arrived.

She gulped when she saw Clover's angry face and how hatefully she was looking at Tim and she knew she was wondering what their enemy was doing at their school. Scam, noting Sam's sudden silence turned around and cringed when he saw the blonde who was now marching over to him with raw fury on her face. "What is he doing here?" Clover roared while giving Sam an angry glance. Sam took a deep breath in before she tried to explain things. "...He gave me a ride to school," she said slowly leaving the blonde to scream. "What?" she shouted before she tried to calm down by breathing deeply. "Sam... you do realize he probably caused your car to break down right?" she said accusingly and from next to Sam, Scam scowled now angry at what this girl was suggesting because for once he hadn't done anything but help. "I suppose the word coincidence means nothing to you," he spat. Clover took a deep breath before shooting him a hateful glare.

"..I wasn't speaking to you." Scam watched her with narrowed, angry eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You were talking about ME," he whispered dangerously and it was easy to hear the annoyance in his tone. Normally he would ignore the stupid blonde but he had finally had it with her filling Sam up against him. She was probably one of the key reasons why Sam was so distant around him and he didn't like it one bit. "What's your problem anyway?" he hissed, speaking to Clover.

Clover placed her hands on her waist and glared. "Why are you always bothering Sam?" she screamed. Scam scoffed. "BOTHERING? I helped her get to class on time!" Rolling her eyes Clover shook her head. "Yea. Whatever," she spat. "I'm sure you being "magically" there to give Sam a lift when her car suddenly broke down was just pure coincidence, just like you showing up at that resort was!" Scam felt his jaw twitching as he heard the blonde and he felt like reaching out and strangling her regardless of the crowd that was watching them.

"Your boyfriend, Blaine was the one who brought me to that resort," Scam said, his teeth clenched and his fist twisted at his side. Clover let out a laugh. "Yea and I believe that, really," she said sarcastically before giving him another glare. "Whatever. Just stay away from Sam, got it?" she said rudely. Tim stayed silent for a moment, controlling his rage while thinking of what to say to shut this twit up. Suddenly his face grew calm and he smirked. "WHO are you? Sam's mom?" he said suddenly leaving Clover to gasp in shock. Smirking harder he continued. "Or maybe you're her aunt hmm? Auntie Clover."

At this point everyone watching, including Mandy burst into laughter and Clover felt her face turn red from humiliation. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. Coming over to Scam after she was done laughing Mandy snorted. "Don't mind her, she's just bossy!" she said while sauntering closer to Tim. "By the way I'm Mandy," she said while batting her eyelashes and smiling. "And you are?" Scam's eyebrows rose before he looked past the girl now drooling at him and the blonde to glance at Sam who was visibly seething as she looked at Mandy and him together. _"She almost looks jealous..." _Tim thought with a smirk, enjoying that as he decided to keep going. Sam had no reason to be jealous, right?

"I'm Tim," he said with a charming smile directed at the girl before him. Mandy grinned. "You come here often?" she asked with joy in her voice. "No he does not!" Sam said, finally having had enough and deciding to answer for Scam before he could open his mouth. Seeing Scam look at her with a smirk Sam lowered her tone before smiling at Mandy."...And isn't that David over there?" she said, trying to change the subject which only made Scam chuckle. With her eyes still glued to Scam, Mandy smirked. "I'll talk to him later." Sam felt herself frowning as she saw Mandy about to talk to Tim again and before she could stop herself she reached out and grabbed his arm, surprising him as she pulled him to the side where Mandy couldn't hear them.

Looking at him in annoyance and ignoring his amused stare Sam whispered angrily. "Don't you have other things to do other than spend time with high school kids?" she asked angrily. He stayed quiet for a moment watching her silently before he shrugged. "Well...if they are all as talented and perfect as you, then no I don't," he said with a smile. Sam's eyes widened at his statement and before she could stop she felt her lips breaking out in a smile of their own while a soft blush formed on her face. Seeing her smile, he smiled harder as he watched her struggle to wipe her smile away and he used the moment to take a step closer to her and study her smile up close. It was just so beautiful, just like she was.

Still smiling he raised his hand, about to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear but the sudden ringing of the school bell made Sam gasp and take a step away. "I have to go," she said quickly before thanking him for the ride as she rushed inside the school with her friends following after Clover shot him another glare. Sighing and slightly cursing at the school bell Scam turned and made his way back to his motorcycle while ignoring Mandy who was trying to say something to him as he moved to drive away.

When Sam finally reached her class she put down her bag and took her usual seat by the window only to stop when she noticed that she could see Scam from here. He was still in the front of her school getting on his motorcycle. Biting her lip, she found herself staring at him for a moment only to gasp when he suddenly looked up and caught her eye, obviously having sensed her gaze on him. When he sent her a smile Sam gulped and sank back in her chair while pretending she hadn't been looking at him.

Outside, Scam chuckled as he noticed the top of Sam's head still visible from the bottom of the window frame where she was hiding while she peeked at him. Putting on his helmet he drove away with a smile because he knew his Sam was still watching him. When he left Sam raised her head and let out breath of relief as she watched him driving away with a small, joyful smile playing on her lips.

"Sam?" Clover's familiar voice said questioningly leaving her to gasp and turn around and she knew Clover had seen her watching Scam. _"Why was I watching him?"_ Sam thought with a sigh not understanding why she sometimes felt odd around him before she sighed and made her face look relieved at the fact that Tim was finally gone. Clover sat down next to her and glared. "Thank god he left, I seriously hate that man Sammie," she spat before she shut up when the teacher placed a math test on her desk leaving her to sigh. Biting her lip Sam slowly nodded at her friend's words, but she was secretly thankful when she was given a test paper because she was saved from having to say the words that she hated him too.

3:30 pm - Beverly Hills High School, Outside

"Thank god class is over," Clover mumbled as she was in a hurry to exit the place where people were still giggling at her over the humiliation that Scam had put her through. Really the nerve of that man. Clover's eyes widened when she felt the ground beneath her feet shifting and she looked over to see the same look of surprise on Alex's face and they both realized they were being WOOHPed.

"Great, just great," Clover muttered because she was already tired. Sam watched them carefully while biting her lip because she knew Jerry had said he would only call them if they had a lead on the LAMOS. Apparently they had caused a disturbance and now her friends were going to have to deal with them. Sighing Sam gave them both an apologetic glance. "Sorry I can't come with you guys," she frowned. "But take care, okay? The LAMOS are tricky."

Clover rolled her eyes. "As if! Sammie don't worry so much! We can take the LAMOS. You just keep an eye on that arrogant pig of a spy partner you have," she said talking about Scam and Sam sighed. Clover gave her a warning glance. "Keep and eye on him but stay away from him okay? It's obvious he wants...something from you," she said, concerned and Sam nodded agreeing to take care. Alex smiled. "We'll see you soon, okay?" she said before both her and Clover vanished through a WOOHP tunnel.

Watching the ground close up in the second after Sam sighed feeling bad about not going with them but there was nothing she could do about it. _"Besides, I'm sure they can handle the LAMOS," _she said to herself as she left, effectively ignoring the instinctive feeling in her gut that was telling her that something bad was about to happen.

7:30 am- Sam's house, Bathroom

Stepping out of her shower the next morning, Sam wrapped her towel around her body and moved to comb her hair before she got dressed. A sigh escaped her lips because even a long, hot shower hadn't helped take her mind off her worries as she had hoped it would. But for once she wasn't worried about Tim Scam or his memory issue. She was actually worried sick because she hadn't heard from Clover and Alex at all since yesterday when they had been WOOHPed.

Sam had tried calling them early this morning at their homes and no one had picked up._ "That could be because it's early morning and maybe their mission ended late_," Sam tried to reason with herself but she knew she had told her friends to contact her as soon as they got home. But they hadn't called, visited or even sent her an e-mail or text saying the mission had gone well and she would see them at school. So now she couldn't help but worry over them.

Feeling the tiled floor beneath her feet shift around Sam bit her lip and clutched her towel close, knowing that she was for some reason being WOOHPed even though Jerry had said he was going to reduce missions unless absolutely necessary until the LAMOS got caught. "Something has definitely happened," she whispered, biting her lip in worry as her body fell through the tunnel that expanded beneath her.

7:32 am - Scam's Mansion, Scam's Room

A smile tugged on Scam's lips as he lay on his bed, on his back with his eyes sealed in fake sleep. A smirk formed on his lips as he heard his door open and a muttering female walk in. From squinted eyes he watched her in amusement as she dried off her hair and tossed the smaller towel on a chair as she secured the longer one around her shower-soaked body while she approached him with a sigh. "Honestly Tim!" she scolded. "It's morning already, wake up!" she screamed while moving to wake her lazy husband who had a bad habit of ignoring the alarm clock morning after morning.

Laying still he hid his smirk as he took in her soaked, waist-length crimson hair still tangled from last night, her beautiful emerald eyes currently clouded with annoyance, her pale, soft-looking, damp skin, and her long, bare legs as she came closer to him and stopped by the edge of the bed. "Wake up!" she whined while watching his relaxed, sleeping face. Seeing that he wasn't listening to her _**Sam **_smirked before kneeling on the bed, next to her husband's sleeping body as she reached her arm over and grabbed a pillow from her side of the bed.

About to whack him in the head with it like she often did, she shrieked in surprise when he suddenly sat up and knocked the pillow out her hands while he grabbed her waist and threw her to the mattress.

Soon he had her pinned under him, tangled in the blankets while he smirked down at her in amusement. "Nice try," he said arrogantly while tightening his grip on her wrists and descending his head to the side of her neck where he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses. She gasped and twisted under him while trying to get her hands out of his hold. "Let me go!" she mumbled in annoyance when she felt him moving to take off her towel and she could feel the room's cool air conditioning set on her soaked skin making her sneeze.

"I'm going to get sick!" Sam whined as she tried to push him away so she could go dry off. Tim chuckled as he held her tighter and smirked while whispering in a husky tone. "Even if you do, darling, you know it'll be worth it," he said suggestively before he brought his head down closer to her blushing face, his lips slowly creeping over to devour her own...

**XxxX**

Feeling the bed move under him Scam's eyes shot open and he sighed heavily as he sat up while looking for the girl that had just been in his arms. Seeing her no where he sighed harder, feeling like a lovesick idiot as he realized he had been dreaming. A moment later his bed flipped over and he fell down a WOOHP tunnel with a smile on his face because although he was in for another mission he was at least going to see Sam again as well.

7:35 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Sam quickly recovered from her fall, about to sit up and ask Jerry to let her change into her spy suit when Scam's body came flying out of the tunnel above her and she shrieked when he landed right on top of her with a thud. Groaning, Scam opened his eyes wondering what he had fallen on that was this comfortable only to smirk when he saw Sam's towel-clad chest. His head was currently in it.

Right now he honestly wanted to hug Jerry for his good timing. Smirking in amusement he pressed his face into Sam's chest, inhaling the scent of her shower-soaked skin and making her gasp and struggle to push him away. Raising himself up off her body a little he looked down at her tomato-red face. "How did I end up in heaven? I thought this tunnel led to Jerry's boring old office," he said with a smirk leaving her to blush horridly while her eyes widened in shock. _"I can't believe he just said that!"_ Sam thought, kicking herself for ever thinking he seriously cared about bothering her and intimidating her. Clearly he enjoyed it.

Huffing, Sam raised her hands and pushed at his chest aggressively. "It's about to turn into hell!" she screamed with a glare but he ignored her hands and leaned closer until his nose was touching hers. "Hmm planning on committing some sins Sammie?" he said, still using a suggestive tone as he gave her a wink. "Ugh!" Sam screamed. "Get off of me!" she howled but he only chuckled while leaving her to push and shove while he didn't budge. He was having much too much fun watching her struggling to push him away while keeping her towel up at the same time.

After a few moments Sam gripped his shirt and gave him a warning glare. "I'm going to kill you!" she threatened making him chuckle as he ran his hand through her hair and looked at her towel which was slowly slipping off her chest. "Actually..." Tim whispered. "I'm close to dying of happiness already," he said with his eyes glued to her body and Sam gulped before pulling her towel up and keeping one hand on her body as she shoved him away with the other. Chuckling and deciding to give her a break he got off of her and sat up and Sam scrambled to sit as far away from him as possible. _"Idiot, creep...pervert," _she thought, blushing like crazy while watching him staring at her from the corner of her eye while she waited for Jerry to talk.

Noticing that Jerry was busy taking something out of a box Tim smirked while stretching his arms over the edge of the couch and watching the amusing redhead who was now crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him with a pout on her lips. "Sam?" he said, giving her an innocent look. "WHAT?" she snarled in annoyance. Shrugging he gave her a smirk. "Your towel is slipping," he said, then laughed when she scrambled to fix it even though it was safely around her in the first place.

Swearing at him in her head Sam turned to Jerry about to complain to him to get Scam to stop. Sure he usually allowed him to get away with everything but wasn't this too much? He was outright molesting her right in front of Jerry's eyes.

But when she glanced at Jerry she noticed how his face was pale and he seemed to be in an entirely different world as he clutched a box tightly in his hands. "Jerry?" Sam asked, ignoring Scam for the moment and standing up to take a look at the box he was holding.

When she got close enough her eyes narrowed when she saw two rags in the box that appeared to be stained by what looked very much like blood. Her blood ran cold when she noticed that the strips of cloth were red and yellow. They were the same shade and texture of WOOHP's spy uniforms and she immediately thought of her two best friends as panic churned in her stomach. "Jerry?" she asked shakily now scared to death as she waited for an explanation.

A moment later, still ghostly pale Jerry spoke. "They took Clover and Alex," he croaked. "My brother, the LAMOS team...they have Clover and Alex." Sam bit her lip, feeling the walls of the room closing in on her as she put two and two together. The rags that looked like WOOHP uniform pieces...they couldn't belong to...

Her eyes widened in realization as a strangled cry left her throat when she glanced at the blood on the rags.

Something terrible had happened.

* * *

...

...

..

.

I did it again didn't I? But I know you love cliffhangers so no worries. lol.

**Please Review** and I'll try to update even sooner.

Love,

Cresenta's Lark :D


	11. Dead End

Hi everyone!

Sorry for the late, Late, LATE update. :( But I got sick _(still am sick_) and had exams to study for, hence the month and 1/2 delay. **Sorry. :(**

Anyway** thanks SO SOOOOOO much for so many wonderful reviews! :) **Made me so happy really.

This is another longish chapter :( I'm trying to make up for not updating in so long. BUT if you do manage to truck through to the end of the chapter, it would mean SO MUCH to me if you could leave a review. :D

Thanks.

**Disclaimer: ...Totally Spies IS NOT MINE. *mumbles curses under her breath***

**

* * *

**

7:35 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

"Oh my God…" Sam breathed out while her skin grew paler and paler and her eyes remained glued to the bloody rags. "Clover…Alex," she whispered while feeling her head spin around and soon she had crashed back on the couch as she took deep, rampant breaths to try and calm down. Her friends were gone. Clover and Alex…were gone.

From next to her Scam sat blinking in surprise over the news. Sam's friends were gone? They had been taken away by a group of enemies? He stayed silent thinking over what this meant only to find his lips instantly quirking up into a smirk as the thought settled in. Sam's friends, the people that enjoyed taking her away from him, the people that liked to give her bad ideas about him….were gone.

His eyes lit up in joy. _"__The blonde is gone…__"_he thought, still in disbelief that his deepest wish had come true. While he mildly felt bad about Alex disappearing because he knew Darren was dating her, he couldn't help but jump for joy at the fact that the nuisance known as Clover, that went around pretending to be Sam's mother had vanished. He _really_ couldn't help but enjoy that thought.

Crossing his arms over his chest his smirk widened. _"__Thank you karma," _he thought, almost letting out a small chuckle until he froze at the sound of heartbroken sobs coming from next to him and Scam's smile fell at his realization.

His Samantha was crying.

Sam was sitting there next to him with her face covered by her hands while tears leaked down her cheeks and she sobbed uncontrollably. And she didn't stop. Hearing her choke on a sob Scam felt himself frowning and soon he was mentally kicking himself for ever getting happy over something that was making her so upset. _"__How could I even do that?__"_he asked himself in disgust while he watched the redhead cry her eyes out.

When she moved her hands he saw how heartbroken she looked with her nearly bloodshot eyes and his face grew even sadder. Scam had never seen her cry before and it bothered him. While he could still care less about the blonde, Sam was upset and he didn't want that. Right then he was ready to do anything in his power to stop her from crying because he had easily realized that he hated seeing her cry.

"Sam?" Jerry said softly as he stood at his desk while watching her with worried eyes but Sam never looked up as she kept crying. Her best friends were gone and it was her fault_. __"__If I had been there…__"_Sam cursed at herself while her tears kept coming. _"__If I had just been there,__"_she said to herself knowing how she used to be the leader of the team and how it was often her who came up with a plan whenever her and her friends got stuck in a trap. And yesterday when her friends needed a plan she hadn't been there to help them. "It's my fault…" she whispered sadly leaving Jerry to sigh and Scam to frown.

Watching Sam keep crying, Tim sighed knowing she was going to kick him for what he was about to do but he couldn't just sit here and watch her like this. Carefully inching closer to her on the couch he snuck an arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her into his arms, surprised when she simply slumped against his chest and didn't push him away. When he felt her crying into his chest he slowly rubbed her back while making sure to keep his hands well away from her bare skin and restricted only to her towel. He wasn't going to take advantage of her in her broken state.

Scam said nothing as he sat there in silence while rubbing Sam's back and listening to her sobs while he tried to comfort her. Sam bit her lip and sniffed while her head remained in his chest. She was briefly aware of who was holding onto her and whose shirt she was crying into but at the moment she found that she didn't care. She needed the comfort and to be honest she could tell Scam was only trying to help and she silently appreciated how he wasn't taking advantage of her right now when he could easily try.

Watching his two best agents quietly Jerry quietly noted how Sam had slightly placed her hands on Scam's chest and how Tim's hands were curled around her waist and he had to stop and wonder if Sam was even noticing how close she was to him right now. Staying quiet for a few more moments until Sam finally got a hold on her tears Jerry began talking, letting them know the details of the disappearances. "I received distress signals from both Clover and Alex's X-powders close to two hours ago," he said finally making Sam pull her head out of Scam's chest and stand up quickly. "Two hours ago?" Sam asked, distress on her face as she felt her tears starting up all over again. Her friends could very well be dead by now.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back," Scam said from behind her making her turn and face him. Standing up from the couch Tim gave Sam a small, encouraging smile as if to tell her everything was going to be okay. Watching him quietly Sam couldn't help but be surprised. Why would he say something like that? Why would Tim Scam want to bring her friends back? Hadn't Clover just fought with him this morning? Hadn't he just been discreetly smiling at the thought that her friends had vanished?

Biting her lip in confusion Sam watched him unblinkingly. "Why…" she found herself asking before she could stop. "Why would you want to help bring Clover and Alex back?" she asked, noticing how he looked surprised at the question. Staying silent he walked right up to her before he reached out and carefully cupped her face, pulling her to look only into his eyes while ignoring Jerry who was watching fixedly because he didn't care. Right now he needed to set a thing or two straight with Sam. "Because Samantha…." he started slowly as his thumb stroked away a stray tear. "If something means anything to you at all..." he whispered while glancing straight into her eyes with nothing but sincerity on his face. "Then it means _everything_ to me."

Sam's eyes widened as she heard his words and glanced deep into his eyes to find nothing but dead seriousness there as he looked back at her and she could tell that he meant every word. Sam slightly nodded before pulling away and looking down at the floor to distract herself yet she couldn't help the way her heart was beating right now.

No one had ever said something like that to her before. No man had ever said anything like that to her before and she wasn't sure what to make of it when it was coming from Scam. And he sounded so downright sincere that it left her startled. She had never known Scam could be so….compassionate and caring. But the shift in his behaviour was too obvious to miss. When he had first seen her today all he had been doing was bothering her to no end and touching her without any care for her comfort, but ever since they had gotten the news about her missing friends he had just stopped. She was still here dressed in her towel, more vulnerable than ever but he wasn't even noticing that. It was like all he cared about right now was oddly her own comfort and nothing more.

Looking up she glanced into his eyes which were usually filled with mischief while looking back at her, sometimes dark with an emotion that scared her but right now he was looking at her with the slightest of smiles on his face and something else in his eyes. A different emotion that she had never seen so clearly in his sea-foam gaze before and she found she was afraid to name it for the sake of her own sanity.

Gulping she turned her full attention to Jerry before speaking. "What else do we know?" she asked before slightly jumping when she heard Scam speak from behind her. "Yea Jerry, what do we have so far?" he asked, seriousness in his tone as he moved and stood next to Sam who was still watching him wonderingly when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Well I believe they are both at the LAMOS Headquarters," Jerry started before walking over to his computer and pulling the details up on the screen. "I issued Henna Tracer Tattoos for this mission, and it seems my brother didn't think to remove them, which is why I have their location," Jerry said leaving Sam to sigh sadly as she remembered how much Clover hated those tattoos and thought they were out-of-date. She smiled sadly knowing the blonde must have given Jerry an earful when he made her use it again.

"Clover…" Sam whispered, her face falling again as she thought about her and she couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened again. "It's all my fault, if only I was there then maybe things would have been different" she mumbled making Scam frown. This was the second time he had heard her say that. She was already dealing with the loss of her friends, the last thing she needed now was the burden of guilt.

"Don't say that," he said making her look up at his face where she found him frowning. "It's not your fault," he said, giving her a small smile and trying to make her feel better. He would do anything to see her smiling again. Sam only shook her head stubbornly before looking away and sighing. "It is," she said, feeling guilty as hell. Frowning at her words Scam took a step closer to her. "It's not," he said decisively. Throwing him a tired glance Sam opened her mouth the protest again. "Tim-"

"Sshhh," he whispered before wrapping her in another embrace and running his fingers through her hair which left her to fall silent in seconds. Resting his chin on the top of her head Scam sighed. "If you want to blame someone Sam…." he whispered while holding her closely. "Then blame me." Sam stiffened against his chest and looked up at him in shock_. "Why's he saying that?"_ she thought in surprise only to find him giving her an apologetic look. "See if you weren't my partner you would be on their team and you would have been there today," he said only making her eyes widen more and more.

Tim watched her with a sad smile while tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "So it's my fault not yours," he whispered. "And I'll make it up to you I promise," he said sincerely leaving Sam to continue watching him in utter disbelief. Scam was taking the blame for something? He was holding HIMSELF responsible? She knew how much he loved having her as his partner yet he was still saying all this. Sam bit her lip softly while thinking._ "But is he saying that because he really thinks it's his fault or is he saying it… just to make me feel better?" _She couldn't deny that she had a strong feeling his was the latter reason.

Happy with the fact that Sam had stopped blaming herself at least for the moment, Scam focused his gaze on Jerry. "What do we do now?" Jerry remained silent despite being asked the question he had been dreading. To be honest he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know if Clover and Alex were alive, a thought that was bothering him in more ways than one.

What if this was a trap? If his brother and the LAMOS had managed to successfully kill two of his three best agents, why were they holding onto their bodies and keeping them at their headquarters? And if they hadn't killed them then what where they waiting for? WOOHP hadn't received a ransom note of any kind just a box with bloody rags. What was the meaning of this?

Narrowing his eyes in thought Jerry bit his cheek. _"This feels like a trap,"_ he thought. _"It seems like they want to be found," _he reasoned knowing how any previous attempts to track LAMOS headquarters had failed up until now. Had Terrance really not seen the Henna Tracer Tattoos or was he just pretending to have missed them? Growing paler and paler Jerry couldn't help the thought that maybe Terrance was trying to lure them in.

"Jerry?" Scam said again and Jerry bit his lip hearing the impatience in his tone. But whatever happened Jerry knew Tim couldn't get involved in this no matter what and apparently neither could Sam. Not yet anyway. Looking up at his agents' tense faces Jerry took a deep breath before speaking. "We have to wait," he said firmly making them both look at him in confusion. "Jerry?" Sam asked quietly, hoping for an explanation. What did he mean by "wait"?

Frowning sadly Jerry knew Sam wasn't going to like this but there was no other way. "This could be a trap." Sam's eyes widened as she finally realized what Jerry was trying to say but she refused to believe it. Was he seriously expecting her to just wait and watch? To do nothing just because this might be some trap set by the LAMOS for some unseen reason? Seeing the guilty look he was greeting her with Sam felt her heart sink because she knew this was just what he was expecting from her.

"No!" she screamed alerting Tim who immediately moved to calm her down but she pushed him away and glared at Jerry. "I'm not abandoning them Jerry!" she screamed. Jerry frowned harder knowing the last thing he needed right now was an argument with Sam. "Sam please. We need to be careful," he tried reasoning. "If we move too fast things could get wors-"

"I don't care!" Sam snarled shaking in rage. "We need to get them out of there and bring them back home!" she screamed, disappointed with the fact that Jerry knew exactly where her friends where and had their coordinates but was still refusing to act right away. Jerry sighed heavily knowing he didn't want to say this but he had no choice, Sam simply wasn't cooperating. "We don't even know if they're alive," he said solemnly and the room went silent at his words.

Sam's eyes widened in shock that he would just say something like that and soon there where hot, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. Sam watched Jerry for a long moment to see if he would change his mind but when she saw him shake his head she bit her lip, taking in a sharp breath before she turned and ran out of the office in tears. "Sam!" Tim screamed in panic as he heard the door slam shut and before he could stop himself he was running after her.

Jerry sighed heavily after Scam left after Sam. He knew Sam was upset, he was miserable too and desperately wanted Clover and Alex back but he was scared that his brother was up to more evil than this and he couldn't take chances with the agents he had left. Tim and Sam were his best agents and he was afraid that his brother was trying to get to them through this. Did his brother somehow know Tim was here with him? Jerry bit his cheek dreading that fact but not being sure. But if it wasn't Tim, Terrance was targeting then he must be after Sam. Why else was he holding onto Clover and Alex? He must know Sam would do anything to get them back, even put her own life in danger. Stressed out and needing direction Jerry stood and switched G.L.A.D.I.S. on now that the upgrades were complete.

"You shouldn't have said that," G.L.A.D.I.S. said immediately and Jerry sighed knowing what he had said had been heard. "I had no choice," he explained. "Terrance has Clover and Alex." G.L.A.D.I.S. only made a huffing sound. "So? They've been captured before by other villains we have always backed them up." Jerry sighed knowing G.L.A.D.I.S. wasn't seeing the complications of this situation. He had no idea what his brother had planned for anyone who went to rescue the girls and he had no idea if they were even alive.

"What do you suggest I do?" Jerry asked sadly. "Send the entire WOOHP force if you have to but bring them back no matter what condition they are in," G.L.A.D.I.S. said and Jerry nodded knowing it was most probably going to come to that and he wouldn't hesitate to do it. He frowned. The only thing he wasn't ready to do was send Tim Scam. It could never come to that. _"He has to be kept safe," _Jerry thought while phoning a team of agents who could get a better look into LAMOS headquarters and let him know if the girls were alive. He had to know that detail before they made their move.

8:09 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Corridor

"Come on, come on," Scam muttered under his breath as his eyes scanned the WOOHP hallway in frustration. Unfortunately when Sam had bolted out of Jerry's office she had gotten a significant lead and he still hadn't been able to catch up. He sighed, not being able to help but be concerned. He wasn't sure Sam was going to just take Jerry's advice to wait despite him having strong reasons for giving that suggestion. No, he was quite certain Sam, being the caring, loyal girl that she was, was going to go after her friends alone...if she got the chance.

_"I'm not going to let it happen," _he told himself as he kept walking, trying to spot the redhead. He'd stop her before she walked into a trap and got hurt. He remembered from memory how she had done it once before, on their first mission she had almost gotten herself killed. He still shuddered at the thought. There was no way he was going to let her put herself in that kind of situation ever again.

Too focused on finding Sam he never noticed the girl who smiled and gave him a wave, trying to get his attention till she came and stood directly in his path. "Hey wait up!" she said with a small laugh finally making him halt and notice Taylor standing there smiling at him. When was the last time he had seen her again? He really couldn't remember.

Ignoring his lack of words Taylor smiled harder, letting her brown eyes travel up and down Tim's form noticing how his white shirt was worn with 3 buttons open letting her get a glimpse at his broad, muscular chest and how the sleeves were rolled up roughly to reveal strong, tanned forearms while his hair was a tad bit scruffy and she realized Jerry must have taken him right out of bed. She had to stop and wonder if he even realized how good he looked right now.

Blushing softly at her thoughts she focused her gaze on his face, trying her best not to blush anymore and grinned. "How have you been Tim? I haven't seen you around for a while," she said while biting her lip to try and control her frown. The only reason she had come running from her branch of WOOHP to work here was so she would get the chance to be close to him but for some reason, ever since she had arrived Tim was always too busy for her.

_"It's like he's completely preoccupied nowadays,"_ she thought while noting how even now, even though she was standing right before him he looked completely distracted. She honestly didn't know what had caused this major change. The Tim Scam she knew from his good days was a focused and hard-working agent that devoted most of his time to WOOHP but still made time for his friends. What then was keeping him away from her now? WOOHP certainly couldn't be taking up all his time. Jerry would never overwork him like that, that much she knew from the sudden vacation Tim had been given a few days back. Something she had heard of from Darren when he got back and not from Tim. Sighing, she couldn't help but feel left out.

"Tim?" she said again when she realized he hadn't even answered her. Hearing Taylor's voice, Scam blinked and sighed guiltily knowing he hadn't been paying attention to her at all. To be honest he really didn't have time for this. Right now the only thing on his mind was Sam and her safety. He had to find her right now. Everything else could wait.

"I'm sorry Taylor, I have to go," he said leaving her to frown sadly and instantly he was hit with guilt. Sighing Taylor nodded before moving to leave, slightly upset that he didn't even have two minutes to talk to her. Biting his cheek in frustration Tim grabbed Taylor's wrist from behind before she could leave. "Wait Taylor, I didn't mean it like that,' he said sounding apologetic and making her turn around at the sound of his voice. She couldn't help but smile at how guilty he looked and at how he was holding her wrist not letting her leave. It meant a lot to her.

"It's okay," she whispered sweetly. "So would you like to do lunch in a bit? We could talk and catch up. We could go to one of our favourite restaurants," she said still smiling as she remembered the times she had spent with Tim. There were so many good memories, so many opportunities she had missed to turn this friendship into so much more.

Hearing his sigh she looked up realizing something had to be wrong. "What's the matter Tim?" she asked in concern at the sight of his agitated face. Tim released her hand and ran a hand through his hair in frustration before speaking. "Clover and Alex, Sam's friends were taken hostage by Terrance yesterday," he said leaving Taylor's eyes to widen before she shook her head in understanding. Suddenly she knew exactly why Tim was so disturbed. Sam was his spy partner, if her friends went missing she was probably too upset to function right and that had to hit him hard seeing that he worked with Sam everyday.

"I'm so sorry," she said apologetically. "Has Jerry sent a rescue team yet?" Tim shook his head quickly. "No, he believes this is a trap so he wants to wait and see," he paused before giving Taylor a quick glance. "Listen Tay, I'm sorry but I have to go. Sam was pretty upset when she left and I have to check on her," he said quickly before moving to go and hoping Taylor would understand.

Sighing Taylor turned around and opened her mouth to call after him only to drop her head when she realized he was already gone. "Great," she mumbled sadly before hoping this issue was sorted out quickly so she could ask him to spend some time with her again. She could only hope something else wouldn't stand in her way again.

"Hey Taylor," a familiar voice called and she looked up hoping it was Tim only to sigh when she saw that it was just Darren. "Hi," she said quietly leaving him to raise an eyebrow. Was it just him or did Taylor look almost upset? "Is everything okay?" he asked, smiling and being in a great mood and not really being able to see why she wasn't. Things had just been so great ever since Tim had lost his memory. He had gotten his best friend back and through him he had chanced upon spending some time with Alex.

_"Alex," _Darren thought with a smile on his face when he thought about the raven-haired girl. He could hardly wait for their date tonight. In fact it was the key reason why he was in such a good mood and he would have to remember to thank Tim later for making them talk. Although he had to wonder if Tim had ulterior reasons for pushing him to Alex. It certainly seemed like he was up to something and knowing his best friend as well as he did, Darren was almost a hundred percent sure Tim had a motive up his sleeve.

Taylor sighed and wondered what to say knowing she couldn't exactly tell Darren, Tim's best friend that she was upset because she was pining over Tim. Not yet anyway. "Tim told me some WOOHP spies were taken hostage by Jerry's brother so I'm just concerned about that," she said leaving Darren's eyes to widen. Watching her carefully Darren couldn't fight off the knot in his stomach that told him something really bad was going on. "Which agents?" he asked before he could stop himself. What were the odds really? But then again it had been a while since he had spoken to Alex. She hadn't even confirmed their date tonight.

"Samantha Simpson's friends I think," she said while crossing her arms over her chest and trying to remember the names. "Clover and Alex? Yea I think it's them." Darren was sure he had gone pale as soon as he heard that and he ignored Taylor's questioning stare while he looked down and took quick breaths to try and fight off his morbid thoughts. They had been taken hostage? _"Please tell me they are okay,"_ he prayed while thinking of the girl he had been looking so forward to meeting tonight. He bit his lip in worry as panic began to pang at his mind. _"Please tell me Alex is okay..."_

12:30 pm - Beverly Hills, Beverly Hills Park

Sighing tiredly Scam walked into the park where Sam and her friends went jogging every day. He had hit all the other spots Sam went to on a normal day except this one and by now he was honestly tempted to use a tracker to find her. In fact he was more than ready to sneak into Jerry's office and hack into his Universal Tracker to find her but his intuition told him Sam was here. It was almost like he could sense her presence.

Walking along a path, Tim's eyes scanned the crowded park while silently annoyed at the weather for it being a nice day. He would have had an easier time finding Sam if there were less people around. About to give up and leave, Scam stopped when he spotted dark, red hair from the corner of his eye and he turned around to find the girl he had been looking for, for hours sitting with her back to him on a bench.

"Found her," he whispered under his breath, smiling while thanking God for the fact that his intuition was never wrong. How could it be? His intuition was what had been pulling him to her since day one and he just knew that could never be wrong. Quietly approaching her because he suspected she wanted to be alone right now Tim frowned when he thought he saw her shoulders shaking from time to time and his frown only grew deeper when his ears picked up on the sounds of quiet sobs. She was still crying. Sighing in concern he bit his cheek while trying to figure out what to do to make her stop only to have his eyes light up and a smirk touch his lips when he noticed a couple busy kissing a short distance away.

While the public display of affection seemed to be bothering several passer-bys, Tim only smirked in amusement before stealthily walking past them and silently taking the bouquet of flowers the girl had been loosely holding onto before walking away. When he was well away from the pair he chuckled under his breath before removing the decorative, plastic wrapping, crumpling it up in his fist and aiming at the trash can a few feet away where the wrapper, now crushed into a ball landed straight into the garbage. Looking at the flowers in his hand Tim sighed noting they were daffodils, not his style at all but they would have to do.

Taking a deep breath and placing a smile on his face he held the flowers behind his back before he approached Sam and quietly sat next to her without letting his presence be known. Listening to her cry for another moment he cleared his throat to let her know she wasn't alone. Hearing the sound Sam stiffened on her spot and turned her head quickly wanting to ask whoever it was to kindly find another place to sit because she wanted to be alone only to freeze when she saw Tim Scam sitting next to her and watching her with concerned eyes. Sam blinked in confusion wondering how on Earth he had found her when she had worked so hard to hide.

Gulping Sam scrambled to wipe her tears not wanting to let him see how upset she was over her friends. He would probably laugh and she honestly didn't need that right now. Rubbing away her tears and sniffing quickly Sam placed a smile on her face. "I didn't see you there," she said but he said nothing only looking at her with the same concern in his eyes as before, letting her know her fake smile wasn't fooling him.

Biting her lip and taking a deep breath Sam desperately thought of something to say, some excuse that would make him stop looking at her like that only to freeze when he spoke first. "You're worried about your friends?" he asked, although it sounded more like a fact than a question and she had to wonder if she was that obvious or if he was just good at reading her, a thought she wasn't sure how to feel about.

Nodding in response to his question Sam quietly listened to him sigh before he spoke again. "Don't cry Sam," he said softly, hoping she would hear him. Sniffing slightly Sam felt another tear roll down her cheek as she wondered if she should say this to him of all people or not but when she heard him ask her not to cry again she turned towards him stiffly and frowned. "I can't," she mumbled sadly. "What..." she blinked sadly. "What if they are dead like Jerry said?" she asked brokenheartedly.

Scam sighed at her question because he knew he couldn't get her hopes up by saying he was certain that they were alive because he didn't know. That being said, he still didn't want her to cry and he was sure her friends didn't either. Looking at her pointedly he spoke seriously. "You're crying yourself to death with that thought, don't do it Sam," he said firmly only making her look away from him and cry silently. Sighing in frustration he thought long and hard wondering what to do to lighten her mood before he realized that now might be a good time for a distraction.

"I have something for you," he said suddenly, making her look at his face in curiosity. Her eyes widened when he pulled out his hand from behind his back and held out a bunch of flowers to her while smiling. "Here, I hope you like them," he said before putting them in her arms and smiling harder at how she was looking at him in surprise, her tears having stopped falling for now which was just what he had been hoping for. She didn't need to know he had stolen the flowers because knowing her she would be angry, which would prompt him in having to defend himself and possibly revealing that he would steal, cheat or do whatever he would have to without thinking for a second just for the sake of her smile.

He shook his head and exhaled quietly._ "And then she'll know exactly how I feel, it's too soon for that," _he told himself with a sigh knowing how she was barely comfortable speaking to him despite having known him for over a month. If Samantha somehow figured out what exactly went through his mind each and every time he saw her she would definitely run away.

Steering away from his thoughts he glanced back at Sam only to find her blinking sadly and he wondered if he had done something wrong. Was she angry that he had given her something again? _"But they're just flowers,"_ he thought, worried that maybe even accepting flowers from him was too much for her when he let out a small gasp as he noticed her crying all over again. Sam gulped, placing the flowers in her lap and raising her hands to wipe away her tears but they kept falling. He had brought her daffodils. These were flowers anyone rarely bought because her best friend Clover was allergic to them and while she knew he had just been trying to cheer her up he had just reminded her of her friend who could very well be dead right now.

"Sam?" she heard him say in panic and she gulped before trying to stop her tears. Her hands moved up half-scratching her face in a mad attempt to stop the flow of tears before he saw any more of her acting like a weak, emotional girl. When she couldn't really stop her tears, Sam drew in a deep breath before turning her head towards him because she knew he was watching her. Giving him a sad smile at the sight of his fixed stare she let out a small, nervous laugh. "I'm pretty pathetic, huh?" she asked, looking down and expecting him to laugh at her.

Frowning at her question, Tim slowly moved closer to her on the bench before he reached out and held her chin, ignoring how her body seemed to stiffen and raising it to make her look him in the eye. Giving her a serious look to make sure she knew he meant this he shook his head. "You're not pathetic Sam, nothing about you is pathetic," he said leaving her to blink in surprise. His eyes softened as he slowly wiped away her tears, grateful for her not pushing him away. "You care for your friends a great deal," he whispered while his thumb smoothened itself across her cheek and brushed away another tear.

Sam bit her lip to keep herself from letting out a contented sigh. Something about his touch was oddly...comforting to her right now. She had never known he could be so gentle, as gentle as he was being right now while wiping away her tears.

Smiling at her calm state he continued. "You care for everyone that's a part of your life Sam…" he admitted making her eyes widen at his words while she looked at him with unblinking eyes. They sat there like that for a moment with Sam staring into his eyes too shocked to look away from the endless understanding that was there, floating in Scam's gaze, before she took a deep breath in, nodding and quickly looking away.

Sighing quietly when she turned away Scam kept watching her with longing eyes. "You care for everyone...except me," he muttered, mumbling the last two words so she couldn't hear them before he ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he watched her downcast eyes, her hands not even touching the flowers in her lap.

"I'm sorry about the flowers," he said quickly changing the subject. "I didn't know you hated daffodils," he said sadly remembering how she had just cried when he gave them to her. Turning her head rapidly Sam blinked before she bit her lip, realizing that her bursting into tears had made him think she hated the flowers he had given her.

Seeing his apologetic face and downcast eyes Sam's lips were soon bursting into a smile because she couldn't help it. It was...kinda sweet how he took note of every little thing about her and she wasn't sure why he...cared so much. She blinked while watching him in surprise because she had never known a man like Tim Scam could care about anyone, especially her. Yet here he was right now, just sitting with her and trying to help. She could tell he was trying to help because there simply no selfish motive to his attempts to make her smile. Not one she could think of anyway.

Seeing him still looking down Sam smiled harder and before she could berate herself she had reached out and touched his arm easily drawing his attention to her face again. When he looked at her Sam drew her hand back and focused her gaze on the flowers, not really sure if she was imagining it or if her face really was burning up at this moment while she struggled to think of words to say to him to let him know she appreciated his efforts. Tim watched Sam quietly while narrowing his eyes and wondering if it was the sun that was making her feel warm because he could swear her cheeks appeared flushed right now. Almost like she was blushing.

After a prolonged awkward silence Sam took a deep breath before speaking, knowing she had to say something. "Thanks for the flowers..." she started slowly. That was...nice of you," she mumbled while her fingers played with the perfect stems, her eyes glued to the ground missing how his face lit up at her words. Biting her lip Sam sighed before she glanced back up at him again. "Clover's allergic to daffodils," she said, knowing she wanted him to know she didn't hate his kind gesture because honestly that was just impolite and he deserved simple decency especially after the understanding he was showing her right now.

Noting how his eyebrow rose she knew he understood why she had reacted in the way she had. Watching her with awe-filled eyes because he couldn't really understand how anyone could be so loyal and caring, Tim wondered if she would ever care for him the way she cared about her friends. He knew he would do anything to make a place in her heart, in a heart that was so filled with love and care for those that meant something to her. Something he knew he wanted to be.

Keeping his eyes glued to her, he kept looking at her long enough for her eyes to narrow and cast him a curious look. "What?" she asked making him smile. "Your friends are lucky to have you as a friend," he said simply leaving her to blink before she looked down at her feet and tried to keep from smiling at his statement. Shaking her head a moment later she let out a small laugh. "I'm not that special Tim," she said, knowing she was only concerned for her friends in the same way they would be concerned for her if she was in danger.

"You have no idea how special you are," he said suddenly and soon she was looking at him in shock, her jaw slightly open and her heart beating harder in her chest beyond her control. Her eyes remained glued on his face easily seeing all the seriousness on his features and she took a slow, deep breath, trying to keep her brain from analyzing his words because she knew she didn't really want him to honestly mean those words, nor the meaning that could very well be hidden behind them. It could never happen.

Sam almost jumped when he said her name again before he moved closer to her on the bench, close enough to have his knees brush her own while his eyes kept looking at her in worry. She didn't say anything, simply taking in all the concern that she had never seen on his face before. Never had she thought, in a million years even that she would be here in this place and time, sitting and being comforted by Tim Scam.

_"How would he react if he knew who I really was, who he really is?"_ she thought while unconsciously shifting a little closer to him as well. Seeing the smile on his face she smiled spitefully knowing if he knew who he was he would never be smiling. She looked down, away from his penetrating gaze and frowned slightly. Not at her anyway.

A small gasp escaped her when he suddenly placed his right hand over hers where it sat against the surface of the wooden bench. She bit her lip feeling him giving her hand a squeeze as if trying to ask her why she was frowning and she was sure he was wondering if she was going to cry again over the loss of her friends. But...She took a deep breath and blinked realizing that for some reason she didn't feel like she was going to burst into tears anymore. It was like he had somehow managed to lighten her sorrow with his arrival, something she couldn't and wasn't sure she even wanted to understand.

Drawing in a breath when she felt his hand massaging her own she looked up ready to tell him she was okay when she froze noticing how his head was literally inches from hers and he was so close that her nose was almost touching his. Scam had leaned down to be at her level and now as he sat there watching her with concerned eyes, while his hand held hers tightly, she could feel his warm breath fluttering over her face and neck leaving her eyes to close halfway in relaxation.

"Tim..." Sam whispered lightly when she felt his arms move to wrap around her waist and his head move even closer to hers until their noses touching. Her eyes closed on their own but her hands moved up placing themselves against his chest, holding him back in uncertainty when she felt him almost close the gap in between their lips. Sam bit her lip in pent up frustration not understanding why she was having such a hard time pushing him away. She couldn't want this, could she?

_"No..."_ she thought, reminding herself who he was as she began to pull away only to pause when his grip only tightened around her waist leaving her to tremble slightly, something he noticed but ignored as his hands moved up and cupped her face slowly drawing her closer until his lips were nearly touching hers. Sam squeezed her eyes shut in frustration while her fingers clutched at the fabric of his shirt slightly pulling him even closer despite aiming to push him away. He smiled at this and finally closed his eyes, leaning in and closing the distance between their lips only to have her pull back at the last second. Scam opened his eyes to see her sitting there biting her lip and sighing, her eyes dark while her face appeared agitated.

"...I have to go," she said in a hushed, rough voice offhandedly before she stood up quickly, taking the flowers he had brought with her as she quickly turned away from him, effectively hiding the frustration and regret on her face. She was fully aware of what she had almost let happen and she wasn't proud of herself. Here her friends were gone and she was easily letting her sadness and confusion over them let her make stupid decisions. How else could she explain wanting to be kissed by Tim Scam a moment before? How else could she explain how her lips were still tingling as if telling her she still wanted that kiss? How would Clover and Alex feel if they had seen her just now?

Ashamed and slightly annoyed with herself she began to walk away only to stop when he spoke from behind her and she bit her lip when she felt his shadow looming over her frame. She could only hope he wasn't going to ask her anything about why she had pulled away. "Are you all right?" she heard Scam say and she nodded quickly, not turning around because she was scared to face him right now. "I'm fine, don't worry please," she said stiffly before she took a step to go only to sigh when she heard him follow her and she knew he wasn't convinced.

Bowing her head for a moment Sam took a deep breath before she reluctantly turned around and gave Scam a smile while trying hard not to look at his lips. "I'm fine really," she said with effort hoping he'd leave her alone for the rest of the day. She needed to figure out what to do about her friends and for that she had to be alone. If anyone found out she was thinking of rescuing her friends on her own, Jerry would stop her before she got anywhere and she couldn't have that.

Giving him one more smile Sam turned around swiftly and walked away leaving Scam behind. Watching her leave Scam slightly pressed his mouth in a line and tried to ignore to feeling of her soft breaths which still seemed to linger across his lips. Ignoring the pleasant sensation because now was not the time to think about it, Scam watched her retreating silently. He frowned in uncertainty while reflecting over her words. She had told him she was okay but he wasn't sure if that was true. Was Sam honestly done trying to have her friends rescued? His instincts told him she was up to something and he knew he would find out.

7:30 pm - Sam's House, Sam's Room

Sitting on the floor to her room Sam's eyes were narrowed in focus as she typed on her laptop. She knew it was wrong, hacking into WOOHP's database but she had to find her friends' location and help them. Jerry wasn't doing anything about it yet so she just had to do something because she refused to sit here and be in the dark about her friends. She had to know if they were safe and she had to make sure they got back home no matter what the risk. Biting her lip in concentration Sam's eyes remained on the screen while the words "Downloading Data" flashed on and off, letting her know that very soon she would know exactly where Clover and Alex where and then she could plan to get them out.

She jumped a second later when her phone rang and she worried if it was maybe Jerry who had somehow found out only to relax when she realized that it was her phone that was ringing not her X-powder. Jerry never called them on phone unless there was a real emergency. Standing up she picked her cell phone off her bedside table and glanced at the called ID. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Tim Scam calling.

For the 30th time today.

Biting her lip she slowly sat back down on the floor and crossed her legs while listening to her phone ring. He head been calling her all day, ever since she had gotten home from the park and the topic of the phone call had always been one question. Him asking her if she was okay. She wondered if this call too was over the same question. Turning on her phone Sam took a small breath before speaking. "Hello?" she said and in the next second she heard Scam's familiar voice. "Hi Sam. How are you doing?" he asked for the 31st time, sounding as concerned as ever. She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips at his never-ending concern and she wondered how he had the will to call her so many times just to ask the same question. Didn't he have better things to do than hear her voice? _"Sometimes he makes it seem like he really doesn't,"_ she thought with a harder smile before she stopped herself and realized what she was doing again.

After the incident at the park only two things had been on her mind all day. One was the safety of her friends and the other was guiltily the same man that was trying to talk to her right now. She hadn't been able to put him out of her head all day, which was not a good sign. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of him all the time but she hadn't been able to stop herself from remembering the concern he had shown her this morning despite having berated herself a hundred times for it. She honestly needed Clover and Alex around to remind her how evil he was. Without them telling her, sometimes she got afraid that somehow she would just forget.

"Sam?" she heard on the other end and she blushed in embarrassment realizing he was still waiting for an answer. "I'm doing just fine. Studying for a test," she said while hoping her lie was convincing enough. "Are you okay though?" he asked and she realized he was still stuck on the way he had seen her crying this morning and wasn't being able to get over that. She had to convince him though before he got any ideas and caught on. "Yes," she said firmly. "I'm perfectly okay Tim," she said, smiling when she heard him mumble an 'okay" on the other end and hang up.

Relaxing because he had bought her lie Sam closed her phone and paused, wondering how long it would be before his next phone call. Something told her she wasn't done hearing from him just yet. Smiling to herself Sam stood up to put her phone back on her table. "...He's kinda cute," she said under her breath, thinking of Scam before she shook off her thoughts and went back to her laptop. she frowned when she noticed the information was still downloading and she decided to go get a quick drink of water. Hopefully when she got back the information would be there and she could get a move on with her plan.

Moving to her door she unlocked it and stepped outside into the hallway. "You sure you're okay?" she heard a male voice say leaving her to scream when she realized that she wasn't alone. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sam screamed in alarm, one of her hands flying up to her chest, over her heart when she saw Tim Scam standing there right before her, his phone in his hand and she realized his last phone call had happened with him being right in her house. Carefully she closed her bedroom door just in case he saw her laptop and open X-powder which would no doubt lead to him getting curious and she couldn't have that.

When she found her voice and calmed down enough she gave him a surprised glance. "How did you get in?" she asked, alarmed that she hadn't even heard a sound. She could only hope he hadn't heard her stupid words a few moments ago. She did NOT want him to think she found him a little cute.

Scam sighed, knowing she was surprised and knowing she probably wasn't thrilled he had broken into her house. But he hadn't had a choice. He had been calling all day and he hadn't been able to tell over the phone if she honestly was all right and wasn't crying anymore. While he knew sneaking into her home was a little extreme he just wanted to make sure she was well, and if she wasn't he just wanted her to cheer up.

"Tim?" he heard her ask and he glanced up to see her looking at him warningly letting him know she wanted an answer. Sighing again he shrugged. "Your security system isn't that hard to hack into," he said, before frowning when he saw worry form on her face and he knew she was afraid. He gave her a guilty smile. "Look I know it was wrong but..." he sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay that's it," he admitted truthfully but her tense look didn't fade away.

Deciding to try again he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 'I was worried about you Sam," he said, finally making her fearful glance melt away. Sam nodded slowly. Despite still being mildly freaked she knew he didn't mean any harm. "It's okay," she said before crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a pointed look. "Well you've seen me now, can you please leave?" she said firmly, trying not to be rude but she honestly wasn't comfortable with him almost standing in her bedroom. She knew she had been worried about her friends non-stop but she couldn't tell him that because he would never leave and she needed to get on with her rescue mission. If he stuck around he would catch her for sure.

Seeing him only looking at her with unconvinced eyes, a small frown on his face Sam sighed. "I'm okay, really," she said before faking a yawn. "I'm just tired and want to sleep," she said hoping he'd leave now. Scam, though not convinced that she honestly was going to sleep when her friends were in danger, nodded because he knew he couldn't stay in her house. At least he had gotten to see her face and she didn't look like she had been crying like she had been before.

"Alright. I'll leave," he said, making her relax before he held out a package to her. Sam froze on the spot and stared at the wrapped parcel suspiciously. While she had accepted the flowers he had given her this morning she really couldn't take anything else from him. She thought he knew she didn't like his presents by now. Sighing heavily and realizing she would have to drive that point in Sam held up her hands in a dismissive manner. "I'm really not in the mood for gifts Ti-"

"Please Sam?" he interrupted before taking a step closer to her. "It's nothing big or expensive, I promise," he said softly while trying not to get discouraged by her frown. "It's just a little something," Tim said before he saw her open her mouth to protest but he stopped her by placing a finger against her lips which instantly shut her up. Watching him with widened eyes Sam was about to pull his hand away when he spoke first. "If you take it..." he started slowly. "I promise I'll leave and I won't come back inside your house again," he said firmly and Sam bit her lip.

While she didn't want to accept any more gifts from him she knew she didn't have time to attempt changing the security system in her house and even if she did her parents would ask questions. He seemed to be being honest about not coming back if she listened to him though. Sighing in defeat a second later Sam nodded before taking the light package from him. "Okay, I took it now can you please go," she muttered.

Scam said nothing, only nodding before he stayed true to his word and swiftly left her hose from the front door. When the door closed Sam relaxed before hurrying back into her room and locking the door before she made her way back to her laptop.

"Finally," she muttered when she saw data being transferred onto her X-powder and she knew it would just be a few moments now. About to sit down she paused, staring at the light package in her hands and she raised an eyebrow wondering what to do with it. Should she just throw it out?

Biting her lip Sam shook the package out of curiosity and decided she could see what it was before she threw it out. Sitting down on the floor, her eyes remained on the laptop while her hands absentmindedly tore open the neat wrapping. Glancing away from her computer only when she was sure she was done unwrapping the package, Sam's eyes widened when she saw the object that was sitting in her hands.

She was now holding a brown teddy bear which was clutching a plush sunflower with the words "Cheer up" stitched on it with black thread. Blinking in surprise Sam stared at the cute, little thing for a moment before a small smile formed on her lips. "...Cheer up," she said out loud, realizing why Scam had brought her this. He just wanted her to be happy.

Feeling slightly guilty for making a big deal over accepting it before, Sam knew this was too small of a thing to toss away or return. It was harmless and part of her was extremely shocked that a man like Tim Scam would even think of something like this. Standing up she placed the bear on her bed, smiling at it for another moment as she realized its colour was almost the same as the hair of the man who had bought it. It was the same dark...no, chestnut brown she thought before she heard her X-powder beep and her attention flew to her laptop.

Rushing over to it she crouched down and quickly retrieved her X-powder. Her eyes noted the coordinates she had downloaded and she quickly worked with her device to locate them on a map. A quick moment later she bit her lip when she saw her friends were currently underwater. "LAMOS headquarters must be in a submarine," she said to herself before closing her X-powder. She had found her friends' location, now all she had to do was rescue them. _'Hang on you guys,"_ she thought determinedly before standing up and moving to get ready. _"I'm gonna get you out of there."_

10:03 pm - Scam's Mansion, Scam's Room

Laying on his bed in the darkness Scam had given up on trying to sleep a while back. His eyes were wide open staring at the ceiling while tension ate away at his mind and he pictured the face of the only girl who was always on his mind there. "Sam..." he whispered to himself while tucking an arm under his head in an attempt to relax.

Why did it feel like she wasn't safe right now? Why did it feel like she was about to get hurt? Tim sighed, deep in thought. While he always thought about the redhead and hoped she was safe and sound, all day today his instincts had been blaring, telling him Sam was going to land herself in trouble somehow and he had been worried all day because of that.

It was also because of that very reason he had run after her after she left Jerry's office in tears, the reason why he had called her incessantly and went to see her at her house. Nothing had happened so far and he was thankful for that. But as he lay here unable to sleep he was more concerned than ever that maybe now was the time something bad would happen.

Laying in silence for another moment Scam sighed before he sat up and threw the covers off his body. "I can't just sit here," he said to himself knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep with all this worry on his mind anyway. Getting up, he quickly threw on a shirt and moved to leave. He had to make sure Sam was safe whether she wanted him to or not.

10:51 pm - Sam's House, Sam's Room

Biting her lip in concentration Sam focused on successfully sneaking out of her bedroom window. her parents were asleep downstairs and she had decided on using her bungee belt to climb out of her window to get out of the house. She knew this was risky and impulsive but at the same time she knew that maybe, just maybe she could rescue her friends and go undetected by the LAMOS. After all WOOHP hadn't made any official move to save Clover and Alex so it was possible Terrance wasn't expecting an invasion just yet.

Hoping that was the case Sam slid down the metallic rope, her feet landing quietly on the ground before she extracted her belt and picked up her Jetpack Backpack, filled with gadgets that she had tossed down before. Putting it on her back Sam turned around ready to leave when she was suddenly pulled back by her arm.

Alarmed, Sam struggled to get away only to freeze when she saw deep, sea-foam eyes watching her in concern while the grip on her arm tightened and she sighed when she realized just who had caught her. "Tim, what are you doing here?" she hissed, yanking her arm away while thinking how he had promised her he wouldn't come back inside her house and ignoring how he wasn't really _inside _her house.

Giving her a pointed look while crossing his arms over his chest Scam whispered. "I was worried and had a pretty good idea about what you might get up to so I came," he said firmly before giving her a slight glare. "Want to explain what you're doing, climbing out of your window at 11 PM?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes. _"Why had I EVER thought he was cute or considerate!" _she mentally cursed while placing her hands on her hips. "What are you doing outside my house at 11 PM?" she asked sounding irritated. Tim only raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't answer my question," he said making her sigh in defeat.

Taking a step closer to her Scam frowned. "You were going to go after your friends by yourself weren't you?" he said, making her flinch because he knew. Scam shook his head in disappointment. "Do I have to explain to you how stupid that would be?" he asked, sounding beyond annoyed. "Remember the last time you tried to handle a mission on your own? Jacque Hayes?" he said, glaring harder at the memory. "You almost got yourself killed and I am not allowing that again," he said firmly making her give him a tired glance before she opened her mouth to argue but he ignored her as he went on. "You said you wouldn't do something like that ever again. Remember?" he said, showing her that he remembered her every word and wasn't about to let her deny any of them.

Sighing Sam remembered how she had jumped in to try to end the mission early back then to try and get away from Scam, and now she was regretting that seeing as he was using that to try to keep her from rescuing her friends. "This is different," she said stubbornly. "My friends are in danger and Jerry isn't doing anything-"

"Yet," Scam interrupted, giving her a pointed look. "You know he will save them." Sam bit her lip. "But it'll be too late by then," she protested only making him shake his head. "You don't know that and besides this could be a trap," he said, bringing up Jerry's logic again. She sighed in annoyance before shaking her head. "It may be a trap but if Clover and Alex were in my place, and I in theirs, they would take the same risk for me," she said softly trying to make him understand. Seeing his face not softening Sam felt her eyes fill up with tears because she was afraid he was going to tell Jerry and stop her and she didn't want that.

Reaching down she took his right hand in her hands and gave it a small, pleading squeeze. "Please Tim?" she begged while watching him with sad eyes. "I have to this, please?" she pleaded. Scam sighed, hating seeing her near tears and hating standing in the way of her happiness but he was scared for her life. It wasn't like her friends weren't important, he knew they were but SHE was more important to him. How would he ever be able to live with himself if he let her go and later learned she had gotten hurt or killed?

_"I wouldn't be able to bear it," _he thought, sighing before he blinked as an idea came to him and he relaxed before giving her a small nod. "Okay Sam, I won't stop you," he said, making her eyes light up in disbelief that he was just letting her go. When she opened her mouth to thank him he held up his hand making her stop. "But, I'm coming with you," he said, plunging her into panic.

"No!" she screamed, releasing his hand and pulling away. There was no way, NO WAY she could let him come with her and walk right into LAMOS territory. She couldn't let him confront the LAMOS because that was exactly what Jerry had been working so hard to prevent.

_"If he goes there and remembers something..." _Sam bit her lip going pale_. "If one of the LAMOS see him...if Terrance sees him...," _she thought in panic. _"He'll make sure Scam remembers everything and Jerry will never forgive me,"_ she thought worriedly. _"And I'll never be able to forgive myself with the guilt," _she reasoned before she shook her head again. "Absolutely not, You can't come with me," she said decisively and soon Tim was frowning deeply at her clear denial.

"If you don't let me come with you," he said, almost sounding threatening which left her to gulp and take a step back. "I'll call Jerry right NOW and I will tell him what you are going to do," he said, looking at her with dead seriousness in his eyes. Sam shook her head, about to say he wouldn't do that when he pulled out his WOOHP wallet communicator and flipped it open, letting her know he was serious.

"What's it going to be Sam?" he asked firmly leaving her to close her eyes in agony. She knew if she didn't let him come he would indeed tell Jerry but if she did let him come the LAMOS would see him._ "What do I do?" _she thought, knowing she needed to save her friends but risking his memory was too much._ "Unless..." _she thought._ "I make sure he stays outside and then they'll never see him," _she reasoned before she nodded. "Okay, you can come with me,' she said before turning around and letting him follow her without letting him know she had no intention of letting him help her.

12:41 am - Somewhere along the Ocean's shore, near LAMOS Headquarters

When her X-powder let her know they were right above LAMOS headquarters Sam stopped her feet prompting Scam to stop as well. "They are in here," she said before closing her device and moving to put on her underwater gear. Staring at the ocean in surprise Tim glanced at Sam. "The Headquarters is underwater?" he asked and Sam bit her lip, ignoring his question because she knew somewhere in his mind he already knew the answer.

"I'm going in," she said after she had finished putting on her gear. She had taken a step towards the water when Scam grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You're not going in alone," he hissed. Sam sighed knowing it was going to be hard to get him to back off but she had to make him listen. He simply couldn't go inside LAMOS headquarters, it was much too risky.

'I am, and I will," she said sternly, trying to get away but his grip was too strong,. Trying a different approach Sam sighed again. "Tim, you don't have any gear," she said logically. "You can't go underwater like this, you have to stay out here," she said making him release her arm when he realized she was right. Watching her with suspicious eyes Scam wondered if she had done this one purpose. She had, had the coordinates from before. Didn't she know they were going to be headed underwater? He was next to certain she had done this intentionally.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked in annoyance. "Wait out here and let you face a team of villains all by yourself?" he muttered. She shook her head. "They aren't even expecting me, I'll be in and out undetected. Don't worry," she whispered but he only glanced at her with a frown. Holding her head in frustration Sam nodded a quick moment later knowing she had to make him think she was using his help or he'd never let her go.

"Keep your wallet out, if I need help or get stuck I'll contact you and then you can come in and help me if you can, okay?" she said, giving him a serious glance before she quickly disappeared beneath the surface not really giving him the time to argue.

It took her a some time to swim all the way down to the bottom of the ocean but with the help of her WOOHP aids she was there, outside the pale, yellow submarine soon enough. Circling around the submarine she looked for an entrance and quickly found a hatch which she suspected was for emergencies.

Quickly opening it with the use of a gadget, Sam slipped inside the headquarters. When her feet hit the semi-soaked floor she took off her diving mask and other water gear, throwing it in her backpack before she carefully walked along a corridor with her X-powder in hand. Her eyes remained on the small screen while she tracked her friends with the tracer tattoos and kept walking without noticing the small cameras that were watching her as she moved.

Inside the main room Terrance smirked as he watched the redhead sneaking around inside the headquarters thinking she was actually not being watched. He had honestly thought she was smarter than to come alone but that was the trap that they had set, to lure her here and kill her along with her little friends. And once WOOHP's top three agents were gone, destroying the rest of the agency was going to be easy. His idiotic brother would be torn over the losses of Clover, Alex and Sam and wouldn't even see what would hit him when they invaded.

That, and after killing the spies their eyes would be an easy way to get into WOOHP headquarters. Terrance knew his dear brother had high-security, iris recognition scanners all around WOOHP and this would be a great way to override the seemingly foolproof system and get inside. "She's here," he said to the other LAMOS and his many guards who started muttering in excitement. In moments they were all up and heading out to the same corridor Sam was in, intent on trapping her just like they had her friends.

Making a brief stop to the room Clover and Alex were trapped unconscious in, Terrance chuckled before using a solution to quickly remove every trace of the henna tracer tattoos on their forearms. When the trackers dissolved into nothing he smirked before heading out with the rest of his team to go and capture Samantha.

In a hallway, Sam froze in panic when her X-powder suddenly lost the targets. "What the heck," she muttered, worried as she tried to retrace the tattoos only to no avail. She stiffened on the spot when she heard rampant footsteps approaching from her left and tried not to fall faint when she heard what she was sure was Terrance's chuckle.

Panicking Sam moved to the right end of the corridor, aiming to get out from there only to hear footsteps coming from that side as well and she knew she was trapped. Trying not to give up she tried several doors, trying to find one that was unlocked so she could hide only to find none she could enter. _"I'm trapped,"_ she thought, fear clouding her mind because she knew she couldn't take on four villains, and their guards alone.

She thought for a second about Tim Scam who was nearby and could possibly help but she knew she couldn't even attempt that. Hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer Sam felt as if she was suffocating and she started to back away towards the corridor wall when the hatch above her head suddenly opened and an arm reached out towards her.

She jumped slightly at the sight of the hand that was gesturing for her to take it. Glancing around she hesitated, not really knowing if she should do this but before she could stop herself she had taken the hand. In seconds the arm was pulling her up and right before the LAMOS made it into the hallway Sam's body had been pulled out of sight with the hatch closing undetected by those that stood right below it where she had been just seconds before.

In the darkness Sam tried to see who had helped her but the person only held a hand over her mouth keeping her from speaking. Struggling slightly, she tensed when she heard the LAMOS screaming below. "Where did she go?" she heard Terrance roar before the rest of the team moved around and she was sure they were searching every inch of the corridor.

After what seemed like hours they left, obviously heading into another hallway to continue their search. When they left, the hand on her mouth released her and Sam spun around in the tight space gasping slightly when she saw Tim Scam in the dim lighting, looking at her with a small frown on his lips. "Don't even try to tell me... I should have stayed outside," he growled silently while giving her a pointed look.

Sam only blinked while squinting in the darkness and noticing how he was completely drenched and she realized that he had actually swam all the way down here without any gear. She could smell the salt water on his clothes and skin as she sat there, nearly slumped against his body and she couldn't help but feel bad. 'Sorry," she whispered dryly. "Thanks for helping me," she said quietly making him nod.

"Now what?" he asked, trying to slick back his hair only to grunt when his arm hit steel lining in the cramped space. Sam bit her lip not knowing what to do. He had come inside LAMOS headquarters and he was mere hallways away from the rest of his once-team.

"Sam?" he asked when he found her silent. Sam shuddered while trying to figure out what to say. "I lost the targets on my X-powder, I have no idea where Clover and Alex are," she said, telling him of her problem. Resisting the urge to sneeze Scam sniffed quietly. "It doesn't matter," he mumbled. "We'll find them," he said before opening the hatch and climbing down before giving her the chance to even stop him.

When his feet hit the floor he glanced up at Sam who for some reason was frozen in her place and looking at him with scared eyes. Scam raised an eyebrow._ "I sure hope I don't look that terrible soaked," _he thought before giving her a small frown. "Are you coming or not?" he muttered and in seconds she had climbed down the hatch and was standing next to him.

Running a hand through his wet hair and stretching slightly he glanced at Sam. "When did you lose the signal?" he asked and Sam sighed before nodding her head towards the hallway. "When I got to this hallway," she said and he nodded slowly. "Then they must be nearby," he reasoned before turning and stealthily walking down the dark corridor with Sam following him nervously. When they reached the end of the hall Sam glanced at the two ways, one that led left and the other that led to the right.

Upon instinct she began moving to the right only to stop short when Scam placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "The other way," he said seriously leaving her to narrow her eyes in confusion. "Why?" she asked making him sigh. "I dunno, it's an instinct," he admitted knowing that for some reason he felt the LAMOS would keep prisoners in the left wing. When he turned and walked into the left side Sam bit her lip, almost chewing through it in fear and panic. He wasn't remembering something was he?

Following him in complete silence, Sam's eyes widened when she saw a long line of guards standing in the left hallway, directly outside a door and she didn't need to think twice to know her friends were in there and Scam's instinct had been right. Quickly ducking back into the hallway Sam turned her head to Scam. "They are heavily guarded. How are we going to get inside?" she whispered before glancing back into the hallway and frowning at the sight of nearly twenty guards.

When a few moments passed and she realized Scam hadn't answered her, she turned around to ask him again only to freeze at the sigh of his face.

Scam was standing there, with his jaw tense, his eyes distracted as he glanced around at the hallway over and over again. His face was full of confusion and his lips were set in a firm line as he let out a few quick, deep breaths while he remained absolutely silent.

Biting her lip in concern Sam slowly reached out touched his arm to pull his attention to her but his eyes never moved from looking at the hallway. Now worried more than ever Sam came a little closer to him. "Tim?" she whispered questioningly, wondering why he was suddenly pale and stiff.

When he said nothing again she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, afraid that he was injured or coming down with some sickness when his lips suddenly moved and he spoke in a distant, firm tone.

"..I've been here before..."

* * *

...

...

..

.

**BAM! XD **

MUAHAHAhahahahahahaha-ahem. Sorry for the cliffhanger. :P Hope you'll forgive me.

**Please Review!** I haven't heard form you guys in a while. I WILL try to update soon, if people _want_ me to. :D

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark :)


	12. Safe for Now?

OMG, I'm soooooooo sorry! :( Two months plus to update this UGH! (I swear I was studying for exams, I still got 1 more to go** BUT **I have a few days before that so I decided to update this)

I HOPE this chapter makes up for the wait. AND **thank you guys **soooooooo much for so many wonderful, thoughtful reviews! *hugs* :D

**They mean a lot to me, please keep reviewing. :)**

Okay now I'll shut up lol. Enjoy. :P

Disclaimer: Zzzzzz...It's 5 AM where I live people, the disclaimer has gone to bed because it's not an insomniac or vampire like me! :P (TS isn't mine, duh)

* * *

1:09 am - LAMOS Headquarters, Corridor

"What...what did you say?" Sam breathed out while trying to keep all the shock and panic out of her tone. Scam looked straight at her and frowned. "I said I've been here before," he said firmly leaving her to draw in a shaky breath. She fidgeted with her fingers and tried not to faint as she slowly shook her head. "No...that makes no sense," she whispered quickly while thinking of how to persuade him. If he remembered something, NOW, while his criminal partners were present...she didn't want to think about the consequences.

Finding him silent and still looking at his surroundings with narrowed eyes, she bit her lip before reaching out and touching his arm, smiling when that drew his attention to her face. "Tim, listen to me..." she said gently while pulling herself closer with his arm. "That doesn't make logical sense, we've never been able to locate the LAMOS headquarters before, how could you have been here?" she whispered nervously as she kept clutching onto his tense arm tightly just in case he would remember everything and strike at her in the next moment.

She watched him nod slowly but that didn't stop him from remaining deep in thought. Tim bit his cheek knowing Sam was sounding right, but still he couldn't deny that this submarine, these cramped corridors seemed too familiar. It was as if he had walked through them before. Pulling away from Sam's hold he said nothing, still distracted by the strange sense of familiarity he felt about this place. His eyes flew from the dirty floor to the rusty roof and settled onto the metal pipes that appeared as if they would burst at any second. _"Why does it all feel so familiar?"_ he found himself asking despite what Sam had said. A moment later his eyes glazed over in thought...

* * *

"_**Why am I here? This is going to be a waste of time..." he thought in boredom before his thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a voice. **_

"_**Welcome all, to my new headquarters!" the voice said excitedly. "From here we will vanquish-**__**"**_

* * *

"Tim!" Sam hissed loudly while shaking his arm, making Scam blink and shake his head. Clutching his forehead slightly he frowned. _"What was that?__"_ he asked himself while trying to identify when he had ever had those thoughts._ "And that voice...where was it coming from?" _he wondered, focusing on the second speaker. _"It sounded almost familiar,"_ he thought while trying to remember who it might belong to.

"Tim?" Sam said again while aggressively shaking his arm and whispering as loud as she could without blowing their hiding spot. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned more than ever. She didn't like the look on his face right now. "Are you feeling sick? Cold?" she asked in worry while looking at him seriously, panic clear on her face. "Is it the seawater?" she asked, pushing him to answer her. Hearing her concerned voice and the fact that she was so worried about him, Scam snapped out of his thoughts and smiled slightly. "_She cares about me?"_ he thought, smile still on his lips as he looked at the nervous-looking redhead who was still waiting for his answer.

_"I must be tired, I didn't sleep all night after all..." _he reminded himself while studying all the worry for him in her eyes, something he'd never seen before. _"I was too worried about Sam to sleep and now..." _he thought, smiling harder. _"She's worried about me." _He sighed knowing he would have jumped in the sea long before if that was what it would take for her to notice him.

Brushing off that thought he smiled at her in an attempt to calm her down. "I'm okay, it just felt like I'd been here before that's all." Sam bit her lip and let out a breath. "...Why would you think that?" she asked while fearing the response. Tim frowned. "Well, we located the prisoner hold so quickly, and I followed instinct," he said, sounding confused and curious, both of which were dangerous in his situation.

Sam smiled, having an idea on how to rid him of his doubts, she could attempt to anyway._ "I just hope it works_", she thought before giving his arm a small squeeze. "Well to be honest Tim, the LAMOS aren't that smart..." she said confidently, knowing this was true as he was no longer a part of them and he was the reason the LAMOS had ever gotten anywhere. "So their headquarters couldn't be all that hard to figure out once we got inside," she said with a shrug. "You just picked the right hall out of two. A fifty-fifty chance,"she said lightly, trying to sound completely reasonable. Lucky for her it seemed to work as he nodded and didn't appear to be looking around at his surroundings anymore. "Are you okay though?" she asked, still worried that her words had not done enough to stop his thoughts.

Tim only smiled as he looked at her without blinking or ever taking his eyes away. "Yea.." he said in a soft whisper as he took a step closer to her and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for caring." Feeling his hand still in her hair and hearing his comment Sam couldn't help but blush. "Well..." she said shakily as she placed her hand over his where it was now cupping her cheek and pulled it away. "You ARE my spy partner…it's my job to care about you," she said quickly before releasing his hand, turning around and focusing on the guards that were keeping Clover and Alex captive and missing the happiness on his face over what she had just said.

Narrowing her eyes in thought as she looked at the many guards Sam sighed with her back still turned to Scam. "How do we divert the guards?" she asked, sounding worried. Tim smirked before turning her around with her shoulder. "That's easy..." he said, leaving her to cast him a curious glance before her eyes widened in shock when he reached into his pocket and handed her what looked like a smoke bomb. Looking at the object now sitting in the palm of her hand, Sam blinked in curiosity knowing Jerry didn't hand out such weapons and part of her was afraid Scam was secretly making weapons again.

Seeing her widened eyes Scam chuckled softly. "I happen to have weapons on me from my weapons specialist days," he said calmly. "Go on, use it," he urged while pushing her to face the guards. "I made it, and this baby deserves to go out with a bang," he said, sounding excited as he pulled out the laser pen Jerry had issued him and moved to light the bomb.

He paused in his actions, sneaking an arm around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "By the way...you might want to cover your nose and mouth Sammie," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek and now her back was cold thanks to his wet body pressed up against hers from behind. She bit her lip, trying not to drop the bomb he was lighting just because of how shaky her legs suddenly were.

Ignoring the tingle her body felt from his as he lit the bomb, Sam masked her mouth and nose with one hand before aiming the bomb straight at the guards and a moment later it landed right on the floor before them. Soon smoke was spreading and spiralling all around the corridor.

"Nice aim." Tim whispered in her ear, his lips now brushing the lobe making her blush hotly. "Thanks," she muttered quickly before pulling away from him and speaking quickly, her hand still over her mouth and nose. "Let's go," she said, leaving Tim to sigh as he had been enjoying the moment, nod and cover his nose and mouth as he followed her into the smoke effectively sneaking past the guards who were coughing and trying to get away from the smoke. "Almost there," Sam said, taking out her laser lipstick to blast the lock at the door when a guard appeared directly before her and moved to grab her.

Sam took a step back, and raised the laser, ready to aim it at him when Tim pushed his way in front of her and quickly grabbed the guard by the neck. Keeping one hand over his mouth and nose, Scam smirked into his palm as he lifted the man into the air with his throat and held him against the frame of the doorway as the guard struggled to get away, a useless effort as he only tightened his grip. "Go on Sam, get your friends," he said quickly, keeping the only guard in their way occupied.

Watching in him awe for a moment, she nodded and broke the lock quickly and rushed in to find her friends. A breath of relief left her when she saw both Clover and Alex, tied to a wall in chains, both conscious and staring at her in surprise. "Sammie?" they said in shock, the surprise equal in both their tones. Sam smiled. "Let's go guys, we don't have much time," she said before freeing them from their chains and telling them to mask their noses and mouths as she led them out of the room.

Quickly finding the hatch Scam had used to reach her, Sam stopped. "Up there, there's a way out through the ducts!" she screamed over the smoke as she pushed them forward. Her friends nodded, moving to go only to stop when they saw Sam wasn't following them. "Come on Sammie, why aren't you-"

"Just go," Sam said quickly. "I promise I'll join you outside in a second," she said before heading back into the smoke and looking for Scam knowing she had to get him out before he happened to meet Terrance or anyone else. She panicked when she thought she heard Terrance's voice screaming in alarm, asking what was going on only to relax when she bumped into Scam. Letting out a breath of relief she quickly grabbed his arm and turned, running to the hatch and making him come with her.

In the next moment she pushed her way out of the hatch, still gripping his arm and making sure he didn't stay behind for any reason. Soon they were swimming through the icy water and after moments of incessant swimming, their heads broke the surface of the water and they sat there, breathing deeply for a moment before they made their way to the edge and got out.

Pushing out of the water Sam smiled when she saw her friends were safe and she hugged them tightly. "I'm so glad you guys are okay, I was so worried," she said, crying slightly. Alex and Clover returned the hug and smiled, feeling safe after a good day or so. They were more than glad to be free and they had only Sam to thank for it as she was the only person here.

"We should call WOOHP and get the LAMOS arrested before the smoke clears up," a deep, masculine voice said, leaving Clover and Alex to stiffen as they looked over Sam's shoulders, their jaws dropping open when they saw a soaked, tired-looking Tim Scam standing in the near distance. Pulling away from Sam they looked at her in shock. Had she brought him here? Why would she do something as dangerous and foolish as that?

Feeling her friends' gazes boring into her questioningly Sam just gave them a sigh not knowing what to say to them at the moment. Right now the main goal was to phone Jerry and get out of here just in case the LAMOS did scramble to the surface with their guards as Tim was saying.

She turned her head and looked at him for a long moment knowing she owed him big time. "You're right," she said before drawing out her X-powder and quickly contacting Jerry. A moment later Jerry's face flickered onto the screen. He smiled seeing Sam, as he was just about to tell her they were going to rescue Clover and Alex now only to freeze in confusion when he saw Clover and Alex standing next to her. His eyes widened even more as he noticed Tim Scam standing there as well and worry knotted in his stomach. What had Sam gone and done?

"Clover, Alex...Sam," he said placing heavier emphasis on Sam's name as he suspected it was her who was responsible for what appeared to be Clover and Alex's sudden rescue. "What's going on?" he asked firmly as his eyes looked at Scam in worry and then back at the redhead who was sighing tiredly. "Look Jer, I'll explain later I promise," she said, knowing solely by the look on his face and the sound of his voice that he wasn't happy in the least. She knew she was going to get an earful when Jerry found out how she had been the reason why Scam had entered LAMOS headquarters and almost come into contact with Terrance . She would deal with that later.

"Can you send a helicopter to pick us up? Please?" she said tiredly and Jerry nodded before telling them help was coming in a moment, but not before giving Sam a glance that said they would be talking about what she had done very soon.

2:55 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

When the double doors to Jerry's office opened and Sam, Clover, Alex and Scam walked in three sighs of relief filled the silence. Soon Blaine was rushing over to his girlfriend and asking her if she was okay, wrapping her in a hug while Darren was rushing over to Alex. "You okay?" Darren asked her, panic on his face as he glanced at Alex. Alex smiled at how much he cared about her. "Yea, I'm fin-" Alex's eyes widened when Darren suddenly kissed her while pulling her into a close embrace. Sam's lips broke out into a smile as she watched them, glad that Alex was finally in a relationship and because she knew how much she liked Darren. Darren, Tim Scam's best friend.

She bit her lip softly knowing they all owed Scam, especially her. If it wasn't for him she knew she wouldn't be back home with her friends right now. She could very well be stuck in LAMOS Headquarters just as Terrance had planned. She could have been dead. "_But he saved me," _she thought while realizing that was something he happened to do a lot of. This wasn't the first time he'd saved her life on a mission. She knew she wanted to thank him, it would wrong not to. It was honestly because of him they were all safe and sound while the LAMOS team was in jail and their headquarters sunken somewhere in the ocean.

Seizing the moment, her eyes glanced at Tim Scam who was looking at his best friend and by the semi-smirk on his lips she could tell he'd be teasing Darren about his lack of control later on. She couldn't help but smile at that. It was funny how...real he was. How much he was like any other guy. Any other person. She had always thought he could never be genuine seeing as he was an infamous, evil criminal. Part of her had never believed he had ever been a calm, happy man despite what Jerry had told them_. "But seeing him like this now..." _she thought._ "I'm starting to believe it." _

Seeing that Scam was still looking at Darren, Sam took the moment to run her eyes down his form. The arms of his black, leather jacket were slightly pushed up to reveal strong, tan forearms, his black tank top underneath that was plastered to his chest and Sam blushed when she could practically see his muscular abdomen thanks to the wet material clinging to his form. He was still soaked from the mission, she noted as she looked up to find his bangs falling halfway into his dark, sea foam eyes while a smirk was still set on his lips. When his eyes suddenly flickered over to meet hers, Sam realized she had been staring at him and blushed before glancing back at Alex and Darren who were still kissing.

"Thank God you're okay," Darren mumbled against her lips before he pulled away to find her blushing and he realized what he had just done. Blushing a little, Darren held onto Alex's hand as he turned and looked at his best friend. "Thanks Tim, I owe you one," he said softly making Tim smile before he whispered to Alex that he would be driving her home and how they would go out tomorrow night instead once she had gotten some rest and making the raven-haired girl beam.

Looking away from Darren, Scam sighed knowing it was all over and things were back to normal. Sam's friends were back and he had been the one to bring them back which meant that they'd be taking her away from him again and meddling in his business. That was something he'd never done before, mess up an opportunity like that. He liked to win yet this time he'd made himself lose. But he had brought it onto himself solely for one person. Sam. Looking at the redhead Scam smiled, quickly realizing his discomfort was worth the smile on her face. Even if he was going to be scrutinized again, at the moment he didn't care. At least Sam was happy.

"You disobeyed me," Jerry's firm, angry voice filled the otherwise happy atmosphere. Everyone turned to face Jerry who was clearly upset as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and soon the room was tense. Looking at Sam and then Scam, Jerry shook his head in disappointment. "You both disobeyed me," he muttered making Sam gulp as she saw his glare was actually directed at her and she knew why. Jerry must have figured out she had gone off to save her friends alone and Tim had just followed her.

He had followed her right into LAMOS headquarters, into the enemy's lair and that was solely her fault. She couldn't blame Jerry for being angry. Mustering up her courage she looked up at Jerry's angry, frustrated face knowing she owed him an apology. "Jer I'm sorry," she said, biting her lip. "I know I shouldn't have-"

"Sam, stop," Scam suddenly said, cutting her off as he stood in front of her almost protectively. "I'll handle this," he said firmly as he faced Jerry. "What's the problem Jerry?" he muttered. "What's the big deal? We got Clover and Alex back and we got us the entire LAMOS team in one night," he said tiredly while giving Jerry a frown. "Shouldn't you be proud of us? " Jerry blinked and looked down with a sigh. "Of course I am Tim. It's just…" Jerry sighed again as he closed his eyes. What if he had seen Terrance tonight? Or worse, what if Terrance had seen HIM? Jerry knew his brother would have raised hell. He would have told Tim everything right away. He just couldn't believe Sam took that chance. He thought she knew better than to jeopardize something he held so dear.

Ignoring Scam who was still frowning and waiting for his response, Jerry spoke to Sam who was hiding behind Scam's form. "Sam, that wasn't a smart a move," he started making her frown sadly and Scam roll his eyes. "It's not her fault," Scam said, still speaking for her. Sam looked up at him in awe, staring at the man who was still tirelessly defending her for her own mistake. Jerry sighed looking at Tim standing up for Sam. If only he knew how much she had risked. His future, WOOHP's future. He just hoped she'd never do something this irresponsible again.

Looking back at Scam, Jerry sighed. "I just didn't want you to have a high-stress mission after your accident Tim." Scam shook his head. "It's been two months since my accident Jerry, believe me I'm fine," he said with a small smile making Sam's eyes widen. She had never realized it had already been two months with Scam's memory gone.

Jerry nodded slowly as he listened to Scam. Tim shrugged. "And Sam's my partner," he said firmly. "Her problems are my problems," he said while never noticing how her eyes widened at his words. Scam sighed tiredly. "Besides, she didn't even ask me to help her," he muttered softly. "I went on my own," he admitted making Jerry's eyes widen in shock. Scam chuckled. "Oh come on Jerry, you know how stubborn I am," he said, a smirk on his face before he gave Jerry an honest look. "But seriously, it's not her fault," he whispered thoughtfully leaving Sam to look away and bite her lip as she only felt more and more grateful to him.

Just moments before, she had been sure Jerry was going to yell at her for what she had done and she had prepared herself to hear it but now Tim had turned the focus on him and deemed that it wasn't her fault even though it was. She knew Jerry would never say anything to her now. Just because of Tim.

Standing off to the side, Darren, Blaine, Alex and Clover looked at Sam and then Scam. They had all heard Scam jump to Sam's defence the moment Jerry had said anything to her and they couldn't help but wonder why that was. Standing in the circle of Blaine's embrace, Clover looked at Scam with narrowed eyes. Why was he so fast to defend Sam? Was it honestly because he was her spy partner or was there was more to it than just that? Something about the look on his face told her there was more. Much more.

Jerry nodded slowly knowing Tim wasn't about to back down. He couldn't go on and scold Sam now because Tim would wonder why. He sighed while telling himself he'd have to warn Sam later but seeing the apologetic look on her face he was already sure she knew her boundaries.

"All right," he said with a dry chuckle. "Well I'm just glad that you're all safe and sound," he said but they all could see how his eyes were fixed on Tim Scam and they knew he was most concerned about him. They couldn't blame him, after this much time they were starting to see why Scam meant so much to Jerry and to WOOHP.

Rolling back his shoulders Jerry knew he had another issue to deal with right now. His brother, who was currently locked up downstairs in the WOOHP prisons thanks to Tim Scam. Part of him wanted to laugh at that irony and rub it in Terrance's face, that the agent he had once taken away from him was back on his side and helping put him in his place but he knew he couldn't take that risk. No, he could only pray that Terrance hadn't already seen Tim Scam.

_"I have to make sure he didn't,"_ he said to himself before he smiled at his agents. "Well, get some rest all of you," he said before dismissing them quickly. Once they all left he turned, taking a deep breath before heading to the WOOHP prisons where he'd find his brother.

1:36 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Prison Facility

"Damn it," Terrance growled as he paced back and forth in his cell in frustration. How could this have happened? He had captured 2 out of Jerry's top 3 agents. He had almost lured Samantha in his trap as well! He had been so close! "Then how did it all go wrong?" he spat as he struggled to understand. Shaking his head he looked through the iron bars of his cell and into the corridor where he could see the rest of his team members caged away like lab rodents just like he was. Someone was going to pay for this severely.

"Hi Terrance," a voice broke through his angry thoughts and Terrance looked around until he saw his worst enemy, his brother Jerry standing there outside his jail cell. Great, he was here to him one of his self-righteous lectures. Crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring the greeting, Terrance glared heatedly. "Supplying gas bombs to your agents too now, hmm?" he spat, remembering how so many of his guards had died because of gas poisoning and how only he and his main members had made it out alive.

Jerry blinked in surprise knowing he had never issued gas bombs to his agents but his eyes lit up in realization a moment later. _"Tim must have had it from the last project he was doing before Sam became his partner," _he thought. "_Nice to see it came to good use," _he said to himself with a smirk before he glanced at this visibly seething sibling. "I see that you're okay." Terrance rolled his eyes. "Yes. No thanks to your agents," he growled.

Jerry gave him a heated glare. "You shouldn't be talking after what you did!" he muttered. "Hurting Clover and Alex?" Terrance only chuckled while running a hand though his still damp hair. "Yes. That's what the plan was. Of course I was going to rid myself of that pesky redhead as well until…" Terrance trailed off in thought. How HAD that happened?

He could still remember it so clearly and it didn't make sense. One moment Sam had been on camera, in that hallway where they had her nearly cornered and in the next she had vanished into thin air. Terrance frowned as his eyes narrowed in deep thought. And then the gas bomb, where had that come from? Although he had initially believed Jerry had given it to her, he was now having a hard time believing that his brother would hand out a weapon like that. And even if he had, there was still another issue that didn't make sense.

While he had been stumbling around in the hallway trying to get to the room where Clover and Alex had been kept he had found his guards struggling with the poisonous air. At the time they had all been alive save for one guard. There was one guard he had noticed was already dead and he hadn't died from gas poisoning. The man had died of strangulation and had been left on the floor. Pressure marks on the guard's neck from the murderer's grip were so clear that he had been able to see them through the smoke and something told him Sam Simpson couldn't kill like that.

_"Had she had help?" _he wondered now feeling more and more certain another person had been involved in rescuing Clover and Alex. A man perhaps. One capable of murdering solely with his bare hands. _"Who was it?"_ he thought silently knowing Sam had some very reliable help. Someone who was very much responsible for sinking the LAMOS headquarters and getting them all landed in jail. Whoever it was, he would make sure they paid.

Looking up he noticed Jerry watching him carefully as if he was trying to figure out what he was thinking. Annoyed, and wanting to be alone Terrance gave him a glare. "Go away Jerry, I want to be alone," he muttered. Jerry bit his cheek in thought as he reluctantly nodded. Terrance looked tense as if he was thinking and that bothered him. Was he thinking about who had helped Sam rescue her friends? He hoped not but he wasn't sure.

_"Could it be that he saw Tim?"_ he wondered, chewing on his bottom lip in pent up frustration. He didn't want to lose him ever again and he knew his brother would stop at nothing to get him back on his side. After a moment of incessant thinking he stopped, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. No, Terrance couldn't have seen Tim. If he had seen him he wouldn't be standing her calmly right now. He'd be yelling and screaming and demanding answers. He would be going after him right at this moment.

Jerry smirked knowing it just wasn't like his brother to do things calmly, which could only mean one thing. Tim Scam was safe. Smiling at that thought Jerry gave his brother a smirk of victory before he turned and left the WOOHP prison facility letting Terrance be alone in the jail cell where Tim had placed him.

3:00 am - Clover's House, Outside

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Sam asked Clover as she stood outside about to leave. Clover nodded tiredly. "Yea I'm okay. Don't worry Sammie." Turning to Blaine she wrapped her boyfriend in a hug. "Thanks for driving me home," she whispered and Blaine smiled. "Well you needed someone to drive you, you're so tired. Get some rest now, okay?" Clover nodded, giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips as she moved to go inside her home.

She paused for a moment, turning around and looking at Sam. "Blaine, can you take Sam home too? It's late and she only tagged along to make sure I'd be okay," she said smiling at the redhead who had risked a lot to get her out safely. She didn't want her to have to go home by herself this late.

Blaine nodded. "Sure thing. Let's go Sam," he said but Sam bit her lip and looked down. She didn't want to go home, not yet. There was something she had to do first. She had to find Tim Scam and thank him. She hadn't gotten the chance to yet and she wanted to. He had done so much for her in the last few hours, she needed to let him know she appreciated his help.

"Sam?" Blaine said questioningly when he noticed her standing there and looking down. Looking up Sam smiled at Blaine. "You go on ahead, I need to make a brief stop somewhere first." Clover raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Sam it's 3:00 am, where are you going at this time?" Biting her lip Sam wondered whether or not to tell Clover but part of her still remembered how shocked Clover was when she had seen Scam had come with her to help rescue her friends. She wasn't sure Clover would like her thanking Scam for following her.

After another moment of thinking she decided against it. She was only going to say thank you, it wasn't a big deal. "Just making a brief stop, it won't take more than a few minutes, don't worry," she said smiling and evading Clover's question. Before the blonde could try to ask again, Sam quickly turned and left, leaving behind Clover and Blaine who were still watching after her suspiciously.

3:45 am - Scam's Mansion, Outside

Standing outside Scam's house (as her X-powder had tracked him to this place), Sam stared at the enormous building, slightly amazed at the size. The white, villa-style mansion stood three stories high, glistening under the moon. _"He lives here all alone?" _she thought, knowing his parents had passed away from WOOHP criminal records. Brushing off that thought, not wanting to think about the 'criminal' part seeing as she was here to visit him, Sam raised her hand and was about to ring the doorbell when she paused in her actions.

Looking around at the dark sky she bit her lip remembering how it was the middle of the night. Was knocking on his door this late even appropriate? Sam sighed while thinking that over when she stopped, a slight smile tugging on her lips as she was suddenly reminded of the time he had shown up to her house after his accident two months ago, in the middle of the night. He had done so just to thank her and she had the same reason today. Still smiling she raised her hand and moved to ring the door bell because she didn't feel he'd really mind.

3:46 am - Scam's Mansion, Scam's Room

Laying on his back, Scam's head was pressed into his pillow, a small smirk tugging on his lips in his sleep as he dreamt about the girl he dreamt of night after night:

The red-head giggled in a care-free, happy way as she successfully slipped out of her pursuer's grasp yet again. "Sam," he muttered in a slightly annoyed, slightly frustrated growl as he moved to wrap his arms around her again only to have her step away from him again.

Smirking she climbed up a step on the spiral staircase that led upstairs to their bedroom before she turned around and stood there giving him a teasing glance as she simply batted her eyelashes at him innocently. Scam rolled his eyes, knowing she was enjoying standing there just out of his reach in her short, thigh-length black slip, her hair settling down to her waist, still somewhat curled from her up do that she had worn at the WOOHP party a few hours ago, with a slight smirk on her glossed lips as she played hard to get.

Tim gave her a little glare ignoring her playful giggle when she saw it because he knew that she knew exactly how badly he wanted her right now. After all she had been the one sneaking kisses during the party when no one was watching only to disappear into the crowd the moment someone else came around. She did do this often, and it was starting to become a habit of hers. Riling him up and then acting all innocent as she was doing right now, looking at him curiously as if she really didn't know what he wanted after nearly one hour of her downright seducing him.

"Enough is enough Sammie," he drawled as he came to stand right in front of her and grabbed her hips, forcefully pulling her to him but she held him back first, as she placed her hand on his bare chest after pushing apart the front of the shirt she had unbuttoned close to twenty minutes ago.

Looking up into his eyes teasingly she smirked. "But I'm having soooooo much fun," she said while slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning up she placed a kiss against his cheek before crawling her lips over to his ear and speaking into it. "Okay Tim, I'll make you a deal," she whispered slightly nipping his ear. "If you can get me into our bedroom then I'm all yours," she purred, shocking him when she pulled away quickly and gave him a little wink then a shove as she giggled when he nearly lost his balance while she ran up the stairs.

"Damn it Samantha!" he growled out in a husky whisper before he ran up the stairs knowing if he wasn't fast enough she would go into their bedroom and lock the door and leave him outside while she laughed at him. She had done it before and he had broken down the door one too many times to count.

Reaching the top of the stairs Scam smirked when he saw her slim form disappear into the room, almost escaping him but he moved fast and placed his foot in the doorway before he ripped the door open and stepped inside. "Got'cha," he said huskily, grabbing her wrist and making her gasp as he pulled her against him while he slammed the door shut and locked it.

When the door locked he wrapped his arms around her body and slowly began walking her backwards towards their bed while he looked at the blushing girl with a smirk. "Not fast enough tonight, were you slowpoke?" he said teasingly leaving her to roll her eyes and huff. "You're a jerk," she mumbled while trying to get his arms off her body. "I want a round two," she said with a pout.

Scam only looked at her hungrily as he watched her porcelain skin glow in the low lighting of the room and soon he had pushed her back on the bed, laying on top of her and smirking against her lips. "No round two for you..." he whispered huskily as he quickly tore her slip off her frame and dumped it aside, exposing her body that he loved so much while listening to her surprised squeal.

Pinning her down on the bed he smirked against her lips as he gave her an intentful stare that told her just what she was in for. "You've already had enough fun tonight..."

**XxxX**

A frustrated groan left his mouth when he was suddenly yanked out of his pleasant dream. Eyes snapping open he grunted when he heard the doorbell ringing downstairs. "Who on earth would DARE to disturb me RIGHT now?" he hissed as his dream left him and he muttered under his breath as he stood up from his bed and stretched. As if it wasn't bad enough he didn't have Sam, now his dreams were being interrupted too?

Grumbling to himself he reasoned that it was probably Jerry or some WOOHP agent with some emergency that needed to be dealt with. Grabbing his shirt with one hand he left the room and slowly walked down the stairs.

A moment later he opened the door with a tired sigh only to have his eyes widen when he saw who was standing there. Dropping his shirt from shock as he saw the redhead he had just been dreaming of standing there, Scam ran a hand through his hair. _"Am I dreaming?"_ he asked himself while he stared at her in surprise. What was she doing here this late?

Sam couldn't help but blush furiously when she saw Tim Scam with his hair scruffy from him running his hand through it, his shirt off, standing there bare-chested in the darkness. Looking down from his well-built form she stared at his feet instead noting how his bare toes were so close to her own and she took a step back shyly. "I'm uh...sorry for disturbing your sleep but..." she bit her lip trying to control her blush. "I wanted to talk to you." Scam nodded slowly though hardly believing she was even here, he would have to touch her to make sure this wasn't an extension of his previous dream.

"Well...What is it?" he asked in a rough, hushed whisper only making her curl her toes in her sandals. "I- I wanted to say something to you," she started nervously but she was still looking down.

Wanting her to look at him he slowly raised her chin and made her look into his eyes. "What is it?" he asked again and Sam had to ignore the way his eyes seemed almost darker at this moment. Finding her voice again she took a deep breath. "I wanted to say thank you," she said making his eyebrows raise. Sam bit her lip and looked down. "If you hadn't helped me...today could have ended a lot more differently," she said sincerely making him smile.

Looking at her with a grin Scam shrugged. "Don't mention it Sammie," he said making her smile and look at him. Seizing the moment he slowly reached out and took her hand slightly pulling her closer with it until her body was almost touching his and she stared up at him curiously though she was still smiling.

Giving her a smile he slowly dripped his eyes down her form, studying her before his gaze settled on her smiling lips and soon he found he couldn't help himself. "By the way…" he said while looking at her intently. "Did you ever notice that your lips are even more lovely when you're smiling Sammie?" he said, finishing his statement with a slight smirk.

Sam gasped at the comment as her eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks grow hot. Fighting her blush she pulled her hand out of his grasp, giving him a mini-glare for once again, shamelessly flirting with her before she turned and walked away.

Watching her leave, Scam ran a hand through his hair and chuckled sheepishly while shaking his head. "I blew it," he said to himself. Still walking away from Scam, Sam heard his little, frustrated whisper and tried biting her lip to contain herself but couldn't stop herself from erupting into a fit of silent giggles as she walked away.

5:50 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Prison Facility

Smirking at the body of the unconscious guard who was now in his cell, sitting in his chains, Terrance chuckled victoriously as he stepped out of his cell now dressed in the guard's clothes. Thankfully he had escaped undetected (a first for him), something that was going to be very useful as he had a job on his hands. He wanted, no needed to know who it was that had helped that pesky redhead escape along with her duo of friends. He had to find out and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. He would spy on WOOHP and his dear brother to get all his answers.

Terrance's eyes narrowed in thought as he remembered how arrogant Jerry had been today while he visited him in his cell. It was almost as if he was laughing at him which was something he never did. His brother never had this air of confidence to him before save for the good old days when WOOHP didn't have so many enemies and the LAMOS hadn't been formed. But for the last long while all he could remember was Jerry being panicked as the leader of WOOHP. _"Then where is all this confidence coming from?"_ he thought curiously, having noted a radical shift in his sibling's behaviour too obvious to miss.

Silently walking out of the facility, using the guard's card to gain exit, Terrance was soon on his way outside the WOOHP building.

_"There is something going on here that he's hiding, I can feel it,"_ he said to himself as he stepped out into the darkness outside.

Looking back at the WOOHP building with determination and hatred on his features Terrance clenched his fist tightly as he made himself a vow.

"And I'm going to find out JUST what it is..."

* * *

Anyone else feel like doing something painful to Terrance? I know I do. :P lol

ANYWAY! The tiny flashback Scam had was from the episode: _The Dream Teens _(Season 5) in case you guys don't remember it. :)

Yep, it was a _false alarm _(the last cliffy) BUT that doesn't mean that Scam's memory is gone for good. MUAHAHAHAHA-ahem

**Please review! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? **I'll update soon I promise!

Love,

**Cresenta :D**


	13. Conflicted

The next instalment of Remember Me?

Hope everyone likes it. Sorry it took longer but I'm working on updating faster, honest.

_PLEASE leave me a review if you read it. _Thankies.

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies is not MINE. Really, it's not. Lol.**

Enjoy! (I hope) :)

* * *

12:10 pm - Streets of Beverly Hills, Los Angeles

Walking alongside Tim silently, Darren glanced at his best friend's peaceful face from time to time. He appeared to be deep in thought, or in an entirely different world as he wasn't saying a word and his eyes seemed far-off and distracted. Something that used to be a rarer than rare thing for Tim to do but now something he seemed to do more than often. Curious as to what was on his mind, Darren cleared his throat not surprised when Tim didn't notice. It seemed like he would have to take a more direct approach.

"So..." Darren started, his voice inquisitive,. "You're awfully quiet, what are you thinking about?" he asked, prodding Tim. Tim, who had finally heard Darren's voice, snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face his friend. "Nothing," he said dismissively but that didn't sate Darren's curiosity one bit. Narrowing his eyes at his best friend Darren smirked. "Oh I'm sure it's something," he jabbed making Scam chuckle. He should have known Darren wasn't about to back down. He had always been the equivalent of a curious gerbil after all. "What makes you think I'm thinking of anything at all?" Scam asked leaving Darren to roll his eyes. "You seem restless," Darren said bluntly. Scam's eyebrow rose in surprise. "I do?" Darren nodded. "Yea, like there is something on your mind."

Scam blinked while wondering if his thoughts showed on his face so well and he wasn't sure what to say. Of course there was something on his mind. There was always one thing on his mind, but that didn't mean he had to tell Darren anything now did he? It was much too much fun watching him try to prod him for an answer. He would never get anywhere anyway.

"Nope, there is nothing on my mind," he said, smirking at Darren's glare. "There is," he muttered. Scam only smirked. "No." Heaving out a sigh Darren looked at Tim pointedly. "Tell me, would ya?" he demanded. His smirk still playing on his lips Scam gave him an innocent look. "Tell you what?" Resisting the urge to kick him Darren muttered, "What's on your mind?"

Going silent for a moment Scam bit his cheek and rocked back on his heels pretending to be making up his mind before he smirked again at Darren's anxious face. "Nothing," he said again leaving Darren to scowl. "….I thought we were best friends." Scam chuckled._ "Emotional blackmail,"_ he thought, silently applauding Darren's method before answering with an innocent, kind smile. "We are." Darren shook his head in annoyance at Tim's cute act. "Then TELL me!" he said again leaving Scam to laugh again. "I told you there is NOTHING on my mind."

Rolling his eyes and huffing because he was getting no where Darren took another look at Tim who was staring off into space again and soon had a small, smile on his lips for no apparent reason. _"Or is there one?"_ he wondered now realizing how close they were to the street where Alex had told him Sam lived (because she lived near there herself). And he had been picking up on how Tim seemed to smile at any mention of her and how often he would mention her. He had a strong feeling his best friend had a crush.

His lips quirking up in a small, evil, grin he spoke again. "Okay...a person then?" Darren asked, now getting an entirely different idea. He couldn't help but smirk when his normally, blabbermouth best friend fell completely silent. Silent enough for Darren to hear himself breathing and he knew he had hit the mark. "It is a person then," he said, enjoying how Scam glared slightly. "Is it hmm..." He gave Tim a sneaky look accompanied with a grin. "A girl?"

Watching Scam's mouth part a little and his eyes narrow Darren let out a laugh. "AHA! It is a girl!" he said triumphantly. "Is it…someone I know?" he asked teasingly and Scam was soon rolling his eyes at the Cheshire-cat grin on his lips. Obviously Darren had picked up on his feelings towards the redhead who was his girl friend's best friend. This was why having a best friend sucked at times.

"Yea, it is," he admitted looking peeved. Darren only grinned harder. "You have a crush on Samantha Simpson?" he asked leaving Scam to look around in case the redhead was nearby. If she heard that, he knew she'd hide from him, it was hard enough to get her to talk to him already. "Shut it, would ya?" he hissed making Darren chuckle at Scam being nervous,. He had never seen him like this. "This is some crush , huh?" he teased making Scam shake his head and mutter under his breath before he sighed.

"It's not a crush," he muttered watching Robert about to protest but he stopped him by speaking first. "She's different from any other girl I've ever known…she's special," he said leaving Darren's eyes to widen at the soft whisper Tim was speaking in. He had never heard him sound like this about anyone. "Tim?" he said questioningly.

Scam bit his cheek knowing Darren was being able to tell he didn't just have a crush on the girl, he was sure he could tell he was downright in love with her already. And it bothered him because he'd never been the lovesick fool being teased but he had brought this onto himself and now he had to suffer for it. Even if it was HER fault for making him feel like this_. "I hate you Sam," _he thought sourly before looking at Darren and deciding he couldn't keep this from him. This was what friends were for anyway.

"If I tell you…you have to promise not to say a word to Alex," Scam said, knowing if Alex found out then Sam would too, or worse Clover. Biting his lip because Darren had a feeling what he was about to be told was a big deal, Darren nodded his head. He knew he didn't want to keep things from Alex but he had to know what was on his friend's mind. "I promise," he said.

"Good," Scam said before opening his mouth to tell Darren he loved Sam only to freeze at how close they were to her home. "Not here," he said, walking in the opposite direction. Darren followed him quietly for a few blocks all the while curiosity pricked at his very being. When they were well away he stopped his feet and sighed. "Tim, just tell me," he urged leaving the taller man to stop dead. Turning to face his friend Scam bit his cheek. Opening his mouth he closed it again while trying to find the right words. Why was it so hard to say this?

Narrowing his eyes Scam took a deep breath feeling like he hadn't talked to anyone about anything personal for months, maybe even years which made no sense because he had always kept in touch with Darren and told him everything. _"Then why do I feel like I've been isolated for years?"_ he wondered not knowing why he wasn't being able to express what was on his mind to his best friend. After a moment of thinking he shook his head having gotten some idea as to why this was so hard. He had NEVER been in love before so Darren and him had never had this conversation.

Mustering up his courage because he was never scared to do anything Scam looked at Darren for a moment before blurting out the words he needed to say. "I'm in love with Sam Simpson."

Darren's eyes widened as wide as saucers and his jaw dropped open as he looked back at Tim in shock. "L-love?" he sputtered in shock. He had thought it was a silly, little crush. Watching Tim nod in confirmation Darren bit his cheek not knowing what to think. While it was fun to tease his friend about harbouring a crush on a girl for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure how to react to what he had been told. He LOVED Sam? Sam, Alex's best friend? His…enemy? This could get ugly.

"Tim…" he said with his lip between his teeth. "Are you sure you LOVE her? I mean it could be a-"

"I know my own feelings Darren. This is no crush," he said firmly, cutting Darren off. Staring at him with wide eyes Darren fell silent as soon as he heard all the dead seriousness in his voice. Noting how his posture was tense and his eyes weren't blinking as he stood with his fists curled tightly at his sides while breathing deeply Darren knew Tim wasn't confused about his words at all. _"He's…. serious…" _

Watching Darren fall silent Scam wasn't sure why he was so tense. He had told him his big secret. Darren had always bothered him about having his standards too high and never giving any girl a chance and now that he had…he wasn't looking happy. "Is something wrong?" he asked making Darren bite his lip harder. "You sure this is love?" he asked again leaving Scam to sigh. Darren didn't believe his feelings were real and he had no idea why. It wasn't like he talked about loving a girl every day but Darren didn't seem convinced anyway.

Remembering the question he had been asked again Scam decided to tell him exactly how he felt about Sam. Maybe that would make him see he wasn't mistaking a crush for love. "I never thought I'd meet a girl like her…" he started slowly. "Sam's perfect," he admitted leaving Darren to raise an eyebrow, looking shocked. "By YOUR standards?" he breathed out making Scam shrug. "Yea, she is. This is what I meant by she's special." Darren nodded his head slowly before speaking again.

"But…you don't know her for more than a few months…how can you call this love?" he said logically. Biting his cheek Scam knew Darren had a valid question. In fact even he was shocked at how fast these feelings had developed as he had never felt this way in 27* years. But he had a reason for feeling like this, it was strange but he had always felt a connection to Sam. As if he didn't just know her for a few months but for longer maybe even years. And some crazy part of him felt like she had been a part of his life for a long, long time.

Even if that made no sense.

"I feel like I've known her forever," he said with a small sigh knowing he sounded lovesick and looking down to avoid Darren who he knew would be laughing and missing his best friend gulp. Darren stood frozen in place at Tim's latest confession. He felt like he knew Sam forever. For years. He bit his lip, deep in thought. Was it possible Tim…loved Sam from before this accident? _"No…" _Darren thought, remembering how Alex had told him his best friend hated all of them equally and tried to kill them. There was no way Tim would think to hurt someone he loved no matter how evil he got so it couldn't be from before but then…

"_How could these feelings develop so fast?"_ he wondered now trying to match up his best friend and Sam's past from what little he knew. It didn't take him too long to realize Sam was smart, Alex had told him she was genius and Tim was the smartest person he had ever met. Could it be possible then…that Tim had always secretly admired Sam's intelligence? She must have been the one to put a stop to his plans. Had he somehow admired that?

Darren stood confused not really understanding how Tim could remember admiration but not that fact that he hated Sam and that she was his enemy. What was keeping him from remembering the biggest truth about his life when he was always around his enemy? Glancing up at Tim who was staring at the sidewalk and smiling softly Darren suddenly closed his eyes and nodded his head. He knew what it was. He knew the reason why despite thinking of Sam, his enemy all the time, despite going on missions with her and constantly being around her, Tim wasn't being able to remember WHO she really was.

"_His feelings for her…they're blocking out his hate. He can't remember because…he doesn't want to…" _he realized, opening his eyes and watching Scam still smiling and it became obvious to him that his feelings for Sam were strong. They had to be strong to block out the obvious. To make the evil part of him not want to take over again. What Tim Scam was feeling was real, pure and honest. It was….real love.

"_This is… a good thing," _he told himself, for the first time realizing how important it was for Tim to feel this way. Maybe his memories were hanging by a very string and Sam had control of it. Maybe as long as she didn't treat him as an enemy he'd never remember who he was. Maybe if Tim could be with Sam forever…he'd never lose his best friend again.

A smile bursting on his lips he smacked Tim on the shoulder making him give him an odd look as he rubbed his shoulder. Darren couldn't stop smiling. "I never thought I'd see the day, YOU would fall in love," he said leaving Scam to smile a little and his eyes widened when he thought he saw a blush. "Are you…blushing?" he asked in shock, making Scam roll his eyes. "I don't…blush Darren," he muttered threateningly, saying the word awkwardly before turning around and walking on his way to the restaurant they had been going to for lunch.

Knowing he had seen a blush Darren couldn't help but grin as he followed Tim. Teasing him about this would be fun and he would be sure to get back at Tim for everything he had said about him and Alex. But he knew he had another job to do now. He had to try and convince Alex to support Tim and maybe get Sam to give him a chance.

Yes, he knew it wouldn't be easy. It was very possible Alex would run away from him for asking this but he had to do it. Tim was his best friend, he didn't want to lose him again. _"And if Sam is the key to that…" _he thought while watching Scam and making a vow_. "Then I'll do everything I can to make this work." _

2:30 pm - Beverly Hills, The Groove

Quickly running into the small restaurant Darren skidded to a stop before looking around for Alex. He smiled when he saw her sitting at a table and he was glad she hadn't left even though he was a half hour late. Making a beeline through the other tables he got to her quickly and sat down. "Sorry I'm late," he said breathlessly, giving her a guilty smile, smiling harder when she said it was okay.

Catching his breath he took a sip of the water that was waiting for him. Putting it down he smiled. "Sorry," he said again. "I was with Tim and…" he trailed off when he saw her frown slightly and he knew Alex still didn't like his best friend. And he really wasn't comfortable with that. Smiling sadly he reached over and put his hand over hers making her look at him with a small blush, her frown gone but he knew he had to say this. "I wish you would give Tim a chance Alex. He's not that bad."

Biting her lip Alex knew Darren had seen her frowning at the mention of Scam's name. To be honest she had been trying and trying to accept that Tim was important to Darren but it was hard. With the way Scam had treated her and her friends, the multitude of times he had tried to kill them…she was having a hard time just seeing him as her boyfriend's bestest friend without remembering that had been one of her worst enemies. That and they way he kept harassing Sam…didn't help either.

Letting out a heavy sigh she smiled tightly. "...Well I would give him a chance… but he keeps bothering Sam," she mumbled knowing how Clover and her always heard Sam telling them Scam was constantly grabbing her or trying to talk to her. They saw him around too often to count too. And while she wanted to trust Darren's best friend she didn't want her best friend hurt either. Darren nodded knowing what she was talking about but it was a misunderstanding. Tim was in love with Sam and he didn't think any of them saw it for how deep it was. He hadn't seen it up until now either.

Taking a deep breath he spoke again. "I don't think he aims to bother her...there is more to it." Alex blinked in confusion. "...Like what?' she asked not understanding why else he would constantly be around Sam other than to harass her.

Biting his cheek Darren knew he couldn't outright tell Alex, Tim loved Sam. One, she would probably throw her smoothie on his head and try and snap him out of what he was sure she would declare "crazy thoughts" and two, he had promised Tim not to tell Alex. He was more scared of the latter because he knew he didn't want to piss Tim off. That was never a pretty sight and it was very likely Tim would strangle him if he found out he had told Alex, or in any case he'd receive at least a black eye.

Taking a different approach he smiled. "I don't know," he said with a chuckle. "He just talks about Sam often." Freezing on the spot, not getting why Scam would mention Sam often Alex clamped her hands harder around her glass. "He-he does?" she stuttered with her eyes wide in curiosity.

Choosing his words carefully Darren nodded. "Yes he thinks she's..." he paused wondering if he should say this before deciding it was okay. "Special." Hearing his last word Alex went totally tense. If she had been frozen before, NOW she was just about ready to faint from shock. Taking deep breaths she looked at Darren seriously. "He said that?" she asked in disbelief. Darren shrugged. "Yea… I can't get him to stop saying it."

Alex let out a gasp not liking where this was going. If Scam thought Sam was special…did that mean he….

"_No.." _Alex thought knowing it couldn't be. Scam had always hated Sam just like the rest of them. But why else would a man like Scam call Sam special? Unless he had feelings for her…Feelings that had developed because he couldn't remember who exactly Sam was. If he didn't remember that she was his enemy then he had no reason to hate her.

Chewing on her lip in concern knowing this wasn't something she was liking because it was quickly turning into a complicated mess she wondered if asking Darren to dissuade Scam from going after Sam was the right thing to do. While she knew Scam never listened to anyone, he wouldn't ignore his best friend would he? _"I hope not," _she thought, mustering up her courage as she opened her mouth to ask Darren to stop Tim before he did something to hurt Sam only to have him give her a small frown as if he already knew what she was going to say and didn't like it. She gulped as he frowned harder and she realized Tim was too important to Darren for her to ask this of him. Letting out a small sigh she looked away unsure of what to do now. Darren had been her last hope.

Seeing how sad Alex looked Darren sighed, putting his hand over hers again and giving it a firm squeeze. "Alex please look at me," he whispered making her lift her eyes and look at him again and when she did he smiled sadly. "Tim's my BEST friend, he's as close to me as Clover and Sam are to you…do you understand why I can't turn my back on him?" Listening to him Alex nodded slowly knowing if either of her friends were in Scam's situation she wouldn't turn on them either.

Seeing her nod Darren continued. "I know I love you," he said suddenly making her mouth part because he had never said that so clearly before. He gave her a small smile. "But I only got to know you because of Tim. He's the one who pushed me to you, gave me the chance to get to know you." He smiled harder when Alex nodded and he knew she remembered that was true. It was true they both owed him. And he knew he had to do this for an even bigger reason. He felt this was his duty.

"_I may have not been able to save him when he turned evil and threw his life away the first time…but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen again,"_ he said to himself knowing he had always felt like a bad friend for letting Tim down in his time of need. Even if he had been in the wrong, he could have tried harder to bring him back on the right side. Now that he had this chance to fix the past he wasn't going to ruin it.

"Alex…" he started slowly knowing this was going to be hard to say. "Darren?" she asked questioningly. Building up all his courage he looked her in the eyes with seriousness before speaking what was on his mind. "Listen. I think…." he took another breath and tried again. "I think Tim needs this. In any case Sam's a good distraction. He…" he chose his words carefully. "Tim likes her and maybe this is why despite being on so many missions with her, he hasn't remembered anything about SAM being his enemy," he said, telling Alex what he had speculated from what Tim had told him.

Watching her chew on her lower lip in pent up worry he knew she knew where he was going with this. It was also easy to tell Alex thought Sam was in danger and he wanted that to stop.

"Alex…Tim is not some kind of monster," he said making her face fall in guilt because she had always seen him like that. Looking at her firmly he knew he had to get rid of her doubts. "Has he hurt Sam ever since this accident happened?" he asked. Alex glared a little, ready to list the many times he had only to stop and freeze when she realized there were none. The most Scam had done was harmlessly tease Sam and try and spend time with her. That was all Sam had complained about, him following her around and that was it. He had never HURT her though.

Finding her silent Darren knew she was seeing his point. Biting her lip Alex nodded slowly. "I think you're …right," she said slowly making Darren smile. "He wont hurt her, let him be," he urged softly while holding her hand tighter and smiling joyfully.

Staying silent she knew Darren was asking a lot for her not to interfere in what Scam obviously felt for Sam but she had to admit he was right. _"Why __else is it that __S__cam doesn't remember anything despite being with __S__am so much? __"_ she asked herself though she already had her answer because Darren had implied it.

It was obvious to her now that it wasn't only Jerry's careful precautions, keeping Scam away from Terrance and W.O.O.H.P. prisons that was preventing the return of his memory. Her best friend was a huge part of it. And it seemed that Scam's feelings for her was what was largely blocking out what was in his brain somewhere. That Sam was his enemy ….and he hated her.

3:45 pm - Streets of Beverly Hills, Outside Mall

Juggling her shopping bags in her hands Clover shook her head in the redhead's direction again, just as she had been all day after she found out what Sam had gone and done last night after dropping her home. "I can't believe you Sam," she said, deep disappointment in her voice leaving Sam to sigh. _"Here she goes again," _Sam complained in her head while waiting for the same lecture she had heard at least 20 times by now.

Having heard her sigh Clover rolled her eyes. "Don't sigh Sammie," she muttered, stopping her feet and facing her best friend who clearly wasn't thinking straight nowadays. "I can't believe you went to Scam's house and actually THANKED him for 'saving' us," she said angrily. Getting a little peeved at the heavy amounts of emphasis on the words "save" and "us" Sam frowned slightly because whether or not Clover liked it, Scam HAD saved them. If he hadn't shown up she would have been captured too and judging by Terrance's plan possibly murdered.

Looking at the blonde pointedly she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "He saved YOU too." Clover looked as though she had been slapped. "He's still our enemy!" she squealed. "YOUR enemy!" she said trying to bring Sam back to her senses. Watching Sam sigh she knew she had to beat the reality that she seemed to be having trouble remembering nowadays into her brain.

"Sammie…you're not safe around him," she whispered, frustrated. "You need to remember that and try to convey that to him too!" she snarled before waving a hand in Sam's face who was just listening quietly. "I mean hello! YOU are the one who complains a lot about him following you like some…some lost puppy!" She screamed giving her a reality check, annoyed at the mixed messages Sam sent out. On one hand she would spend their time complaining on an on about how aggravating Scam was and then on the other she would be supporting him like this. It was really irritating.

Letting out a sigh Sam nodded slowly knowing her conflicted feelings when it came to Scam, whether she should see him as an evil sociopath for his past or a good, slightly intimidating jerk for the present were becoming apparent to her friends. It wasn't easy on her either. She knew she didn't want to like him at all but sometimes she couldn't help the way he made her feel. Last night…showing up like some knight in shining armour, it had left an effect on her. One she didn't enjoy but she couldn't help but see him differently. Knowing she couldn't think this way she sighed harder before glancing at Clover crossly. "Well what do YOU think I should do Clover?" She asked, practically begging for a solution to sort out her messed up mind. "What would you do if you were in my place?"

Clover let out a little snort as she rolled her eyes. "Psh…come on Sam," she said sounding peeved. "I would never BE in this situation. I mean if you don't like a guy, how hard is to get rid of him?" she asked although knowing the matter was more complicated than just that. She knew if Scam was someone like Arnold who was a nerd and never got any attention Sam wouldn't be having such a hard time ignoring him.

Sadly for all of them Scam was no nerd, yes he was smart as hell but even worse he was also damn attractive, a point Mandy had been making frequently ever since Scam had come to drop Sam off to school.

Brushing off that annoying thought she looked at Sam who was biting her lip nervously. "You're much too nice Sam!" she shouted while waving a hand in exasperation. Watching Sam look confused she decided to elaborate further. "Be mean to him, hurt his feelings and then he'll back off ASAP!" she hissed leaving Sam to sigh knowing being mean was not something she was good at and even if she was (it wasn't like she hadn't tried to get him to stop already) she knew it would never work. He'd find a way to make her pay for it.

Biting her lip as she listened to Clover berate Sam, Alex couldn't help but reflect on what Darren and her had talked about. She wasn't sure being mean to Scam or attempting to hurt him were good ideas. While Clover may want to tell Scam to back off, she knew what Jerry had warned them of over and over again. Scam's happiness was key.

Alex bit her lip while thinking, _"What if S__am treating him badly ca__uses__ something bad? __What if it brings him back to the time Sam was really fighting him and was his enemy?" _Paling at that thought she sighed again remembering what else Darren had said. He had told her that Scam wasn't a threat and the more she thought about it the more tempted she was to believe that was true. Was Sam even in danger around Scam the way Clover was saying?

"_He likes __her... __" _she told herself_. "He__ wouldn't hurt her right? __" _she wondered though knowing that he hadn't hurt her yet and it didn't look like he was going to. Knowing she wanted to say something Alex had to stop herself when she realized that if she did suddenly start taking Scam's side then Clover would just say that she was talking nonsense because she was dating Darren, Tim Scam's best friend and that of course she would support Scam to impress him. Letting out a sigh because she didn't want to hear that accusation she could only hope Sam would see it on her own in time. That if Scam continued not to hurt her then she'd pick up on what was really going on. Sam was a smart girl and it had been months already. Sooner or later she would see the truth.

Listening to Clover prattling on and on about how evil Scam was and how monstrous he was and what a complete bastard he was Sam couldn't help but be annoyed. She was getting tired of hearing this rant over and over and she knew why. To be honest he didn't seem like a huge threat to her at the moment. Sure he followed her around and annoyed her to death but he also…Sam blushed softly while ignoring Clover who was still ranting. _"Sc-Tim has a lot of redeeming qualities," _she thought remembering the last few months and realizing again that he was kind of sweet.

She still remembered how he had shown up at her doorway to thank her for saving his life, how he had jumped into an ocean to rescue a small boy, how he had helped save her friends' lives, her life over and over, how he always tried to cheer her up_…._

"_The list goes on and on…" _she thought smiling at all the acts of kindness Scam had done over the past months. She had never thought she'd ever think of HIM this way for being good instead of evil. Realizing how she was ignoring her best friend and completely absorbed by thoughts of the man she should never be thinking about Sam cursed at herself in her mind before letting her thoughts go. She shouldn't be thinking of Tim Scam in this way. Ever.

Looking up at Clover, Sam gave her a nervous smile. "Can we talk about something else? Grad maybe? It's in a few months." Giving her a pointed look Clover knew Sam was trying to change the subject from Scam to something else just so she wouldn't have to hear her telling her Scam was evil. But that was important, even more than, dare she say it, what she was going to wear at her graduation prom.

Putting her hand on Sam's shoulder Clover took a step closer to her and looked her in the eye.. "I hope you know how to handle Scam, Sam…" she whispered seriously, letting Sam know this wasn't an issue that could easily be ignored. Gulping Sam listened to her best friend's words of advice.

"You can't let your guard down, he'll hurt you somehow," Clover finished leaving Sam to nod her head in agreement because she knew she had to remember that. Just now she had been thinking Scam was kind of sweet and that was a problem she had to deal with. Pulling away from Clover, Sam smiled. "Don't worry I can handle Scam," she said firmly before moving to walk towards Clover's car again, where they had been headed before this entire discussion over Scam had begun. "So what colour are you thinking of wearing?" Sam asked, speaking of prom dresses and hoping Clover would let the topic of Scam go. It never made her comfortable to have to hear about how evil he was.

Smiling Clover shrugged. "Well I'm not sure yet but I'm thinking pink maybe-" she stopped when she saw the floor under Sam's feet moving. Letting out a heavy sigh Clover pointed to Sam's feet and Sam bit her lip knowing she was about to be W.O.O.H. for another mission. A mission with Tim Scam.

"Speak of the Devil," Clover mumbled before looking at Sam with dead seriousness. "Sammie, just remember what I said okay?" she said while watching the redhead fall through the cracks in the floor. "I will," Sam said quickly before she disappeared from sight.

3:56 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Falling through the tunnel it didn't take Sam long to fall on the other body that was there struggling to sit up straight and she didn't have to open her eyes to know that the hard, muscular exterior under hers was Tim Scam's.

Blushing severely she tried to untangle her limbs from his and sit up. "Sorry," she mumbled knowing falling on him over and over had to hurt. Pushing her hair out of his face Scam took a moment to study her before he smirked. "Hmm Samantha…" he said while making no move to separate his leg that was twisted around hers as they lay on the couch in a tangled heap. Looking her in the eyes intently he smirked. "Do you really think I'd ever mind…." he trailed his eyes down her body on top of his. "This?"

Sam bit her lip softly feeling her face grow hot as she felt him drape his arms around her waist and pull her down closer on top of him until her chest was back on his and her nose was brushing against his strong, slightly crooked one. And she had no idea why she couldn't just move. Despite everything Clover had said only moments ago , the reminders she had been given that this man was danger wrapped in chaos, all she could do was stare into his warm, fascinating eyes and want to do nothing else.

Hearing Jerry clearing his throat suddenly and breaking the moment, Scam let out a small sigh before glancing at the old man who was waiting patiently. Wrapping his arms around Sam tighter and keeping her body on top of his because she wasn't pulling away just yet and he wanted to make the most of her trance, Scam smiled. ""Hey there Jerry. another mission?" he asked.

Nodding Jerry returned Tim's smile. He knew he was finally comfortable giving him a mission after many days. Now that his brother Terrance was safely locked away in jail he was able to rest a little easy. _"Thank God for that," _Jerry thought, letting out a calm breath before answering his favourite agent's question. "Today you'll be going all the way to the heart of the Antarctic," he said leaving Sam to narrow her eyes.

"What for?" she asked wondering what any criminal would be doing in that kind of climate and isolation. Pressing his hand into her back, Scam spoke before Jerry could. "To freeze like ice cubes," he said smugly, letting out a chuckle at her annoyed face.

Rolling her eyes Sam knew she had been asking for the mission. Opening her mouth to tell him that she stopped when he gripped her tighter leaving her to gasp when he dug his fingertips into the sides of her waist. Her throat growing dry she looked down at him only to find him staring at her with dark, smouldering eyes filled with intent. And she could feel her skin burning.

"Ti-tim?" she stuttered questioningly in a whisper. Enjoying the way she said his name Scam pulled her closer and whispered lowly so that Jerry wouldn't hear their private conversation. "Don't worry though...you won't freeze," he said determinedly while running a hand down her back and tracing her spine with his thumb. Feeling her tense he breathed out, "I'll keep you nice and..." he smirked suggestively. "Toasty."

Try as she might Sam couldn't control the blush on her face as the meaning behind his words was clear to her. _"Pervert," _she thought only blushing harder as he smirked all over again and spoke to her. "After all….it's my job to protect you," he said giving her an innocent look free of any dishonourable trace but she knew he wasn't innocent at all.

Watching her looking at him doubtfully Scam couldn't help but enjoy it. He seriously couldn't help himself when she looked at him like that, as if she knew what he was thinking. _"All it does is make me want to be…." _he licked his lips discreetly and smirked. _"__**Inappropriate **__again…just in the event that this time…she might like it and realize how I feel about her." _

Still smirking he traced his hands up and down her back enjoying how she was writhing in his hold but not thinking of simply pushing herself off him. "It's my duty to protect you, and your…." Taking this one step further because so far he had been getting away with it, he made her gasp and bite her lip when he ran his hand along the waistline of her jeans and hooked his thumb into the belt loops slightly tugging there. Looking her in her widened eyes he whispered deeply. "…Beautiful body," he finished with a teasing smirk.

Blushing beet red Sam suddenly realized how close they were to each other and she wondered why she hadn't noticed that before and…was that his hand pressing on her thigh now? Realizing that it was, Sam controlled her blush as best she could before slapping his hand away and enjoying how he jumped a little. Pulling away she shot him a glare. "Not necessary, thank you!" she said retorting to his statement , sitting up with a huff.

"_Feisty," _Scam thought while rubbing his hand that was stinging from being slapped. Tim glanced at Jerry who was laying out the gadgets for the mission. Seeing that he was occupied and wanting revenge on the pretty redhead who had just hit him like some mosquito that needed to be shooed away, Scam quickly grabbed hold of her arm pulled her back down on him leaving her to squeal loudly. Turning around at the strange sound Jerry cocked an eyebrow while wondering why Sam was still laying on Scam when they had been W.O.O.H. moments ago.

"Is something wrong? " he asked making Scam smirk in delight and Sam turn redder than a stop sign. "No," she said quickly while relaxing her body and trying to kick Scam without being noticed. "You were giving out gadgets?" she said helpfully leaving Jerry to go back to describing the mission again before she gave a glare to the man smirking while gripping her arms tightly. "It's more than necessary," he whispered continuing his earlier statement about how she needed him to defend her. "You know you need me," he said arrogantly leaving her jaw to drop open in shock at his arrogance. "I DO NOT!" Sam hissed quietly.

Shaking his head in amusement Scam knew he hadn't been talking about her needing him to save her cute, little butt on missions but because he felt they belonged together and she needed him as badly as he needed her. Deciding not to go there seeing that she looked just about ready to rip out his hair he decided to manipulate his words instead.

"Oh?" he said innocently. "Didn't you just thank me yesterday for my help?" he said smirking because he knew he'd be winning this round of their usual banter. Clamping her mouth shut Sam blushed in embarrassment knowing that sadly, he had a point. _"Damn him," _she thought angrily knowing she hated him being right. Finding her silent Scam smirked harder. "Well Sam?" he said teasingly while enjoying her silence. "Sammie?" he said more tenderly as his eyes grew darker and he slowly tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and pushed his face loser to hers until she could see his eyes peering right into hers.

Saying nothing Sam could only feel her heart beating in her eardrums, it was beating so hard right now that she could feel herself shuddering in his grip and he wasn't even really gripping her anyway. Why couldn't she just bring herself to pull away? Sam let out a grateful sigh when Jerry spoke in the next second breaking the moment and rescuing her. "Off you go then," Jerry said.

Pulling herself away and standing up, Sam took a deep breath before she moved and picked up the gadgets they had been issued. Smiling at Jerry she whispered, "We won't let you down Jer."

Still sitting on the couch and missing her body pressing into his Scam soon felt a smile erupt on his lips. He was happy that she has said "We" not "I", this meant that she was talking about them as a team.

Watching her from the back Scam stood up and moved to get his gadgets while his eyes never left her. _"M__ayb__e I'm __finally starting to become more to her than __just the__ pain she treat__s__me__ as__,"_ he thought while moving past her towards where G.L.A.D.I.S. was. Discreetly brushing against her side with his hand, when he saw her blush from the corner of his eye he wondered if he was right.

11:30 pm - Somewhere in Antarctica, Abandoned Log Cabin

Stepping inside the old cabin Sam glared in annoyance at her surroundings. All she could see was one single room with a small bed and a torn up couch on the side, a fireplace with no wood, and total darkness.

"_Great," _she thought sourly beyond peeved that it had come to this. The mission unfortunately was not complete as the man they had been chasing after that was trying to melt the glaciers in Antarctica in a sad attempt to end with world with flooding had slipped out of their grasp a few hours ago and they hadn't been able to track him in the desolate atmosphere.

"_And we certainly can't find him now," _she thought sadly remembering Scam's words, the same words he had used to get her to stop her attempts to catch the villain and find a place to rest for the night. She gulped dryly knowing she hadn't wanted to do this and if it wasn't too dark for her to even see her hand in front of her face she would still be out there trying to end the mission so she could go home where she was safe. Taking a step away from the man who was next to her studying their surroundings, Sam felt her body shrink in herself as if it was trying to hide.

On the mission while there were still people around she was okay but she really…didn't want to be alone with him.

Knowing how conflicted she was over whether he was good or bad and even worse knowing how he was never able to keep his hands off her Sam knew she was extremely opposed to spending the night with him. _"Who knows what he'll do to me?" _she thought, going pale and biting her lip at the thought. She had been avoiding this, having to spend a night with him during an overnight mission and up until now luck had been on her side but today it seemed to have run out. For the first time, despite all her efforts she was stuck alone, at night with Tim Scam in a lonely, abandoned cabin where he could easily take advantage of her.

Feeling Clover's warnings over and over in her head and not wanting to give him that chance Sam immediately thought of a way to avoid being with him and she soon found herself heading back outside. The cabin had a small porch, yes it would be cold but at least she would be safe out there because she was sure Scam would take the bed and hopefully stay there all night.

Scam who had been pushing logs into the fireplace and starting a fire picked up on the sounds of her footsteps and turned his head, frowning in confusion when he saw her going back out to freeze. "Where are you going?" he asked making her freeze in her tracks. Biting her lip and keeping her back to him Sam mentally cursed at him for noticing her, she had been hoping to slip out undetected.

"Outside," she said bluntly not wanting to say why she was ready to die of multiple frostbites instead of stay inside. Confused as ever Scam stood up not understanding why on earth Sam was leaving a nice, warm fire and going out again. Sure the room was small and shabby but it was better than sleeping on a pile of snow.

"Why?" he asked while watching her tense even more. Almost chewing through her lip out of nervousness Sam struggled to find the right words to get this over with as soon as possible. "Because…because…" she took a deep breath, turning and giving him a frown. "I want to."

Raising an eyebrow Scam crossed his arms over his chest. "You want to die?" he asked bluntly, making it sound as ridiculous as he knew it was. Sam rolled her eyes. "I won't die." Scam took a step closer to her and looked at her pointedly. "You won't survive out there all night, stay inside where it's warm."

Clenching her fists at her sides because he wouldn't back down Sam shook her head. "I said I want to go outside," she said dismissingly before moving to go. Blinking a few times as confused as hell as to why she was acting so stubborn and odd Scam found himself thirsting for an explanation.

Reaching out he grabbed her arm, leaving her to squeal and writhe to get away and he couldn't understand why. "What the hell Sam?" he muttered while forcing her to turn around even though she was digging her heels into the cracked floor and trying to make him stop with every ounce of her strength. Making her look at him he let out a sigh. "What's the problem?" he asked softly wanting to deal with whatever it was so that his Sam wouldn't freeze to death. He wasn't sure why she looked so frightened when all he wanted to do was take care of her.

Looking at him with a heated glare Sam knew she couldn't trust him not to take advantage of her, and exploit such a convenient situation. _"How can I?" _she thought in panic. After all just some hours ago, in Jerry's office he had been touching her shamelessly. No it wasn't even that, he had been downright undressing her with his eyes and now he had her all ALONE. There was no way Scam was going to give this chance up if she let him have things his way. She was sure he had already thought it all over what being locked in one room with her meant. She was sure he had already analyzed just how much he could get away with. She shuddered at the thought remembering how Clover had warned her to take caution and she'd be a complete idiot if she chose to ignore her advice.

Wanting to scream that HE was the problem right into his face, Sam resisted that urge, opting instead to smack his hand away from her arm and go outside before he could even move to stop her.

Watching her slam the door in his face Scam's eyes grew dark with anger and he couldn't help the way his jaw was tensing out of frustration. How dare she leave him without an answer? Knowing he had, had enough of her silly, little mood swing as she had been **perfectly** okay on the mission Scam found himself ripping open the door she had slammed and going outside after her before he could stop himself.

Reaching outside quickly, his eyes narrowed in annoyance when he saw her sitting huddled up on the tiny chair on the porch and attempting to sleep there. "_You have got to be kidding me," _he thought in disbelief before realizing that asking nicely was doing nothing and he really wasn't a patient man to begin with which made this even harder. _"I'll just deal with her in the best way I know then,"_ he thought, glaring because it had come to this but he wasn't willing to let her freeze in her sleep. He wouldn't allow it even if he had to carry her inside kicking and screaming and strap her down to the bed with rope.

Taking a breath to calm himself because he knew he was ready to do just that Scam slowly began to talk. "I'm only going to say it once…." he said as he took steps to be closer to her and crossed his arms over his chest while giving her a pointed look. "Are you going to get your butt inside, or no?" Scam asked making her glare at his choice of words. You would think a man with his IQ would know when to stop harassing someone, but no, Tim Scam liked to play dumb.

Dripping her gaze across his form she could clearly see how much like a predator he looked with his eyes glinting with frustration, fixed on her while he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, his muscles flexing below his black, sleeveless shirt as he had taken his jacket off while lighting the fire, and with a distinct look of dominance on his features showing her his strength and she knew she'd be a rag doll in his hands…if she gave him the chance to play with her.

Terrified at that idea, Sam shook her head before giving him a vicious glare and pointing her finger at him while scowling now having had enough.. "No! Do what ever you want! I'm not spending the night in the same room with you!" she roared.

Scam raised an eyebrow at her outburst. Honestly, she was making it sound like he was demanding sex from her instead of asking her to just sleep inside where it was warm instead of being stuck outside in subzero temperatures where she was turning into a popsicle.

"Why are you objecting to sleep in the same room?" he asked again knowing he hadn't gotten and answer to that and making her sigh. Knowing she didn't want to put the idea into his head just in case he didn't have it already (something she highly doubted) she simply shot him another glare. "I said no! That's all there is to it!"she screamed indignantly.

"Why?" he asked again making her want to tear her hair out by the roots. Why couldn't he just take NO for an answer?

"I don't need to justify myself to you!" she snapped. Scoffing, Scam shook his head not understanding why such a smart girl was acting like a total idiot. Sure he had known her friends were back and stuffing negative ideas into her head about him and things would be tough again but this was even more ridiculous than he had ever imagined. And that was saying a lot considering he had taken Clover and her twit-like nature into consideration when preparing for the worst-case scenario after bringing them back.

Running his eyes down her shivering form he raised another eyebrow. "So… you'd rather become a human popsicle?" Clenching her teeth together and realizing that what Clover had said about him being evil and annoying was true, Sam shook her head. "YES!"

Now more annoyed than ever Scam threw her a glare. "Why? What do you think is gonna happen if you do, hmm?" he asked, his eyes narrowing when he saw her eye twitch. And he was starting to see what this was all about and if he was right about what was going through her mind…. then he had to admit that Sam had a colourful imagination and really thought lowly of him. That wasn't something he liked. That wasn't something he liked at all.

Muttering under her breath, knowing she was on the verge of breaking Sam found herself screaming again. "I don't even want to think about it!" she spat. Nodding his head because now any doubts he had had on what she was thinking were nearly gone Scam glared heatedly. "What is it?" he hissed. "You think I'm going to pounce on you or something?" he screamed now beyond aggravated with the redhead who liked to think he was some kind of rapist.

"Possibly!" Sam blurted out now too angry to restrain herself any longer. Falling silent for a moment, Tim gave her a look of disgust. Was this all she thought about him? That he talked to her and spent time with her and tried to get to know her just because he wanted to get her into bed?

"_What the hell does she take me for?" _he found himself thinking angrily. He was no hormone-crazed teenager who would be looking for the chance to jump a girl when she was vulnerable. Yes he liked to bother her and make her squirm because he couldn't help himself around her. It was because he loved her. He didn't lust her, and even if he did, it wasn't to that extreme where he couldn't control himself. Scam knew he would never hurt her, and part of him was deeply insulted that she could even think he would. What bothered him more was that he had no idea why. Why was it that Sam thought so wrongly of him?

"_She's acting like I'm some criminal with a rap sheet that includes rape," _he thought angrily knowing he was no such man. It was true that he wanted her, wanted her with every fibre of his being, more than anything he had ever wanted in all his life BUT there was a line he wouldn't cross no matter how frustrated he got or how long he had to wait. Looking at her in disappointment, Tim knew he had honestly thought she knew that but now it seemed she had taken his feelings in a whole other direction.

One he didn't like one bit.

"Oh so that's what this nonsense is about?" he asked now breathing deeply and trying not to outright growl. And before he could stop himself he finally said the words he had been trying not to. "You think I'm going to rape you."

Her eyes widening quickly Sam went paler than the snow surrounding her as she sat there suddenly as still as a statue. After a moment she opened her mouth slowly. "…What?" Sam squeaked out, a little afraid at the fact that he had just said that so bluntly when she had been terrified to even bring that word on her tongue.

"No?" he asked with an innocent face before he smirked. "I think you do think that Sammie. Heh. That's funny. You don't believe you could fight me if I tried right?" Her jaw dropping open at his words Sam glared heatedly. "WHAT?" she screamed, not believing the nerve of this man. She was a trained super spy and a strong girl and he knew that.

"_How dare he say that!" _Sam thought in a defensive rage while watching him only smirk harder as if her angry face didn't bother him one bit. Watching her with a cool smirk Scam shrugged passively "Of course. Why else wouldn't you want to sleep in the same room?" he whispered. "You know you wouldn't be able to do anything…" he looked her in the eyes before speaking in a matter-of-fact tone. "If tried to rape you."

"Shut up!" Sam screamed now ready to tackle him to the ground and knock him out so he'd shut that rude mouth of his. His smirk never leaving his face because he knew he was getting under her skin (something he seemed to be able to do very easily) he only took a step closer to her silently before giving her a challenging stare. "No." Hearing his refusal to stop this Sam felt her veins rush with rage and she knew she was close to slapping him.

Staying silent Tim kept his gaze on Sam taking note of how she was huffing and puffing in anger and how her fists were curled on her lap displaying the pure, unhampered rage she was feeling right now. And he knew he was close to setting her off but that didn't stop him. There was a thing or two he had to set straight with Sam Simpson.

Scam glared angrily. He couldn't help but be furious that she thought he would rape her. What had he ever done to receive such a derogatory title? Scowling in rage he suddenly stopped after a moment, his eyes widening as another thought came to him that explained why Sam was acting like this.

And suddenly he know just how to deal with her. Flickering his eyes over to the uncomfortable looking redhead, Scam smirked to himself. _"Well if she thinks me raping her is a good enough excuse to come outside then I have an even better answer as to why she can't sleep in the same room as me," _he thought knowing he had figured it all out. And sadly for her…it had nothing to do with the word 'rape'.

Walking closer to her he let out a small chuckle, catching her attention and making her glare harder. "Actually, it's not even that is it?" he whispered, a crueller smirk now playing on his lips leaving her to curl up in her seat and grow afraid. For some reason Tim Scam looked a lot like Tim Scam right now.. the way he once used to be.

Watching her squirming in her spot he took no mercy on her as came closer and closer to her until he was right in front of her and his shadow was looming down onto her smaller form. Looking down at her he smirked even harder. "You know you have no self control." He said suddenly leaving her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. _"What the hell is he talking about?"_ she wondered in bewilderment.

Looking at the confusion on her face he threw his head back and laughed for a good few moments before craning his head forward and looking at her predatorily. "Oh come on," he spat suddenly as he began to lean down to be closer to her and soon Sam was trapped between the backing of the chair and his body.

Placing his hands on the armrests he looked at her mercilessly. "You know what this is REALLY about Samantha…" he hissed making her bite her lip nervously. She really didn't like the way he was talking to her or looking at her right now. His eyes were dark and there was a glint of accusation in his heady gaze as he kept staring at her. Sam gulped. He was acting like she was a criminal and he was a cop and he had been interrogating her and had suddenly caught onto some major incriminating evidence. And she had no idea…why.

Shaking her head quickly while leaning back as far as the chair would permit in an attempt to escape his body that kept coming closer Sam whispered sharply, "I have NO idea what you're talking about." Raising an eyebrow Scam only chuckled. "Looks like I'm going to have to spell it out for ya," he said teasingly while bringing his chest even closer to her and speaking darkly.

"This entire… good-girl image you show others is just an act…" he whispered while taking one hand off an armrest and gripping one of her arms tightly.

Sam let out a gasp, going rigid on the spot when she felt his fingers pressing hard into her skin, through her skin-tight spy suit and she looked straight at him with a glare, ready to ask for an explanation for his odd behaviour only to fall silent at the sight of his face. He was simply looking at her with a dark, heartless smirk that told her there was worse to come.

Liking how he had all her attention all to himself Scam slowly grabbed her other arm roughly, ignoring her shudder and leaned down even closer until he was completely at eye-level with her.

Looking at threateningly he spoke in a deep, low, whisper filled with malice. "And you know that if you could get away with it Sam…." he drawled out, slightly pulling her to him before looking her in her widened eyes, dead centre with a teasing stare and an open smirk on his lips.

"…You would love to spend the night with me."

* * *

…..

..

..

.

Ahem.

*Scam's amnesia took him back 3 years so he thinks he's 27 instead of 30.

Anyway, I dunno if that was an evil cut-off I thinkkkkkkk it was. Oh well.

**Please review **because it really means more than I can say. :D

And…. if I get some reviews fast I'll try to have the next chapter up in a a few weeks instead of a month.

Oh and don't think Terrance is done. In the next chapter(and more) he'll be causing some chaos and things WILL get a little out of control. And Scam's no where near free from his past either (this will become VERY apparent really, really, REALLY soon).

K, so that's my major spoilers.

_So…__**review**__ if you wanna know what happens next….._

…_Or else you may never.._

…_**NEVER find out. **_

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

Thanks,

Cresenta's Lark


	14. Too Close For Comfort

HIYA! :)

Okay so first off I am soooooooo sorry about the ridiculous amount of TIME it took for me to have this up. :( But if you guys read Have Me Met? (my last oneshot) You know why I haven't been updating.

_BUT I am back now! :D And Proposal, Unlikely Intrusion and Rough Waters will all be updated SOON. (I aim to lol)_

So yea this is the next chapter to Remember Me? And I just want to say **thanks** for all the awesome reviews!

**PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING **so I know you guys want more of this story. :) Thanks again!

Now onto the chapter lol.

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies is not MINE. Never will be...wait a minute. Okay, IF I become a billionaire/millionaire then I will buy it over and make Sam/Scam real. (Ivy you are my official partner in writing Sam/Scam episodes, be ready for that. :P If it happens. MUAHAHAHAH!)

Enjoy!

* * *

11:55 pm - Somewhere in the Arctic, Abandoned Log Cabin

Staring at him with wide, shocked eyes, Sam took deep breaths before managing to find her voice. "Wha..." she croaked out before speaking louder and giving him a monster glare. "What did you say?" she snarled. Scam only shrugged as he looked her in the eye. "You heard what I said," he whispered firmly leaving a look of disgust to cross Sam's features as she realized he thought of her as some slut that would jump him any chance she got.

Angry and humiliated, unable to stop herself Sam raised her hand to slap him across the face. Smirking, he caught it with ease and held her wrist in his grip. Squeezing it slightly Scam looked her in the eye and gave her an innocent look. "Oh what's this, hmm?..." he asked as he glanced back at her hand that was twisting in his grip, still aiming to reach his face. His gaze flickered back to her fuming face and he smirked deeply. "Another excuse to touch me?"

Gasping at his words, Sam shot him a hot glare before jerking her hand out of his grip and holding it in her lap as she looked down at the floor in fury. Watching her mutter curses under her breath Scam knew he was getting to her. Shrugging again he spoke in a teasing tone. "Hey no point getting mad," he said leaving her to shoot her head up and give him another glare. Her nostrils flaring Sam spoke through gritted teeth. "No point getting mad?" she screamed while bunching her fists in rage. "You just basically called me a desperate..." she broke off and let out a huff, too embarrassed and angry to say the rest.

Knowing he had hit the mark by the anger on her face and how upset she looked, Scam spoke again. "Well that's the feeling I get when you act like this," he said coolly leaving Sam to cringe as she looked at him in raw disgust._ "How does me trying to stay away from him make it look like I want him?" _she thought, confused because she was sure any girl who wanted a guy would use any chance she got to throw herself at him. And her? She had gotten plenty of chances to do that.

Over the last months she had gotten a whole lot of opportunities to jump in his arms, to kiss his big mouth shut, to touch him all over. "_But I didn't do it," _she thought, knowing that was supposed to prove she didn't, that she DID not at all whatsoever want him in any way. But for some reason he didn't get that. No, he didn't see how she gave up every chance to touch him.

_"Take today for instance," _Sam thought angrily. Just today she had crashed on him on that old couch in Jerry's office. If she had wanted she could have easily dug her body into that muscular exterior of his and gotten away with it. But she hadn't._ "And that other time too," _Sam thought, glaring at Scam because he dared to think of her as desperate to have him after how well she had proven otherwise just today._ "While we had been running after that criminal and had to hide in that dark, cramped place," _she frowned remembering how easily she could have kissed him right then and there, his lips had been barely an inch away from hers and she could have easily gotten away with it.

_"But again, I didn't do it," _her glare grew harder as she looked at the accusing look he was giving her that was branding her as woman that was just dying to get her hands on him. How could he even think she wanted to spend a night with him after all that overwhelming proof that said otherwise? It just didn't make sense. Scam was a smart man, he was more than capable of seeing the obvious signs of disinterest she was showing him.

_"Unless he's ignoring them because he's a pig with a royal ego that thinks that every girl wants him just because he thinks he's all that," _she thought angrily as she tried to ignore how pretty his eyes looked under the moonlight as he sat there so close to her. Tearing her eyes away from him Sam bit her cheek as she thought incessantly. Was Scam's ego all there was to why he was saying she was into him? After a few moments of thinking Sam nodded her head to herself. Of course. That was it. What else could it be? He was just trying to blame her for his stupid beliefs.

Suddenly freezing Sam found herself squirming in her chair as another thought that she hadn't had before, that could also explain why Scam might have said she wanted him came to her. _"Unless he thinks that..." _she gulped. _"That I'm using the hard to get routine to lure him into...oh god," _Sam thought, her face twisting in unease.

Was that honestly what she looked like? Had all her carefulness around him, all her efforts to look like she didn't want him, led him to this sick idea? That she was trying to aggravate him enough to snap and drag her off to bed? Looking at him with her eyes in narrow slits of rage and repulsion, Sam knew just how to get that wrong idea out of his head.

"You're wrong, Scam!" she spat viciously, drawing his gaze back to her. "Am I?" he said and Sam could hear all the mockery in his tone. Wanting him to take her seriously Sam moved and grabbed the collar of his jacket. Looking him right in his eyes, she brought her face close enough so that her nose was practically touching his and then she glared hard. "Listen you..." she spat. "I don't want you and I never, ever will. Got it?" she snapped.

Smirking, Scam raised his hands and took hers, coolly pushing them off his collar. Straightening his jacket out again he ran a hand through his hair before looking at her calmly. And something about his lack of anger and rage at her screaming in his face, the words that should have hurt his ego made Sam squirm. Why wasn't he furious right now?

Seeing all the confusion on her face Scam had to work hard not to let out a chuckle. She just didn't get him did she? Did she really think he'd get mad over that? _"I'm known for my hot temper, I'll admit..." _he thought, smirking at how almost everyone who knew him knew that fact well. _"But why would I get angry when I can just manipulate her words into serving my purpose?" _he thought, his smirk growing because he knew he was more of a manipulation kinda guy than an angry one. And if Sam didn't know that yet, then she would now for sure. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I highlyyyyyyy doubt that Sammie," he said teasingly.

Snarling at his words, Sam was now ready to tackle him to the ground and tear his chocolate-coloured hair out by the roots. And she was about to do that until she realized that if she did, then he'd just say she was looking for excuses to touch him. With that in mind she forced herself to let go of the temptation of ripping out his hair. _"Damn him,"_ she thought as she bunched up her fists and looked at him with rage.

Baring her teeth she just watched him standing there look one hundred percent self-assured, as if he was confident that what he had said about her tonight was the utmost, undeniable truth. _"It isn't!" _she screamed in her head knowing it was not and never would be.

But seeing the smirk on his lips she knew he didn't care what she thought. For him, only HIS thoughts mattered and right now he was dead set on the idea that she wanted to spend the night with him. Growling in frustration Sam knew she needed him to let that disturbing thought go before he went and told someone else about it. She did NOT need Clover to hear about this.

"Well how can I get rid of your doubts then?" she said, knowing she was lost as to how to prove it to him but just had to do it for the sake of her own sanity. Looking at her with his smirk stretching more on his lips, Scam tried not to laugh in her face. Pulling his Samantha's strings was simply way too easy. _"Especially for an expert like me,"_ he thought, knowing he got around by preying on people's insecurities, a habit of his that many associated with evil people but he had it despite being good.

Looking at her face he saw all the determination and will on her features and he knew she would do anything to prove him wrong right now. _"I have her now," _he thought, resisting the urge to kiss her and test her by seeing if she'd respond to it and sticking to his original plan.

All he wanted was for her to get a good night's rest and not freeze to death. And despite how much she had annoyed him tonight he knew he still only wanted just that much. Just to make sure she was okay and nothing more. Keeping his care and concern off his face because Sam had a hard time seeing it anyway, no matter how longingly he looked at her he kept his smirk up and gave her a small shrug. "Simple..." he said before looking her in the eye intently. "Spend the night with me."

Her jaw dropping open Sam curled herself up on the chair and pointed a finger at him shakily. "I am NOT sleeping with you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs leaving the snow balancing on the railings of the stairway and the roof of the small shack to twitter and fall down. Dusting snow off his black boots and shoulders, Scam let out a small chuckle having known that was exactly how Sam was going to take his words. He had already heard her horrified scream in his head before she had even opened her mouth and that was why he had said it in that way. He just loved pushing her buttons and getting her all hot and bothered.

Looking up at her he laughed again when he saw how she had wrapped her arms around her knees and was looking at him viciously as if telling him not to dare to touch her. That frown on her lips and the way her nose was flaring was undeniably adorable.

_"She looks like a soaked kitten," _he thought, laughing again at how the snow was making her hair wet but he stopped when he realized that she was well on her path of getting sick. Knowing that was just what he was trying to prevent, he looked at her with an innocent face. "Geez Sam, I meant spend the night in the same room," he whispered leaving her to uncurl her body and relax. Seeing her relax he smirked discreetly as he spoke again. "I didn't suggest that you should have se-"

"I get it!" Sam screamed, stopping him from saying the word and leaving him to laugh. Ignoring his laughter Sam blushed hard and deep knowing he was laughing at her for her orthodox ways. But it wasn't like she thought sex was a bad word, she just didn't want him talking about it for obvious reasons. Still blushing because he wouldn't stop chuckling, Sam got up and stomped past him.

Taking the moment he used to catch up to her, Sam took a deep breath then another, as she pushed her heated blush off her face. Feeling her blush finally fade, Sam raised her head and looked into the room she had agreed to spend the night in. And she immediately gulped when her eyes landed on the small bed, barely big enough to be called a single bed.

"Scared?" she heard Scam whisper suddenly in her ear, leaving wisps of her stray curls to play against her cheek and heat up her skin. Biting her lip hard when she thought she felt his lips brush the top of her ear, Sam shook her head. "No...no..." she said before turning around and glaring at him. "What's there to be scared of?" she asked before heading to the bed.

Smirking behind her Scam couldn't help but want to laugh again. Despite her will and fake show of guts he knew she was scared shitless at the thought of sharing a bed with him. He could see how her legs were shaking as she walked after all. Watching her lay down and fake a look of relaxation he shook his head in amusement before he went over to her. And the moment he got on the bed next to her and laid down Sam shot up from the mattress.

Looking at him she glared. "What are you doing on the bed?" she squeaked. Raising an eyebrow, Scam blinked in confusion. "What does it look like Sam? I'm sleeping," he said calmly. Her glare hardening Sam shook her head. "You can't sleep on the bed," she said firmly leaving his eyes to narrow and slowly Scam sat up as well. "Why not?" he asked innocently.

Rolling her eyes at the stupid question Sam looked down and took a deep breath wanting to just slap him right now. But remembering how he had just grabbed her wrist not too long ago and not wanting a repeat of that she thought of another way to force him off this bed. A smirk formed on her lips when she figured out what to say. "Because you said I had to spend the night in the same ROOM as you," she tapped the old mattress and smirked harder as she looked him in the eye. "Not on the same bed."

Watching his eyes widen Sam smirked again knowing Scam, being the smartass that he was hadn't thought of that loophole. But she had because she knew how to deal with men like him. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow she spoke in a demanding tone. "Get off the bed," she said victoriously before crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him expectantly.

Keeping his eyes on her face Scam smiled having liked her attempt at trying to beat him at his own game by twisting his words around. _"If only it was so easy though, Sam," _he thought, smirking, knowing two could play that game and he hadn't lost yet. He never lost.

Crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her teasingly he shrugged. "Ah, ah, ah Sammie..." he said making her eyes narrow and he chuckled knowing she had expected him to just leave her alone. Something he'd never ever do. When he heard her say his name questioningly he knew she was waiting for an explanation as to why he wasn't well away from her by now. Deciding to help her figure it out he began talking. "I know I said you had to sleep in the same room and not the same bed, Sam..." he let out a fake sigh. "And I still stand by that," he said, giving her a sweet smile despite the lost look she was greeting him with. And he knew she was wondering why he was on the bed as well if he was saying she didn't have to share it with him.

Watching her open her mouth he knew she was going to ask the same question but he cut her off with a small sigh. "Sam, you're more than welcome to leave the bed and sleep on the couch, I won't stop you."

Her eyes widening Sam looked at him in shock. "What?" She said, not having seen those words coming but Scam only shrugged. "I said you don't have to be on the bed with me." Rolling her eyes Sam shot him a glare. Seriously how low could this man go? He was going to sleep on the bed while he made her curl up on a broken, torn-up couch? Just because she wanted to protect her chastity from him?

_"Bastard," _she thought when she caught him smirking and she knew he thought she was going to shut up and just lay down because the couch looked bad and let him touch her wherever he wanted all night long.

_"It's not happening," _she thought with a huff before getting off the bed and marching over to the couch. Looking at the patchy, torn sofa, she gulped when she saw the springs sticking out of it and she knew if she did sleep on it she would be in a lot of pain. Hesitating to lay down she looked back at the bed longingly only to see Scam who had rolled over and was watching her with amused eyes as he propped his head up on his elbow.

"Well?..." he said, looking at her expectantly and making her glare at how much of an ass he was. Turning back to the couch she bit her lip before she propped down on it, knowing there was no way out of this. But the moment her back hit the couch she sank right through it and soon she was screaming as she fell into the hole of collapsed springs and padding and sat there with her arms and legs shooting out of the top awkwardly.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sam screamed, trying to get out of the trap she was in and her face flushed hard when she heard him laughing hard and deep as if she was some kind of clown._ "This is so __embarrassing__," _she thought as she twisted her limbs and fought to escape but she was stuck as she realized when her butt stayed firmly in place and she couldn't lift herself out despite all efforts.

Lowering her head in shame and sighing she knew she needed help. And because he was the only one here she knew it was his help she was going to have to ask for. Not wanting to spend the night in this awkward position, Sam swallowed her pride and called out to him to help her out. "Help!" she screamed but he just kept laughing at her.

Feeling her cheeks burn in humiliation, she tried again. "Tim, help me!" she shouted angrily wanting to throw something at him by this point. Laughing hard Scam shook his head feeling his stomach nearly ache from the extend of his chuckles. Looking at how her arms and legs were jutting out while she screamed at him, he felt the urge to take a photo of her like this just to blackmail her later on.

Moving to take out his phone and take a picture he soon decided against it, knowing he'd just piss her off more, something he was already too good at to need any more help. Letting out a small sigh and letting go of his laughter he walked over to her. Peering down at her and seeing her face all red and angry as she remained stuck he smirked. "The couch looks comfy Sam..." he said teasingly. "Much better than the bed, really." Rolling her eyes Sam huffed. "Shut up!" she snarled before speaking in a softer tone as she looked down and pouted. "And get me out of here."

Laughing at her bummed tone Scam decided to help her just because she looked so damn cute with that pout on her lips. Placing his foot on the edge of the couch, he reached down and took her arms, jerking on them. A moment later Sam screamed as she felt her body collide against his thanks to the force of his pull and before she knew it she had fallen forward and had taken him down with her.

Falling on his chest Sam blushed easily feeling his muscles against her as she lay atop him. Looking up she hoped he couldn't see her blush but she blushed harder, this time in embarrassment when she saw how her hair had hit his face and was now hiding him behind it. Raising her hand and pushing her hair away to let him breathe, Sam stopped when she saw him open his eyes and smile up at her.

And for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off his face as he gave her that thankful, sweet smile as he lay there with his hair now slightly scruffy and shirt somewhat disarrayed while he looked up at her as if she was his favourite person in the world.

Noting that Sam wasn't getting off him and was just looking at him unblinkingly, thinking they were making progress, Scam smiled harder and slowly moved his arm letting it drape around her waist. Keeping it there for a moment he smiled again when she didn't yell at him and just lay there above him, looking like she was in some kind of trance.

Encouraged by her silence, knowing better than to question it, he moved again and slowly squeezed the side of her waist. Pausing he waited for her to react in a bad way but when she didn't he kept going and gently traced his hands up her arms, feeling his way up them, taking in their slimness and strength that he knew she got from her missions before stopping at her shoulders where he pressed in with his palms, messaging her tired form. When she said nothing and seemed to be okay with him doing this, he moved again and continued exploring her spy-trained figure.

Bringing his hand to her back he moved it up and touched it in a straight line, running his palm upwards and tracing her spine. Feeling relaxed, Sam's mind shut itself off as her body took in how nice his hands, searing with warmth felt on her snow-cold skin, filling her with warmth and heat which was something she needed really badly right now as she was in the Arctic in the middle of nowhere, freezing in a shack. And unconsciously she leaned closer to him and gently rested her head on his chest while she let out a small moan of relaxation as he kept massaging her.

Tim's eyebrows rose as he felt her snuggling against him on her own for the first time and before he could stop himself he decided to take this up a notch, knowing he just had to take advantage of her mood right now before it faded away. Moving his hand he rubbed her back in a circular motion, carefully working his way up and down her back, tracing her arches and roaming her skin from over her spy suit and smiling as he heard her moan again and again, telling him she was finally enjoying his touch on her skin. Something he had wanted for so long now.

But the second his hand went low and brushed against her butt he felt Sam jerk and gasp. And before he could even blink she was sitting up and glaring down at him angrily. Looking at him with contempt in her eyes Sam fought to keep it up even though she knew, for the first time that it wasn't really him she was mad at right now. No, her anger was actually directed at herself.

_"How could I let him touch me like that?" _she thought repulsed with herself because she should have gotten off of him immediately after falling. _"Why didn't I do that?" _she asked, only to have an answer she didn't' like flutter through her brain. Something along the lines of her having wanted the chance to get close to him again.

Quickly blaming Scam because that was what he had said she wanted, and telling herself he was getting into her head and making her have stupid impulses, she glared harder before pushing herself off him and standing up stiffly.

Feeling her pull her body away from him, Scam let out a sigh of frustration as he watched the redhead he craved so much standing there glaring at him, letting him know their little moment was over. Sighing again he looked at her longingly. _"And here I had started thinking, maybe we'd be using that bed well tonight after all." _Brushing off that thought because it was obvious it wasn't going to happen any time soon, Tim got off the floor and stood up next to Sam.

Flinching when she felt her stomach flutter at Scam's presence close by, Sam moved quickly and walked away knowing she didn't want to be anywhere near him right now after what she had let him get away with tonight. It just wasn't safe for her to be that close to him. Not now or ever.

_"You can't let your guard down...he'll hurt you somehow," _Clover's words came back to haunt her and Sam told herself they were true. That every, single word was true. She couldn't trust Scam. Not unless she wanted to get hurt. Not unless she wanted to stop trusting herself. Glaring, Sam knew she was already in disbelief over how she'd let him touch her. How he had gotten into her head and made her want, for one crazy moment, had actually made her feel like she wanted him to touch her.

And that was what had made her mind shut itself off and left her to moan at a man's touch, something she had never done before. It had left her to become unlike the strong, logical girl that she always was and forget that he was her enemy and not just a man who had hands that felt like they had the warmth of a summer day's sun trapped within them, that felt like fire and ignited her pale skin, making her want to melt under them.

And she didn't like it. She didn't like having impulses she couldn't control. She didn't like the way he seemed to get to her at times with that smile of his, or his sneaky touches and displays of interest in her. It could never, ever happen again. For her own good, she couldn't let it happen again.

Reminding herself that Scam had manipulated her and humiliated her into sharing a room with him, and now a bed as the couch was broken Sam used that to fuel her anger and hate.

And as she walked over to the small bed she forced herself to question everything nice that she had ever thought about him over the last while. _"How could I even think he was kind of cute and sweet?" _she wondered remembering how just today she had been somewhat gushing over how he had done kind things in the last while.

_"Well tonight and what he's done makes everything crystal clear,"_ she glared as she reached the bed. After the way he had pushed her to share this bed and had called her a whore she knew he was anything but sweet. He was an opportunist and a jerk and that was all he'd ever be to her. That was all he could ever be. Nothing more. Never anything more.

Keeping that thought in mind she laid down on the bed stiffly. When he came and joined her on the bed, before he could settle in or do anything, Sam moved fast and grabbed the tattered blanket at the foot of the bed. Glaring at him because she knew he was going to try to take advantage of her tonight, she wrapped it around herself tightly, making sure to hide as much of her as possible from his gaze. Watching her with sad eyes as she did that, Tim let out a sigh. Who was she building that wall against? Him or herself?

Sighing again he knew it was him she was guarding herself against but he couldn't help but feel that sometimes, just sometimes the things she did, the way she stared at him at random moments, the way she blushed around him and always seemed hyper, made him think it was someone else she was fighting against and not him. And he had a crazy feeling that it was herself she was holding back but for the life of him he couldn't understand why. He was more than available and wanted her more than anything.

_"Doesn't she know that by now?" _he thought as he watched her with loving eyes but she only looked at him with embers of anger in her beautiful emerald orbs. Sighing again, he shook his head knowing he'd never be able to figure her out and he was too tired to even try to solve the puzzle that she was right now._ "I might as well let it go just for now," _he told himself, knowing it was the best course of action. The last thing he wanted was to make her angrier than she already was.

_"Besides..." _he thought, smiling as he looked at her face that he loved so much and couldn't help but be delighted at how close her body was to his right now. _"I might as well enjoy the moment," _he thought as he slid down and lay next to her.

Seeing her flinch right away and pull the sheets harder to herself as she gulped, he couldn't help but chuckle softly because she seriously looked like a caterpillar in a cocoon right now with that ripped cloth wrapped around her like that as a makeshift shield against him.

And as he watched her desperate attempts at trying to glare while being nervous and afraid he couldn't help but feel like teasing her again. Deciding not to fight against that impulse because he enjoyed harassing her way too much, Scam carefully scooted over on the mattress slowly and kept moving right until the side of his body brushed against hers.

And the moment his thigh touched hers he heard her let out a squeak like a frightened mouse and frantically pull herself away. Laughing silently as he watched her balance her body at the very edge of the mattress to leave as much room as humanely possible between them, Scam smirked before settling his eyes on her scared face, "Night Sammie," he said smugly and Sam glared heatedly before she huffed and threw the edge of the cover over her head and hid behind it completely, leaving him to chuckle in amusement as he watched her shuddering away underneath it while muttering curses under her breath.

Watching the shaky bump next to him stop shuddering a few moments later he knew she thought she was safe in that little spot she had made for herself. That she could keep him out and away from her if she stayed like this and he found himself quickly tempted to prove her wrong.

His eyes darkening as he thought about the girl laying there, he knew he was tempted to rip that blanket off her tempting figure, drag her out, pin her on this bed and show her how much he wanted her right this second.

Tim's eyes growing darker as they ran over her curves that couldn't be hidden by the thin veil draped around her he knew there was nothing she could do if he did decide to act on his impulse and do what he wanted. There was nothing that she could do to stop him right now but...

He knew he wasn't that kind of man. He wasn't the type to do something so underhanded especially not with someone he respected so much. Sighing he told himself that maybe she'd change her mind about him one day and then he'd get to show her how much he loved her. Letting that thought comfort him, feeling hopeful, he just went back to watching her in silence until she was taking even, relaxed breaths and he knew she had dozed off. Wanting to see her face because just watching her made him feel like the happiest man on earth, he carefully reached over and pulled the blanket down a bit, revealing just her face to him.

Tim smiled instantly when he saw her at ease and looking relaxed as she slept. Gently running his fingers through her hair he silently took in her beauty and a moment later he came to the conclusion that she looked like a sleeping angel that had descended from heaven. Watching the light of the moon hit her pale skin from the holes in the patchy rood above them, and seeing how it made her skin glow ethereally he felt temptation gnawing away at him again as she lay there so completely vulnerable and so close to him. So close that he could hear every single of her soft breaths, but he pushed all his feelings down because he didn't want to blemish her purity in any way.

_"That's what I love about her most," _he thought smiling, knowing it was true. He loved her innocence, her purity, her fear of falling in love and experiencing something that could be as confusing as it was thrilling. And he wasn't going to take that away from her.

Smiling again he kept his eyes on her, knowing he shouldn't but he was unable to actually keep his eyes off her. Moving his hand from her hair he gently stroked her forehead while gently exploring her face. Tracing the side of her cheek with his palm he listened to her let out a contented sigh and he smiled harder as he traced her lips with his thumb carefully taking in the feeling of her soft crevices and knowing he had never touched anything that delicate before. But when she parted her lips and let out a moan of pleasure he pulled his hand back and sighed before sitting up on the bed.

After watching her for another moment he quickly began to get off the bed, knowing that he couldn't sleep here with her. If he lay next to her this closely he wasn't sure he'd be able to control his urges and he didn't want to take that chance. Sure he loved taking risks but not with those things he cared for. And certainly not with the one girl he valued more than his own life. She was just too precious to him for that.

Sliding his body off the bed he ignored the heavy reluctance he felt at separating from her as he stood up and looked down on her for a moment, wanting to make sure she was comfortable and hoping his having left the bed had done that, only to see her shivering a little thanks to the cold around her.

Feeling the desire to just lay next to her again and pull her in his arms to give her his body heat, Scam shook his head before chasing away that want and quickly taking off his black sweater. Knowing the thin blanket wasn't doing much to keep her warm, he leaned down and tucked his sweater around her carefully so she wouldn't wake up. When she held it close the moment it was on her, and snuggled into it he smiled, happy that at least Sam would be sleeping well tonight even though he'd be aching.

Sighing heavily he moved to go sleep on the hard floor because the couch wasn't an option anymore, but he stopped and took another look at her as she slept there in peace. And before he could stop himself he had taken out his phone and taken a picture of her. Smiling at it he knew he had wanted a photo of her forever and he finally had one.

_"Not that I need it because she's all I see wherever I look," _he admitted to himself, before feeling the pull of temptation mess with his will again and he moved before he acted on his desires and quickly laid down on the stiff, cracked floor.

Shifting around he tried to make himself comfortable , a feat that was hard because he could feel the torn floorboards pressing hard into his bare back, Scam looked up and glanced at Sam to remind himself this was all for her. When he saw her face from where he lay, looking content and happy he smiled and felt all his discomfort fade away. And before he knew it, he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

9:15 am - Somewhere in the Arctic, Abandoned Log Cabin

Feeling sunlight warming her face Sam pressed her eyes tighter in her sleep before she realized it was morning. Letting out a yawn she sat up and stretched her body, shaking off sleep from her senses and moving to start another day when she stopped and froze as her eyes fell on the old, log wall in front of her.

Letting out a gasp as her relaxation faded away entirely, Sam remembered where she was and went pale as she realized that despite having tried to stay up to fend against Scam last night because he was going to assault her she had somehow fallen asleep.

Going pale and stiff Sam felt panic rush through her and she glanced down at her body immediately, half expecting to see her clothes gone but only to have her eyes narrow when she saw that they were all safely on her body along with the blanket she had tossed on. ...And there was something else.

Reaching down Sam bit her lip as she lifted the black fabric off her and stared at it, trying to figure out where it had come from before her eyes widened as she realized it belonged to Scam. Confused as to how his sweater had ended up on her body Sam whipped her head to her side to ask him that only to gasp when she found him missing from next to her.

Confused even more as to where he had gone to when he had been so eager to have this bed, Sam began looking around the room, trying to see if he was up already or if he had found something comfier to curl up on for the night instead of this tiny, taunt bed.

But her eyes widened when she finally saw him sleeping on the cracked, broken floor. And instantly she was filled with guilt. Lowering her head Sam bit her lip and remembered how she had been thinking all these terrible thoughts last night. That he'd take advantage of her tonight for sure, that he'd hurt her if he got the chance, that he'd use this overnight mission to...

She sighed and shook her head feeling like a total bitch because she couldn't help it. It was obvious to her by now that she had been completely wrong. _"If he had wanted to hurt me and take advantage of me...he could have easily done it last night," _she thought, knowing it was true. _"But instead..." _she sighed, feeling her guilt hitting her like a tonne of bricks. _"Instead he slept on the floor just to make sure I would be comfortable."_

Biting her lip harder she turned her head and glanced at him again and her guilt grew even more as she saw how he wore an expression of discomfort, and she could see why. The floorboards were practically digging into him and leaving lines across the skin at his back.

Her eyes widening she realized he had had to have noticed that before he laid down. Then why had he done that? Why had he not cared for his own pain and had put her comfort first? _"Why?" _Sam thought as she couldn't figure out why he had been so good to her. He was supposed to be her enemy. He was supposed to take every chance to hurt her. Why didn't he just stick to that?

Shaking her head at herself Sam knew she was asking herself stupid questions. Scam didn't remember being her enemy and obviously didn't want to hurt her. No matter what she thought. No matter how much her own anxiety told her he wanted to cause her pain. Regardless of what Clover said each and every time the topic of Scam came up. That he was evil and would stop at nothing to cause her misery.

Hugging her knees to her chest Sam felt his sweater act like a barrier against her and the cold and she let out a small sigh wondering if she had been treating him fairly. He hadn't exactly done anything to hurt her ever since he'd lost his memory even if Clover said he would sooner or later. And as she sat there feeling guilty and remorseful at having thought he'd have raped her tonight Sam found herself questioning what she had been doing before_. "Maybe you should stop listening to Clover and stop listening to your biases and listen to your heart..." _she said to herself as she asked herself if she felt like she was isolated with an evil man who wanted to destroy her as she sat there in this room with Tim Scam.

_"No...I don't," _she realized with a sigh as she knew she felt perfectly okay. Not just okay, she felt like she was...safe. As if nothing could hurt her despite being with Scam right now. Chewing on her inner cheek Sam also realized that last night, Scam saying all those things to her, saying that she wanted to sleep with him was just his way of making sure she slept indoors where she wouldn't freeze.

_"Because he knows how I have this need to prove him wrong and he knows I'd do anything to do that," _she sighed feeling more and more like an ungrateful person for having been so blind last night when he'd said those words and she had taken it as something entirely different. Why had she been so wrong and done that? Why was she always so mean to him?

Sighing sadly, feeling like crap she ran her eyes across his form and knew solely by the way he was laying stiff that he'd be aching the moment he woke up. And she found herself trying to think of ways to make him more comfortable. Not really stopping to question herself because she felt way too bad right now for having treated him like some kind of freak that ran on lust, Sam got up and walked over to him. Standing over him she looked down and studied him, trying to figure out what to do to alleviate her guilt, only to notice quickly that he was shivering.

Remembering that they were in a cold and barren place and Scam was now shirtless as he had given it to her to help her sleep better, Sam quickly leaned down and spread the sweater over his chest in an attempt to warm him up. A small gasp left her when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. Snapping his eyes open, Tim looked up to see who was trying to attack him in his sleep only to have his eyes widen in surprise when he saw that it was Sam.

"Sam?" he said softly, releasing her wrist as he sat up and turned to look at her in curiosity. Watching the sweater fall down to his lap Sam blushed and looked away when she heard him speak. "What are you doing?" he asked and Sam got over her blushing at the fact that he was shirtless before her and acting like it was perfectly normal as if she was just meant to see him like this, and sighed knowing he'd want an explanation as to why she, the girl that had been yelling at him and branding him a rapist was suddenly being so nice and caring about him shivering. He was probably questioning her motives like she always questioned his and that thought only made her look down at her feet and feel even worse than she already did.

Watching Sam with careful eyes Tim waited for her to speak but he quickly noticed that she looked upset and was not really looking at him. And it didn't take him long to figure out the reason why that was. It was obvious he had shaken her up, that he had frightened her last night with his words.

Cursing at himself he realized that he should not have done that. No, no matter how badly he had wanted her to be inside and safe and sound, he should not have done it in that way that was making her having trouble meet eyes with him out of fear. He had had no right to be so cruel and to scare her like that.

_"I should apologize," _he sighed, feeling like a moron because it was very possible he had ruined all his hard work in trying to get Sam to like him with his behaviour last night. He could only hope that wasn't true. Looking at her with sincere eyes a moment later, Tim spoke in a firm whisper. "I'm sorry Sam," he said and slowly Sam looked at him in confusion._ "Why is HE saying sorry?" _she wondered as she looked at his saddened face and remained lost. It should be her saying sorry right now.

Seeing her looking at him in a confused way, Scam sighed knowing Sam saw him as some kind of jerk and because of that it was obvious she wasn't understanding that he was trying to say sorry to her for having frightened her. Wanting to clarify his motives he spoke again. "I'm sorry for everything I did last night."

Her eyes widening Sam realized soon that he was saying sorry because he thought she was mad at him. _"I'm not," _Sam thought, knowing the only person she was mad at was herself. How could she be mad at him anyway? What was there to be mad about? Him having protected her against the cold? Him having given her his sweater to keep her warm? Him having let her have the entire bed while he slept on the painful floor?

Biting her lip sadly, Sam shook her head knowing she had to let him know she had noticed his care and concern. If she didn't do even that much, her guilt would eat her alive because she was much too nice of a person to just overlook anything anyone did for her. And Scam had done enough to be thanked for it even if he was her enemy.

Ignoring the part of her that seemed to find it odd to brand Scam as an enemy, the same part of her that felt calm being around him after his act of kindness last night, Sam spoke in a small whisper. "It's okay..." she said awkwardly, responding to his apology before she took a deep breath and said what she really had to. "I know you were just..." she played with her fingers nervously, not looking at him because she was too embarrassed to after not having figured this out sooner. "You were just making sure I would get a good night's rest, that's all."

As soon as she said those words, Tim's eyes widened in shock. Looking at her unblinkingly and replaying her words in his mind over and over again, his jaw parted a little as happiness filled him. Sam...Sam Simpson...She had actually, for once seen his concern and care? She had actually understood him and his motives?

Soon a grin broke out on his face as he couldn't help but feel excited and encouraged._ "We're finally making progress," _he thought happily, never having felt this happy before. If this kept up then maybe one day soon he could have what he wanted most from her. Her trust and care, room in that big heart of hers, but most of all just her love. Just to have her feel the same way he felt about her. _"With deep, honest love..."_ he smiled as he thought about his genuine feelings for the redhead._ "Trust, loyalty, __admiration__ and respect." _

Smiling harder and keeping his thoughts to himself because it was too soon to outright tell her his feelings for her because she rarely felt at ease around him, Tim knew he had to keep doing this at a snail's place and slowly work his way into her heart.

Feeling a little agitated because he knew that would take some time, but judging by her words right now, it seemed that maybe all this wait and frustration over making her like him wasn't doomed for failure after all. _"Not that I'd ever fail at anything anyway," _he thought, smirking as he eyed the redhead that would one day be his because he wouldn't give up until she did. It just wasn't in his nature to lose.

Feeling confident and satisfied at how things had turned out between Sam and him for now he knew it was time to focus on the mission they were here for and get it over with before they ended up with their first unsuccessful mission on their record as partners. Something that would make them look bad together and he could never stand anything making them look like they were not a perfect pair.

"Thank you for understanding Sam," he said, giving her a smile before he grinned, feeling pumped to tackle this villain because he felt like he could defeat anything at this moment after what his dear Sam had said to him. He'd never forget that she was starting to finally trust him. It did mean the world to him after all.

"Now let's go take this villain down!" he said excited as he stood up and stretched his stiff back, rolling back his bare shoulders before putting on his sweater and heading out while missing how Sam blushed and kicked herself for staring at his shirtless form before she nodded her head and followed after him with a small, guilty blush still lingering on her face.

11:20 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Outside Jerry's Office

It hadn't taken them long to catch the criminal they had gone for once daylight was on their side, Sam realized as she stepped inside Jerry's office with Tim just two hours after having woken up this morning as she saw when she glanced at the clock on the wall.

Having heard the door open and close, Jerry looked up and smiled in happiness, seeing that his two favourite agents had finally returned from their mission. "Ah you're back," he said, leaning back in his chair as his eyes twinkled with joy. "Congratulations on another job well done, Tim, Samantha," he said leaving them to smile in response. Smiling back at them Jerry mentally went over how well these two worked together, something that would have been a rarer than rare thought in his mind before but now was something that was the blatant truth.

And seeing how Sam wasn't looking tense or angry standing by Tim's side today, it made him truly happy to see she was finally starting to get along with him. He wasn't sure why that was because he knew Clover, Sam's best friend whose opinion she held in high regard was still hostile when it came to Scam (something that he knew without question as she had been phoning him and complaining all last night and this morning about him being out of his mind to just let Sam stay with Tim on a mission over night and not sending the S.W.A.T. team to rescue her and bring her back), but whatever her reason was Jerry was just happy that Sam was being professional with Tim and not letting her feelings get the best of her.

It was all he wanted was peace and the chance for him and WOOHP to just enjoy this time they had with the man he saw as his son who was talented and so special, something that had come to an unfortunate end before and had always bothered him even though he hadn't said a word about it to anyone.

Not wanting to dwell on that thought, not wanting to think of the possibility of losing Tim because it already hurt more than anything, Jerry brushed that thought away and smiled joyfully. "I think I'm going to have to recommend you two for the best partners award," he said with a laugh of joy. "You'll win for sure."

A smile lighting up his face at Jerry's words, Scam glanced to his left at Sam and smirked knowing he had always known Sam and him were meant to be together. "Of course we'd win," he said and Sam looked up at him because he'd spoken about her only to find him giving her a small wink and she couldn't help but blush as she realized that what he had just said about winning for being best agents was not really a boast or a statement stemming from his ego.

No, Sc- Tim had said, many, many times that they made a good team. _"Like today after we caught that annoying criminal... he said that I made him feel like he was the luckiest agent at WOOHP to have a partner like me," _she thought, failing to see the joy that was radiating from her own face as she thought about Tim Scam and his words of praise towards her and their partnership. And she had to admit that Jerry was right.

Guiltily enough, despite what Clover said about working with Scam being a nightmare, Sam had noted that her efficiency rate with Tim was 100%. Nor had she ignored that she got stuck in traps a lot less and didn't come home after missions nearly as exhausted as she once used to because Tim did a lot of the work, being a hardworking, intelligent and strong agent. In fact, dare she say it...going on missions with Tim was almost...

She stopped and broke out of her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat. And when they spoke she realized it was a girl. Then when she said the word 'whatever' in an annoyed tone, she realized it was Clover responding to what Jerry had said about Tim and her being best spy partners.

And instantly she took a step away from Scam and looked away, down at the floor while mentally berating herself for ever thinking he was good for her partner. _"How could I even think like that?" _she asked herself, annoyed because she was having an increasingly harder time remembering Scam was her enemy as the days went by. Honestly, how could she even have liked Jerry saying they made good partners?

Chewing on her lip, quickly realizing that she didn't want to answer that question because the answer was to say the least, troubling to her, Sam steered her mind away from Scam and desperately thought of another topic. Realizing that Clover was here in this office despite her having been the only one on a mission, Sam's eyes narrowed in thought wondering why that was. Her attention caught, she looked up only to find that it wasn't just Clover but even Alex, Darren and Blaine were here as well.

Blinking her eyes in curiosity she looked at Jerry for an answer. Seeing all the confusion on her face Jerry smiled. "I was just reminding them..." he said, speaking about her friends. "That the WOOHP picnic is this afternoon at 12:00." His smile grew harder as he continued. "Tim and you made it back just in time and this means that you both can join us as well," he said while feeing joy at the pit of his heart at the fact that after so many years, Tim would be attending one of the biggest gatherings of the family that WOOHP was and standing not to far away Tim was smiling too, but not at the thought of going to WOOHP's picnic.

_"I get to spend all afternoon with Sam..."_ he thought happily knowing WOOHP's annual picnic ran long and never finished early. That meant that he'd be seeing her for the rest of the day as well. Smiling, he looked at her lovingly and feeling his gaze digging into her Sam bit her lip and sighed in distress. She knew all she wanted was to be well away from Tim Scam right now because her thoughts were a complete and total mess. She had just been thinking of him fondly, something that was quickly becoming a habit. Something too dangerous to continue doing and being near him was just going to make it worse.

She let out another sigh though because she knew WOOHP's yearly picnic was mandatory and there was no way out. Sighing again Sam bit her cheek to try and hold back her agitation._ "I'll just stay with Clover and Alex all afternoon," _she told herself, making a mental note to stay close to them during the picnic so he wouldn't get her alone._ "And how knows," _she thought, forcing herself to smile. _"Maybe with so many agents around since all of WOOHP will be there... maybe __I__won't__ see him?" _

"See you at the picnic, Sam," Scam said suddenly leaving her to jump because she had just been thinking about him. And when she looked up to his face she gulped dryly, easily seeing his intentful smirk as he circled around her before he left to go get ready for the picnic in a half hour.

And when she remembered his words that he'd just said about seeing her at the picnic, Sam caught herself hoping with all her being that he wouldn't.

2:00 pm - Hidden Valley at Irvine, Site of the WOOHP Picnic

"So far so good, no Tim..." Sam said under her breath as she scanned her eyes around the many faces of agents that were there like she had been doing since twelve o'clock trying to see if he was here. But despite it having been two hours he still was no where to be found.

"Ugh this picnic sucks!" Clover said from next to her and Sam listened to her complain but she could see how she had Blaine next to her and Alex had Darren by her side, making it clear that none of her friends were really bored as they had their boyfriends with them regardless.

_"But where is Tim?" _she wondered, biting her lip and wondering why he wasn't here when the picnic had started so long ago. He really should be here by now. Narrowing her eyes in thought, knowing Scam was never late for anything she began wondering if something had happened to him. _"Has it?" _she thought, feeling concerned. What else would keep him away from this picnic? What else would keep him away from her-

_"What the hell?" _she thought with her eyes wide when she finally stopped worrying about Scam long enough to realize just what she had been doing. She had been thinking of Tim Scam. She had been worrying over him like he was to her, the equivalent of what Blaine meant to Clover or Darren meant to Alex. Going slightly pale, Sam bit her lip in worry. _"Why am I thinking of him like that?"_ she asked herself. Letting out a sigh she quickly realized that her thoughts about him were still a mess even if he wasn't staring her in the face. This was bad. Really, really bad.

"I need a drink," Sam quickly said to her friends, moving away and desperately needing a moment alone to think. Taking the short walk to where they were serving up ice water and smoothies, Sam asked for a glass of ice water. Gulping down a sip to ease her mind she spoke to herself._ "I need to stop thinking of him," _she told herself as she sipped more of the water and tried to calm her mind down, desperately trying to put the name Tim Scam out of it. A name that should never be on it in the first place.

_"I mean I should be enjoying him not being around and having fun..." _she thought knowing that was what she was supposed to be doing. She let out a small laugh at how dumb she had been being thinking of him when should be relaxing. _"That's what I should be doing, having fun, not wondering why he forgot about what he said about seeing me at the __picnic__ right no-"_

Catching her mind's drift, Sam let out a heavy groan seeing how her thoughts seemed to be wrapped around why Scam wasn't here instead of anything else. Instead of how she should be thrilled at finally having a moment away from him. Instead of enjoying this time with her friends. Instead of doing everything she should be doing. No her brain was stuck on Tim Scam. Completely and totally stuck on him and she didn't like it one bit. Not one bit.

Raising her glass she drank down more water in a sad attempt to numb her brain so that she would stop thinking about him. Taking the glass down when her teeth were hurting from the cold ice, Sam wiped her mouth and spoke to herself in a decisive, firm tone._ "He's not coming." _she said to herself honestly._ "He's not here and he won't be here at all," _she thought before realizing how she was sounding almost sad at that thought. Liking that even less, Sam shook her head to direct her emotions in the right direction._ "And it's a GOOD thing that he's not he-"_

"Sorry I'm late," she suddenly heard in breathless whisper and her eyes widened in surprise because she recognized that voice too well to ever forget. _"No..." _she thought shakily as she slowly turned her head over her shoulder to see the speaker and confirm her doubt. And when she did she let out gasp and her glass fell out of her hands almost making a mess of water at her feet but he moved fast and caught it before it fell.

Once the water fell back into the glass with a small splash, Tim Scam smiled and held it out to her. "Here you go," he said charmingly and Sam gulped dryly realizing that he had honoured his promise after all. He was here for her.

Realizing that Sam had been gone for too long, Alex and Clover glanced at each other not being able to help but wonder if Scam had found her again. But knowing that the odds of him finding her at this picnic filled with thousands of agents were low they moved to find her calmly, thinking maybe she had gotten lost or something only to stop short when they saw the tall, muscular form that was standing in front of their best friend. And sure enough they could see that Tim Scam was trying to talk to Sam.

"Not again..." Clover muttered under her breath while silently cursing at Scam as she couldn't figure out how he always managed to find her. Did he have a tracking device in Sam's body? Knowing she couldn't put it past him she glared before telling Blaine to wait as she moved to grab Sam and take her away.

Watching Clover about to charge over and take Sam away from Scam, Alex bit her lip as she remembered what Darren had said not too long ago about letting Scam be because Sam made him happy and kept him calm. Not wanting to follow Clover because she honestly didn't want to be at odds with Darren and didn't feel Sam was in danger, she stopped walking but was left with no choice when the blonde grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Sighing, Alex followed her while throwing Darren an apologetic look, trying to tell him that she was doing her best to accept his best friend. And when he smiled at her she felt at ease knowing he was seeing her efforts at the least. Turning to Clover, Alex sighed loudly not being able to help but be annoyed because she wanted to show Darren she cared about what he'd said and now she was ruining it.

"Clover can't Sam take care of herself?" she asked only to hear the blonde huff. "Puh-lease, Alex! She needs us. Now stop staring at Darren and help me!" she mumbled and Alex blushed realizing that this was going to happen every time she chose to take Scam's side.

_"Which just sucks for me," _she sighed but let that thought go because Clover wasn't going to care about that, especially not now when she was bent on dragging Sam away from Tim Scam.

Quickly reaching her best friend Clover quickly grabbed her arm. "Sam, come on let's go," she said as she shot Scam a glare and began leading her away. Watching Sam being pulled away from him again Scam raised an eyebrow at the bossy blonde that was doing this and he smirked before reaching out and grabbing Sam's other wrist. Feeling his hand enclosing around her wrist Sam gulped, not being able to move because his hold was too strong.

And a moment later both Clover and her were left squealing when he used his grip and pulled on her hand hard enough to turn both of them around with one firm tug. Smirking harder when he saw the blonde glaring hatefully Scam felt satisfied, having asserted his control in this situation and having proven to her that she couldn't just yank his Samantha away at will. He wouldn't allow it anymore.

Feeling Sam turning her wrist in his hold and mumbling that she wanted to go talk to some other agents he smiled and looked at her face fondly with loving eyes. "It was nice talking to you Sam," he said, thanking her for the moment she had given him. "Have fun for the rest of the picnic," he said, giving her the farewell he wanted to before she left and ignoring the blonde who was still trying to pull Sam away as he just looked at his Sam and saw her and only her.

And soon he found himself tightening his hold on her arm instead of letting go because he wanted to get his fill of looking at her face before she ran away again. Taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was, he quickly noted how pretty she looked in a light blue, pastel coloured sundress with just a hint of make-up not overdone in any way, almost natural letting her own beauty shine through.

And smiling, his eyes never leaving her because they just couldn't, he decided to tell her how perfect she looked to him right now before he ended up expressing his appreciation in a different way that she may not approve of. Tearing his eyes away from her glossed lips, currently set in a line of curiosity he smiled harder as he looked into her eyes and said what he had to. "By the way... you look beautiful."

Sam who had been silently twisting her arm in his grip to aid her friend in getting her away from him, suddenly stopped and blushed as she looked up at him because of what he had just said. And as she looked at him smiling down at her she couldn't help but feel something inside her heart stir as she remembered that he was always complementing her every chance that he got. Always telling her she was special and perfect. This wasn't even the first time he had called her beautiful and...A small, unconscious smile lit up her face as she looked at all the seriousness on his face. He even looked like he honestly meant it.

Breaking out of her trance when Clover touched her shoulder, Sam got back to her senses in time for her to hear the blonde whisper something urgently in her ear. "Quick Sam, now is your chance to make him not like you! Tell him he looks awful!" she hissed and Sam heard Alex muttering an "Oh God" right after that and she knew just why.

Shaking her head Sam knew that while she respected what Clover was trying to do, namely make her hurl an insult at Scam to make him think less of her she knew it would never work. _"In fact..." _Sam thought, biting her lip. _"If I tell him that he'll just laugh in my face," _she said to herself knowing that was likely to happen because to be honest, some part of Scam must know that he was really, really handsome.

_"__Especially__, right now..."_ she found herself admitting as she glanced at Scam and took him in as he stood there dressed in an indigo, short-sleeved dress shirt with a few buttons undone showing off just a teasing hint of his well-built chest while it was tucked into his faded jeans, pressing close to his abdomen revealing how he didn't have even an inch of unneeded fat on him whatsoever and only muscles and chiselled lines that built his tall, strong form, and how his hair, shower-damp was somewhat falling into his beautifully rare eyes as he stood there just smiling at her charmingly. Feeing her face grow a bit hot and butterflies buzz around in her belly Sam let out a small sigh because there was no questioning it. He definitely had to know he was gorgeous.

"Sam!" Clover urged in a loud tone leaving Sam to sigh as she began wondering if Clover would really be having such an easy time pushing Scam away as she was boasting to be able to._ "Scam is a hot guy," _Sam thought, blushing harder but knowing it was as true as Clover's fixation with good-looking men. That meant that Clover would not be having an easy time getting rid of him at all but...

_"It's not her he's into..." _Sam sighed remembering that important detail. _"It's me,"_ she thought feeling frustrated at that reality because he drove her up a wall but also feeling other things that she knew she shouldn't be feeling at the fact that Scam despite being so handsome and skilled (and she knew many female agents were into him along with his best friend Taylor) only had any interest in her and her alone. Feeling her heart nearly flutter in her chest at that thought Sam realized fast, that she had to get away from his right this moment before she went and had another inappropriate and dangerous thought about the man, the _enemy_ before her.

"Thank you Tim..."she said quickly before turning to leave and drag her friends away before Clover yelled at her for having chickened out at insulting Scam, only to feel his large, muscular hand grab her arm and pull her back against him. When her back hit his chest Sam let out a gasp and looked up at him wondering if he thought her 'thank you' just now had been some kind of invitation, which is really wasn't . And she was about to yell at him to drive that point in only to see him just give her a gentle smile before he spoke in a happy sounding whisper. "You're welcome Sam."

Blinking her eyes Sam realized he hadn't gotten carried away and was just responding to her. Brushing off her paranoia, something that never seemed to fade around him Sam nodded and began to pull away. But at the last moment he tightened his hold on her again and left her gasping as he held her close and whispered in her ear. "How about a photo before you go off with your friends?" he said suddenly leaving her to blink in confusion because she hadn't seen that coming.

"What?" she said, and before she knew it he had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and was holding her right against him and then there was a flash of a blaring camera that hit her eyes. Rubbing them, Sam opened her eyes slowly and blinked to find him holding a copy of the photo out to her. "Something to remember this picnic by," he said while giving her a warm smile.

Staring at the photo and biting her lip Sam knew that a photo of him only meant more trouble,_ "Especially when he looks this good," _she thought, blushing and glaring at herself to chase that thought away but he put the photo in her hand leaving her with no choice but to keep it. _"Because if I try to get rid of it," _she thought with a sigh._ "He'll just find a way to make me take it back," _she told herself easily remembering the necklace he had gifted her and how he had made her keep it in the end despite all her efforts to get rid if it.

Tucking the photo in her purse Sam made a mental note to get rid of it later when he wouldn't notice. "Bye Tim," she said, leaving with her friends quickly before he pulled something else on her.

Watching her go, Tim waited till she was a safe distance away before he tucked the photo he had just taken of her in his pocket, close to his heart and began following after her with a smirk on his face knowing that while he had pretended to let her go off with her friends he had no real intention of letting her leave him behind. And he was so busy trailing her that he bumped right into an old man and nearly sent him flying.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he said quickly as he helped the old man and put him back on his feet before he left after Sam again and never once noticed how pale the man he had just collided into had gotten.

And as he watched the 6 foot tall, brown-haired,young, muscular man walk away, _Terrance's _eyes became wide with shock and confusion. Had that man who had just bumped into him really been...

"Tim...Scam?" he croaked out in horror as he simply stopped breathing in complete and utter disbelief.

What on earth was going on?

* * *

...

..

.

K, I think THAT is my evilest cut-off yet! XD MUAHAHAHAHAH-oh wait that's mean. _Sowy!_

But I think I told you Terrance would be an issue. (He's in a face-mask btw lol) But yea he just **SAW **Scam at the WOOHP picnic...

..

ANYWAY! **Please review for me! **It's been a long, long while soooooooo I'd really like to see what you guys thought of this update. Hope it was worth the wait! :) Sorry about the cliffie! Don't hate me! Please? :P

_And I WILL TRY to update sooner, HONEST. :( _

**Review! :D **if you wanna know what's next, or um it may remain a dark mystery...forever. :P

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	15. Denial, Denial

HELLO! Okay first things first: _**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! **_The wait for this chap was ridiculously long and I am so sorry it took this long. :( I had exams and then a writer's block so it just took longer and longer.

But I finally got it done! I feel so accomplished atm lol. :D Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I had to cut the last one down and I wanted this one to end here so sorry!

I promise though, if I get enough reviews I WILL update in less than a month hopefully. I have the next chapter all planned out. :P So **PLEASE REVIEW! **

I hope you guys don't hate me enough to not read this. =( *sniffle*

Anyway, will shut up now. Keep an eye out for chapter updates on other fics and my LONGNESS oneshots because…._It's summer for me! _XD So I'll def be writing more!

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies isn't mine. Duh. If it was Scam and Sam would be married by now. Yep, MARRIED. XD

****Shout-out** **Thank you to **KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**! It was kinda your hyper response to my telling you I was gonna update this that made me finish this. :D

OKAY NOW THE CHAPTER! Enjoy, I hope.

* * *

2:15 pm - Hidden Valley at Irvine, Site of the WOOHP Picnic

He stood frozen in place, his mouth hanging open as he remained shocked over what he had just seen. "Scam…" Terrance croaked out weakly. Was it really him who had just bumped into him? Biting his lip, Terrance thought over the possibility as he blinked a few times as if to slow his frantic mind down. And after a few moments, he slowly shook his head. "No…it can't be him…" he whispered to himself, taking in a deep breath as he tried to reason through this. It didn't make sense, right? _"Why would he be-"_

Terrance paused for a moment and whipped around in the direction the young man had gone off in and craned his head around to see him again, to get a better look at his face. But he was gone.

Bowing his head, Terrance sighed. "What the hell?" he growled in frustration. For a moment, and a long one at that, he could have sworn that that had been Tim Scam who had collided into him.

But now as he thought about it…he knew it couldn't be him at all. Tim Scam, had it been him, would never have said to sorry, nor gone along without seeing right through his disguise. But the biggest evidence that that man could not be Scam was obvious.

Tim Scam would not have rushed off after that spy Samantha Simpson, his enemy, without a weapon in hand. And this man had seemed to rush after her in an almost lovesick way- so obviously he could never be Scam.

Sighing again, Terrance nodded his head as the truth set in. "He must have been a new boyfriend of that brat's," he muttered before narrowing his eyes as a thought kept troubling him. _"If he was so obviously not Tim Scam…then why?" _Terrance asked himself. _"Why did I see Tim?" _He stood there in silence and thought over the puzzling question for a few long moments before understanding slowly began to dawn his face.

And suddenly it all made sense and he knew just why he had seen Tim Scam in a random, faceless man. It was all because ever since he had escaped he had been looking for him endlessly. The one plan that the L.A.M.O.S. had made without him had gone horribly wrong and they just needed Scam back on their side.

"_Especially now…" _he frowned, remembering what had happened not to long ago. One of their own had been murdered brutally by a WOOHP agent. Murdered by a man's bare hands. WOOHP now had an agent on their side that was capable of killing mercilessly and Terrance knew if it came down to a confrontation with him, only Tim Scam could handle that man.

An exasperated groan left his lips as he clenched his fists in helplessness. L.A.M.O.S. needed Scam back desperately. Without him, they just didn't stand a chance_. "My band of misfits….is hopeless," _he thought, remembering the other members of his team that he wondered more and more why he had ever recruited. Sure Myrna had some intellect but some intellect was no where near good enough to defeat WOOHP. Only Tim out of his team had a real shot at helping him take down WOOHP. And he couldn't believe he had slipped out of his hands. Without a trace.

Just like that.

"Damn it, where is he?" Terrance mumbled under his breath, anger pumping through his veins at how he had vanished without saying a word as to where he was going or when he'd be back. And it had been months. Not days or weeks.

MONTHS.

Enough was seriously enough. And with that he began to move away from the WOOHP picnic hastily. What was he doing wasting time here at the annual WOOHP picnic anyway? He had come here to try and hear some agency secrets and get the upper hand for his next assault against his brother but all the agents here were busy with stupid chatter and useless nonsense. If he stuck around here longer he might have the displeasure of seeing his brother's idiotic face or worse get recognized.

"_That can't happen…" _Terrance thought as he walked fast swiftly, trying to get out of here as soon as possible. _"I need to get the other L.A.M.O.S. out of jail and find Tim Scam, wherever he is. I can't afford to get caught. Not now." _

Never looking back, Terrance left the picnic with only one goal in mind. He was determined to track Scam down. He knew he had to be far, far away from WOOHP because he had not been found yet and he certainly wasn't in the prison cells with the rest of his comrades. _"So he has to be hiding out somewhere…" _he thought as only one curiosity panged at his mind over and over ceaselessly as he disappeared from the sight of the rest of the crowd. _"Where are you Tim…" _he kept asking himself. _"…Where on earth are you?" _

7: 30 pm - Hidden Valley at Irvine, Site of the WOOHP Picnic

"He's at it again," Clover muttered, catching Sam's attention as she froze in her place and took a deep breath in. He couldn't STILL be following her…could he? It only took her one discreet look over her shoulder to tell her she was wrong and he was indeed following her. But just like always when they caught him, Scam pretended to be talking to some random agent. And the confusion on the agent's face, the one he had suddenly started talking to, was enough to tell her he had done it again. He had been staring at her and upon being caught he was trying to cover it up.

A blush couldn't help but coat her face as she realized that this was now the tenth time Clover had pointed out that he was looking at her. And that meant that he had been watching her throughout the entire picnic. Watching her without bothering to look away.

Sam's blush darkened when she noted him glance at her again and she looked down at her feet and couldn't help but smile. It was hard to believe she could hold his attention like that. This had never happened before, with any guy. Sure there had been boys interested in her before, it was not like she never got noticed but… Sam bit her lip a little and felt a shudder roam down her spine.

A delightful, thrilling tremble that while she wanted to control, she just couldn't. And it was all HIS fault. Because he was the one man that noticed her in a way that sadly got to her, slightly scared her, but most of all although she'd never dare say this to anyone made her want to go look into the closest mirror and try and figure out just what it was about her face that he found so pretty.

After all, when he was around he never seemed to be able to take his eyes off of her and she didn't get why. Most of the guys that she had met, especially in her high school usually found her pretty but were mostly impressed with her smarts. But he seemed to be interested in more than just her brains.

"_But maybe that's just because he's so smart himself," _she thought, sighing a little as she guiltily admitted that. Yes, he was smart. According to Jerry he was the most intelligent person, male or female, to ever set foot in WOOHP's halls. That was something that should of made her jealous but oddly she found… it didn't.

In fact, to be honest it made her kind of sad. Sad because of his wasted potential, of what he had gone and done with all that talent and intelligence by becoming a criminal. And while she didn't say this to Clover for fear of being told that she was crazy or that she was "softening up" too much as the blonde still didn't accept Scam's presence at WOOHP, she could kind of see where Jerry was coming from now. The more and more she thought about it, it made sense didn't it? With all that he had to offer, why not forget the past and welcome Scam back with open arms?

Suddenly Sam froze in her thoughts as her eyes widened. And a moment later her jaw was almost dropping open as she realized what she had just said to herself. She had just said it made sense….that it was right for Scam to be welcomed back with open arms. That it wise to just forget his past.

"_How…how could I even THINK that?"_ She found herself asking herself frantically, having no idea where such absurd ideas had come from. Forgetting Scam's past? Letting him in?

Mentally cursing at herself, Sam shook her head in disapproval. What the hell was wrong with her? Was the sun finally getting to her and frying her brain out? So he looks at her with those needlessly piercing eyes of his like some stalker all day and instead of being offended and freaked out, she was melting into a puddle?

Huffing at herself, Sam racked her brain to remember everything bad about him. _"What about when he broke your heart, huh?" _She said to herself, recalling the time she had first met him when he had been masquerading around as Mac Smit in Jerry's place and she had instantly taken a liking to him only to discover he was nothing but evil. Had she forgotten all of that? That hurt he had caused her when she didn't know him? When she liked hi-

"_Stop it, Sam!" _she found herself screaming in her mind. Taking deep breaths she tried not to smack herself right then and there. She couldn't even believe she even remembered that crush! No, not crush, that….that…silly, pointless interest she had once had in him. How could she even remember it when it had been years since it had long passed?

"_This is bad,"_ Sam realized, embarrassment and worry seizing her all at once. Her thoughts were scaring her to say the least. First, she thought it was only smart to have Scam at WOOHP and now she was remembering her long-dead feelings for him. This was definitely, most definitely bad.

Raising her head, she shot a glare in Scam's direction as if trying to erase the thoughts she had just had, punish him for making her have them, and trying to maintain her dignity at the same time.

But it was too late as Clover had already caught her blushing over Scam staring at her. The blonde now stood with her smoothie straw in her mouth, her eyes narrowed in disgust as she clenched the plastic cup tight enough to crush it. She had had a feeling deep down that this was going to happen before but she had pushed it down thinking Sam wouldn't even go there. But now… she honestly wasn't so sure.

As much as she hated to admit it, it almost seemed as if Sam was softening up towards Tim Scam. His all too obvious advances towards her were being less and less rejected. Sure, Sam wasn't dating him or something but she sure wasn't as angry at him as she should be.

Frowning, Clover remembered a few months back to when Scam had freshly lost his memory and how hostile Sam had been around him then compared to now. Now, she seemed almost calm around him. She didn't want to think it but it was obvious. Why else would she blush when Scam was staring at her and following her like some creepy prowler?

Clover knew Sam was not the type to blush at just any man's attention. _"She doesn't blush when Arnold looks at her," _Clover thought, remembering the school nerd amongst several other guys that Sam never noticed even though they clearly liked her. And that was what worried her. When Sam wasn't interested in a guy, she never blushed. She always shot him down.

"_That's right…"_ Clover thought as her worry grew and grew. _"If Sam isn't into a guy then she'd just let him down like she did Josh Ward some weeks back_," she thought, remembering how Sam had quite publicly said no to dating the school jock who was somewhat of a bully. Then why…why was she not giving the same treatment to Tim Scam? A man who was a jerk and far worse than a bully? Why wasn't she outright telling him to back-off? A gasp nearly left Clover at her next thought.

Why was Sam almost….leading him on? Going slightly pale at that she wondered if she was doing that one purpose but then she stopped remembering which girl this was. This was Sam, their Sam. She wasn't the type to seduce men or play games with them. Her eyes widened suddenly as another, far more appropriate thought came to her_. "Or does she not even realise that, that is what she is doing? Does she not realize that with her behaviour she is leading Scam on?"_

Biting her lip now Clover knew that that was far more likely. After all, Sam was known to be kind of innocent, too innocent when it came to boys. And Tim Scam….he was a man. Sam probably didn't even realize what kind of signals she was giving off by blushing at his stares and smiling at his interest. She probably didn't even know how to handle herself around him to keep him from getting any wrong thoughts about how she felt about him.

"_Which means she needs a wake up call and help pronto," _she thought, nodding to herself. It looked like it was going to have to be her who was going to rescue Sam from her own natively and Scam's clutches. Enough was enough. It was clear to her that Sammie needed a jab about this and it was best she do it now so that Sam could use tonight to think over and decide just how she was going to deal with Scam once and for all because it was obvious she wasn't doing a good enough job right now.

"_I have no choice but to say this," _Clover said to herself, giving herself a little nod before she finished up her smoothie and tossed it in the trash.

Noting that Clover was done and desperate to get out of here before Scam (who was now smirking at her widely, having seen her fail of a glare after her blushing) came over, Sam smiled at the blonde. "Ready to go?" she asked, turning to leave. Letting out a yawn, Sam spoke tiredly. "I'm so tired. I mean first the mission I had and now this picnic."

Walking to be next to her, Alex nodded her head in agreement. While spending time with Darren had been fun her feet were just about ready to fall off. "Tell me about it," she said, curling her feet in her sandals and cringing a little before she sighed. "I for one can't wait to get home and take a nice long shower."

Sam nodded her head, having the same plan in mind and the two girls moved to go but Clover stood rooted to her spot. She knew as much as she too wanted to go home and relax they had to settle the issue with Scam right here and now. It wasn't safe for Sam to go around acting the way she was without realizing that she was sending out mixed messages to a very dangerous man.

"Wait Sam!" Clover called out, catching the redhead's attention. Turning around, Sam looked at her in curiosity. "Yea? What is it?" she asked. Clover closed her mouth and pressed her lips in a firm line as she wondered how to have this difficult conversation. Should she just go ahead and say what she had to?

Seeing that Scam was still looking at Sam instead of paying attention to Darren who was taking about him driving him home because his car was at repair and Taylor who was drooling at him so bad it was obvious , Clover threw him another hateful glare before suddenly grabbing Sam's arm and walking her away forcefully.

"Hey, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Sam asked, alarmed as Alex ran to catch up with them. Clover stopped when she was well out of Scam's earshot and let go of Sam's arm. Rubbing her arm, Sam looked up at Clover to ask her just what that had been about. "What gives? Why did you drag me away like that?" she asked, and Alex looked at Clover with equally puzzled eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, Clover decided there was no other way to do this than take the direct route. She might as well put it bluntly. Watching Clover's unhappy face and remembering how the blonde had been shooting glares at Tim Scam all day, Sam wondered if she was in for another lecture.

And when her best friend spoke in an angry hiss, she knew that unfortunately she was right. "So, do you wanna explain why Scam hasn't stopped following you all throughout the picnic and why he won't leave you the hell alone?"

The moment the words left Clover's mouth, Sam let out an exasperated sigh. To be honest she was tired of this question that she was asked far too often and even more tired of this conversation that never seemed to end. "How would I know?" she said annoyed, hoping that was the end of that but Clover just rolled her eyes in response.

Sam was always like this when they talked about Scam and it bothered her because while Sam complained and looked uneasy from time to time at his moves towards her, to be brutally honest she did nothing to stop him from harassing her. And now she was encouraging him by accident without even realizing it. "_But I know better than to shove this topic into the background and pretend it's not an issue," _Clover thought before finally saying the words that had to be said to Sam.

Putting her hands on her hips, Clover looked at her pointedly. "Sam, why won't he leave you alone?" she said and Sam bunched up her fists in aggravation at the same question again. "HOW WOULD I KNOW?" she said again, her voice louder this time as if to tell the blonde to back off.

But Clover was not one to be scared off that easily. Letting out a huff, Clover crossed her arms over her chest and spoke in an accusing tone. "Are u doing something that…" she paused and took a deep breath before continuing firmly. "Something …that's making him think he has a chance?"

Sam's eyes went wide as she stared back at Clover. What on earth did she mean by that. Currently, she only had one interpretation for those words and she really hoped that was not where her friend was going.

Finding Sam totally silent, Clover knew she hadn't caught her drift meaning she still had no clue what this was about. Choosing her words carefully she finally spoke after some moments in a soft whisper, as if wanting to reduce the blow she knew Sam was going to feel.

"Sammie…" she looked at Sam in concern as she went on. "Are you unconsciously doing something that's..." Her voice came down to a whisper because she knew this was going to be embarrassing to hear. "…Leading him on? "

A gasp left Sam immediately and soon Alex was screaming at Clover. "Sheesh Clover! What kind of girl do you think Sammie is anyway?" she snapped not understanding why Clover was reducing Sam down to someone at Mandy's level.

Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, Clover shot Alex a frown. "What? It's not like I said she was purposely doing it," she said airily but Sam just stood there looking as though she had been slapped in the face. Was that actually been what she had been doing?

Breathing deep and remaining silent, Sam thought over her own actions. Had she really been leading Scam on by not outright telling him to stop pursuing her? She had always thought it was best to not say anything to him on the subject in case she was reading too much into his attention on her.

She had always thought an approach that would require her to go straight up to him and tell him she didn't want him wouldn't work because she may be making a bigger deal out of what was really going on.

Why then was Clover accusing her like this? Suddenly Sam felt anger pouring through her veins. Anger that was directed at her dear best friend Clover. She knew her so well, possibly better than anyone and yet she was daring to say this crap to her? That she was supposedly "leading" Tim Scam on in an inappropriate way_. "What does she think I am?" _Sam found herself asking angrily. _"Some kind of slut? A whore?" _

She wasn't going to stand for this. No, normally she would take Clover's lectures over Tim Scam but this? This was going much too far and she wasn't going to stand here and listen to this nonsense.

"Clover, how could you even SAY that to me?" she screamed, nostrils flaring and Clover immediately raised her hands to calm her down. "Okay, okay. It was just a guess," she said calmly but Sam looked at her with pointed, unhappy eyes. "Yea, it better have been!" she hissed before raising a hand and pointing her finger at her.

"I'd never…" Sam sucked in a fast breath in an attempt to calm herself but she could not keep from lashing out at the blonde. "I'd never, EVER, so something like that! What the hell Clover, how could you go there?" Sam screamed, her face turning red at this point but she kept yelling, unable to stop. "You need to control your over active brain when it comes to issues with guys! I am NOT leading anyone on and I NEVER would!" Sam snapped before finally turning on her heel and storming away still in a huff of rage.

Once Sam was gone, Alex poked Clover in the shoulder. "You deserved that," she muttered, shaking her head in disapproval at what Clover had just caused. But Clover just ignored Alex and kept staring at Sam's form which was fast moving away with only one troubling thought in mind. Now she was sure Sam really wasn't aware of what she was doing when it came to Tim Scam.

9:40 pm- Sam's house, Main Room

Opening the door to her home, Sam stormed inside all the while muttering curses at Clover. Ignoring the questioning look her mom was giving her, Sam trudged up the stairs and went straight to her room. Seizing the handle she pulled it open before disappearing inside and slamming the door behind her.

Once inside, she threw her purse on the bed and kicked off her shoes while she continued to frown and remain in her fit of anger against her best friend. She still couldn't believe it. How did Clover even have the nerve to say something like that to HER? How could she? When it was so obvious she was rejecting Scam every, single chance she got?

Shaking her head in disgust, Sam tried to steer her mind away from what had been said to her and decided to just sleep. She'd feel better in the morning. Maybe by then she'd forget what Clover was suggesting entirely. "I'm not leading him on," Sam said to herself as she changed into her night suit, hung her dress on a hanger and shoved it in her closet.

"I am not leading him on," she repeated several times as she went into the washroom and brushed her teeth. Coming back into her room she switched off the lights and sat on the edge of her bed. "I am not leading him on," she said, one last time to herself as she spread her blanket over her legs.

Pulling her blanket up to her chin as she laid back on the soft mattress, Sam stared up at the ceiling unable to close her eyes. She lay there in the silence of her dark bedroom, taking slow breaths as she just lay there. And try as she might she just couldn't get what Clover had said out of her mind.

"But I've been pushing him away every chance I get…" she whispered to herself. "I have never made it look like I want him…because I don't." A moment later a small smile spread across Sam's lips as peace filled her. This was stupid. Why was she losing sleep over something so dumb? Something that wasn't even true?

"Silly Clover and her theories," Sam mumbled as she turned over in her bed and made herself comfortable. There was nothing to this. She knew Clover was just trying to look out for her but she wasn't doing anything wrong. Scam was just annoying and didn't know how to take the obvious rejection and disinterest that she was clearly showing him every time he approached her.

That was not her fault. It was not her fault at all and she had nothing to worry about . Nothing at all. She was doing everything right.

"That means I am not leading him on," Sam said, smiling harder. She knew she was making all the right moves to keep him away and sooner or later he'd stop trying to get to her. He would leave her alone.

"After all…" she told herself as she finally closed her eyes and began to relax_. "Scam is not a patient man…anything but." _Her smile turned into a grin of triumph as she drifted off into sleep. It was just a matter of time till things changed between them.

12:00 am - Sam's house, Sam's bedroom

A quiet moan left her mouth as Sam stirred in her bed. Something was disturbing her sleep and she wished for it to stop. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat when she thought she heard something strange but familiar. It sounded like a window being forced open.

Gasping in alarm Sam shot up from her mattress. Her eyes now wide open immediately looked to her bay window to see if she had imaged that sound. But the moment her eyes reached it, they nearly popped out of their sockets at what she saw. Her window was now wide open, the chilly night wind making her drapes fly around. And right in front of it was the tall, muscular, unmistakable form of a man.

Drawing in a deep breath, Sam studied the figure that was standing there doing nothing but standing still before her in silence. Her eyes roamed his frame in the darkness and even though she could not make out his face in the midnight, she had a feeling, a deep, panging feeling that she knew just who he was.

And when the moonlight from the window behind him suddenly cast a highlight on his face, enough for her to see him her heart thundered in her chest as she recognized him immediately. What was HE doing here?

"T-Tim?" Sam stuttered, blinking her eyes as if to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But when she saw his image never fade and watched him simply smirk at her in that familiar way, she knew he was actually here in her bedroom at midnight. _"What the hell?" _Sam thought. What reason did Scam have for being in her room?

Suddenly her throat went dry as she realized that Scam hadn't just come in her room…he had technically broken in. If this was a WOOHP-related emergency that he had to see her for…wouldn't he have called her first? Wouldn't Jerry have messaged her? But no, none of those things had happened and by the looks of it, Scam had forced his way in here through her window. The question was why? Why would he do something like this?

Studying his face, Sam tried to get a clue as to what was going on but a moment later her heart nearly stopped in her chest when she saw the look he wore on his face. He was standing there in front of her watching her with unblinking eyes, their normally clear, sea-green colour was coal dark while his full lips were pulled in a predatory smirk and his posture looked tense and determined.

And his intentions were nearly screamed out when he ran his eyes down her body in a way that made her skin feel as if a lit match was being traced down her skin along with them. Sam felt a shudder rock her skin. Intentions….she didn't like.

As she sat there still as a statute, Clover's words ran through her mind. _"You might be leading him on…" _They said, and Sam gulped dryly as she shook her head. No. that could NOT be true. Scam…he had to have another reason to be here than THAT. Anything but THAT.

Hoping she was right, Sam bottled up her apprehension and finally asked him the question that was biting her as she sat there under his intense, darkened stare. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

But he said nothing and simply began walking towards her while his haunting gaze never left her for even an instant. Feeling her panic grow, Sam automatically reached down and buttoned up the collar of her shirt to hide the skin that was showing even though she refused to believe he was here for that purpose.

When she was done, she looked up to ask him the same question again only to gasp when she saw how close he was to her right now. He was standing right next to her. And before she even had a chance to say anything else, he had reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed and straight into his arms.

A gasp left her before her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes widened as he trapped her in his embrace, his arms holding her tight against his chest. Words failed her as she simply stared at him in shock, her mouth dry and her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

Struggling but failing to even open her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing, Sam looked at him with wide, questioning eyes, silently demanding answers from him. But what he said to her in response was not what she was ever expecting to hear.

Smirking at her and clutching her form tight against his, pressing his fingertips into her waist he spoke with his nose brushing against hers. "Don't play dumb Samantha," he hissed making her skin run cold.

Taking no mercy on her, he pressed closer to her as he continued talking. "All those longing glances, all that staring when you think I'm not watching, your blushing…" he breathed out, his voice growing deeper as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Playing hard to get.." he whispered teasingly, his voice rough and quiet.

Scam's eyes glinted suggestively as he ran his hand up her back, his fingers drifting up her spine. "It all means something." Sam's eyes went wider and she found herself stuttering as her thoughts ran wild. Clover couldn't be right…right?

"Wha- WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" she asked in panic though her voice would not come out above a whisper from the tumult of trepidation and nervousness that was racing through her mind and body. But only a chuckle escaped him as he drew her even closer. "You know what I'm saying Samantha…" he whispered, his breath now crawling up and down her neck tickling her skin and making her want to gasp as he brought his head close enough to her skin to nearly touch it with his lips.

And Soon his hands had gripped the front of her shirt leaving her to finally gasp but he didn't allow her to stop him as he kept his hands where they were, right at the buttons she had hastily done up at the sight of him.

Watching her with a raised eyebrow he spoke in a shady, low, husky tone. "You've been tempting me…" he whispered, leaving her heart to hammer almost painfully as he smirked harder than ever.

"You've been asking for it Sammie," he growled from the pit of his throat, looking into her eyes with dark, lust-filled ones before ripping her shirt open with a quick tug and pushing her back on her bed.

And ignoring her shocked gasp as she hit the mattress, he spoke in a hoarse, firm and intentful whisper as he hovered over her form.

"And I'm tired of resisting..."

* * *

…

….

….

…

.

Am I evil…or what? :P .

I have been waiting (and cackling in glee) to stop at this cliffhanger for months! **XD **MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Though I promise _**not **_to torment you guys for too long. :D

I'd **LOVE **to hear your reactions to this! I wonder what they will be. *heheheh*

**PLEASE REVIEW for ME! **So I know _**you guys still want more**_ of this fic. :D Thanks!

Loveeeeeee,

Cresenta's Lark


	16. One Step Forward and Two Back Again

HELLO! Okay, I think I got this chapter up faster than I normally do so yay! Though 2 months is not all that impressive :( so I will have the next one up faster.

If you read the AN at the end, you'll see I can guarantee that. :D

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_though, as always they brighten my day and tell me you guys enjoy my work. Makes my taking out time to continue writing well worth it. :)

OH AND CHECK OUT MY POLL. NEW FIC CHOICES HAVE BEEN ADDED ALONG WITH SUMMARIES ON MY PROFILE. VOTE AWAY! 

Anyway, gonna shut up now. I will have new chapters for other fics coming and some new long oneshots. One has officially been started as of today. :D

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies isn't mine. Of course. Did anyone think I owned it? *cries at the wasted Sam/Scam potential*

OKAY NOW THE CHAPPIE! Enjoy, I hope. XD

* * *

12:15 am - Sam's house, Sam's bedroom

Sam could just lay there staring at him in complete shock as he towered over her with nothing but lust and raw desire gleaming in coal-dark eyes as he kept them locked on her hungrily. Sam gulped down a very dry throat and tried to move so she could get away but it seemed her limbs would not move. All she could do was lay there and manage to squeak out her disapproval to what he obviously wanted to do to her. "N-no..." she breathed out before finding her voice slowly coming back. "No!" Sam screamed loudly in protest.

But he only quirked an eyebrow at her as if she was a madwoman of some kind, suggesting something ridiculous as he kept creeping closer to her without delay. "Yes Sam," he hissed, bending down and placing his left knee on the bed next to hip while his left hand placed itself right above her head.

His other hand made quick work of his shirt and soon he had unbuttoned it, removed it and chucked it off. The shirt landed behind him somewhere on the floor with a small sound and when Sam saw his bare, muscular torso greeting her right before her face, coming closer and closer as he lowered down to her body, her face went red and her heart began to hammer in her chest. She felt as if she could not breathe and as if her mind was swimming around in itself.

Blinking her eyes and trying to snap out of it, Sam tried to stop him again. "...No..." she whispered out quietly. Tim stopped in his movements and looked down at her face with narrowed eyes. He stared at her for a long moment before speaking. "Why, no?" he asked, his hot breath washing over her skin and leaving her even warmer than she felt right now. She tried opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out this time.

Finding her silent, a look of understanding formed on his face accompanied by a knowing smirk. "What you want is obvious Sam..." he whispered, moving again and soon he had pinned her down with her arms and was speaking against her lips. When he talked, she could feel his mouth moving against hers and for some reason she felt her mouth watering at the contact.

She tried once again to say something to stop him but again, nothing left her lips except for a small moan. She wasn't sure why she was moaning but it seemed it was all she was able to do right now.

His smirk widened on his lips when he heard her and he spoke again, this time in a low, husky growl. "It's obvious what you want...then why not..." he kissed the corner of her lip making her shiver before he spoke again, his lips now crawling over to the centre of hers as he looked at her with unblinking, thirsty eyes. "Let me give it to you..."

His lips finally covered hers.

A shuddering gasp left Sam as she shot up in her bed with her eyes popping open. She sat there taking deep, panting breaths as she struggled to gain control over herself. Only after several moments passed and when she realized she was alone in her bed did she finally grasp that it hadn't been real. "It was a dream..." she whispered, her heart slowly calming down inside her chest as the images she had seen faded away. "It was just a dream..."

Suddenly her eyes went wide and another gasp left her as a scared expression donned her face. And slowly she shook her head and gripped her hair in a frustrated manner while a lone, upset whisper left her mouth. "Oh no..."

6:30 am - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's office

A yawn left Scam's mouth as he blinked tiredly and tried to remain focused on the papers before him. Having heard his yawn, Jerry looked up from his own set of papers at him. "I'm sorry," he said, sighing as he looked at Tim guiltily. "I shouldn't have sprung this on you."

Looking up from the weapons plans he was reading, Tim smiled at Jerry. "It's not a problem Jerry, I'm glad you still want my opinion on WOOHP weaponry even after I left my position as head of the weapons department," he chuckled.

Smiling back at him, Jerry shook his head in understanding. How could he not want his opinion? Tim was the best they had ever had especially when it came to weapons. Immediately his mind went to some of the recent weapons he had made on his own; Scamlar and mind-control corsages. Even if they were used for evil they were well-made weapons that only showed off his potential and intellect. Smiling to himself, once again Jerry couldn't deny how happy he was to have him back at WOOHP.

"You're more than welcome to resume your post as head," Jerry said, smiling at him. Initially he had wanted Tim not to feel cooped up in an office and be reminded of jail but it had been months now. And slowly, while he wouldn't' dare say this to anyone...his fears of Tim getting his memory back were slowly going away.

Yes, he knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't be letting his guard down because of the possibility of his getting hurt again but...it was hard. It was so hard when everything was so perfect. _"And by now..."_ Jerry thought, watching Scam as he sat there with no sign of resentment on his face for him. And as he did, his smile widened on his lips. _ "Those last three years almost seem like a bad dream that was never real."_

Though deep down inside he knew they were real, all those years of Scam being evil, of him hating him beyond end, of him wanting nothing more than to destroy WOOHP to its core. He knew it was all so very real but still he knew why, why despite the memories of all that, he still felt it had been some kind of nightmare that was separate from reality.

It was because he had been given back the man he saw as the son he had never had but always wanted. And...he didn't want to lose him again. Never again. Being truly honest with himself, Jerry knew...he probably wouldn't be able to bear it.

Brushing off that painful thought, Jerry spoke again. "You know I'm serious, If you'd like you could be head of the weapons department again. You're more than welcome."

"And give up working with Sam?" Scam said right away. But when Jerry looked at him with wide, questioning eyes, he realized what he'd just said. And he wanted to slap himself. Why was it that he had no sense of control when it came to that girl?

Trying not to give himself away more than he already had, Scam cleared his throat. "What I meant is...I love working with her on the field you know?" He shrugged calmly. "It's exciting to go on missions and Sam's a good partner because she's so intelligent and well-trained."

Jerry nodded his head slowly but couldn't help but keep staring at Tim. For some reason, he couldn't help but wonder if that was all the was behind Tim wanting to work with Sam. In fact...this wouldn't be the first time he had gotten the feeling that maybe-

"So, are we done here?" Scam said, snapping Jerry out of his thoughts. Blinking to collect himself, Jerry nodded. "Yes, we are actually. Thank you Tim," he said moving to collect up the papers and place them in a file. And while he did that Scam let out a breath of relief, smirking a little because he had finally gotten rid of the curiosity on Jerry's face.

For a moment there he had been worried Jerry would catch onto his feelings for Sam and he wasn't quite ready to talk about just yet. Sure, Darren had figured it out but that had been by accident. The next time anyone learned of his feelings for Sam he wanted her to be returning them. The last thing he wanted to look like was a lovesick puppy with one-sided feelings. His pride would never accept him being that.

_"Not that, that's ever going to happen,"_ he thought, smugness and confidence returning to his face as he remembered how Sam hadn't outright yelled at him to stop looking at her at the WOOHP picnic even though she had caught him every time he had been staring at her. It was obvious he had been making progress._ "And it's only a matter of time before she gives in to what I know she wants." _A small smile graced his lips. _"What we BOTH want."_

"Well that's that," Jerry said, shutting the file. "Now about that spy meeting." Looking at Jerry curiously, Scam blinked. "Meeting about what, Jer?" he said before his eyes lit up and a smile crossed his lips. "About the masquerade?"

When he heard what Tim had said, Jerry looked back at him with lost eyes. "The masquerade..." he whispered, his eyes narrowing for a moment before they widened. _"...Of course," _he thought, a small smile forming on his lips as fond memories came rushing back to him from years ago.

Memories of dancing and laughter and happiness on a summer night of full-out enjoyment and fun. He had almost completely forgotten about it and he was shocked that he had. The masquerade at WOOHP once used to be one of the biggest, if not the biggest event of the year at WOOHP.

It was the one thing agents used to look forward to every year and even he used to love letting go for once and devoting one evening to relaxation and enjoyment. _"Then it only makes sense Tim remembers it," _he thought, unable to keep from smiling harder at that. At the fact that he remembered so much of his past, of the good, of what he once used to be such a key part of. And it took Jerry no time at all to make up his mind.

Yes, it was going to be hard work getting this organized on such short notice and it was going to be a challenge making sure he didn't mess anything up but he would do it. He would do it for Tim's sake. In order to keep his memory from coming back things had to be done the way they used to be before for him not to get suspicious. "And besides..." Jerry thought, smiling. _"This way the current spies will get a taste of how things used to be too."_

"Unless..." Scam said suddenly, drawing Jerry's attention to him. Scam smirked deviously as he sighed. "Unless...the masquerade is cancelled because you're simply getting too old to run around and organize such a thing," he said smugly. Jerry's eyes widened and he soon greeted Tim with a stern frown. "Tim..." he said in a warning tone leaving Scam to chuckle and Jerry found himself laughing too. When he finally got a hold on his laughter, Jerry smiled. "Well I promise you," he said determinedly. "This year's masquerade will be the finest one yet."

Nodding his head, Scam smiled. "I'll hold you to that." Soon his smile turned into a small smirk. "Oh and Jerry..." Jerry looked at Scam curiously. "Yes Tim?" Scam's smirk turned deeper. "While we are having this masquerade why not ask Belinda to be your date?" The moment those words left his mouth Jerry turned a bright, turnip red and Scam burst out laughing.

And while he struggled to wipe the blush off his face Jerry couldn't help but smile anyway because things were slowly becoming like they used to be before. Just like it all used to be.

11: 30 am - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Standing next to her friends in Jerry's office, Sam wondered why they had all been summoned here randomly. Her nerves relaxed themselves a little despite her curiosity because of one thing. Whatever this was for...at least Scam wasn't here for it.

Sam bit her lip nervously as only one though passed through her mind_, "After that...nightmare last night, I'm not sure I can deal with him anytime soon." _The words he had spoken to her last night came back to haunt her,_ "It's obvious what you want...Then why not...Let me give it to you..." _A shudder passed through her skin and she awkwardly rubbed her arms to try and make it go away.

It didn't.

"I wonder why Jerry dragged us all here," Clover mumbled snapping Sam out of her thoughts. "Huh? Uh yea, me too," she said. Pointing to Jerry who look ready to begin, Alex whispered, "Looks like we're gonna find out."

Jerry asked them all to quiet down before speaking. "Hello ladies, I have a very special announcement to make." Turning to G.L.A.D.I.S. he smiled. "G.L.A.D.I.S. if you will." In the next moment GLADIS had handed out envelopes to them.

"What is this about, Jer?" Clover asked, studying the envelope that was creamy white in colour and made of thick, embossed paper and had an ornate, golden swirl patterning around it's edges along with a deep, red seal at the back holding it close. Smiling at his spies, Jerry shrugged. "Why don't you find out?" Casting him a look of equal curiosity the girls opened the envelopes and gasped at what was inside, written on a thick, glossy card.

"You are cordially invited to the annual WOOHP Masquerade Ball to take place in three days time. Join us for an evening of fun and relaxation right here at WOOHP Headquarters. We hope to see you all there." Clover read aloud, the shock in her voice mirrored on the faces of her friends. And at the same time they all looked up at Jerry for an explanation. "Okay Jerry...what is the meaning of this?"

Jerry let out a small chuckle. "Isn't it self-explanatory?" He smiled softly. "We're having a Masquerade here in three days. You're all invited."

Holding up her hand, Clover spoke in an annoyed tone. "No we read that part already...what we're wondering is..." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him pointedly. "What's the catch?" Jerry blinked in confusion as Alex and Sam joined in with rigorous questioning. "Yea Jer, is this some kind of set-up for capturing a villain?" Alex asked. "Some kind of training exercise?" said Sam. And it didn't take Jerry long at all to realize what was going on here.

They didn't believe him.

Slowly a small, sad smile spread across Jerry's lips. They didn't believe he just wanted to invite them to relax and have some fun. It was obvious to him what their reactions were telling him. Their scepticism showed him loud and clear just how much he had changed over time. Yes he had always been a work-a-holic and a hard boss but once upon a time he wasn't just known as a stingy, boring, stern leader. Definitely not as bad as he clearly was now.

Once upon a time he actually used to be seen as a friendly, happy leader, something which the open shock on his spies' faces told him he obviously not seen as any longer. And while he wanted to complain and scold them for thinking so little of him and seeing him as such a total party-pooper...he knew it was only his fault. He had only himself to blame for how he was now and for losing what he was not all that long ago.

But then again...it wasn't really all his fault was it? His smile grew sadder on his face as his eyes slowly began to moisten as his heart filled up with unforgotten pain, pain that he had hidden for years because he wasn't allowed to show it. But he had felt it nearly each and every day and that pain was responsible for how drastically he had changed as a man and as a leader. And that pain had everything to do with losing a true friend, an ally like none other and someone close enough to his heart to be his son.

_"Tim,"_ Jerry thought, blinking his eyes to keep them from letting go of the tears. He didn't want his spies to see him like this but in his heart he knew it was true. There was a reason he kept a distance between his spies and himself and didn't allow them to truly get close to him. Yes he saw Sam, Clover and Alex as daughters but he took great pains to remind himself to give them difficult missions just as other spies he wasn't that close to, to be annoying on purpose sometimes just so that they wouldn't see him as a best friend, and to maintain an air of sternness around them despite caring for them dearly.

And it was all because he was scared. He was afraid of letting anyone else as close to himself as he had let Tim Scam. Because he still remembered the pain of losing him and...he didn't want to endure that ever again. While he had only told his spies he wanted Tim back at WOOHP because he was an exceptional agent, he hadn't dare tell them another truth.

That he wanted him here because he had missed him too much to say, that he had accepted Scam back in heartbeat because despite all the hate and hatred he had given him Jerry still remembered the young man who he used to be so comfortable with, the same that knew nearly everything about him, the very same man he had seen grow into a man from when he had met him as a child.

Of course the spies didn't know how well he knew Tim Scam but he did. He knew that ever since he'd met that prodigy he had felt a bond. A close bond that had been painfully shattered when he turned on him.

And it was because of that very hurtful event that had left him so altered. Like so much a ghost, a shell of his former self. It was also because of that, that anything related to him, that anything he used to do with Scam had turned into nothing but a painful memory. The masquerade that he was re-starting now had been one of those activities and had ended exactly when Tim had turned evil.

It was only because he had not been able to muster up the will to keep doing it without him there. It had been one of those things they had shared and without him...it hadn't felt right. Every time he even thought about it, it brought back memories that tortured him endlessly. That was the truth behind why his newer spies had never heard of an event that used to be the talk of WOOHP all year long nor every really seen him truly happy and relaxed.

But perhaps it was time for that to change... Now that Tim was back, maybe it was time for things to truly change. Jerry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of three concerned voices.

"Jerry...you okay?" Clover, Alex and Sam said in unison. Looking up at them Jerry noticed their worried expressions and it was then that he realized they had seen him almost crying. And he knew they wanted an explanation. Taking in a deep breath Jerry began to talk and this time he had a feeling they'd understand.

"Girls...Not too long ago WOOHP used to be a lot more fun of a place," he started. Meeting their eyes he continued solemnly. "WOOHP used to be different from how you know it. We had parties that were actually exciting and we were all so much closer to each other than we are now."

Alex blinked her eyes in confusion. "But we are close Jerry." Jerry smiled painfully. "Yes but, not like before." He sighed. "Before, at WOOHP we were all such a close bunch. It was like family." He sighed harder. "And every member of this agency was like an extension of that family...some more than the rest. And it was during this time that the masquerade used to occur-"

"Why did it end?" Sam asked suddenly leaving Jerry to pale a little. And when he suddenly stopped talking and looked as if he was going to cry again, all three girls let out a gasp. "Wait a minute Jerry..." Clover said. "This doesn't have to do with Scam does it?" Jerry said nothing but the painful expression on his face said it all to well. This did have to do with Tim Scam.

This had everything to do with him. Suddenly they found themselves staring at Jerry as they saw him in a way they had never seen him before. To their eyes, Jerry had always been a confident, sure, strict leader but right now...he looked like a torn, hurt...father almost. One that had been hurt to his core by his child. And they knew that person he saw with that much closeness was none other than Scam.

Clover bit her lip and sighed, unable to face Jerry. Suddenly everything starting making sense to her. While she hadn't seen it before, being to appalled at the thought of one of their worst enemies rejoining WOOHP as an agent, she could see it now.

Scam had a past and...it wasn't evil. That was why Jerry was so ready to bring him back because he knew something they didn't. He knew Scam as a normal, sensible human being that meant something to WOOHP more than an enemy. Someone who was actually important.

Another sigh left her as frustration clouded her mind. While she never thought she could be that attached to someone like Scam it was obvious to her Jerry was and she really should have seen it before. No she didn't like Scam, possibly never would but things were making more sense now. Jerry was more fond of Scam, was so willing to let him have everything he wanted his way ever since he had joined WOOHP again for one reason. It was obvious wasn't it?

And for the first time in her life she actually felt like a dumb blonde for not understanding sooner. She wouldn't dare say this to anyone but it was clear it wasn't just because Jerry didn't want WOOHP's enemy to return but also because...he didn't want to lose the good Scam. The man he saw as his friend and so much more. That was what it was really about.

Alex looked at Jerry's face with sad but understanding eyes. While she hadn't admitted to anyone else, she knew already from Darren how it was possible to get attached to Scam. After all he did talk about him often and had personally come to her and nearly begged her to give Scam a chance.

Someone didn't just do that for just anyone, especially not someone as proud and loyal as her Darren. Whatever he was...Scam was special. And it was becoming more and more obvious that he was special to a heck of a lot of people right here at the very heart of WOOHP even if they didn't know it or want to admit it.

Watching Jerry quietly, Sam could tell he looked sad, as if things had never been the same once Scam left. And she found herself asking herself only one question._ "Was Scam really that integral to Jerry and WOOHP?" _Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she kept on that train of thought_. "Could Scam ever get that much under ANYONE'S skin to make it so that they could never get over him? So that they could never forget him?" _

To her, it honestly seemed like a bit of a joke but Jerry was living proof of that. It was beyond obvious that he didn't want to lose Scam. That he was afraid of losing him. Fear. _"Fear..."_ Sam thought. Fear over Tim Scam. She could relate to that couldn't she?...

Her heart slightly quickened in her chest but she pushed that thought away not wanting to go there. She didn't want to think about that. She did not want to think like that. She didn't want to end up becoming just like Jer-

"I'm doing this masquerade because back when Tim used to work here, it used to happen each year, " Jerry said, knowing his spies were ready to hear this now that they had figured out it had to do with him on their own.

Smiling, he shrugged. "I have to keep with the times if I wish to keep his mind at ease and besides..." His smile widened on his lips. "Based on past experience I can guarantee you girls will have loads of fun."

Clover nodded her head slowly before looking at Jerry pointedly. "So...this masquerade ball, it's really happening?' she asked, wanting to be sure. When Jerry nodded his head and confirmed her doubt a grin spread across her mouth and soon she was squealing and almost jumping up and down.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, Oh my God, a masquerade! A party at WOOHP that actually doesn't sound like a snooze fest!" she screamed in joy. Alex glanced at Jerry expecting him to scowl but he surprised them by letting out a laugh. A real, genuine laugh.

When he got a hold on himself, he spoke to them again. "Make sure to have a date for the dance." Clover halted in her hyper dance and looked at Jerry with wide, shocked eyes. "And we get to have dates?" she squealed before doing a fist pump. "Oh my God Jer, you are cool!"

Smiling at her, Jerry was glad to see his spies this excited over something. He had never seen them like this before and he was pleased with deciding to do this after all. Turning, he left to go prepare for the party he had little time to prepare for. He had a promise he had made to Scam and he was going to fulfill it. This was going to be a party to remember.

Once Jerry left, Clover broke out into hyper conversation again. "I am so going with Blaine!" Alex grinned, "Well I'm gonna ask Darren." Clover's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh my god, we need dresses! Oooh I want to wear something pink! I want something really elegant and cool." Alex nodded. "We're gonna have to go shopping, I don't think we have ball gowns but this is sooo exciting." Clover nodded her head rigorously. "I know! It's so wonderful. Isn't it Sam?"

Suddenly Clover and Alex realized that Sam wasn't taking part in their masquerade discussion at all. Wondering what was wrong as Sam was just as much into shopping and parties as them, they turned to ask Sam only to find her standing there looking worried and troubled.

Concerned now, they went over to where she stood rooted to her spot. "What's wrong Sammie?" Alex asked. "Yea, why aren't you jumping up and down?" Clover said.

Although she heard her friends, Sam said nothing as she remained deep in thought. While this ball was making her friends happy and cheerful it was bothering her and for only one reason. She was worried over her nightmare last night. They were expected to bring dates to this parry and she was certain that Scam would want her to be his. _"And what if that leads to..." _

Her throat went dry and her skin turned as white as snow as she remembered every detail of what she had endured last night. Every bit of it. What he had said and unfortunately how she had reacted too.

She bit her lip, her cheeks growing hot at the memory and she felt shame and fear fill her like an overflowing waterfall. Her friends, noticing her spoke in concerned voice. "What's wrong Sammie?" Clover touched her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Sam let out a sigh and finally spoke while looking at the blonde pointedly. "Do I even need to say it?" She sighed harder. "We are all expected to bring partners to the masquerade."

"So?" Clover said. Rolling her eyes, Sam crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled one word. 'Scam."

That was all she had to say to get Clover to catch her drift. "Oh...right," she said, frowning because she knew what Sam was getting at. With his irritating habit of stalking Sam, he was going to want her as his date. And regardless of her understanding what Scam meant to Jerry she was not going to allow Scam to have is way with her best friend for his own amusement. Especially when Sam hated him so much and had zero interest in him.

Sighing again, Sam looked at her friends helplessly. "Well, what do I do?"

Clover held her chin thoughtfully, thinking for a few long moments before she clapped her hands having thought of something. "Well you can't be his date if we already have someone else for you and even more so if he can't even ask you!" Grinning, she pointed to Sam. "You go on home Sammie, I'm just going to talk to Blaine about the masquerade and then come right over. Then we call all go dress shopping together and think up a nice, hunky date for you to go with!"

Grimacing next to her, Alex remembered what Darren had said about Scam liking Sam a lot and wondering if making Sam take another man as a date was such a good idea. Sam too smiled tightly at Clover's 'brilliant' plan as she could not help but think that good or evil, if Scam wanted her to go with him he'd probably break the bones of the poor bloke who dared to go with her.

That was also why she hadn't bothered to try and get a boyfriend in all this time ever since Scam had shown liking towards her. She did not want to be held responsible for a poor man dying, just in case Scam did still have his famous anger.

Sighing heavily, Sam knew there was nothing else she could do though. She didn't have a plan so it seemed Clover's plan for her to simply avoid Scam like the black plague until the masquerade and find another date was the one she'd have to go with.

Leaving her friends to their excitement and plans to talk to Blaine and Darren, Sam turned and walked out of Jerry's office to begin her quest to escape Scam.

But even as she moved to do that she couldn't help but wonder what were even her odds of avoiding Tim Scam. He was always able to find her. No matter where she went, he was able to track her down.

Her mind went back to that time when her friends had been held prisoner at LAMOS Headquarters and she had gone off to cry and he had miraculously found her in her hiding spot. Soon she was walking faster, as fast as she could to hide from him. It seemed it was all she could do was try to keep him out.

She just hoped it would work but deep down she had a sinking feeling telling her it wouldn't.

11:50 am - Somewhere Outside the W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Alley

Gulping down his throat, Terrance tried to moisten his throat and beat the hot, humid summer air. He was having an excessively hard time staying on the run thanks to the weather and currently he wanted nothing more than to go back to his LAMOS Headquarters and get some rest but he couldn't.

His eyes narrowed in anger as he remembered how the Headquarters had basically been destroyed in the last attack on it and the submarine taken over. He was sure even now WOOHP agents were crawling everywhere inside it, just waiting to get their hands on him if they discovered that the person who was locked in his cell was not him, but another guard.

He knew it was only a matter of time. Sighing tiredly he remembered how he still had yet to get the other members of his team out of WOOHP's prison cells. They were not likely to get out on their own. Sadly, none of them had the skills to do so easily. "And the one that had those skills...is gone," Terrance mumbled, sighing harder as agony filled him.

Scam was still missing even though all during his escape from WOOHP he had been searching for him endlessly. He had still had no luck in pinning him down. Frustration pounding through his tired body, Terrance contemplated giving up on him and just getting his other LAMOS out to form another plan against WOOHP and moving on.

But as he thought over that he frowned remembering how unsuccessful they had been without Tim Scam. Sure, none of the LAMOS plans had ever been clear successes but at least with Tim Scam they had almost succeeded each time. Which made obvious the fact that he had just been trying to ignore. _"I can't do without him...even if I want to try."_

Sighing heavily and nodding his head, Terrance knew there was no way out. He had to keep looking for him no matter what_. "But where do I look now?"_ he thought, remembering how he had personally dragged himself to every place Scam had once talked about having hideouts at but had found him no where.

And he was running out of these past hideouts to scour. "Still, I can't give up," he whispered under his breath, trying to raise his morale. He had to be somewhere and he had to just keep looking.

_"In any case," _Terrance thought, wincing as he stood up from where he had been half-leaning, half-sitting painfully on a brick wall in one of the alleys nearest to the WOOHP building. A grunt left him. _"Just sitting here, near WOOHP won't help me. I need to look somewhere else and WOOHP would have to be miles away from where he might be."_

Carefully inching out of the alley, where he had hidden upon seeing some WOOHP agents and to escape arrest, Terrance looked left and right, checking if the coast was clear before he attempted to run. Letting out a breath of relief when he saw no agents, and few people on the street Terrance moved to break in a sprint only to stop when suddenly something caught his eye.

It was just laying there, near his foot, an ornate, cream-coloured envelope. A strange object to be found in an alleyway, Terrance decided. Yet something about this envelope seemed familiar and he wasn't sure why. Now curious, he bent down and picked it up.

Staring at it with narrowed eyes, Terrance tried to figure out why it had gotten his attention but when he absentmindedly turned it around, he was left wide-eyed when he saw the red stamp at the back. Smack in the centre was the WOOHP logo in the seal. And he recognized what it was immediately.

Wanting to confirm his doubt. Terrance inserted his finger along the edge of the envelope and lifted the seal. Pulling out the paper inside, Terrance read what was written on the thick, glossy card:

**-o-O-o-**

You are cordially invited to the annual WOOHP Masquerade Ball to take place in three days time. Join us for an evening of fun and relaxation right here at W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters. We hope to see you all there.

**-o-O-o-**

His mouth wide open now, Terrance stared at the card in disbelief. He wasn't wrong then...this really was an invite to-

_"The WOOHP masquerade," _he whispered, shock everywhere in his tone. And try as he might, he could no longer ignore the feeling that something strange was going on at WOOHP. While his brother Jerry had used the word "annual" on the invitation, Terrance knew that this masquerade had not happened in years.

3 long years to be exact. And this envelope was not from back then. It was new, brand new as if it had just been printed. Which could only mean one thing. Jerry was hosting a masquerade once again.

"Now why would Jerry suddenly bring back the WOOHP tradition that he personally killed off so long ago?" He asked himself curiously, not being able to figure out why, his stingy brother would do that at random when suddenly a memory came rushing back to him.

Something that had happened three years ago that had changed WOOHP and his brother inside out. And something that left his eyes to nearly pop out of his sockets.

"Three years ago...Tim Scam turned on Jerry."

As he remembered that detail, Terrance remembered how confident Jerry had been acting recently, so out of character for a defeated man, the way he had always seen him ever since he gained Scam on his side..

Then slowly an evil grin formed on his lips as he calmly placed the envelope and its contents in his pocket.

And suddenly, he knew just where he might find Tim Scam.

* * *

...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA-Ahem.

I don't think I'm gonna comment much. I think people are gonna kill me for that cliffhanger lol. XD I'm just gonna say that the Masquerade is a HUGE big deal lol.

But the good news IS, this chapter was actually twice as long and I cut it in half. So I have the next chapter all done and ready to post. :D

I just need to see your reactions to this first and to see if anyone wants it. So _**REVIEW for me please**_? Even if you're gonna yell at me for that cliffie :P. I still wanna read them.

Oh and do remember, if you can to vote for the new fic choices in my_ poll_. :) I've upped the amount of choices you all can pick! Dw, I'll take the old choices out soon as I wrote down what fic you guys want up next.

Anyway, **REVIEW** please! Till next time,

Love,

Cresenta's Lark :)


	17. Hanging in the Balance

_Happy Late Valentine's Everyone! :D_

I'm SO sorry I was not able to get my V-day fic up (again) BUT I am gonna try to **get it up **by the end of next week.. (Wish me luck! ) I thought I'd still post something for you wonderful people and so I decided to finally update Remember Me? I think you guys like that one, yes?

_**Please review **_if you read this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: TS is not mine. BLEH. BLEH…BLEH!

Anyway, feel free to curse at Terrance! XD _Enjoy!_

* * *

11:57 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Corridor

As Sam was speed-walking through the hall she suddenly heard an outbreak of noise from behind her just as she turned a corner._ "What the heck?" _Sam thought, wondering why there was so much chatter in WOOHP's halls. Curiosity got the better of her and she flipped around to see what all the ruckus was about. And when she turned she saw a group of hyper women and girls which looked more like a mass hoard all around one person.

Her lips curled into a frown when she saw Tim Scam in the middle practically being mauled by all of them. Wondering what they were doing buzzing around him like bumblebees, Sam listened in on the giggling and chattering.

"Come to the masquerade with me!" One said, batting her eyelashes at him in a way that made Sam want to throw up right then and there. "You should go with me, Tim," Scam's friend Taylor, the one that just seemed to rub Sam the wrong way said, sweetly in his ear only to be interrupted by another girl. "No, no! Go with meeeee!" called out a blonde one, draping her arm around his shoulders even though she could barely reach them despite wearing heels.

And Sam had to stop and wonder since when WOOHP hired brainless bimbos. It was obvious she, as well as these other women surrounding Scam like starved, hungry vultures were just that. Bimbos. Rolling her eyes and watching in disgust, Sam kept her eyes on the scene before her all the while wondering what one Earth was wrong with them. What did they see in him anyway?

Wanting to find out, Sam drifted her eyes down Scam's body. He was dressed today in close-fitting, v-neck, t-shirt that was a forest green so dark that it almost looked black. His muscles were defined by the shirt and his strong legs were clad in dark washed black jeans that matched the black shoes he wore. On his hand he was sporting a black, expensive looking watch to finish off his look. Moving her eyes up to his face she noted how it was framed by the ever dim lighting of WOOHP's halls making his eyes look a shade darker than normal in a way that made a shiver pass down her spine. And slowly she took a step back in her spot.

Closing her eyes for a moment Sam took a deep breath in before letting it go. Then she opened her eyes and looked at him again, hoping to find him looking less tall or less striking but his image didn't change before her. And as she was standing there staring for reasons she didn't understand he suddenly stopped in his attempt to answer the women surrounding him and turned his head. In the next moment he was looking straight at her.

A sharp gasp left Sam's mouth and her limbs froze on the spot. She knew she had been caught looking at him. Again. Seeing a smirk unfolding on his lips and noting how he was beginning to push through the herd and come over, Sam spun on her heel and turned around, letting out a huff as she went off. She was supposed to be avoiding him anyway.

She thought she had successfully gotten away but not too long later she heard fast footsteps approaching her from behind. Then, before she could break into a run he had called out to her. "Hey Sam, wait!"

Hearing his voice Sam's heart raced in her chest as she realized he was right behind her. She moved to run but he stopped her first by reaching out and grabbing her wrist. And with his hold on it he spun her around until she was facing him again. Flashing her a charming smile he spoke in an ever so happy sounding voice. "Hi Sam."

Sam said nothing and silently twisted her hand in his hold. Scam noticed this but didn't let go, instead tightening his grip and repeating his greeting to her. "I said hi to you Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes and let out a silent huff. Seriously, what did he expect her to do if he said 'hi' to her? Grin? Swoon and fall over like those other girls? She was sure that was what he was looking for her to do.

"_He's so arrogant," _she thought, now shooting him a glare._ "Jerk," _she thought before twisting her arm harder in his grip and still not answering him. When he didn't release it and kept looking at her as if he expected her to smile and say hello to him after several moments had passed, Sam finally reached her limits and growled at him. "Let. Me. Go."

Scam's eyebrow rose at the sound of her voice. Looking at the redhead he saw all the fury on her face and became confused. Why was Sam being so especially mean to him to today? Sure she never liked him touching her or being near her, at least that was how she acted but...why did it seem like she was really pissed at him today?

_"But I didn't do anything," _he thought, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought back to the last time he had seen her. It had been at the WOOHP picnic and she had been much more civil then. What was making her so irritable now? Concerned, he pulled her closer and looked at her with worried eyes. "Everything okay, Sam?"

Having had enough of him, Sam pulled her arm away aggressively and snapped at him. "Everything is just peachy," She shot him another glare. "Now go away," she muttered before walking again.

Curious over Sam's mood, Tim ignored her order for him to go away and followed her. "What's wrong?" he asked from behind her. Hearing him again, Sam grimaced. She really should have known better than to expect him to listen to her. Still, she couldn't help but hope he'd just go away and let her go hide.

Hoping for that she kept walking and ignoring him, something he noticed and frowned at. Why was she acting like he wasn't even here?_ "What the hell?" _Scam thought, annoyed. _"She's acting like I'm invisible or something," _he thought before smirking knowing that would not work on him. if she thought ignoring him would make him leave, she was wrong.

Picking up his pace he caught up with her and once again reached out to her. This time he grabbed her shoulder and flipped her around to face him. "Tell me what's wrong," he said demandingly, looking into her eyes with determination.

Sam frowned at the hand on her shoulder and tried to throw it off. But he didn't budge and just kept his hand there all the while watching her with pointed eyes.

_"Great," _she thought knowing this was the last thing she wanted, to talk to Scam about why she was so angry with him. Knowing there was no way in hell she was going to talk about her nightmare, she thought of something else to throw him off. _"Maybe an insult will work,"_ she wondered and soon her mind was busy thinking of one.

A moment later her eyes lit up as she got one. She really wanted to ask him if he was dumb enough to think this was some kind of runway platform of some fashion show instead of a spy agency. After all, why else was he dressed, and looking like some kind of male supermodel?

Smirking to herself, she was just about to ask him that when she realized that that wasn't much of an insult anyway. Sadly, it was more like a compliment and would do nothing to get him off her back.

Closing her mouth again, Sam let out a sigh and looked away from him with a glare directed at his feet. Scam waited and watched for a few moments, wondering if she was going to talk to him but when ten minutes passed he realized that wasn't going to happen. For one reason or another Sam was in a rotten mood and she wasn't going to talk to him about it because they weren't the closest of friends. Which was fine by him because he had no interest in being _friends _anyway.

_"Still..." _he thought with a sigh. _"I hate to see her looking so unhappy." _ Wondering what to do to fix her mood Scam paused and smiled when he figured it out. He was going to ask her anyway, might as well do it now.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up," he said, drawing her attention to him. His smile widened. "How would you like to accompany me to the masquerade in three days time?"

Shutting out the feminine group groans, sighs and glares in the background that were directed at her, Sam sealed her eyes in agony. She had known this was going to happen.

"Well what do you say?" he asked, expectation in his voice telling her he thought she'd say yes.

Opening her eyes she shot him a glare and spoke firmly. "No," she said, wiping the smile off his face as she made herself crystal clear about not wanting to go with him and hoping he'd leave it at that. But a second later he was asking her again. "Come on...please?" he said, looking at her innocently now.

Sam resisted the eyes he was making at her knowing he could look harmless at will and shook her head adamantly. "No." Scam rolled his eyes now looking annoyed. "Why not?" he asked. "You're not going to masquerade or something?" he said, confused.

Sam shook her head again. "Oh I am, just not with you," she said before turning to leave. But before she could even take a step he had come before her. "Why not me?" he asked, glaring now as he watched her with demanding eyes. "I'll have you know, I'm a very good dancer."

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. She could hardly think of him waltzing but that wasn't the issue here. Once again her nightmare came rushing back to her and Sam gulped a little. It could not be. It could not go there, not with WHO he was. Nodding her head to herself Sam knew that the dream was a warning and she'd be damned if she ignored it and hung around him regardless.

"No," she said again. Scam's glare grew harder. "Why not?" he growled. Sam waved a hand airily. "No means no," she announced before walking off. Watching after her as she walked away as effortlessly as ever, Scam couldn't help but mumble under his breath. Sometimes, she made him so mad that he just wanted to-

Taking in a deep breath he shook his head. No, this was just what she wanted for him to lose his nerve and leave her alone. But he wasn't going to do that_. "And I sure as hell am not giving up on her." _Picking up pace he went after her again and when he was close enough he called out to her once more. "Sam, I want to hear a yes from you."

Sam, who had thought he had given up shook her head and sighed under her breath. This man was the definition of annoying. Turning around she rolled her eyes in his direction. "Don't you have something else to do than bother me?" she screamed.

"Like...what?" he asked, looking confused and making her roll her eyes yet again. As if he didn't know what she was talking about here.

Putting her hands on her hips, Sam snapped before she could stop herself. "Like returning to your obsessed WOOHP fan girl club!"

He suddenly froze on the spot and looked at her with wide eyes. "...What was that?"

Sam's face turned a bright shade of red as she realized what she'd said. "Nothing," she whispered, awkwardly staring at the floor tiles to get rid of her blush.

But Scam only stared at her with those same wide eyes and soon a smirk was growing on his face. It wasn't just his imagination...Sam had actually said what he'd heard loud and clear. Amused now, he took a step closer to where she stood and smirked deeply as he spoke in a teasing drawl. "Oh it was something all right."

Sam's breath hitched in her throat at his words and she prayed to herself incessantly. _"Tell me he didn't hear it."_

Watching her slightly pale and look just about ready to faint, Scam smirked even harder as he took another step towards her. "I have VERY sharp hearing, Sammie," he said making her snap her head up and look at him in sheer horror. The evil smirk on his face told her straight out that he had heard what she'd said. And now he was looking at her all teasingly as if she was some kind of criminal and he had damning evidence on her to lock her away for life.

Cursing at him in her mind, Sam wondered why she had even brought up the bimb- girls. She wasn't jealous or anything. Certainly nothing ridiculous like that.

Deciding it was better to change the subject she struggled with something to say while glaring at him as he just kept smirking. "Well..well..." she stammered, only turning darker and darker of crimson shades as his face grew more and more entertained.

"Well, what?" he said smoothly, accompanied by a cock of his eyebrow that earned him a mental slap in her mind.

"Well-" Sam stopped and took a deep breath in and finally figured out what to say. "Well if you have such SHARP hearing you would have heard me say no to you the first time!"

Tim let out a sigh and frowned, remembering the previous conversation. "I heard you say no," he said grimly. "What I don't get it why." He crossed his arms over his chest and let out another sigh. "I'm only asking you to the dance, that's all. It's not a big deal."

Sam glanced up at his face and saw his nearly puppy-dog look again and at this point she wasn't even sure if he was doing it on purpose. But the thought of him actually being innocent of intention was too much for her to accept. Ever. Disregarding that look, she shook her head. "You asked, I said no, that's the end of it."

"Come on Sam, just say yes!'" he said, now sounding downright irritated but Sam held her ground and shook her head no again. "Not happening," she said coolly before turning and walking away once again and leaving him behind.

Scam's lips pulled down into a frown and he glared angrily as she swiftly moved away from him without a care. To say that he was angry was an understatement. He had asked nicely and yet she had shot him down. She had made it look like he was the last man on earth she'd want to go with and he was not going to have that. He was not some kind of loser and more than anything, he'd have to be dead and buried before he ever took no for an answer from anyone. Least of all the woman he wanted and was dead set on having.

Suddenly his glare vanished and a slow smirk stretched across his lips as a thought came to him. If Sam was so terribly uninterested in him...then why did she-

And suddenly he knew just what to say to make her stop in her tracks.

"You're saying no because you enjoy me running after you…don't you?" he said, smirking when she stopped frozen in her tracks. "It gives you an ego boost."

Sam didn't move from her spot but answered him in a small, confused sounding voice. "...No. Why would I care if you run after me?" she asked.

Scam's smirk widened on his lips knowing she had walked straight into his plan. "No of course not," he said coolly, allowing her a moment to think she'd won and he really believed she didn't give a damn about him before he finished his sentence. "...You only care if _other _girls like me."

Sam's eyes widened and a blush coated her face at what he'd just said_. "That...that creep!"_ Sam thought, knowing he had it all wrong. She didn't care if other slut-girls liked him. She didn't care at all, not one bit and never ever would! But she knew he'd never accept that because he was just deluded. Knowing she didn't want anymore of this awkward conversation Sam began to walk away as fast as she could.

Watching her trying to escape Scam let out a chuckle before racing after her again. "Sam come back," he said, soon stopping in front of her again. He watched her with amused eyes as he walked backwards so he could watch her face at all times. "Come on, one little yes is all I want," he said and Sam rolled her eyes at the fact that he still was on that. Seriously how much of a one-track mind did this guy have?

But she wasn't about to be worn down. Glaring at him, Sam spoke in a angry growl. "Why don't you just ask one of those girls you think I care about when they like you, to go with you!" she spat.

Scam raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her. "You know you're sounding jealous, right?"

Sam let out a huff and shook her head. "No, I'm sounding like I don't care, because I DON'T care!" she snarled.

Scam only smirked harder and looked at her teasingly with half-lidded amused eyes. "You suck at lying."

Sam's nostrils flared as she screamed again. "I am not lying!" she howled, glaring daggers at the infuriating man before her Glaring at him, she found herself screaming even louder.. "In fact why not ask your _TAY _to be your date, see if I care!' she snapped, wanting to prove to him once and for that she really did not care and knowing Taylor was the one he'd probably go with anyway. After he took her no for real of course.

But the moment the words left her mouth, Scam eyes widened and his smirk turned into an all out grin as he whispered. "Now you're yelling...and sounding really, really jealous."

Skidding to a stop in her mad pace away from him, Sam pointed a finger at him angrily. her hand shaking out of rage. "Listen you! I told you no and it means no! Now leave me ALONE!"

Scam nodded his head giving her the impression he was done bothering her but the moment she began to calm down he started again. "Wow...I never knew you could be so jealous Sam."

"Ugh!" Sam screamed, reaching up and slapping her forehead out of exasperation. Turning to him again she glared. "If I wanted to go with you soooo badly, I'd just say yes wouldn't I? " She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke in a dignified tone. "If I was jealous I would not be telling you to ask these other girls who would say yes to you in a heartbeat!. It's only logical Scam!"

Scam shrugged impassively. "Or maybe you like to play hard to get because you don't want to be _just _like those other girls," he said smirking deeply. Sam, having heard his emphasis on 'just' narrowed her eyes at him curiously.

"Excuse me?" she asked glaring viciously. "What does that mean?" she snarled, wanting answers but he just shrugged coolly. "Oh nothing," he said, still smirking. Sam stamped her foot and growled. "Answer me!"

But he just shook his head not looking at all bothered that she almost resembled an angry bull by now by the way her nostrils were flaring.

"Nah."

Having had enough Sam marched right up to him and stopped when her toes were nearly on his. The next time she stamped her foot down it would be on his. "Tell me!" she screamed, right in his face.

Scam put his hands up in defeat at last. "Okay fine," he said taking a deep breath before looking her in the eyes and continuing. "See the only thing that makes you different is that you don't outwardly show that you like me and that you play hard to get. Otherwise you're really... not all that different."

Sam's eyes narrowed again. She really didn't like the sound of that. He better not be saying that-

"...What do you mean by that?" she asked. Scam let out a small sigh before looking her deep in her eyes and speaking in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's obvious you like me."

Sam's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as what he had just said settled in._ "It's obvious you like me." _The words revolved around in her mind and soon the words from her nightmare came rushing back one more time. _"It's obvious what you want."_

Her eyes wide in horror she started at his face, at the smirk that was on his lips and recognized it as being the same as when he had spoken those words in her nightmare and all at once her heart dropped into her stomach. It was starting. It was happening. She had to get away from him. Now. Right now. Before it was too late.

"No! I do not like you Tim Scam!" Sam screamed all at once, making him take a small step back. "In fact I totally dislike you!" she shouted, pointing her finger at him accusingly. "You're way too...too...ugh! Just leave me alone!" Sam snapped, moving to get away from him right this second.

"What? Can't even think of one bad thing to say about the man you totalllly dislike?" Scam called out from behind her in a mocking voice.

But Sam knew better than to answer him even if she wanted to turn around and rip his hair out. It was just safer to avoid him. She was just going to go home now and follow Clover's plan. She nodded to herself determinedly._ "And everything is going to be ok-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam found herself screaming when the floor opened up beneath her and she was being pulled down the WOOHP tunnel yet again.

_"Oh no,"_ she thought, wanting to scream and complain because Scam was her partner and going on a mission with him was not going to let her avoid him. In fact, it would just allow him to pester her all over again. Something she really had not wanted to go through. "Great!" Sam screamed as she fell down the tunnel with Scam right behind her. "Now I am stuck going on a mission with you!" she snarled, throwing him a glare over her shoulder before she went down the chute.

Hearing her, Scam raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Was it just him or was Sam really being extra annoyed with him today? She seemed cross before but now it seemed to have gotten even worse.

_"But it doesn't matter," _Scam thought as he fell. "_She just needs to lighten up and the masquerade will do that for her. All she needs is some more time alone with me to realize I'm the one she should go with to make it the best evening she'll ever had." _

And suddenly, the fact that they were having a mission where Sam would be stuck with him for a few good hours without anyone else, made him happier than it ever had before. While he always enjoyed being on missions with Sam, today he would be getting an added advantage. He would have all that time to convince her about the masquerade. His smirk widened on his lips. And by the end of the day...he'd have her right where he wanted her.

4:44 pm - Beverly Hills, A House Under Construction, Storage Garage

"Quick, inside!" Terrance ordered as he pointed to an opening in the garage around the back of the construction site. Following his directions Boogie Gus, Helga Von Guggen and Myrna Beesebottom ran inside as fast as their legs could carry them. Once they were safe, Terrance took a moment to take a look around to make sure they had not been seen before he joined them.

Pulling on the heavy, steel door with great effort he finally closed it and stood there for a moment just breathing deeply and thanking his luck that for once had been on his side. Wiping the sweat off his brow he grinned widely. He could still hardly believe he had managed to get all of them out of WOOHP's cells in broad daylight. Granted, he had used the same successful technique he had for his own escape some time back and had left decoys in their cells but still he knew the only reason WOOHP's guard was down so much was because Jerry had everyone frantically preparing for the masquerade.

The masquerade that he was pretty damn sure was being held for one person and one person alone. Why it was happening though…that was still puzzling to him. Try as he might he couldn't think of any situation where his brother would be welcoming Scam back with open arms and that too in such a grandiose way. Unless it wasn't for Tim Scam at all but then why would Jerry suddenly re-start this tradition? Something…just didn't fit and he was determined to find out what that thing was.

Terrance was fast broken out of his thoughts by the sudden, loud shouts of his team members, Wondering what all the noise was about and knowing they had to keep quiet in case the neighbours heard and realized someone was inhabiting the garage and called the owners of the home who were out on a business trip while their home was being repaired Terrance turned to find them just standing there with their mouths wide open, disgust and horror on their faces as they looked around at what he had told them was going to be their new headquarters from this day forth. An old, broken, run-down garage that was attached to a renovating home.

"This…this is it?" Helga squeaked, pointing at the tattered chairs he had found for them to sit on and the scratched up old central table and other bits of broken furniture and shuddering in revulsion.

Joining into the complaint fest, Boggie Gus looked at Terrance with wide eyes. "Man what is this?" Boogie Gus screamed in shock as he looked around at the dingy, broken garage Terrance had led them to. "You can't be serious about this being our new headquarters!"

"And I thought the submarine was bad," Myrna quipped in shaking her head disapprovingly. "This will never do.' She shook her head harder. "Never, never do. We need a better place. "

Listening to all of them prattle on and on about how much they hated this place and how they deserved better and refused to be here Terrance found himself growing angry at a rapid pace. Really, how ungrateful could they be? HE had been the one who had rescued them from their cells, something they didn't have the brains to accomplish on their own and now they were standing around complaining about where they were going to have to hide?

Hearing Helga Von Guggen mumble that she was better off in a jail cell Terrance finally lost his temper. "Enough!" he screamed, making the trio take a small step back altogether. Looking at them with stern eyes now that they had shut up Terrance spoke firmly. "This is our new headquarters. We can't go back to the submarine because there are WOOHP agents there just waiting to see if anyone shows up there so they can arrest them and throw them back in jail!"

"We get that," Myrna muttered. "But why do we have to make our new headquarters such a godforsaken place!" Standing next to her the other two nodded their heads rigorously and Terrance had to do everything in his willpower not to pick the first thing up he could close his hand around and chuck it at them.

He hadn't called them here for this and he didn't have time for them to waste with their unimportant, idiotic nonsense. Gritting his teeth Terrance knew that if he could break into WOOHP and carry out his plan by himself he would never rely on them but sadly for him he needed the manpower to get anywhere with the mass invasion he had planned and he had to start recruiting manpower somewhere.

'I didn't bring you here…" he growled. "For this."

"Then why did you bring us here?" They asked in unison leaving him to roll his eyes. Really, how dumb could these people be?

"I have a plan," he said getting right to the point. "A plan to attack WOOHP."

Finding them silent he continued knowing he had their interest and quickly told them how in three days time they were going to do a direct invasion into WOOHP moving from underground so they would not be seen and then taking over the building once they reached inside. Not too long after he was finished the three of them greeted him with large, shocked eyes and not too long after that they were questioning his sanity.

"Attack WOOHP while all the agents are there? " Boogie Gus asked in a whisper, still too shocked to scream even though it was clear he wanted to. "Are you crazy?" he said voicing the others' thoughts. "That's suicide!" he said expecting Terrance to come back to his senses and realize that this plan was just plain impossible.

But Terrance only smirked. "Ah but it's not," he said cryptically before smirking harder and explaining what he meant. "While WOOHP will be filled with agents when we attack…they won't be so alert when it happens."

Hearing the garage fall silent again Terrance knew they still didn't see where he was going with this. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the masquerade invitation he had found and passed it around so that all of them could read it.

When they were finished the silence remained and only very slowly did Helga Von Guggen ask the question that was now on all their minds. "…Why would WOOHP be holding a masquerade?"

Terrance wasn't surprised by the question. He had expected none of them to know about what was once an annual WOOHP tradition since Boogie Gus had been kicked out by his brother during the very first days of WOOHP before he had started the masquerade and Myrna had never worked at WOOHP during the time Jerry used to hold the masquerade. Helga Von Guggen too had never been a WOOHP employee so naturally she didn't know about It either.

"It's an annual tradition at WOOHP…" he said, giving them the background they needed. "To hold a masquerade once a year to thank the agents and all others that make WOOHP run."

"Annual?" Boogie Gus said, sounding surprised and Terrance again knew why he was stunned at that. He was wondering as were the rest of them why, if this had been an annual thing they had never heard of it before. Working at WOOHP or not, even as criminals whot had always been keeping their eyes on WOOHP to find a suitable time to attack they would have known about the masquerade had it been going on consistently. Which it had not been for a while now.

"But if it's an annual thing…" Helga started, sounding confused. "Then how come…how come-"

"None of you have ever heard about it?" Terrance said finishing her question. Seeing the curious looks on all their faces Terrance went on explaining why this masquerade was something to be wondering about just like he had been ever since he saw that invite. "The reason none of you have ever heard of the annual WOOHP masquerade is because…" he said meeting their eyes. "…It hasn't been held for the last three years…"

The moment he said that he could see it. He could see it through the expressions on their faces. He could see the same question that had struck his mind upon stumbling across that invitation now bothering theirs as they sat there looking more confused than ever. And he knew just what they were trying to figure out.

If WOOHP had stopped having this masquerade three years ago…why start again NOW?

"There is something going on at WOOHP…" he whispered firmly. "And we're going to find out just what it is," he said before looking around and finding the plan he had drawn up for the invasion.

No he wasn't going to tell them his theories that this party had to do with Scam. No, not just yet. He had no way to be sure and knew there was no way to be sure. Things would only become clear once he crashed this party. He didn't know exactly why but he had a feeling he'd get all his answers right there.

Why Jerry was suddenly so unusually confident and happy and where, just where Tim Scam had disappeared to for the last many months. His gut was telling him he would find out just as soon as he got into that masquerade, that it was there and only there he would get all his answers.

"In any case…" he said putting the map on the table and soon the others were able to see an elaborate map, a detailed image of WOOHP's underlying tunnels, of the sewers with sets of arrows and lines that illustrated the complicated and discreet route they would be taking. "Saturday evening will be an interesting evening…" he whispered darkly and an eager look filled up his gaze as it flickered over the diagram before him.

"_And we may just run into an old friend…" _

6:45 pm - Abandoned Factory, Roof of Building

"After him!" Sam screamed pointing at the man who had successfully fooled them with a decoy to escape to the roof. She knew if they didn't stop him fast he'd get away in the helicopter that could be heard hovering in the air somewhere nearby.

Noticing that Scam was caught up in hand-to-hand combat with the decoy who was still intent on delaying them as much as possible, Sam decided to go after their criminal on her own.

Moving fast she ran up the stairs that led to the roof, but quickly realizing that he was too far she stopped and took out her Eyelash Curler Catapult Giving herself a boost Sam soon jumped over the flight of stairs and swiftly landed in the thief's path.

"Drop the bag!" Sam shouted, looking at the man sternly and letting him know it was over for him. But he didn't seem to realize that, she noticed when he ignored her and tried to get past her. Getting tired of this cat and mouse chase that had been going on for far too long now Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out her Ice Queen Perfume.

"Stop!" She screamed warningly. "One more step and I'll freeze you solid !" she said pressing the nozzle and aiming it at the spot right in front of him, turning it into a rink of ice to prove she was not giving him an idle threat.

Realizing she was serious the thief held up one of his hands in a defeated way. "Okay, okay you got me," he mumbled putting down the diamond laden bag on the floor near his feet. Looking back up at her he sighed and nodded his head towards it. "Go ahead and take it."

Glad that he had come to his senses and even more at the fact that the mission was coming to and end and she could finally go home and be away from Scam who had been consistently harassing her about the masquerade throughout the entire mission, Sam lowered her gadget and quickly walked over to get the bag.

When she reached it she leaned down to pick it up. Reaching into her other pocket she was about take out her X-power and tell Jerry the mission was over when suddenly she was left screaming in alarm when she was shoved back roughly by the thief's arm.

And when she heard him laugh she realized he had never intended to give up after all. She never got the chance to do anything as her body flew across the roof and soon she was left clinging to the edge of the rooftop. Holding her breath Sam carefully glanced down to see if she could jump down to safety only to have her breath freeze in her lungs when she saw how high up she was.

32 stories high to be exact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed, her face turning white as fear gripped her and her hands fumbled to hold on as tight as she could to stop herself from plummeting to her death. But feeling her hold slacking off of the cold surface a quick moment later and her fingers struggling to keep their grip Sam knew she would not be able to hold on much longer.

"Help!" she screamed hoping Scam could hear her as he was her only hope now. If she tried to reach for her bungee belt she would fall for sure because there was no way she would be able to support her entire weight with only one arm. Desperate for her life Sam screamed as hard as she could.

"Tim, help me!"

He seemed to hear her a quick moment later as she heard him snap handcuffs on the thief's wrists and dump him on the floor, the sound of a sickening crack defining the process. And then she heard him coming for her in fast, urgent steps as he raced towards her. Soon she was able to see his concerned face before her as he looked down at her from the top of the roof while she clung for her life at the side.

"Sam!" he called out, nothing but sheer panic in his tone as he reached out his hand, his steady, large, strong hand as Sam noticed as it hovered before her promising safety as he moved to help her.

Knowing he could easily pull her up Sam allowed one of her shaky hands to release the edge of the roof and grab hold of Scam's right hand. Feeling his fingers wrap around hers tightly she started breathing again, knowing but never admitting even to herself how secure she felt at that moment.

But suddenly her sense of security faded when she felt his hand stop in place. And he was no longer pulling her up.

Feeling her body still suspended in midair, confused Sam looked up at Scam to see why he had stopped. Had the villain gotten lose of his chains and attacked him and that was why he had to pause in rescuing her?

But when her eyes glanced up she saw no villain attacking him. No he was just sitting there crouched on his legs with his arm still in its place holding her at the end of it as he stared at her fixedly, blankly. Then slowly the expression on his face began to alter itself.

The concern that had been there so clearly just seconds before melted away and was replaced with something else. Something…sinister. His eyes darkened with intent while his eyebrows furrowed with determination and soon,, very soon his mouth curled up in a smirk.

A n _evil_ smirk.

And right then and there Sam felt her heart beat race as terrifying thoughts came to her. As ONE horrific thought came to her. It couldn't be could it? Not like this? Not… NOW?

"_Why…why is he looking at me like that?" _Sam wondered, panicked all the while ignoring the one reason that came flashing on and off in her mind like a warning siren at the direness of her situation and at _who_ was holding her life in his hands.

Moments passed by and he just sat there looking at her with that same look of mercilessness and her fear grew more and more and soon it was so much that she couldn't even bring herself to breathe.

Then a moment later she felt the hold of his fingers slowly loosen on her pale, trembling hand…

* * *

….

..

..

And that's Chapter 17. I am scared ya'll are gonna wanna kill me so I'm going to g o hide. *runs*

Oh one second, I am going to try SUPER UBER HARD to get the next chapter up SOON as in under a month. I am SOOOOOOO **sorry **for the ridiculous amount of time these updates are taking. Sorry! : (

This story is about to take a _turn_ that some of you may not see coming and yes it has to do with **Scam's memory** and something that makes him resemble his former self….That's all I'm gonna say for now. It's coming soon though so please keep reading! :D

Anyway, I'd love it if you could _**review if you're still reading this**_. I'd love to see what you guys think of this chapter and of that **ending**…

Speaking of which, I'm gonna run and hide now. Excuse me.

**Please review ! Thanks!**

Love,

Cresenta's Lark

.


	18. Stuck in an Awkward Situation

I'm sorry, I just want to say that because the gaps between these chapters are ridiculous. =( Sorry but I DO hope you guys _are still reading this one_ because it's my personal favourite right now.

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies isn't mine obviously. If it was, Sam and Scam would be touching a lottttt more. Jk. :P

**Shout-out: **_To __**N**__**ightfury18**_ and _**Espionne**_. :D Nightfury18 , It was your reviews asking for a new chapter that made me eventually get this up. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you like the chapter! And Espionne , thanks for being so excited for this chapter. That also helped me finish this at last. I hope you too find this chapter worth the wait. :)

Enjoy everyone! (I hope) :P

* * *

7:32 pm - Abandoned Factory, Roof of Building

A strangled cry left Sam's lips as she watched him, wide-eyed and afraid then looked down at her legs where they hung dangling above the city's nightscape in panic while her body began to feel heavier and heavier whilst his grip on her hand grew more and more faint.

And just when she felt like it was all over, that he was about to let her fall to her death right then and there, suddenly his hold become strong again. Strong enough to stop her downward descent right away.

Shuddering in confusion she looked back up at him, wondering what he was up to now and thinking if by some miracle his memories of her being his hated enemy, one he had so long waited to eliminate were fading away…only to feel nothing but nervousness course through her when she saw the way he was looking at her.

He was still smirking at her and the smirk…was still an evil one.

Waiting for a moment, then another, not wanting to set him off Sam hesitated before calling out to him shakily. "T-Tim?" she whispered, her eyes peeled wide and locked on him as she waited for him to either pull her up or let her plummet to her death. A moment later he finally spoke though the smirk still remained glued to his lips.

"So…yes or no?"

"Wha-what?" Sam whispered, staring up at him with completely blank eyes. What on earth was he talking about? Was he asking her whether or not he should pull her up? Was he taunting her with the fact that he literally had her life in his hands? But her state of total bewilderment only lasted a second longer as he spelled out exactly what he had in mind.

"Will you go with me to the masquerade…or not?"

"…."

Sam's mouth dropping open, she went speechless on the spot. THAT was what THIS was about? That was why he wasn't pulling her up? Why she had been scared for her life? Because he wanted to blackmail her into accompanying him to the dance she had constantly be saying no to go to with him?

"_That…that…" _Sam fumbled in her thoughts, not even able to come up with a word to summarize just what she thought about him right now. She couldn't say she was shocked, this was **Tim Scam **after all, the same man that would do anything to win but what shocked her was how deeply within his personality this need to win, this need to succeed ran. So much so that even though he wasn't "evil" anymore, he still hadn't thought twice about using her life-threatening situation to meet his own gains.

And she caught herself wondering if he would actually go through with it. What if she said no still? Would he release her hand? Let her fall to her untimely demise? Just because he didn't get what he wanted out of her?

Staring at him uncomfortably Sam found two answers to her question turning over in her mind. For some reason part of her actually didn't think he'd do it, that he'd let her die and she knew this part of her was the same that was in danger of trusting him, of liking him of…of

Sighing she shooed that part of her silent and focused on what her mind was telling her. This was the **same **man that had done so many evil things in the past to her…why would this be any different? If she did say no then yes, no doubt he would kill her.

The moment that thought settled in, coupled with the challenging smirk still aimed in her direction that reminded her so much of the "Tim Scam" she had known since forever, the one from before his accident, the same that had put Jerry in outer space, hypnotized her mother, and nearly killed her too many times to count and that too with ease; she found herself reluctantly giving in.

"…Yes."

"What was that?" he said, daring to give her an innocent look as he let out a small sigh. "I didn't quite _hear _you Samantha."

Sam shot him a resentful glare knowing he had heard her full and well and was just rubbing her defeat in her face. Just like the total, complete jerk he was and always would be no matter what. Nostrils flaring, Sam repeated herself in a barely contained growl.

"I. SAID. YES. NOW. PULL. ME. U-" She didn't even have to finish saying it before he had moved his arm. And in one swift arc-of-motion and less than a moment after, her feet were back on solid ground. Once her legs stopped shaking and the impact of fear of almost dying died down, Sam immediately yanked her hand out of his.

After that she threw him one more vehement glare before turning her head away so she wouldn't have to look at him and muttering in a clearly angry, clearly pissed off tone that revealed just how unhappy she was right now. "I'm ignoring you."

Hearing her, despite all the venom in her voice that he suspected could it be turned into a real poison would possibly kill him on the spot, Scam just smiled. Sure she was mad right now but he'd make it up to her, that much he was certain of for sure.

By the end of the masquerade things would be different between them…he could feel it. _"And my feelings never lie," _he thought before ignoring Sam just for a moment and calling Jerry to report to him that the mission had been a success and they had caught their offender.

Soon after the buzz of rapidly approaching helicopters could be heard in the sky and moments after that Jerry had landed in front of them with a proud smile on his lips. "Excellent work Tim, Sam," he said beaming as the thief was roughly loaded into the jet in the background and the bag of diamonds safely stashed to return to its rightful owner.

"Seeing that it's gotten so late…" Jerry said, glancing at his watch before looking back at them. "We'll just drop you two home instead of take you back to WOOHP." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling harder. "It's just a standard theft so there are no issues we still need to tie up."

With that he turned back to the jet and got in, never noticing the acidic eyes Sam was looking at Tim with nor the sheepish look that was plastered on his face.

9:45 pm - Streets of Beverly Hills, Outside Sam's House

Stepping onto the pavement Sam turned around to thank Jerry for the ride home only to have her eyes narrow when she noticed Scam getting off the jet as well. _"What is he up to now?" _Sam thought bitterly, watching him with careful eyes, as if to guard herself from his intentions.

But he only walked over to her calmly, hands tucked into the pockets of his coat while his broad shoulders rolled themselves back in an effort to soothe them from his tiring day. Stopping when he was right before her, Scam looked at her with thoughtful eyes. "Goodnight Sam, sweet dreams," he said with a charming smile on his lips that would make anyone melt on the spot.

But she was still annoyed with him to say the least so she just let out a huff, shot him a glare, said nothing to him in response before she turned on her heel and quickly opened the door to her home, slipped inside and slammed it shut without throwing him so much as a second glance.

She heard him sigh heavily on the other end but then soon enough she heard him chuckle in amusement right before he walked away. And she didn't need to think twice to know why he was laughing, he had still gotten what he had wanted out of her even though she was mad at him. She was going to the masquerade with him…he had made her agree.

Sighing in exasperation, Sam raised her hands and held her face in them feeling like a complete and utter failure. It pained her to think about what Clover would say when she found out that despite making such a big deal about Scam and the masquerade just earlier today, she had now, just a few hours later, given in.

She could hear her right now asking her what was wrong with her and how accepting to go with him was any way to avoid him, any way to follow THAT plan and she found herself cringing knowing that was going to be a very hard conversation to have.

Another heavy sigh left her lips and she blinked slowly. "Stupid Tim, this is all his fault!" she muttered childishly, trying to make herself feel better by calling him names. But after five minutes went by of her just standing there in the dark doing that she realized it wasn't going anything to help the situation. In fact it was just making her angrier.

Dropping her head in a defeated way, Sam shook it from side to side before finally moving and mounting the stairs that led to her room. She might as well sleep and save up her energy for the colossal, dramatic, gigantic lecture she was going to get from her friend tomorrow. Grimacing at the thought she knew she wasn't looking forward to it…. Not one bit.

8:00 am - Sam's House, Sam's Bedroom

Blinking her eyes, Sam raised a hand and shielded her face from the light that was disrupting her slumber only to stop when she realized that it was sunlight and it was morning…already.

Sitting up in bed and rubbing her arms awkwardly, she let out a sigh as she stared at the clock in her room wondering if the sun had come out at the wrong time because the night seriously felt like it had flown by.

"_And now I have to deal with the consequences of my actions," _she thought, her face falling immediately. There was no avoiding it now, no night to get through, in just an hour she would see Clover in class and she would berate her about what she had gotten herself into yet AGAIN.

Sitting there in her bed with her lips pulled down in a permanent frown and with no drive to get up and begin her day, Sam found herself hoping like crazy for time to somehow stop so she didn't have to first, deal with Clover and second, be Tim Scam's date to the masquerade on Saturday, because unless time came to a halt she knew there was no other way she was going to get out of going with Scam now that she had said yes. Not on his watch.

Pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees, Sam sighed knowing she had had thoughts last night of calling Scam up and saying no to him for the masquerade now that she was safe and sound but had stopped herself knowing full well that if he had nearly let her fall to her death to get a yes out of her, then he could do a lot worse to make sure she attended.

She silenced the part of her that told her that he wasn't really going to let her die like that and told herself that she was stuck in this situation. The disappointing speech from Clover was imminent and she had to face it. There was no getting out.

Suddenly she felt a tremor roam across the surface of her mattress as the bed spun into motion. Instantly she realized she was being WOOHPed.

"_Another mission? Now?" _Sam thought, a little confused because she had just had the last one only a few hours ago. How come she had another mission within the span of less than a day, she wondered but found herself happy about it.

In the back of her mind she knew it meant seeing Tim again, seeing TIM, the man that who drove her absolutely up the wall but it also meant she could avoid Clover's rant for a little bit longer. And that was a delay, she thought smiling as she went down the WOOHP tunnel, that she wasn't unhappy about.

8:10 am - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Letting out a small "oomph" of discomfort, Sam landed with a crash right on top of what she knew by now was Scam's chest. Blowing hair out of her face, she raised her head to find him smiling up at her with happy-looking eyes, the impact of her landing on him not seeming to bother him at all.

He was dressed in black sweatpants and darker black wife-beater shirt, his jaw was completely clean-shaven with no sign of stubble whatsoever which told her that he'd just finished shaving. She also noticed that his hair was damp indicating that he'd recently taken a shower, a fact that was further proved by the fact that she could smell the scent of Encounter by Calvin Klein body wash wafting off his body, a scent she recognized from a men's health and fashion magazine Clover had bought recently to shamelessly drool at photographs of male supermodels.

Looking down at him, Sam blinked her eyes almost in a dream-like state as she gazed into his sea foam eyes and found herself thinking absentmindedly that if Scam wasn't an evil criminal slash super spy, he'd actually make a great model. He did have a great physique, was tall and could give any man she had ever seen a run for his money when it came to embodying masculinity.

Unable to help but blush at her sudden distracted thoughts, Sam sent a mental thank you to Jerry for not WOOHPing him just a little while before when he may have still been in the shower before kicking herself internally for dare she admit it, oogling at Scam when he was still her enemy and because she should be pissed at him for what he'd done last night.

Irritated with herself, Sam moved to get off of him when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Morning Sam," he chuckled. "Sleep well, or were you up all night excited about the masquerade like me?"

Seeing the small grin on his face when he said that Sam's face formed a frown as she was easily now able to remember just why she didn't like this man, something which was harder to do when he wasn't opening his big mouth.

"_Damn him, he's taunting me!" _she thought angrily as she stared at his mouth which was fast shifting from a grin to a full-out smirk of triumph. Nostrils flaring, Sam gave him a heated glare as her hands formed fists in the material of his shirt in a frustrated way and she began screaming loudly, "You have got to be the most irritating, insensitive, unsympathetic **jerk** on the face of the entire pla-"

The sound of Jerry clearing his throat stopped her eruption on Scam short, and taking in a deep breath Sam shook her head to clear it before turning towards Jerry and choosing to just ignore Scam.

It was better that way. Had she finished screaming at him it wouldn't have done anything to him anyway. And any doubt she had over that was immediately confirmed when she heard him whisper teasingly in her ear just what she was going to say to him before she stopped and add in a comment of his own.

"Entire planet, I know. So glad you noticed," he finished smoothly, smirking against her earlobe and leaving her shivering slightly at the contact and at the sound of his voice so close to her.

Controlling herself, Sam shot him a sidelong glare before getting off of him and sitting on the very edge of the couch and focusing all her attention on Jerry while hoping he'd stop taunting her about how he'd cheated her into saying yes to go with him and just focus on the mission.

Becuase if he didn't do that soon she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist the temptation to tackle him to the ground and rip his hair out strand by strand until he finally stopped giving her that smug look.

Thankfully, he sat up too and stopped being a pain…well at least for now.

"So what's the early morning wake up call for, Jerry?" Tim said, straightening out his shirt over his abdomen to lessen some of the wrinkles that were now it thanks to Sam's fingers attacking it in an attempt to get to him. He let out a small chuckle looking at Jerry with a smile on his face. "You made us breakfast?"

Jerry couldn't help but smile despite the very serious assignment he had for them while Sam privately rolled her eyes to herself at how good of a mood Scam was in. _"But of course he would be," _she said to herself sourly. "_He's alwayssssss in a good mood when he wins_," something which much to her displeasure happened more often than not when it came to her.

"Sadly no," Jerry said before Sam could stick her tongue out at Tim the way she was just dying to. "Tim, Sam," Jerry said softly before raising a hand and directing their attention to the side of his office where two people, an elderly couple which was unnoticed up until now, were seated. "I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Williams."

Getting up off the couch Tim went over to Mr. Williams, shaking his hand and introducing himself while Sam did the same with Mrs. Williams only to stop when she smiled at her and shook her head as if to stop her.

"No courtesy needed," she said politely. "We're friends of Jerry's…well of his mother's."

Curious now, Sam and Tim looked to Jerry for some answers. Sighing, Jerry nodded his head. "The Williams are good friends of my mother's and they have come to us with a…rather pressing concern."

"We're not sure if we should be bothering you with such things…" Mrs. Williams said timidly bringing their attention back on her.

And when they did they found her looking completely distressed, the wrinkles of old age on her face even more obvious due to the stress that was rolling off her in waves.

Shrugging her shoulders she let out a defeated sigh. "…But we didn't know where else to turn." Frowning she continued. "It started about a few months ago and since then…it has yet to stop."

"…What has yet to stop?" Sam asked, lost so far as to what this was about.

"The separations…Our friends' marriages splitting apart," she said leaving Sam to give Tim a look of utter confusion, the same that was on his face right now and she could tell he too was wondering what this had to do with a mission.

"Allow me to explain," Jerry started. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams come from…shall we say a circle of affluence in London, England. They tend to stay close to others from this close-knit circle and lately a lot of their friends have experienced a…" he paused, biting his cheek and looking strained. "Rather strange hurdle in their marriage." He sighed heavily. "It seems that the husbands are leaving their wives behind and taking their affections elsewhere."

"Where?" Tim and Sam said in unison.

"To Avery DeFalcon," Jerry said and a moment later a photograph of a woman appearing to be in her late forties appeared on the screen behind him. She had dark-red, almost maroon looking hair with the beginnings of gray streaks that was wavy and went down past her shoulders and icy blue eyes along with a slender frame.

"So this one woman is responsible for all these marriages breaking up? " Sam asked, looking at the image of the woman in question sceptically. She guessed she was somewhat pretty, sure, but she was no beauty queen that so many men would go crazy for…unless of course she had some other reason she was drawing men to her like a moth to a flame.

"That's not all," Mr. Williams said looking pale. "Not only do these men walk out on their wives, they take their wealth with them…" His face grew paler as he continued. "Not too long ago one of my closest friends signed over his entire fortune to Avery."

"And his wife didn't do ANYTHING about it?" Sam asked, alarmed at what she'd just heard. How could he just do that to his wife? A wife that he was no doubt married to for many, long years.

"Didn't she talk to him? Try to stop him?" she asked, not understanding how her husband had simply gotten away with doing something like that and that too after having an affair. What century were they living in anyway? His wife had to know her rights!

Mrs. Williams slumped her shoulders in a defeated manner and spoke with clear fatigue in her voice. "She did try to talk to him, we all did but it was like…like he couldn't hear us," she said leaving Sam's eyes to widen in shock. "He left his wife nearly bankrupt and has been gone since." Mrs. Williams bit her lip before whispering quietly, "…Him and around fifty other men."

Now completely stunned by what she was hearing, Sam turned to look at Jerry with her mouth still open. "How on earth is she getting away with this?!" she asked, exasperation obvious in her question and that was because she really didn't know how it was possible. It seemed they already knew Avery was responsible for this mess and yet they weren't doing anything about it. Why?

Jerry put his hands in his pockets and let out a heavy sigh looking almost embarrassed. "Well to be honest…" he started slowly. "Despite the overwhelming circumstantial evidence, we don't have any real evidence to prove any foul play. How it appears is that these men have willingly handed their wealth over to Avery in an attempt to win her affections and she has accepted their gifts so to speak but hasn't been seen with any of them since."

"We used to think that maybe they came to their senses and were too ashamed to return to their wives after what they did…" Mrs. Wilson said. "But as the number of these instances grew…that explanation began to wane and we just don't think Avery is so innocent anymore," she said glancing at her husband who was nodding in agreement to everything she was saying.

"It just doesn't make sense for all these sensible men, friends of ours, that were in long-lasting happy marriages some of them married for over two decades to betray their wives all for ONE woman and then to give her everything they own and then disappear." She looked at them with her eyebrows furrowed together. "Something doesn't feel right."

While they were still processing all that new information, Mr. Wilson broke the silence with yet another sigh. "And now we're afraid she's set her gaze on us. We…were invited to one of her parties," Williams explained.

"At first we missed it because we were truly occupied but as more and more of these rumours flew about her, we declined every invite we got on purpose…But she's still sending us invites to her parties."

"Can't that count as harassment?" Sam asked knowing repeatedly sending someone messages when they had made it more than clear that they weren't interested was very much harassment and could be an issue that could be validly taken up with the police.

"Well we could certainly file a harassment complaint against her," Mr. Williams admitted knowing that was true. "But-"

"But you want to get to the bottom of this…" Tim said, speaking for him and understanding why they were here now asking for help. "And running away never solves anything, right?" he whispered, understandingly and Mr. Williams nodded his head.

Scam glanced at Sam, still not fully understanding what they could do to remedy this situation but wanting to help, he send the troubled couple before them a sympathetic smile. "So how can we help?"

At this point Jerry chipped in finally explaining the details of the mission they had been summoned to go on. "We'd like to send you two to Avery DeFalcon's party in Mr. and Mrs. Williams' place. She has never met them, in fact all she knows about them is that they are a long-time married, wealthy couple."

Turning to the screen behind him, Jerry pulled up an image of a map which was highlighting a location in London, England.

"Once you enter there you can gather information, talk to the other guests. Some of them are bound to know something about the men who were victims," he said helpfully. "See if you can find something to pin this on her and if possible also locate the missing men."

Jerry faced them with an encouraging smile. "But in any case, once we have any key evidence on her involvement, we can interrogate her and see how this plays out." Looking at them hopefully, Jerry smiled harder. "So…are you two up for it?"

Hearing his question Sam immediately bit her lip. He was asking her to pose as Mrs. Williams and go with Scam who would be posing as Mr. Williams. As her **husband. **Her** HUSBAND. **

Feeling her stomach twist around inside itself in panic at the nature of this mission and the nature of her torrid relationship with her spy partner…she really wasn't sure she wanted to-

"Of course Jerry," Scam answered for her right then effectively taking away any chance she had to decline.

"_No!" _Sam thought, her throat growing dry and panic showing in her eyes. She had to stop this! There was no way, NO WAY that she could go on this mission!

Tim could see Sam from the corner of his eye and he could tell she was about to protest just as he'd expected. And because he had expected it, he knew just what to say to stop her.

"After all…" he said calmly. "What kind of friends would we be of yours if we refused to help your friends?"

From his peripheral vision, Scam watched Sam clamp her mouth shut the moment she heard that and he smirked to himself, satisfied with his skills at manipulation which only seemed to get better and better each day.

"I had been hoping you'd say that," Jerry said, smiling brightly as pride shown in his eyes. "Alright then, let's get you your gadgets so you can be on your way."

Within moments G.L.A.D.I.S. had laid out for them: Earring Microphone Communicators, Hairpick Lock Pick, Drill Heel Boots, Heat Sensor Motion Detector Sunglasses, Hologram Projecting Mood Rings, Ice Queen Perfume and Jetpack Backpacks.

When they were done dividing the gadgets between them Jerry spoke again. "Once you get to London you'll be staying at the DeFalcon Coterie, Avery's exclusive club for the well-to-do."

Handing Scam a brown and cream coloured, ornate envelope that had a tiny, sculpted key tied around it with a blue, satin sash Mr. Williams smiled. "This invite will get you in."

"Our things are already in the room reserved for us, we'd love if you could make use of them." Mrs. Williams bit her lip in a guilty way. "It's the least we could do for the trouble we're causing you, and it would help the both of you fit into your roles better."

Jerry nodded rigorously. "Mrs. Williams is right. It is absolutely essential that Avery take you to be Mr. and Mrs. Williams or else this plan will not work." Smiling again, Jerry moved his hand to the button on his desktop console that would send them through the floor of his office straight into the WOOHP jet that was ready to depart to England.

"Best of luck," he whispered before hitting the button and sending them off. "I know you'll come back with successful results."

4:14 pm - De Falcon Coterie, Mr. and Mrs. Williams' Suite

"So that's what they meant by asking us to use their things to fit into our roles better…" Sam said not really talking to Scam because she was still not talking to him, but to herself as her eyes roamed over the room and noticed how the Williams had left them many of their belongings to use.

On a table by the lamp she could see an ornate, beaded hand fan and a few more of those in different colours were in chest sitting in a nearby corner, there was a glass case filled with brooches and silk handkerchiefs and the armoires' doors were wide open on both sides of the room revealing rows and rows of expensive and slightly old-fashioned dresses and suits.

Everything they would need to look like a wealthy, old-fashioned, English couple was present.

Walking over to the closet where the men's suits were hanging neatly, Tim took one off its wooden hanger and looked at it carefully. "Well this is…fancy," he remarked, noting the embroidered detailing on the grey and pale blue suit, around the collar and pockets of the tailcoat jacket, along with the cobalt blue brooch that was attached at the top of the white jabot at the neck.

Holding it up against his body, he looked at Sam and smiled. "I wonder if I could pull it off."

Sam just stared at him with a blank look on her face knowing what he was trying to do here. He was trying to get a conversation out of her because he had noticed how she had been ignoring him and only speaking to him when she absolutely had to.

Not taking the bait she turned away from him and spoke in an annoyed mutter, "Just pick one and change," she said shortly. "We need to be downstairs for the party in exactly forty minutes. We don't have a lot of time."

With that she stomped off to get ready leaving behind Scam who looked visibly jilted. It was an understatement to say that he could feel the awkwardness between them right now. Sam was doing an excellent job making it very difficult on him to get her to stop being mad at how he'd asked her to the dance.

"_I'll just have to keep trying," _he said to himself, determined as took the suit he was holding in his hands and went behind the screen to change.

Sam decided to start with jewellery, knowing from experience that if you were going for a specific look then accessories were the place to begin. While she really didn't know how to dress like a distinguished lady, she did remember what Mrs. Williams was wearing when she met her in Jerry's office.

"_She had been wearing a brooch…it had pearls," _Sam thought, recalling the details and easily remembering how she had been wearing pearl stud earrings and a slim, pearl bracelet on her wrist. Pearls were definitely her style.

Sam's eyes quickly roamed through the drawer filled with jewellery before her, and she quickly selected a pearl necklace and a pearl-studded, cuff bracelet. She was setting it aside carefully to wear downstairs when she heard footsteps behind her letting her know Scam was back.

"Hmm…just as I suspected," she heard him mumble, making her curious. She heard him sigh softly, "Jabots are not my style at all," he said and Sam rolled her eyes, finally getting what he was going on about.

Obviously, suit number one was rejected. Annoyed with how Scam was so concerned with what was his "style" of dress, Sam turned around to tell him to stop being so focused on personal taste only to gasp loudly when she saw him.

Scam was standing there shirtless, smiling at her.

She almost dropped the jewels in her hand out shock as her eyes remained wide and her jaw remained on its place on the floor.

Seeing her gaping at him, Scam shrugged his shoulders. "What?" he asked, sounding completely innocent. "Something wrong?" He said, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner before turning around and letting her see his back as well, as if to actually have her tell him if there was something wrong with his torso.

Blushing extensively at how he was parading around in front of her half naked and making a show out of it while pretending to have harmless intentions, Sam tried but failed in controlling her blush before she muttered "shameless man" under her breath, making sure though that it was loud enough for him to hear before she grabbed a handful of dresses from the armoire, walked straight into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

When she was gone Scam chuckled to himself. Well this was a start…at least she was insulting him regularly again, once now and once in Jerry's office this morning.

And if she was speaking to him, even if in bits, even if it was just to say something mean, compared to the silent treatment she had given him on the plane last night on their way home and on the way here (not even to scream at him at the fact that them acting like a couple meant sharing a room which she always did in the past)…it wasn't a bad thing at all. He'd take it any day because… at least she was talking to him.

Looking down at his feet he just smiled to himself in a small, happy smile. Yes it was obvious to him…he had _it _bad.

Shaking his head at his own state, the one she had put him in he kept smiling. Some moments later the bathroom door opened and he looked up knowing Sam would be ready to go downstairs now only to have his eyes widen and his mouth part when he saw her.

Seeing his reaction Sam's mouth went dry and she began screaming at him impatiently. "What? What?!"

He kept staring at her speechlessly before he finally found his voice. "You look…" he struggled to come up with the right word to tell her how beautiful she looked right now, in a pure white, dress and her red hair clipped back elaborately with small pearl pins to match the pearl bracelet and necklace she wore. "You look-"

"Like a tramp," Sam said leaving his eyes to widen because that hadn't been what he was going to say at all.

Sighing, Sam shook her head and muttered to herself before speaking to him again. "I can't believe THIS is how Mrs. Williams used to dress when she was younger!"

When she said that, for the first time he noticed how the dress ended even before reaching mid-thigh and was cut low…_really_ low. In fact he could easily see an ample amount of her cleavage peeking out from under her necklace.

His eyes slightly darkened as he felt his heart race in his chest but the moment he saw the pout on her lips and how she was tugging at the end of the dress in a desperate attempt to make it longer he stopped and shook his head to clear it.

Even though he liked the way she looked right now, more than _liked _it…he would have to be a blind idiot if he couldn't tell how Sam was very uncomfortable and had probably only worn the dress because it was the only one that fit her right and she didn't want to mess up the mission.

Shutting up his inner desires and the voice that was in the back of his telling him that she was trapped, that she had worn this dress all on her own, that if he let her go down like this then he'd get to stare at her in this condition all night long- he moved towards her slowly.

Seeing him coming closer and closer to where she stood with semi-darkened eyes, Sam's eyes went wide and her heart began to fly around inside her in sheer panic. "Wha-what are you doing?" she squeaked backing up from his advancing form as fast as she could and nearly tripping on her heels in the process.

But a moment later she felt one of his hands grab her upper arm and stop her from falling while his other hand reached up above her head, grabbing something from the closet before spreading a delicate material over her shoulders.

Looking down at her chest Sam noticed that it was a shawl, a shawl that was netted with pearls dangling off the ends that easily matched her ensemble and did a great job at covering her up almost entirely.

"Uh…thanks," she said awkwardly, unable to keep the guilt out of her voice. For a moment she had thought he had been coming at her for an entirely different reason, clearly she had mistaken his motives completely and she couldn't help but feel a little bad.

But she was left gasping again when he suddenly grabbed her left hand and pulled her towards him. However before she could ask him just what he was doing this time, he had drawn out from his pocket what she recognized as a copy of Mrs. Williams' wedding ring and placed it on her ring finger.

"I found it in a drawer," he said, smiling at her. "With a note for you to wear it so that Avery would take you as her target."

Nodding her head slowly because that made sense, Sam sucked in a breath trying to fight the urge to blush profusely again at how close she was again to his shirtless abdomen. So close that she could see his entire six-pack in all its glorious detail.

"…I could have put it on myself you know?" she whispered trying to focus on something other than the warmth of his skin that she could feel spreading upon her own flesh.

"Yea, I know." Scam released her wrist and shrugged his shoulders. "I just didn't want you to forget that's all. Now come on," he said as he turned to leave the room to go down to the party that was about to start.

"Uh…Tim?" Sam said from behind him making him halt.

"Mmhmm?" he said, almost out the door by now.

"Your shirt," he heard her say and he stopped dead.

Glancing down he now noticed how he was still not wearing one and found himself blushing a little unable to help but feel embarrassed at the fact that he was about to go downstairs to a party filled with hundreds of people while being half-naked.

He could hardly believe he had almost done that but…he knew why. While Sam had been getting ready he had just been standing there thinking of her in his own little world and doing nothing else. Biting his cheek and letting out a deep breath he shook his head unsure of how much longer he could go on like this.

"Right, um…" he said, only turning around when his blush was gone and quickly grabbing a suit and disappearing behind the screen again.

Sam tapped her foot while she waited for him impatiently knowing they were getting closer and closer to being late. But only a few moments later he came out finally ready to go.

Seeing him, Sam couldn't help but feel her eyes widen a little in admiration and at good he'd made himself look yet again. It was incredible what he'd managed to do with such an old-fashioned suit.

He had chosen a black one to wear with silver accents. He had removed the jabot and brooch from this one entirely and instead was wearing a silver tie in its place. Over the vest and jacket he was wearing a heavy, suede long coat that he had left open to reveal the chain woven through a buttonhole that belonged to what she could tell was an intricate, silver pocket watch that he had placed in the left, front pocket of the suit's satin vest.

And lastly, around his neck he had on a black scarf that matched the satin fabric and shade of the underlying vest that was tucked under the coat's lapels and draped down past his waist finishing off the outfit he had pulled together.

Still staring, at this point Sam was beginning to think maybe he could have pulled off that jabot he had been talking about earlier on after all. Maybe he could even manage to pull off a monocle, a top hat…a torn, ragged potato sack…

And as he finished buttoning up his shirt and tying his tie, Sam found herself staring fixedly at what was still visible of his bare chest, the inches of his tanned skin, until they finally vanished beneath the cloth for good.

When he looked up she turned her head the other way pretending that she had been giving him his privacy and when he said "let's go" to her and left the room it was clear that he hadn't caught her gawking, which was good because she wasn't sure what she'd say if he had.

Somehow she knew saying he had a great sense of fashion and a nice physique would be taken the wrong way, even if there was no other way to take those reasons for her staring at him than the one he way he would have taken them as...

"You coming?" she heard him call out and she blushed deeply, dispelling her previous thoughts before running out to join him downstairs.

5: 00 pm - DeFalcon Coterie, Lounge

"Where are they?" a woman grumbled impatiently.

"Who?"

"Rolling her eyes, Avery DeFalcon looked at her manager with testy eyes. "Don't be daft _Winston_," she spit out. "The Williams!"

"Well according to the register they checked in early this morning." Winston smiled at his boss reassuringly. "They should be coming down soon."

Avery's ears perked up when she heard the name of the couple she had been waiting for being uttered by the staff member she had in charge of welcoming guests into the party. Turning her head in the direction of the entrance she saw them hand their invitation before walking in.

"I thought you said that the Williams were a mid-fifties couple…" Avery said with her eyes still on the red-headed woman and brown-haired man that had entered.

Looking back at her in confusion Winston blinked his eyes slowly. "…They are," he whispered only to have his eyes widen when he followed Avery's finger to where she was pointing at the Williams. And he was shocked to find a young couple before him.

"But…but…I don't understand," he breathed out, lost because even if he had only gotten one glance of the Williams when he had personally delivered Avery's invite to them this time, he had been certain they were an elderly pair. "When I saw them…I could swear they were-"

"Well clearly you weren't using your eyes properly to look at them," Avery snapped rudely before a grin spread across her red-glossed lips, a grin that could be described as nothing other than a _perverted_ one.

"Especially at Mr. Williams…" she almost purred out.

"Avery?!" Winston croaked out in alarm but she only sighed keeping her eyes glued on Mr. Williams hungrily. And Winston could see how she was now licking her lips in a predatory way and roaming her eyes down his form.

"I'm growing bored and tired Winston," she whispered as if revealing a secret to him. "I'm getting tired of this and I need to settle down." Her eyes remained straight ahead on the young, handsome man before her as she said that and she didn't move them away, not for one moment.

She kept staring at him for a few more moments before she moved, leaving Winston behind her watching her with concerned eyes as she walked off to introduce herself to the Williams.

"Where is she?" Sam hissed under her breath trying to locate their culprit only to have her eyes nearly pop out her sockets when she saw that she was coming over to them all on her own. Jabbing Tim in the elbow so he'd notice that it was the person they were here to investigate, Sam put on a fake smile right before Avery DeFalcon came over to where they were standing.

"Welcome to my party Mr. and Mrs. Williams," she said smiling from ear to ear. "I cannot tell you how pleased I am that you finally decided to accept my invite, though…" suddenly she paused in her sentence and began looking at them with careful eyes leaving Sam to bite her cheek in worry. Had Avery already figured out that they were not really the Williams?

But not too long after Avery just let out a small laugh and turned her eyes to look at Tim's face. "I heard you were an elderly man," she finally said and Sam felt her face starting to fall as she thought to herself that this was just wonderful, the plan was already falling apart and they hadn't gotten anything incriminating on Avery yet.

Sensing Sam's panic, Scam kept his cool and simply let out a small chuckle to match Avery's little laugh. "Yes well we had heard that you were an elderly woman yourself but that turned out to be a complete and _total_ lie," he said smiling charmingly in Avery's direction.

Sam watched Avery smile back at him and for some reason it looked like she was melting on the spot at his smile. And was it just her…or were Avery's eyes glued to Tim? It was like she wasn't enough noticing her even though she was right by his side…

"Well, enjoy the party. I'll be back to speak to you again later," Avery said before giving them a small wave and walking away though glancing back at Tim every few moments until she was finally out of range.

Once she was no longer around, Sam turned to Scam with a stern look on her features. "What was THAT?" she snarled, talking about the way he had smiled at and talked to Avery. What was he trying to do anyway?

"What?" he said sounding clueless as he rolled his shoulders back in his suit and looked at her calmly. "I just stopped her from catching on-"

"By flirting with her?!" Sam said a little too loudly making him raise an eyebrow towards her incredulously.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he asked and Sam resisted the urge to glare at the fact that he had just openly admitted to flirting with Avery, something she found to be very…unprofessional, before she turned away from him to just let it go and pick a guest to go talk to, to get more information on Avery DeFalcon.

But she froze in her spot when she felt Scam slowly slip his arm around her waist and hold her by it.

Turning her head back to him instantly Sam looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. "What are you doing?!" she half whispered, half growled as quietly as she could not to attract attention to them while she furiously tried to tug his hand off of her body.

Keeping his hand firmly where it was, Scam rolled his eyes. "I'm just playing my part," he mouthed to her but Sam kept trying to get his hand away from her.

"Stop touching me!" she groaned now working her fingers in between his and trying to pry them off one by one but he only tightened his grip and continued mouthing to her, "Can't, it's part of the mission."

Giving him a glare Sam shook her head "no" and kept her struggle with his hand up ceaselessly. "We can act like a couple without your hands all over me!" she whispered loudly in his ear having leaned on her tiptoes to reach it so he could hear loud and clear how serious she was about him knocking his nonsense off.

But he only used his hold on her waist to put her back down to her normal height which was no where near his ear before he looked at her with an amused smirk on his face.

"All over?" he said, quirking an eyebrow suggestively and Sam's face couldn't stop from turning all sorts of reds in response, something she could tell her was enjoying as the look on his face became more and more amused.

"You…you know what I mean!" she said now openly screaming and giving him a glare, not caring who saw anymore. "No touching!" she ordered demandingly before starting to claw and scratch at his fingers which still remained in a death grip on her waist.

But after fifteen minutes of trying to keep his arm around Sam he finally gave up. His hand hurt, it actually HURT from her pinching and slapping and yanking it off her.

"Fine!" he spat, looking the other way with a huff of annoyance.

Glad that she had finally gotten him to stop trying to take advantage of her, Sam told herself that now was the perfect time to move amongst the crowd and try talking to the guests for evidence against Avery.

Moving to do that, she stopped suddenly when she noticed how everyone was looking at her oddly. At her…and Tim.

In fact…they weren't just giving them doubtful glances, they were whispering too amongst themselves while keeping their eyes on Tim and her.

Taking a step back to where she'd left Scam, Sam whispered to him discreetly while leaving her eyes on the guests clearly gossiping amongst themselves about them. "Why…why are they looking at us like that?'

"Why do you think?" she heard him answer sounding nothing less than sour.

"…I dunno," Sam said slowly, sounding like she really didn't know the reason which left him rolling his eyes in disbelief. Was she honestly serious?

"Take a look around Sam," he muttered to her with aggravation blatant in his tone. "We're the only _couple _that isn't acting like a _couple_."

Blinking her eyes slowly Sam began looking around and it didn't take her long to see that he was unfortunately right. The others were looking into each other's eyes, holding hands, smiling at each other and sneaking kisses in between saying sweet nothings to each other.

"I guess…" she bit her lip in agony before continuing. "I guess we don't fit in as a married couple…"

"I wonder why," she heard Scam grumble sarcastically while he stretched his hand out in front of his face, examining his fingers where she'd attacked them and trying to get the feeling back into them fully.

Hearing all the accusation in his voice and realizing she was causing a hindrance in their mission as Jerry had strictly instructed them that they had to convince Avery that they were a couple, Sam sighed before relenting.

"Okay…" she started, slowly holding out her hand towards him. "You…" she made up her mind that she had to do this before pushing her hand closer in his direction. "You can hold my hand if you want to."

Looking at her outstretched palm as if it was a foreign object, Scam didn't even bother hiding his frustration with her as he scoffed. "Gee thanks, I'm sure THAT will get them to believe we are happily married."

Hearing all the cynicism in his voice Sam bit her lip nervously before whispering, "Then what will?"

"A kiss," he announced confidently.

"Wha-No way!" Sam murmured crossly while looking at him with accusing eyes. "You're just taking advantage of the situation!"

"You really think I'd take a cheap shot like that?" Scam asked sounding insulted.

Sam only rolled her eyes in response to his reaction to what she'd said. "After how you got me to say yes to go to the masquerade with you…should you really be asking me that?" she snapped right on cue.

Scam's eyes widened for a moment before he let out a defeated sigh. Okay she had a point. That _had_ been a cheap shot but he had asked nicely before hadn't he?

Focusing on the issue at hand Tim looked at her with the most sincere eyes he could muster and answered her. "I'm not taking advantage, honest."

Sam said nothing to him while silently reflecting on the fact that the word "honest" coming out of Tim Scam's mouth was a contradiction in itself.

After Sam had said nothing for several moments and just kept looking at him with doubt in her emerald eyes, Tim decided to use a different approach.

"Sam…" he whispered, looking at her with scrutiny. "Do you want this mission to fall apart? The Williams are Jerry's family friends…do you want to let him down?" he asked leaving her looking down at her feet, ashamed.

"…No," it didn't take her long to say because she didn't want to let Jerry down. That was the reason why she had agreed to go on this mission on the first place, despite not wanting to.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Sam reasoned with herself even though there wasn't much to come to terms with. She was, quite honestly stuck. If she didn't let Scam kiss her, by the way she had been making a scene of him just trying to hold her…no one would ever believe they the Williams, a known to be happily married, very much in love couple, least of all Avery and the mission would self-destruct.

She had no where to go and she had zero choice. She HAD to do this.

Opening her eyes she looked at Tim's face. She saw how genuine he looked about needing to kiss her "for the mission" but she knew he was taking advantage of the situation. There was no question about that.

But she had no choice.

"…Fine," she whispered softly, ready to do her duty and turning towards him.

Seeing that she'd given him, Scam's face tried to remain neutral and keep up his "I'm only asking to do this for the sake of the mission" act, but the corner of his lip couldn't stop from forming a smirk.

"_At last…"_ he thought unable to help but feel anything less than victorious that this moment was finally here. That it was happening. That **HE** had made it happen.

He was going to enjoy this.

His smirk widening as he eyed her glossed lips greedily, Tim leaned in to kiss her, inching closer and closer to her waiting mouth only to find himself stopping short halfway when he noticed something.

Sam, while she had turned towards him and agreed to the kiss he could see how her lips were pulled down in a small frown and how her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, so tightly that he could see her eyelids twitching every few seconds as if…she was just waiting to get this over with so she could open her eyes again, like anticipating the end of a nightmare or a forced, painful punishment.

Blinking his eyes as he stared at her, Tim couldn't help but feel a stab of intense pain in his heart at how she looked right now. As if the thought of kissing him was so repulsive she couldn't bear it and that bothered him, it bothered him right down to his core and he found himself asking was he REALLY that unattractive to her?

She looked as if she was being forced to kiss a…dare he admit it at the cost of his ego…a toad. His face falling even more, he let out an inaudible sigh. Was that really how she saw him? So undesirable? So downright unappealing?

As much as it looked like it at the moment…it really wasn't plausible to him that that was true because of how much she blushed around him and how much she stared at him when she thought his attention was elsewhere. Heck, he was sure she had done that just earlier today. How could she not want him then?

Racking his brain for an answer, a short moment later he bit his cheek as understanding dawned him. No…that wasn't it. It wasn't that Sam wasn't attracted to him. That was not the issue, in fact he heavily doubted that that had never been an issue in the first place. This was something _else_…

Sam was…she just wasn't ready yet. As much as he wanted her to be, as **badly **as he wanted her to be…she wasn't. She was being compelled, this was NOT her choice and that was why she was looking so unhappy at the thought of kissing him. And if he took advantage of her now….

Scam looked at her with longing eyes and felt the inner turmoil inside him raging so strongly that the effect was almost physical and he couldn't believe he was going to actually do this but…

He reached out and clutched her shoulders, turning her around so that she was completely hidden from the watching crowd by his body and they could only see him. Releasing her, he leaned in and carefully placed a kiss, not on her lips but against the very edge of her mouth. He stayed there for a moment before pulling away from her and stepping back.

A moment after she felt him step away Sam opened her eyes with nothing but confusion written all over her face at what had just happened here. Why hadn't…why hadn't Scam kissed her?

Her eyes looked to him for an answer and the moment they landed on his face, Sam was left stunned speechless. The look on his face…it was obvious. It was raw frustration mixed with…with…sympathy, with compassion, with…_understanding. _

He had wanted that kiss, she could see it in his eyes how **badly** he had, she could see it in the storm that was still raving within them but…he had let it go. And she didn't need to think twice to know he had done it…for her.

Taking in a shuddering breath she just stared back at him in awe. She couldn't help herself and instantly she recalled her own words from this morning.

"_You have got to be the most irritating, insensitive, unsympathetic __**jerk**__ on the face of the entire planet!"_

She felt her heart fall inside her chest a few paces and found it hard to look at him as guilt consumed her.

She had been wrong to say that about him… completely wrong.

"It worked," Scam said suddenly.

"…What?" Sam whispered gently, looking up at him and sounding as disoriented as she felt right now.

"The kiss," he said before discreetly gesturing to the other people in the room that Sam hadn't been looking at for some time now.

Finally moving her gaze off of him Sam looked where he was saying and found that the gossiping and strange looks that had earlier been being directed at them had seemed to stop. In fact a trio of women were smiling at them and gesturing for them to come over to have a conversation with.

"I bet they'll answer us now," Tim said before turning to her and nodding his head in the ladies' direction. "Come on," he whispered, taking her hand in his and moving towards the waiting women.

And as Sam followed him she found herself wondering if he was only just holding her hand right now because she had given him permission for it. Curling her fingers around his Sam couldn't stop her lips from blooming into a small smile.

After speaking to the women which turned out to be a pointless conversation (all they wanted to know was how come they had taken so long to show up to one of Avery's parties), Sam and Scam were on their way to talk to a couple that was standing off to side with the hope that they had something more useful to offer when Avery came back over to them.

Smiling, she held out a hand towards Tim. "May I have this dance?" She said and Sam realized that soft music was playing now, perfect for a waltz, which was what Avery was trying to get Tim to engage in with her.

Scam nodded his head and smiled giving Avery the response she wanted. This would be an excellent opportunity to question her. Releasing Sam's hand he took Avery's in his as he walked to the center of the room with her.

Feeling her hand drop back to her side, Sam felt an odd sense of rejection right there. She began oddly rubbing her hand with the tips of her fingers as if trying to cling onto the warmth, the feeling of his before she realized what she was doing and stopped. But her eyes remained on Tim Scam.

She watched him as he danced with her, absentmindedly noting that he hadn't lied about being good at waltzing to her and saw him talking to her.

Reading his lips she saw him saying something about his friend Fredric Carison, (the friend Mr. Williams had mentioned as one of Avery's recent victims) who he hadn't seen in a while obviously trying to get something from Avery but Sam could see her let out a small laugh and shake her head saying she had no clue where he'd gone to after she'd turned him down.

After that they just went back to dancing and smiling at each other and nothing more was mentioned about any of the victims.

When she lost track of them, she craned her head trying to see him again but stopped when she saw two women watching her from the corner of her eye. Turning to them she was confused to find them looking at her with sad, empathetic and sorry-looking eyes.

"_Why are they looking at me like that?" _she thought, not understanding what she had done to earn that kind of look until she heard them speak to her.

"We guess you're next…" they said solemnly, letting out a sigh in unison and looking at her with pity. "To lose your husband."

"WHAT?!" Sam screamed out in shock. But it didn't take her any time to realize what they were saying and she realized that it hadn't just been her who had picked up on it, Avery **was** paying a very significant amount of attention to her partner.

Knowing that Tim was here to pose as Mr. Williams to investigate, not take his place as her target Sam moved quickly throughout the lounge and searched for him.

She let out a breath of relief when she finally found him. He was still with Avery and by the looks of things…it didn't look like she had any plans to stop dancing with him anytime soon.

Annoyed, Sam marched right up to them before reaching out and firmly taking his arm. And with her hold on it she pulled him away from Avery. Feeling the unexpectedly tight grip on his arm, Scam looked at Sam in confusion only to find her not even looking at him but instead giving Avery a smile. But he could tell it was a fake one.

"May I have my husband back?" was all she said sweetly before turning and leading him away from Avery DeFalcon.

Watching the red-head disappear as she mixed in amongst the crowd, Avery's eyes flashed with rage. She honestly didn't like Mrs. Williams. She was a lot more abrasive as a person and domineering as a wife than any other she had met and it annoyed her how she was getting in her way.

Mr. Williams seemed to like her just fine himself but with his irritating, clingy, bossy missus in the way and with the feelings of urgency running through her for him…it looked like she'd have to be up to her old tricks again.

Making up her mind, Avery moved to leave the party in a haste but stopped for a moment. She couldn't leave just yet, there was something she had to do first.

Skimming the crowd she searched for them and grinned when she found them with ease. Mrs. Williams' red hair amongst a room full of white-haired ladies and gentlemen made her very easy to spot. And of course where she was, so would be her husband…at least for a little while longer.

Sneaking up to them stealthily she spoke only when she was close enough so that they wouldn't run away. "Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the party," she said graciously before dramatically clutching her forehead and sighing. "I am afraid being a hostess is getting to me and I must turn in for the night." She gave them a dazzling smile. "I'll…see you tomorrow then?"

Sam's eyes narrowed and a pout rose on her lips. She could tell Avery was trying to make it look like she was talking to the both of them but she could feel it was aimed only at Tim. Her hand moved automatically and held his arm protectively because she couldn't get over the feeling that he was in danger.

A moment later Sam was left gasping when Avery suddenly hugged her leaving her to drop her hold on Scam out of shock. "Mrs. Williams, till tomorrow," she said before releasing her and hugging Tim next.

And Sam could feel her eye twitching when she noticed how the hug she had forced on him was longer and more…passionate. For some reason she felt bile rising in her throat as she witnessed it and she felt like she was going to throw up. But as she waited for the needlessly long hug to end, her eyes widened when she thought she saw Avery's hand brush past the back of Scam's neck.

And then she saw the glint of silver.

Growing alert, Sam took a step closer to him. _"What the-" _

However just a second after Avery separated herself from him and left the room quickly without stopping for even another moment or saying goodbye to anyone else.

"…_That was weird," _Sam thought, her attention caught by the strange occurrence that had just taken place but her focus was broken when she heard Scam from next to her. "I guess that gives us all night to question the guests."

Watching him go over to a couple and begin questioning them in a masked exchange, Sam bit her lip for a moment before letting out the breath she had been holding.

"_Maybe I was just seeing things," _she thought because it didn't look like anything was wrong with Scam at all. He seemed okay.

But in any case, Sam knew as she walked over to help Scam get answers from the guests he was talking to, she didn't like Avery one bit and she hoped to find something incriminating on her soon.

2: 04 am - DeFalcon Coterie, Mr. and Mrs. Williams' Suite

Using the master key to open the door to the suite Avery carefully slipped inside. Standing there in silence her eyes roamed over the room as she searched for her objective. Her gaze immediately went to the bed expecting to find him there but she was surprised to find just Mrs. Williams sleeping there, cuddled up under the blankets.

Part of her was pleased at not walking in on them in bed together as she did not want to see _that_ but the other part of her was wondering why he wasn't with her. Had they had a fight? Or were they really not a married couple, the Williams after all as Winston had been suggesting to her?

Ignoring that as it was not why she was here right now, Avery continued looking for Mr. Williams. And now that she wasn't looking for him on the bed it didn't take her long to find him sleeping on the chaise. Her lips pulled into a deep smirk and she quietly tiptoed over to him while turning an object over in her hand.

Reaching where he lay Avery leaned over him and stared down at him, taking him in with dark, hazy eyes.

He looked so beautiful while he slept, the muscles on his arms and hints of his chiseled chest showing in the sleeveless shirt he wore and his skin looked so smooth under the light of the moon, a clear sign of his youthfulness which had pulled her to him at first glance.

That and his gorgeous face, she thought as she stayed where she was and drank up his perfect features. She loved his face, every bit of it; his high cheekbones, his full lips, the strong jaw line that formed his structured jaw and his slightly crooked nose.

"So handsome…" she breathed out in a muted whisper as her hand delicately traced his cheek, failing to notice how his ear twitched as her fingertips grazed his flesh gently, affectionately.

"Such perfect features," she said as if he was a rare jewel that she wanted to add to her collection of wealth and boundless estates which he might as well be with those eyes of his.

"Such beautiful eyes you have, just like the Spanish emerald…" she mused remembering their lovely sea-green shade that sent shivers up and down her spine.

The dreamy expression on her face soon turned into a hungry one while her tone turned into a low, possessive growl. "From tomorrow you will only have eyes for me…" she said before bringing the object she had brought with her, a bottle filled with a strange serum up to his face and pressing the nozzle.

A small puff of mist rose from it, hovering before his face and making him stir for a second before he became calm again and continued sleeping peacefully as if nothing had ever happened.

And seeing that Avery grinned down at him with openly greedy, lustful eyes.

"Only for me…"

* * *

Um so just a quick note, hypnosis (I'm sure you guys can tell that's what Avery did at the end there) in Scam's condition is **BAD**.

Anyway! Sorry again for the ridiculous time it took for me to post this. Next chapter is seriously going to up faster because I _already_ started writing it.

As a small consolation for making you guys wait this long, I'm going to leave you with the title of a chapter coming up really soon (still a _few_ more to go but it's coming up). This chapter will be ONE of the **really "BIG" **chapters plot-wise for Remember Me, as in something _significant_ is going to happen in it and it's not going to be good…

Not to say that bad/significant things aren't going to happen before it…

Okay, I'm shutting up now lol.

The chapter I am talking about will be called: "Happy Birthday, Samantha"

Anyway, please **review for me **if possible, I'd really appreciate it! Please? I need to know that _**you guys are still interested in this one.**_ :O I really hope you are…

Loveeeeeeee,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
